Nightmare
by Infection13
Summary: Randy and Jeff always been the happiest couple on earth but the older Hardy never get along with the Viper so well. They love pulling pranks on each other and annoyed one another but what will happen when the pranks gone wrong?
1. The Shadow

**Title: **Nightmare

**Ratings****:** Mature

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Drama/Suspense

**Characters: **Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, John Morrison, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, and _others_...

**Info: **This ficcy is pretty much related with all my smut stories I've posted before. This is the same my Randy/Jeff couple, but only this time I put 'em into plot stories. So, for those who have been following my previous entries, you'll get the picture with the whole thing going on throughout this ficcy. For new readers, you won't be missing anything that much, though. Only a lil' bit information about the character's background and that's all.

**Summary:** Randy and Jeff always been the happiest couple on earth but the older Hardy never get along with the Viper so well. They love pulling pranks on each other and annoyed one another but what will happen when the pranks gone wrong?

**Disclaimer**: No actual wrestlers were harmed during the making of this ficcy. This is a pure fiction and the events herein are not meant to reflect on their lives so don't take it too seriously. I'm not making money out of it so don't sue me. 

Chapter 1 - The Shadow 

As Jeff made his way down to the basement, he could see Randy was still busy polishing his Colt M1911 and the sound of Rob Zombie's new album Hellbilly Deluxe 2, "What" was blaring from the stereo. It was almost three hours straight that he had been concentrating on his gun collectibles and there was nothing Jeff should be worried about. Randy was always like that. The gun vault seems to work as his shrine to keep himself calm and happy and Randy could spend hours and hours just cleaning and admiring them endlessly. Jeff made his way to his husband and he couldn't help but to smile and shook his head in amusement as he heard Randy hummed and sang to the song. All Jeff could hear from him was the word "_What?_" and some "_uh huh uh huh huh uh_".

"Honey, you keep playing the same track over and over again, like what? Four or five times already?" Jeff asked playfully as he wrapped his arms around Randy's neck from behind, kissing his left cheek in the process. Being a new fan of Rob Zombie, Randy must've loved the song way too much.

"Hey, the song is great and you gotta admit those "_uh huh uh" _part is very catchy," Randy responded while still focusing on polishing the gun in his hand.

"Yeah, but don't you think the "_What?_" part kinda reminds us of Austin?" Jeff expressed his opinion on the song. Randy had to smirk by the logic as Austin was indeed very famous for the word 'what?' back then when he was in WWE.

"I couldn't agree with you more, sugarplum," Randy replied as he stood up to place his precious Colt back on the display. He admired it for a few moments, making sure the gun was well-polished enough before grabbing the mighty shotgun next. "So, how's your painting, babe? Is it done yet?"

Jeff nodded his head and quickly made his way to lift the big canvas that has been covered securely with a white sheet in the corner of the room. He spent hours to complete his latest painting and he promised to show his work to his beloved husband when it was done. Jeff thought Randy would never ask about it since he was too busy with his _toys_, but Jeff was mistaken. In fact, Randy was really looking forward to see the painting as he has been told that it was extra special and Randy needed to make sure about that. Jeff took a deep breath before yanking the sheet to reveal the painting. Randy's eyes widened as he saw the colorful art in front of him. Jeff used mostly bright colors to the canvas but still looked very nice and easy on the eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Jeff asked excitedly, waiting for his husband to give his feedback on the finished product. Randy was no expert in art but he could tell there were two half naked men entwined together, laid on their back while holding each other fondly in their arms which Randy assumed it was him and Jeff, judging by the hair and the tattoos Jeff did on them. The painting was truly remarkable and Randy was very proud of Jeff's incredible talent. He thought maybe Jeff should open his own gallery someday.

"Wow, this is just amazing. You did a very good job on it, babe. This is my personal favorite,"he said with a smile and added,"Love the whole cuddling and entwine thing you did on us. Makes us look that we were inseparable no matter what. It's very romantic. Love it," Randy commented his opinion on the painting in front of him.

"Yeah, that's the main message I'm trying to convey here. I'm really glad you like it," Jeff smiled happily as he was truly satisfied with his own creation. All of his hard effort working his ass off on the painting was worth it.

"And, you did my bulge right, so that's an extra plus" Randy pointed out to the crotch part of him in the painting, which Jeff gave a little more highlight to the area, accentuating the impressiveness of his bulge, just the way Randy loved it. "I think this one should go straight to our bedroom," Randy suggested and resumed on his cleaning routine.

Jeff couldn't help but to giggle by Randy's amusing flattering remark. It looks like that his soul mate was extremely aware of his manliness. Jeff covered the canvas with the sheet back on and he leaned it against the wall on the floor in the corner of the room where he placed the painting previously. Randy took a glance at Jeff and his mouth twitched in amusement as he admired the way Jeff walked. It was not just his round butt stick out that appealed to him but he also swayed his hip too much than necessary when he walked. Sure, it was pretty funny to see a guy walked like that but Randy found it quite interesting, as well as a huge turn on for him.

When Randy was done with the cleaning, he placed the shotgun carefully on the display and flopped onto the sofa nearby, still couldn't take his eyes off his gun collection. Jeff joined Randy afterwards and sat on the sofa next to him, putting both his legs over Randy's lap, admiring those various range of firearms in front of them.

"Matt loves guns too, you know. He has quite an impressive accuracy, I must say" Jeff said abruptly, breaking the silence.

Randy snorted in amusement as he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Really?" I thought he's a wimp."

"Guns are very common for us, Southerners, remember? Everyone must know how to handle it or at least hold them right, and I can say Matt is pretty good at it," Jeff explained as he laid his head on the bigger man's shoulder.

Randy caressed the rainbow hair lovingly, "So, you're no greater than him?"

"I could pull a few rounds but not as good as Matt. I don't really want to focus on those thing that much."

"Why not? You don't like guns?" Randy asked curiously and, all of a sudden, a mischievous grin spread across Jeff's face.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I do love guns… especially _big_ ones," Jeff winked his eyes at Randy and took a glance at the gun vault before speaking in such teasing manners. "Are those guns fully loaded?"

Randy smirked handsomely by the naughty statement of his little plaything and responded, "Well, not yet but I could show you the real fully loaded one if you want, but it only takes place in our bedroom," he grinned mischievously to the man beside him and darted his tongue out to tease his earlobe. Jeff knew exactly what was his husband up to since he could feel Randy started to get a hard on already. His semi erect boner kept poking his thigh shamelessly but Jeff ignored it since he got something else planned in his mind right now and it was definitely not sex.

Randy was too eager to give Jeff the deepest, hottest kisses ever but the rainbow-haired only gave him a quick peck on his lips and blurted, "Maybe you should tuck your _gun_ somewhere else, Randy, because I have -,"

"Oh you know where _it_ should be tucked into," Randy responded spontaneously, giving a wide wicked grin to him as his hands started to roam all over Jeff's body. One hand slipped into Jeff's tank top, playing and pinching the stiff nipples while the other hand groping his bubbly buttcheek.

Jeff flinched and took Randy's nasty hands off him and gripped them tightly in his hold. "Not now, Randal. You have to do me one big favor first."

Randy pouted his lips and shot him a questioning look. "And what is that?"

Jeff smiled sheepishly at him before telling him his true intention. "Will you help me wash my car?"

"What?"

"Please, Randy. I've spent too much time on the painting and I forgot that I haven't washed my car this week," Jeff explained his reasons while batting his lashes at him.

"Why don't you just send it to car wash?"

"Pretty pleaassseeee," Jeff pleaded all adorably while squeezing Randy's hand. When he saw Jeff pouted his lips and gave him those sweet puppy-dog eyes, Randy definitely couldn't say 'no' to that. His heart melted instantly by it and Randy always gave in no matter what. Jeff sure knew his way around him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you little cocktease," Randy reluctantly agreed to help him and slapped Jeff's ass playfully, motioning him to move off him so they could proceed on their next chore. "You go get everything ready. I'm gonna go upstairs and put my shirt on."

Jeff beamed in delight as he managed to persuade his hubby to help him. It was not like he couldn't do it all by himself but his job would be much easier if Randy was there, helping him. Besides, Jeff needed something that both he and Randy could do together during their free time and Jeff thought this was just too perfect for them, other than love making of course. He quickly made his way to the car porch and took out all the necessary car wash equipments from the garage. While he was still busy with his errand, he saw a dark green Jeep Liberty pulled over on the other side of the road. Jeff gazed at the vehicle momentarily since it was a rare thing to see in the neighborhood but then decided to just ignore it and resumed on his interrupted task. He assumed that the vehicle must have something to do with his neighbor that lived across their home. 

x-x-x 

It took almost about an hour for them to finally finished washing and waxing Jeff's Corvette. The car was superbly beautiful and shiny now. Both men were very much satisfied and proud of their hard work on beautifying the car even though the chores had left them slightly exhausted somehow. They made their way into the house afterward, planning to get some rest after their long tiring day but Jeff felt rather uneasy with the mysterious vehicle across the road. The Jeep had been there for almost an hour ago and still hadn't moved an inch. A sudden curiosity began to overwhelm him and Jeff couldn't resist peeking out the window to observe on the vehicle again. Randy, who was about to ascend the stairs, had to stop on his track when he saw Jeff seemed restless to no end.

"Something's wrong?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist while kissing his neck lovingly.

"No, nothing. I'm just curious about that SUV over there," Jeff pointed out the dark green Jeep to Randy. "I saw the car pulled over but I see no one comes out of the car. Don't you think it's kinda weird?"

Randy took a quick look at the said vehicle and he just shrugged indifferently, "Maybe he jacked off in the car while watching your sexy booty bending over, scrubbing the wheels" he said and giggled amusingly. "Even I couldn't help myself either."

Jeff nudged at Randy's abs as he could feel Randy kept teasingly poke his butt with his semi erect hard on. Randy sure had such strong libido and his 'little viper' was persistently craving for attention. "Randy, I'm serious here," Jeff couldn't help but to giggle as well, "I mean, the car was there the whole time. Don't you think it's kinda suspicious? What if they're robbers? "

Randy snorted in laughter, "What? Do robbers drive Jeep Liberty nowadays? Stop worrying about the damn car, will you? I've done you a favor and right now, you should think about how to repay me," Randy instantly turned the smaller man around and picked him up into bridal style, causing Jeff to yelp in surprise. Randy began to kiss Jeff lips sloppily as he started carrying his lover straight to the bedroom.

As soon as they arrived in their room, both men collapsed on the bed while their lips still sealed to each other. Randy shoved his tongue to probe into his husband's hot mouth and Jeff willingly sucked on that nasty tongue eagerly, trying to heat up passion for their love making moment before exchanging another sloppy yet affectionate wet kisses passionately. Jeff roamed his hands all over Randy's body and moved his hand lower to caress his husband's engorged manhood. Randy broke the kiss and started to discard all their clothing material in haste. It didn't take too long for them to get completely naked and Randy continued to ravish Jeff's mouth eagerly. They kept making out for a few moments, exchanging another deep passionate kisses before pushing Randy to lie on his back onto the bed, moved downward instantly to meet with the fully erect monster cock that was begging to be touched.

"It is indeed fully loaded," Jeff stated teasingly as he stroked Randy's swollen cock keenly, making the tip oozing precum massively and Randy let out an approval grunt. He raised his head off the pillow to look down on Jeff and bucked his hips in the same time, urging Jeff to work his magic on his awaiting aching cock. "Can't wait for you to shoot so that I can taste the load," Jeff licked his lips lustfully before engulfing the length into his mouth. Randy threw his head back on the pillow and moaned out loudly by the pleasure. He couldn't describe how amazing the feeling of Jeff's hot mouth and skillful tongue working around him. Jeff kept bobbing his head up and down on the length, gladly swallowed everything Randy had given to him hungrily.

Randy didn't think he could hold it much longer if Jeff kept teasing him like that. He may burst his load in Jeff's mouth in no time and that wasn't going to make him happy at all. Randy grabbed the lube on the nightstand and quickly flipped Jeff onto his back, making the older male yelped and moaned out loud deliriously as Randy plunged his tongue into Jeff's entrance. Randy lubed up two of his fingers thoroughly and inserted his slick fingers in and out of Jeff's pucker gently while his tongue still busy lapping across the inviting hole greedily. Jeff felt his whole body tingled deliciously and he squirmed in need on the bed as he savored the feeling of Randy fingered and rimmed him at the same time. The sensation was too great for Jeff to describe and he didn't think he could hold it much longer since his orgasm started to approach him. He wanted Randy to be inside of him as soon as possible.

"Please, Randy. I want you so bad," Jeff begged while arching his hip sluttishly. Randy was extremely hard himself and he needed to bury his hard pole into that ass so badly. He quickly lubed up his pulsating member thoroughly and started to drive into Jeff's tight heat slowly but deep enough to make contact to his sweet spot dead on. Jeff let out a sudden gasp by the sweet pleasure and turned into frantic whimper as Randy started to thrust him harder and faster. Jeff clung and wrapped his legs around his husband dearly as Randy kept drilling into him to the hilt onto the mattress. He enjoyed the heavenly tightness of Jeff's love hole clutched in a death grip around him.

"Oh Jeff, I can make love to you forever," Randy gasped out breathlessly, loving the way how their bodies joined intimately and together like this. He rested his forehead against Jeff's as he kept pounding his hard rock piston into the tight hole mercilessly, making his lover boy beneath him writhed and mewled deliriously.

Randy started to pump his lover's shaft in rhythm as he could feel Jeff was getting close to his climax and he wasn't going to last long either. Jeff moaned in complete ecstasy as Randy's throbbing cock persistently kept brushing his love button inside over and over again. Another couple of hard furious thrust was enough to bring Jeff over and he wailed out loud as he spilled his seed all over Randy's hand, making his body shuddered violently by the intense released. Randy kissed Jeff's lips passionately, hips pumping even frantically and soon his own release spilled deep inside of Jeff in a massive load. A long loud grunt escaped from Randy and he collapsed on top of Jeff, still panting furiously in the aftermath of the exhaustion. Jeff caressed Randy's sweaty arms and back lovingly. He felt safe and secure when Randy was around him. Randy pulled out his soften cock out of Jeff and slumped onto the bed next to him, pulling the sheet over their naked bodies. Jeff snuggled closer to him and laid his head on the broad chest while Randy grabbed a pack of cigarette on the nightstand beside him. He pulled one out and lit the white stick before taking a puff on his cigarette.

"I wish you could come with me to LA tomorrow, babe. Everybody is going to be there for the show and John told me that there's going to be a big ass after-party afterwards. I bet it's going to be fun if you were there with all of us," Randy said as he took another deep drag before passing it to Jeff.

Jeff closed his eyes as he sucked on the cigarette, blew the smoke to the air afterwards, "I wish I could, Randy. I would love to but I have taping this week. I'm really sorry I can't. I promise I will come with you next week, if that makes you happy," Jeff pecked Randy on the lips and cuddled him tightly, trying to get comfortable by the heat of their bodies pressing together under the sheet.

Randy smiled and nodded his head approvingly, "Yeah, that will be great. I just missed the old times back when we used to work together. I can always keep my eyes on you," Randy inhaled Jeff's soft hair deeply before kissing the top of his head. He just loved the combination smell of milk and honey scented shampoo which happened to be Jeff's favorite and the amazing fragrance was always reminded him of his Enigma.

Jeff couldn't believe that Randy was still anxious to leave him on his own and he had to chuckle at that, "You sound like I'm just a kid. I can take care of myself, you know. Why? You don't trust me or something?" Jeff asked teasingly while passing the cigarette and Randy tapped the ashes off into the ashtray before taking another puff.

"It's not that," Randy inhaled the stick for the last time before crushing the smoldering tip into the ashtray, "I'm just worried that if there's anything happened, I can't be there for you. Please, promise me that you will come back," Randy wrapped his arms around Jeff and hugged him tighter in his embrace. Nothing made him happier than having Jeff around and working together with him once again.

There was a momentarily silent between the two before the younger Hardy started to speak in a weak tone, "I can't really promise you that…but we'll see about it in the future. Who knows, maybe I'll change my mind someday," Jeff said and pecked Randy's lips tenderly, trying to change the subject.

Randy didn't want to argue about that either. He knew how complicated Jeff's departure from WWE at the moment and, obviously, it was not his business to meddle with such issue. Better if he left it unsaid and let Jeff decide on his own. They kept prolong their snuggling session while exchanging love words to each other passionately.

They both working for a different brands now and Randy had to face the fact that they couldn't always be together like they used to be a long time ago. Randy really missed that moment. He wished Jeff would come back to WWE, working for the company once again and most importantly, be with him most of the time even though he knew some of the rosters out there may felt uncomfortable and disgusted with their relationship including his own brother-in-law, Matt Hardy. But hell, like Randy gave a damn about them, anyway. If he liked it that way, no one could ever stop him.

While both Randy and Jeff had their sweet private moment together, they never knew there was a mysterious man watching them from afar, waiting in the Jeep Liberty outside of their house for quite some time. The man just needed the right time, the perfect moment for him to finally strike his revenge on the couple, especially on the infamous Randy Orton. There was some unfinished business matter needed to be settled. The mysterious brunette and Randy were known to have some dispute back then and obviously, they never meant to be buddies. Everybody in the locker room knew that. Randy had just got in his way and he had stolen something from him that he loved so much and had lost – Jeff.

The plan on destroying Randy's life has always been a great pleasure for him and he was really looking forward for that opportunity. A small sinister grin flickered across his face as he drove his car slowly out on the road, trying to think of the next plan he should take to ruin the couple so called happy marriage to living hell, once and for all. 

o-o-o-o-o 

_Pay no mind to the smoking part. I know Randy had quit smoking long ago. The reason I put that smoking scene it's because that it is something that people tend do after they had sex. I wonder why?_

_Anyway, big yay for my very first story published. I've been working on this ficcy since October last year and I'm really glad that I managed to finish writing them. Though, I can't really promise about the fast update since I still have lots of checkup needed to do before posting so please bear with me._

_Thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated._


	2. Jealousy

**IsadoraAngst** - Hmmm…I wonder who are those two guys you have in mind. Feel free to guess, though. I don't mind but you'll find out who he is soon ;).

**Slashdlite** – I would like to have that painting myself if it really exist lol. You'll get a little hint of that mysterious guy in this chapter.

**Princess Angel5**, **OrtonFan** & **RKOCMJHGIRL** – Thanks so much. I'm really glad you guys like it XD. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Jealousy <p>

Matt has just finished doing his cardio. He took a drink and wiped the perspiration off his face and arms with a towel while gazing at his enemy across the gym heatedly, "God, I fucking hate him. That dim-witted son of a bitch…," Matt couldn't help but to express his blistering anger. His friend who was beside him lifting the weight stack frowned in confusion.

"Who?" The long-haired brunette who was known by the name 'Shaman of Sexy' started to follow Matt's line of sight and quickly recognized the man who he was referring to, "Orton? Dude seriously, do you guys have to argue all the time? Why don't you two just be nice to each other," Morrison had to chuckle by the seemingly never ending childish war between them.

"He always gets on my nerves. Don't you see what he did to me earlier? He soaked fucking baby oil in my fucking shorts. I looked like a fucking pervert out there!" Matt responded furiously as he recalled the previous event that happened to him earlier at the pool and Morrison couldn't resist but to laugh.

"Oh, you think it was funny, don't you?" Matt glared at the younger man in displease.

Morrison tried to hold his laughter but he absolutely couldn't. Randy had pulled yet another prank while Matt was tanning and dozed off under the sun. He knew very well that Matt was a heavy sleeper and Randy took the utmost opportunity to pour down some generous amount of baby oil into Matt's board shorts. When he woke up, Matt found out that everybody in the pool area were snickered and hooted teasingly at him. He was blurred and confused at first, as he was still have no clue of what had just happened but when he realized there was a visible wet spot at his crotch area, he quickly made his run to the nearest restroom with face burned a million shades of red.

Matt was glad that there weren't too many people around at the time and much to his relief, it was all his locker room buddies but, still, he felt awfully embarrassed by it. At first, he thought he just accidently came in his shorts but that was impossible since he dreamt nothing but having a nice mouth watering dinner at Jeff's and woke up when he saw the ever-so-annoying Randy's face in his dream. Matt was still in his bewildered state, and that was when Morrison came to him and letting him knew about the prank setup. Matt was pissed off to no end; wanting to beat the living daylights out of Randy but Morrison cooled him down and asked Matt to join him in the gym instead.

Morrison inhaled deeply to calm himself down. He even had to cover his mouth with his hands as he was trying to hold back his laughter, and he did manage to stop somehow although there was a small giggle still escaped from his lips.

"Better?" Matt asked sarcastically. He was pretty annoyed when Morrison, who was supposed to be on his sides, laughed at him.

"Yeah, much better," Morrison grinned as he tied his hair into a bun, "You should take it easy, Matt. It's not like you never made him look stupid before."

"Whatever. That son of a bitch needs to fucking pay for that anyway," Matt grunted his vow in anger, still couldn't take his eyes off Randy who was lifting the bar on the weight bench across the room. Cena was also there, appeared as a spotter for Randy but he didn't do his job very well since he was too busy checking out a random red headed cute guy beside him.

"How is this going to end if you keep going on like this? Try making friends, be nice to each other. Who knows, maybe you guys will get along just fine someday," Morrison tried to convince Matt to start a fruitful relationship with Randy. He really thought the whole never ending conflict between the two needed to stop, seriously.

Matt let out a snort of amusement and shook his head defiantly, "That's not going to happen."

"And why not?"

"It has been six years, six fucking years, Morrie. If you didn't get along with someone for that long, I don't think there's a chance at all, enough said," Matt huffed his speculation, so confident that he and Randy never going to make amends to one another, "I tried being nice to him but he kept annoying me over and over again, and I can't take this anymore. I'm not going to let him disrespect me despite that he's been banging my brother all these years. I'll do anything to get even with him. He's lucky enough I approved their marriage when my dad asked me, and that was only because I just want Jeff to be happy or else that ungrateful son of a bitch won't get to marry my brother at all."

Morrison shook his head in disbelief. He knew Randy for quite a long time and he was sure as hell the guy was not that bad like everybody else had thought he was. Why Matt hated him so much? It was true that Randy may seem cocky and narcissistic to everyone's eyes but Morrison thought that Randy was just being himself. If he could be a friend to him, why couldn't Matt? Besides, Randy was actually a very interesting person to befriend with and he never regretted knowing him. At this point, Morrison really thought that Matt was the one who should loosen up a little bit.

"Matt, I really think you should-"

"Oh shit, he's here…,"

Morrison noticed that Matt had a look of utter excitement plastered on his face and when he followed the older Hardy line of sight, he saw Cody Rhodes appeared from the gym entrance. Both men locked their eyes on the blue-eyed male as he was making his way into the gym hall and passed by them without a glance. Judging by the way Matt stared at the guy, Morrison could tell it was obvious that he seems to have an interest in Cody Rhodes.

"Oh no, don't tell me you had a thing for him," Morrison frowned as he proceeded working out on the treadmill machine. He couldn't believe Matt would ever have feelings for Cody since he never mentioned anything about it before. The manly love issue was a very sensitive topic for Matt. It was not like he couldn't accept the fact that he was a bisexual but Matt preferred not to make it such a big deal, and he'd only talk to someone that he could trust like him or Jeff. There was one time when Matt had confessed to him that he was jealous of his own brother for always having Randy by his side and he had none. Morrison felt sorry for him. A good guy like him should have someone in his life to make him happy.

"I know this may sound weird but I think I'm in love. He makes me nervous, every time, when he's around, in a good way, of course. He's the only guy that makes me feel that way, and no one else does. I think there's just something about him, you know. Something special," Matt said dreamily while admiring Cody from afar.

Well yeah, apart from his well groomed face and skinny shaved legs nothing was so special about Cody Rhodes, Morrison thought.

"I heard he and Ted just broke up," Matt informed the latest news he heard between the two and he couldn't resist but to do a double take on Morrison who was running on the treadmill at the time. He was eyeing on Morrison's well-toned back and down to his noticeable buttock underneath those sweatpants. Morrison had such a great ass and Matt absolutely couldn't take his eyes off those inviting curve. He and Morrison have been friends for quite a long time and to tell the truth, Matt really adored his devotion in friendship. He was a very good listener and would always be there whenever Matt needed someone to talk to. It was very hard to find such loyal and sincere friend like him and Matt really liked that. He wished that Morrison would take interest in him since he and Cena had broke up recently but he knew that would never happen. Pretty guy like Morrison must've liked someone else and he definitely deserved someone better.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Ask him on a date or something," Morrison suggested, pretending to be all interested with the topic even though deep inside his heart he never liked Cody. The guy was not just cocky but there was something not quite right with him as well. From what he knew, Cody never interested in mingling with anybody else and from the rumors he heard in the locker room, he was a real selfish snob. Morrison figured that the guy couldn't be trusted in any way.

"You think so?"

Morrison turned off and stepped out of the machine as he began to do some stretching next .He placed both hands on the wall for support with one leg bent forward and the other extended back, making his hip arched in the process before responding, "Yeah, why not? I mean, if, you really like him of course. We're talking about the 'dashing' Cody Rhodes here. Everyone must be dying to get into his pants," Morrison said mockingly as he rolled his eyes in disgust but Matt didn't catch the cynical remark since he was too busy staring at Morrison's arching back.

"I really think you should get to know him first, Matt. Just wanna make sure he's the right guy for you. And please, don't rush a relationship because it won't do any good. Trust me…," Morrison suggested as he kept doing his routine, leaning his hip back and forth while bending his knees to stretch his calves before adding, "…and when you think you guys have the chemistry, you can settle for some serious relationship after that."

Matt couldn't deny his words made a lot of sense as it somehow reflected on his own situation since he could easily be fallen in love and often rushing into a relationship. He was pretty amazed when those advice came from someone who used to be quite slutty back then. He could tell that Morrison really had changed nowadays and he was happy for him. However, that doesn't stop Matt from kept staring at Morrison's fine ass as he responded, "Umm…yeah, you're absolutely right. I-uh,I gotta admit that my previous relationships was totally fucked up because I was moving too _ass_…," Matt was too mesmerized looking at those amazing backside arched, he didn't realized that he talked nonsense just now.

"Huh, come again?" Morrison didn't catch the last part of what Matt was trying to say to him and he stood up straight with both of his hands on his hip, waiting for an answer.

"Fast!" Matt finally snapped out from his delusional state, "What I was trying to say is that I was moving too fast into a relationship and I really should be more sensible about it next time, yeah…," he blurted as he averted his gaze from Morrison's ass, trying to look as calm as possible although deep inside he was so ashamed of himself. Why must all of this embarrassment has had to happen to him in the very same day? First, the pool incident and now this? For once, he really thought that he could be a complete idiot sometimes and this wasn't the first time he ever did a ridiculous mistake like that. He really hoped that Morrison didn't catch the 'ass' part or else he was officially been labeled as a pathetic perverted moron for life.

"Yeah, it's good to hear that," Morrison responded with an innocent smile before adding, "Look, a good relationship starts with a good chemistry. If you don't find that quality in him, then there's nothing much you can do about it. You better move on and find someone else that you can share your passion and feeling with, someone that you can actually trust."

As soon as the younger man resumed on his interrupted stretching routine, Matt quickly turn around and heaved a sigh of relief. As much as he appreciated his kind advice, Matt was glad that Morrison was completely unaware of his stupid silly mistakes earlier. Thank God!

x-x-x

Matt waited for Morrison to pack his bag as they were getting ready to leave the gym but he didn't realize that Randy was coming from behind. Randy wanted to use the treadmill there but being the meanest brother-in-law ever, he sure had another plan to annoy the older Hardy. Grabbing a towel from his shoulder, Randy whipped the fluffy material around and snapped the back of Matt's head real hard. Matt was grunting in pain from the assault as the towel stung him and left red marks on the side of his face in the process.

"Opss, sorry. Didn't see you there." That was all the cheap excuse Randy could come up with a smirk spread across his face as he proceeded to the treadmill.

Matt was glad to find out that there was no bleeding and his rage boiled when he just knew it that Randy did everything on purpose, "You motherf-," Matt was about to strike Randy but Morrison clutched his arm tightly.

"Easy Matt, easy. I really think we should go now," Morrison tried to calm the furious man in his hold and started to drag him to the exit. The longer they were there, the more likely problem would occur and Morrison didn't want that to happen.

"Yeah, shoo! Go away. Don't want you jizz in your pants watching me all hot and sweaty like this," Randy said arrogantly as he brought out the previous 'came' issue intentionally, just wanted to annoy the brunette Hardy even more.

Matt scowled at his mutual enemy angrily, was about ready to peel Randy's skins off but Morrison led him out of the gym quickly. Randy obviously wasn't scared nor felt threatened by the look Matt given to him. He chuckled under his breath amusingly before making the run on the treadmill. He knew it was very immature for a grown-up men like him to do but this was because he wanted to get his revenge on Matt since he scattered the itching powder on his towel a week ago. Randy almost thought that he got the crabs even though he knew that was beyond possible. Randy was very pleased of himself that he was getting even, though it was just for now.

As Randy was still busy working his body to the perfection, he never realized that Cody had been eyeing him from the distance the whole time. Cody admired every stunning features of Randy adoringly, starting from his unquestionable handsome face down to his flawless spectacular body. The man was indeed every woman and gay men's fantasy and Cody was no exception on these circumstances either. He always had feelings for Randy ever since he first joined the WWE in 2007 and he was so dead obsessed about him. Cody knew that Randy was already tied a knot; to someone that Cody always referred to as 'rainbow slut' of the locker room, but he absolutely didn't care about it. That wasn't going to stop him from loving the man of his dream and he would do anything and everything to be in the center of Randy's attention.

Ted was nothing but just a stepping stone. Cody started dating him when he found out that Ted was a friend to Randy. Even though Cody knew they were just acquaintances, at least he got the chance to be closer to Randy and things gotten even better when he got the opportunity to join The Legacy faction in 2008. That was when both Randy and Cody started to build up their friendship and getting closer each day. However, Cody felt extremely annoyed when he saw Jeff was always bothering his sight. Randy constantly brought him wherever he went and that was what pissed him off to no end. Cody was awfully glad when he found out that Jeff ended his contract with WWE in 2009. He thought that his job of seduction would be so much easier when Jeff was gone but he was absolutely wrong. Randy never treated him anything more than just a friend no matter how close they could be. Cody became frustrated and things got even worst when Vince transferred him to Smackdown. He didn't get to meet Randy as often as he used to unless if both brands were joined together for some certain occasion and Cody absolutely didn't want to waste today's golden opportunity for sure.

Cody made a quick groom on himself, making sure everything was perfect before approaching Randy who was currently taking a break from his workout, leaning against the wall stunningly while drinking his water.

"Hey, Randy" Cody greeted him excitedly, giving his finest radiant smile to the man in front of him that he adored so much.

"Hey," Randy made a quick respond and continued on chugging his drink excessively. Cody gave him all the time he needed to fulfill his thirst, knowing that Randy must has been working out like crazy. "Just heard the bad news. You and Ted broke up, huh? What's wrong?" Randy couldn't resist asking about it since both guys were madly in love with each other, from what he believed.

Cody sighed weakly as their breakup news had been spreading real fast throughout the locker room. He was getting bored from answering the same question from people over and over again and he started to get pretty annoyed by it. "It's complicated," Cody said nonchalantly as he stared down on the floor, "Things isn't working out for both of us anymore and it'd be better if we just broke up and move on."

That was a lie. Ted was nothing but a total sweetheart to him all these time but Cody was the one who was acting up and contributed to the breakup. He didn't feel like he should stay with Ted anymore since he was no longer had an importance for him.

"So, how's it going with you? Everything's good?" Cody deliberately changed the subject before Randy could ask any more questions regarding his breakup.

"Great. Never been better," Randy responded as he stuffed all of his belongings into his duffel bag.

"Glad to hear that," Cody cleared his throat momentarily and began to speak his true intention to the man before him, "Well, it's been a while we didn't get the chance to have a good chat and all since we're on a different show now so, uhm… I was thinking …maybe we should go hang out together later tonight. How's that sound? You know, like old times?"

"Sure, why not," Randy replied with a smile while zipping his bag and Cody was beaming in sheer pleasure. There was no words could describe how happy he was at the time to finally have this moment again. He just couldn't wait until tonight. But then, Randy's voice began to distract his thoughts…

"There's going to be a party after Smackdown taping, right? Guess, we have all night to chat about with the rest of the other guys too."

Cody's smile died instantly when he heard that. That was not what he meant about their get together. He wanted to have some private time together with Randy. Just him! Not with anybody else. Cody really thought that he should reveal his feelings to him since this was the one and only chance he had. He didn't think he could keep this any longer and better if he just let everything off his chest immediately, "Randy…actually, I was thinking about u-"

As Cody was about to voice his protest, Randy cell phone rang and the older male excused himself as he took his phone out from his pocket. A broad smile spread across his face when he knew who was on the line right now and Randy answered the phone happily while walking away from Cody, "Hello baby. How's it going, sweetcheeks?"

Cody was now fumed with blistering anger and extreme jealousy when he knew who Randy was talking to at the moment. Cody couldn't take this anymore. Why must Jeff get into his way all the time when he finally got his chance with Randy? His paranoia went sky high and clouding his already messed up mind. His strong obsession towards Randy was way too demanding and it was almost driving him completely insane. Cody had sworn to do just about anything to be with Randy no matter what condition he had to get involved with but how could he acquire those chances? The only thing he could think of right now was to make Randy's marriage fell apart but it was mere impossible to do this home wrecking job all by himself. Judging by his frame, he obviously needed some accomplice for that but whom? He didn't make friends very well with anybody else and if he did find someone who was capable for that, Cody doubted that person would go along with his demented plan. He knew he would never succeed no matter how hard he tried and for once, Cody really thought that he was utterly defeated in this battle. He could never have Randy in any way.

Feeling terribly heartbroken, Cody left Randy without words. He snatched his bag from the bench and stormed out for the exit hastily. He accidently bumped his shoulder against Cena but he didn't apologize to the man at all and continued on making his way out of the gym hurriedly.

"Yeah, like I wasn't big enough for you to realize that I was here…walking!" Cena called out loud, feeling irritated of Cody's uncouth behavior. He shook his head in disbelief when Cody ignored him completely and he continued walking towards his best friend who was still currently on the phone at the moment. Randy finally ended his conversation and when he turned around, he was quite surprise to see Cody was already gone but has been replaced by Cena. He glanced around the room trying to find him.

Realized that there was a slight worried look displayed on Randy's face, Cena couldn't resist but to ask. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see Cody?" Randy asked, "We were talking just now until Jeff called. When I turned around, he just gone," he explained while still glancing around the room.

"Oh, that twink? He just left," Cena informed.

"Left?"

"Yeah. That bitch just bumped into me on his way out but didn't say his sorry. What an asshole," Cena expressed his exasperation while Randy had gone silent, still figuring out why Cody was acting strange all of the sudden.

"Why? Is there something going on between the two of you?" Cena asked curiously and gave Randy a mischievous grin afterward, "Possibly, some hanky-panky, maybe?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Randy snapped abruptly, "We're just talking. Unlike you, I'm quitting the manwhoring business already," he added bluntly and Cena just snorted with laughter. He couldn't really deny that since it was the truth and that was the reason why Morrison dumped him.

"And where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you," Randy asked when Cena has been disappearing on him all of the sudden while he was working out on the weight bench earlier. After all, he was supposed to be his spotter.

"Sorry man, but I had to go after this cute hottie. You know, the one on the bench next to us, the red head?" Cena tried to remind his best friend and Randy just nodded even though he was not interested to hear about it at all. "And guess what?" Cena pulled out a small white paper from his pant's pocket and showed it to Randy while pointing out at the numbers, "I got his number. Am I the luckiest man on this planet, huh?" he quipped and laughed gleefully while tucking the paper back into his pocket.

Randy just smirked and rolled his eyes, amused by his best friend's never ending promiscuous behavior, "Yeah yeah whatever, Doctor Thug'ho'nomics. Go get your bag and let's go. We're leaving now," he said in a cool but demanding voice. Cena just beamed happily as he went to retrieve his bag, didn't seem to mind his friend calling him such names. Randy just smiled and threw his arm around Cena's shoulder as they made their way out of the gym.

x-x-x

Cody paced back and forth restlessly in his hotel room as he still couldn't get the image of Randy out of his head. The more he tried to forget about him, the more demanding his heart to tell him to get the man. On his rational side, he decided not to bother Randy's life anymore since Cody knew he would never had him no matter what, not even in another million years but on the other side, his psychotic inner voice kept telling him otherwise. But how? How could he accomplish such thing without having any accomplice? Without being caught? Was that really possible for him to do that?

He groaned out in pain as his headache started to engulf him. Cody had suffered from some sort of depression disorders for years and it was always happening when he got too anxious. He sat down on the bed and took a few long deep breathe while rubbing his temple gently, hoping that it would eased up his pain but failed completely. The headache kept pounding his head furiously and Cody thought that he should go to the nearest drug store down the street to buy some aspirin. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He snatched his leather jacket from the closet and headed straight to the door.

Cody didn't realize that someone has been watching him from the corner of the hotel corridor. The man had been observing him all along since he was in the gym earlier and the mysterious brunette thought that Cody would be the perfect guy to be his partner in crime for his evil plot. He knew that Cody always had a thing for Randy from what he believed while he was still working for the WWE back then, and this would make his job much easier.

As Cody made his way along the red carpeted floor, he heard his name been called out, making the younger man startled and turned around quickly to where the voice had came from.

The man chuckled under his breath, "Cody, Cody, Cody…Am I scaring you, boy?"

Cody was speechless. The man was never a friend of his but he definitely recognized that deep, gravelly voice very well. He just stood there, gaping at the bigger and muscular male who was known for his aggressiveness and mean-streak, making his appearance in front of him. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Cody was literally shaking upon asking. His heart thudding hard and fast against his chest, almost made him hard to breath. He admitted that he was terrified of that man somehow.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here," the tall brunette said as he slowly approach Cody, making the smaller man moved backward gradually and bumped against the wall. As he was about to make his escape, the mysterious male quickly placed both of his hands on the wall, trapping Cody in between his muscular and tanned arms. Cody was scared but he managed to force himself to look into the man's brown eyes that were bold and sharp, sparkling with determination as he spoke…

"We, need to talk, Cody." 

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guys… the mysterious brunette still remain anonymous in this chapter but there's some itsy-bitsy clue of him in the end of the chapter. I'm sure some of you guys might already get the picture of who this guy is but anyway, you'll find out about it in the next chapter. I promise so stay tuned. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Love you guys! XD<em>

_Oh, and by the way, this story took place around 2010 which means Matt was still in the WWE at the time, Morrison is not a beardy caveman (sorry, I just don't dig him with that looks) and Cody isn't a masked paper bag-obsessed freak (This is even terrible .I like him better with his dashing gimmick)._


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3 - The Plan 

"What do you want from me, Dave?" Cody closed the door behind him as the man who was known by the name Dave Batista made his way into the room. He was told that some serious matter needed to be discussed in private and that made Cody led him to his hotel room instead.

"Believe it or not, we have something in common, Cody. You and I both have something that we want so badly but we never get that chance, no matter how hard we try to impress them," Dave didn't even care to turn around and face Cody when he spoke, wandering around the room admiring, possibly, nothing. Cody, on the other hand, remained silent at the door, still slightly confused of what was the real intention of the big muscular male in front of him.

"I know you're completely head over heels for him, Cody. And, I know that you're obsessed about Randy," Dave finally turned around to meet Cody's eyes and snickered, "I just knew it!"

His shocking statement came as a complete surprise to Cody. How Dave could possibly knew about his crush towards Randy since he never talked about it with anyone else. "I- I don't know what you're talking about," he spoke defensively.

Dave shook his head in amusement, "Don't play dumb with me, boy. I'm not that stupid. I know you have feelings for Orton ever since you're in the Legacy, or maybe before that too, who knows," he shrugged carelessly before continuing, "I've been watching you all along and it's so fucking obvious that you've been lusting over that guy like crazy. Too bad you got nothing in return. He never interested in you at all. Pathetic, isn't it?" and he chuckled at his own amusement.

Dave's word had made the younger man went utterly speechless. He just stared blankly at the carpeted floor as the sudden mixed feelings of hurt and frustrated hit him at once. Cody couldn't deny that since it was the truth. Randy never even paid any attention to him although he did try to make a pass at him before. Randy thought he was just being a tease and that upset Cody so badly.

Slowly, Dave began to approach the younger man who was still in his dismay state and said, "But I can help you, Cody. I can help you get what you want. Only if…, "Dave tilted Cody's chin, forcing him to look into his brown vicious eyes, "You'll be my partner in crime. Together we will bring their so called happy marriage down the drain, and claim everything that supposed to be ours forever. How's that sound?" Dave suggested and Cody was completely astonished by that unexpected offering. It was about damn time that he needed someone to be his accomplice but he never expected someone like Dave Batista that would make such deal. He thought he was just being delusional.

"And what is it in for you, anyway? Why do you want to help me in all of the sudden?" As much as Cody was very interested with the plan, he felt rather uneasy and confused about the whole arrangement. Dave had come out of nowhere and asked him to be his partner in crime. That was enough for Cody to put a little suspicion on him.

Dave couldn't resist letting out a small laugh before saying, "Randy and I used to be friends back then. Very close friend. But things changed since he always got into my way," he walked away from the smaller man, having Cody facing his back instead, "I always fancied that baby Hardy for a long time but too bad he didn't seem to realize that I ever existed. He's too busy idolizing Randy, he never noticed anybody else around him. It was always about Randy, Randy, Randy and I'm started to get sick and tired of that name already. I want to tear them apart!" he grunted furiously before looking back at Cody, who was still haven't moved an inch from the door ever since they set foot in the room, "You don't want Jeff bothering your sight all the time, isn't it?"

By the time Dave mentioned Jeff's name, an extreme anger and jealousy began to resurface within him. That was enough to bring Cody's paranoia state sky high thus making him instantaneously interested with the plan.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Cody. I don't think you'd be foolish enough to let this chance slips just like that. Imagine what it would be like having your dream man Randy Orton by your side. Isn't that wonderful?" Dave grinned evilly to the man in front of him, "What do you say, Cody? Are you in…or are you out?"

"I'm in," It didn't take too much consideration for Cody to give his answers, as he was now blinded by fury and never really thought about the consequences he was about to face. "But in one condition," and when the older male was all ears about it, "I don't want you to harm Randy in any way. You get what you want, and I'll get mine and that's that. I won't go easy with you if you were trying to hurt him or anything. That's the deal," he stated firmly and Dave just snickered evilly.

"No, of course not. Why would I want to hurt him anyway?"

Dave lied. He had a plan of his own for making such a proposal to him and this was definitely not the real reason why he sought Cody in the first place. Who the hell does Cody think he is? Did he expect that it was going to scare him with a threat like that? Dave Batista wasn't scared of no one and obviously, didn't give a damn about anything he said anyway.

"You're not going to be disappointed of what I am trying to do here, Cody," Dave tried to convince him, "I do what's best for both of us and I'm gonna make sure that we will get what we want no matter how bad it's going to be. I can assure you that."

Cody's mouth twitched with amusement when he heard such promises and eventually made him felt enthusiastic about the plan. Dave was right, though. There was no way in hell he was going to miss this golden opportunity and somehow, he trusted Dave completely without a doubt.

"So, what do you have in mind? How are we supposed to make them fall apart and shit?" Cody slumped onto the nearest sofa. It was about time that he finally needed to sit down from standing too long. His legs were starting to get weak.

"You don't need to worry about that because I have everything planned out already. In fact, I got a job for you to do, Cody. It's up to you whether or not you have the balls to go through with the plan because I gotta tell you, it wasn't meant to be nice," Dave warned him with a huge sinister grin displayed on his face, his hands rubbing together in glee, "Are you sure you really want to do this?"

Cody looked up and smirked mischievously at Batista. He didn't give a shit of how bad it was going to be. As long as Randy would finally be his, Cody was up for everything that Dave had planned for him, even if he had to commit crimes for it. He was willing to take the risk.

"Just tell me what you want me to do." 

o-o-o-o-o 

(WWE After-party)

Every superstar from both brands was gathering together in the VIP section at the local famous nightclub in Los Angeles called "Wild Things". The gigantic two-storey venue provided several bars, DJ booth and huge dance floor downstairs; accompanying by the combination of energetic hardstyle and techno music echoing the whole building. The club was bathed in bright colorful lights hence adding a great sense of atmosphere to the room and most of the roster were enjoying themselves very much; drinking, dancing and chatting among others.

Randy and Cena spent most of their time at the bar, drinking and exchanging boys talk while waiting for Morrison to arrive. They chatted about lots of things of their interests but Cena just couldn't stop talking about every guy he met downstairs at the dance floor ever since then, and Randy was started to get bored by it. Listening to Cena gabbed about boys 24/7 made him felt like he was missing his husband already and his mind started to drift away, thinking about Jeff. Randy really wished that Jeff could be here with him right now having fun.

"Hey," Cena punched Randy's shoulder lightly in a friendly manner, "What's wrong? Why the gloomy face, buddy?" He couldn't resist asking when he realized that Randy didn't seem to pay much attention to him anymore.

Randy just smiled and shook his head, "Nothing. It's just, being in the place like this kinda reminds me of Jeff, you know," Randy took a swig of his beer before adding, "He loves to dance. I love watching him dance. Too bad I don't dance," he said and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's better be that way 'cuz your dancing skill sucks anyway," Cena snorted out laughing but Randy didn't find it amusing at all. He just scowled at Cena fiercely.

"Are you making fun of me?" Randy knew he couldn't dance that well but he thought that Cena shouldn't have to laugh at him like that. He just couldn't stand being criticized.

"No, just sayin' the truth, man. You're a terrible dancer. Even Paul can dance better than you. Look," he chuckled while pointing at Big Show who was currently dancing silly with Hornswoggle at the time, "That man isn't ashamed of showing off his dancing skill despite the music we have right now doesn't seem to fit with what he's doing at all but still, he rocks the dance floor better than you, mister." Cena thought that Randy was pretty awkward when it comes to dancing. The last time he witnessed his best friend danced, it seemed that the guy looked like he got his ass tasered or something. That man desperately needed a tutor, seriously. He absolutely had no idea on how to pull a single dance, at all.

"As a good friend of mine, who actually knows how to dance, YOU, John Felix Anthony Cena should teach me how to do that instead of you making me look stupid," Randy grunted, squinting his eyes in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" Cena's blue eyes widened in surprise by his indictment, "I believe I did teach you before, Kojak."

"I don't do shuffle, okay," Randy snapped, "That Sydney shuffle thing…"

"Melbourne, man. It's called Melbourne shuffle," Cena corrected him, still couldn't stop giggling at Randy's silliness.

"Whatever," Randy tried not to look too embarrassed for his mistake and continued, "That moon walking, leg kicking, body jerking and shit is just way too much for me, and you know that I can't dance like that. It's just not my style." Unlike Cena, Jeff or Morrison, Randy was a truly amateur when it comes to dancing. He obviously couldn't handle such moves and definitely didn't have the skills for that either. He was no Vanilla Ice, for fuck sake.

"Whatever, man. It ain't about style. It's about YOU are not creative enough to shake your booty on the dance floor so don't blame me to makes you feel better. Just admit it, man. You can't dance a shit to save your life. Maybe you should just stick with the humping dance after all because that is the only thing that you're very good at."

"Humping dance?" Randy furrowed his eyebrows, didn't seem to catch what was Cena trying to imply.

"Yeah, in bed. At least, that is the only _dance_you can do to impress Jeff because you're just one, pathetic, lousy dancer. Period," Cena spoke very frankly about his opinion and grinned mischievously.

Randy tried to suppress a smile but he felt the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. He couldn't deny that Cena made the right point there since having sex was the only thing that he was capable to perform magnificently.

"Dickhead!" Randy cursed out, trying to annoy his best friend even though he didn't find his remark that offensive at all.

"Look who's talking," Cena spat back sarcastically, "At least my head doesn't look like a dick that much," he murmured indistinctly but loud enough to let the younger man heard it. He deliberately wanted to tease Randy's now almost bald haircut since he never liked that kind of hairdo on him anyway. He drank his beer innocently while glancing at his sidelong and smiled.

Randy tried to keep the solemn face. Sure those words were pretty much insulting to him but he couldn't deny those were quite funny as well and soon, he burst into laughter, along with Cena.

"Yeah, you got me motherfucker," he punched Cena's arm hard but still in a friendly manners. That was the best thing about Cena that he actually admired. He was the only person, other than Jeff of course, who actually knew how to make him laugh. No one else could make him laughed hard like that. Cena was his best friend for life.

In the meantime, Matt and Morrison had just arrived at the club. They were pretty late to show up at the party since Morrison took so much time to choose his best outfit and Matt had to wait for him. He just won't leave his room until he was properly dressed and for once, Matt really thought that both Morrison and Jeff had something in common but he wasn't complaining at all.

Morrison glanced around the room trying to find Randy and it didn't take long for him to locate the man who was hanging out at the bar at the time. "Hey, Randy and John are over there. Let's join them," he suggested and guided Matt's wrist to follow him.

"Whoa, whoa… I ain't going nowhere near that prick. Nuh uh!" Matt shook his head as he pulled his hand away from Morrison's grip.

"Oh, come on. It's just a drink. How worse can it get?" Morrison tried to cool things down but Matt shot him a glare. The younger man let out a weak sigh and said, "Okay, I know you're not comfortable to be around Randy but this doesn't make any difference with me either. I mean, look!" Morrison pointed out to Cena, "John, my ex is there, sitting next to the guy that you hate so much but, hell, do you think I give a damn about him at all?"

"At least you and John are still friends. Randy and I are way too far from that."

"Exactly, and maybe this is the right time for you both to start making friends already. Come on," Morrison took a hold of his wrist but Matt yanked his hand back out of his grasp.

"Oh no, Morrie. You can say what ever you want but I ain't going to change my mind about that twerp. You go if you want to, but I prefer to just stay here," Matt stated stubbornly as he motioned at the bar next to him.

Morrison thought that it was no use for him to prolong their argument any longer. He knew Matt wasn't going to give in no matter what. With a heavy heart, he left him and made his way through the crowd to go to Randy and Cena across the room. Whatever happened, he still wanted to have some fun and he wasn't going to let the never ending rivalry between the two men ruined his night.

Matt felt disappointed when Morrison left him. He really wanted to spend time drinking and chatting with that man but he didn't think it would be too enjoyable if Randy was there, ruining his vision. He thought that it would be better if he just avoided Randy for the time being and joined Rey and R-Truth at the bar instead. At least, hanging out with them didn't make his mind going insane than having Randy anywhere near him. He just couldn't stand that man!

Morrison greeted Randy and Cena as soon as he arrived at the bar and he stood in between the two. Both men gave him a warm welcome in return but they just couldn't resist checking out on the Shaman of Sexy appreciatively. He had his fiery red satin shirt on and a pair of black vinyl pants that fit perfectly on his long legs and upturned butt. He looked extremely stunning that night and it made Cena left gaping just by looking at him.

"Dayyumm Morrie. You're fine as wine," Cena complimented him, still couldn't take his eyes off his ex-boyfriend heatedly.

"Thanks," Morrison appreciated his flattering remark very much but he knew that was just another Cena's cheesy pickup line. He wasn't going to buy that anymore and turned to face Randy instead, leaving Cena to face his back.

"You're late," Randy started to initiate a conversation and he could see that Cena was busy checking out Morrison's ass.

"Yeah I know. Sorry," Morrison apologized for the inconvenience before adding, "Gotta find the right outfit or else I feel like I'm walking around naked," he said with a sheepish smile and asked the bartender for a Tequila Sunrise; his favorite cocktail.

Randy took a quick glance at his wrist watch, "Well, those thirty minutes late was worth it 'cuz you look great tonight," he gave him a reassuring smile and Morrison nodded his appreciation. "So, you're here all by yourself?"

Morrison shook his head, "Actually, I'm here with Matt."

"Really? So, where the hell is he anyway?"

"He's at the bar over there," Morrison pointed out at the other bar opposite from them where they could see Matt was chatting with Rey and R-Truth at the time, "I've invited him to hang out together with us but he just wouldn't want to. He said that he didn't want to be anywhere near you," he took a moment to take a sip at his drink before asking,"Haven't you guys ever think about…calling a truce?"

Randy really wanted to respond to that but he got majorly distracted when he saw Cena mouthing words 'nice ass' behind Morrison. Randy gave him a glare, giving Cena some sort of sign to cut out his nonsense but the older man ignored him and kept ogling at Morrison's ass endlessly. Realized that Randy was looking rather suspicious, Morrison turned his head around to look at the man behind him. Cena swiftly looked away, pretended like there was nothing happened but Morrison knew damn well that he had been staring at his ass the entire time. He obviously didn't want to deal with his ex-boyfriend's shit anymore and he moved to sit next to Randy instead. Randy couldn't help but to chuckle amusingly when he saw the disappointed look in Cena's face when Morrison was avoiding him.

Although they were already broke up, Morrison knew that Cena still had feelings for him but he didn't think he could go on with Mr. Cena the Casanova anymore. It was true that Morrison was quite slutty too back then but he thought that it was about time that he needed to change his lifestyle somehow. Looking at how happy Randy and Jeff were together was what motivated him to start having a monogamous relationship with Cena (who was also pretty much agreed with the idea in the first place) and everything went wonderful for two beautiful weeks. But after that, Cena obviously couldn't keep to his promise anymore…

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Morrison had just got back home to Cena's house in Tampa, Florida from visiting his family in Los Angeles. At first, he decided to spend his whole week there until his next taping, considering that Morrison hadn't visit his family for quite some time but in the end, his plan has changed. Since Cena had been calling him and sworn his never ending love to him every night, he decided to surprise his lover._

_As he entered the house, his ears were filled by 50 Cent's "Candy Shop" song blaring from the stereo. Cena always liked to put on high volume when relaxing at home and he knew exactly where the sound came from. With a bright smile spread across his face, Morrison made his way straight to the bedroom, knowing that Cena must be in there reading his favorite muscle cars magazine at the moment._

_By the time Morrison approached the open door, he was shocked to found that his boyfriend wasn't alone in that room. He was standing at the end of the bed, naked while holding a pair of pale squirming legs hooked over his shoulder. Cena didn't realize that he had a company at the time and he kept pounding his piston furiously into the writhing young emo pizza boy on the bed, moaning and grunting non-stop heatedly._

_Morrison's eyes were wide open in shock as he witnessed his boyfriend was being unfaithful to him, fucking around with another guy behind his back. He really thought he could trust Cena all these times but clearly, he was mistaken._

"_What the fuck is this all about?" Morrison yelled at them, making both men startled and turned to look at him in panic._

_Cena's mouth gaped open in surprise. He didn't expect that Morrison would come back too early and he was so fucked up right now_.

"_Now, b-b baby, baby. Listen to me…th-this isn't, what it looks…oh fuck-," Cena's words were cut off when suddenly he could feel he was so close to his orgasm. With a struggling loud grunt, Cena released his seed into the younger man below him. As his body stiffened and twitching by the aftermath of his release, he managed to continue what he was trying to say to Morrison earlier, breathlessly, "…isn't what it looks like."_

_Morrison clutched his hands into a tight grip as his brown eyes were narrowed in blistering anger. He had enough listening to Cena's lame excuses. He was very disappointed that Cena still won't admit his mistake even though it was so obvious what he was doing just now. He loved that guy very much and he completely trust him; he thought that they could have a better relationship altogether by being monogamous but it was a damn shame that Cena didn't seem to care about their commitment at all. Morrison didn't think he could hold his anger any longer._

"_Well, it looks to me that tornado was about to burst in this fucking house RIGHT NOW," he stated furiously before going berserk on both men; throwing bedpost lamps, pillows, magazines, picture frames or anything that he could get his hands on across the room before kicking the pizza boy out of their house. After several hours of quarrelling, Morrison decided to call off their relationship and left Cena at once with all the mess and damage he had done to the house. Morrison bought a ticket and headed back home to Los Angeles instead to clear his mind._

* * *

><p>Cena was frustrated when Morrison ignored him like that but there was nothing he could do about it. Everything happened was because of his own foolishness and he had to deal with its consequences like a man. However, Cena was relieved to know that Morrison had forgiven him and they kept remain friends ever since, even though he realized that Morrison seems to act cold towards him most of the time. He resumed on drinking his beer but then, suddenly, the sound of people cheering and hooting noisily caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder to see what the commotion was all about and his eyes fixed on one man that he thought would never made his appearance in the club, especially not after his retirement for the company.<p>

Cena nudged Randy's arm to alert him, "Hey yo, Randy. Look who's here," he pointed out the man who was currently at the entrance being greeted by Hunter. Randy's eyes widened in surprise when he saw his real arch-enemy, Dave Batista attended the party.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Randy hissed angrily. He knew very well that the presence of Batista would cause him nothing but trouble. He remembered that one time they almost ended up in jail for getting involved in a fist fight at a local bar in New York and he didn't want the same incident happened again twice.

"Relax, maybe he just come by to visit, "Cena tried to make his point since Batista was currently resided in Los Angeles, "Look, just ignored that guy, okay. I'm sure he won't make any scene here. Let's just sit here, enjoy our drink and pretend that we never saw -," Cena didn't even get to finish what he was about to say and gasped when he saw Justin Gabriel, his recent locker room crush, had just arrived at the entrance. Both Randy and Morrison simultaneously followed his line of sight and they rolled their eyes in annoyance, knowing that Cena was in his Mr. Casanova mode yet again.

"Uhmm…will you boys excuse me. I've got some serious business needs to attend to," Cena finished off his drink as quickly as possible and said his goodbyes to both men before making his way to meet Justin in a hurry.

Randy shook his head disapprovingly. He didn't seem to understand what exactly Cena was really looking for in his relationship although he already had a good, attractive guy like Morrison to spend his life with. Cena made a huge mistake by sleeping around with another man and Randy couldn't blame Morrison if he didn't want to give their relationship a second chance. He wondered whether or not his best friend would ever change someday since he knew very well that Cena had an insatiable desire to flirt with just about every guy he met. Randy really hoped that Cena would consider changing his lifestyle one day but, he doubt that it will ever happen. That man could never get enough!

In the meantime, Dave had just finished his conversation with Hunter. It had been so long that he didn't meet that guy ever since his retirement from the company and he was really glad that Hunter invited him over for the party in such a perfect timing. Most of the roster seemed to look very excited to see him but he didn't give a damn about them at all. He was obviously didn't need all of those greeting and praising shit from everybody since this was not his true intention of coming here in the first place but he tried his best to look as decent as possible. He saw Randy with Morrison at the bar but Dave thought that it would be best if he just ignored him for now. Randy was not his target for tonight and he was looking for someone else who was capable to be the victim of his plan. Since he knew he wasn't the one and only Randy's well-known arch enemy here, he thought he knew exactly who he was going to seek to keep his dirty job covered. He glanced around the room, trying to locate the wanted man and there, he saw him drinking at the bar, all alone. With a fake friendly smile plastered over his face, Dave started to approach him.

"Hello Matt," Dave greeted him as he sat on the stool next to the older Hardy. Matt was quite surprised to see Dave but he greeted him back politely. He never thought that the guy would actually want to talk to him. As far as Matt concerned, Dave Batista was not a friendly person, even worst than Randy, he must admit.

"So, how're you doing Dave?" Matt tried to be as friendly as possible.

"Pretty good. Kind of miss my friends and all so I decided to come and visit," he said and ordered himself a drink from the bar, "You're drinking alone?"

"Nah, not really. I have Rey and Truth with me but those guys had to hit the boy's room," Matt responded with a smile and drank his beer.

Dave nodded but then he glanced over his shoulder to look at Randy who was still at the bar opposite them, "Why don't you just join Randy over there? I thought he's part of your family now," Dave asked teasingly even though he knew very well that both Matt and Randy were pretty much hated each other.

"Him? No way! The last time we're having drinks together, he put mustard in my beer. I seriously hate mustard," Matt recalled where Randy had the nerve to pour down that thick yellow sauce in his drink and Dave couldn't help but to chuckle delightfully. He thought that this was just too good to come up with his plan. He knew that both men were always engaged in some sort of stupid prank wars and this would make his job much easier to make Matt fell into his trap.

"You can have some payback, if you want to. Make him drunk and stuff," Dave suggested intentionally and curiosity began to overwhelm Matt when he heard such idea.

"Drunk?"

"Yeah. Hunter used to do that to him back when we were partying Evolution style. You should see how ridiculous Randy can be when he's drunk," Dave revealed the secret and grinned, "He's a completely different person when he's all tipsy."

Matt smiled mischievously by the thought of that. Dave was right, though. Matt realized that Randy never took more than four bottles of beer when partying and now he knew why. How come he never thought about that before? The idea of embarrassing Randy in public was always been a great pleasure to him and the plan on getting the man drunk was just too perfect for Matt to have his revenge on Randy for what he did to him at the pool earlier.

"Yeah. That actually sounds pretty cool. I never know he's a horrible drunk," he said while looking at Randy over his shoulder, smiling, "I think I might consider give it a try, though."

Dave smirked in return, "You should do. It's not like you get to see him doing crazy thing everyday. This is your chance to have your revenge on him. It's going to be sheer fun, one you will never forget, I tell you that," he assured him as he deliberately glanced at his wristwatch before saying, "Well, I think I better go now. I can't stay here for too long. There's a person to see. Guess, I'll see you next time Matt," he stretched out his hand and they settled for a handshake, "And, good luck," Dave gave him a conspiratorial wink before he left. He knew his plan was now closer to success and it was about time that he should make his leave and let Cody handled the rest, just like they have planned. He never thought that Matt was too easy to be manipulated and this would make his job way much easier that he could ever imagine.

Matt, on the other hand, was smiling to himself as he watched Dave slowly disappeared from his view. The opportunity on humiliating Randy in public was something that he shouldn't missed but somehow, his guts was against it all of the sudden. A slight worry began to emerge in his mind as he was afraid that something bad might happen while he was trying to get that man drunk but on second thought, how worse could it get if it was just for fun? For all these years of knowing him, Matt had just discovered that Randy had a serious drunk issue going on and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to witness how crazy Randy could be when he gone shit-faced.

After some time of pondering, Matt decided to just push the thought aside and let the fun began. He was so enthusiastic about his next prank. Now, he must figured a way how to convince Randy to accept his drinking proposal since he knew Randy would never trust him completely, especially when he was trying to be nice to him all of the sudden. However, a bright idea popped into his mind suddenly and Matt thought that this method was just too perfect to make Randy fell into his next practical joke. Without further ado, he made his way towards the Viper with a big sinister grin spread across his face.

Randy definitely going to get it this time, that's for sure! 

* * *

><p><em>The mysterious brunette has revealed and that man is none other than the sexy 'Animal', Dave Batista *gives Mountain Dew and cookies for those who have guessed right*. Hey, don't blame me but I really think Batista is quite attractive. Better looking than Mason Ryan, in my opinion) XD. <em>

_Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated. Big thanks to all who reviewed, alerted or favorited my story. You guys rock!_


	4. Messed Up

**P/s: Ok guys...I will not be here for the next couple of weeks. I'm about to go on a vacation so to cover this, I'm posting two chapters at the same time. Hope you guys like it and thank you all my fellow reviewers. Love you guys! XD**.

_If you guys think Matt is dumb and annoying, he'll be irritating as ever in the later chapters. I can assure you that ;). Well, let see if our bad Matty could make Randy fall into his prank. And don't forget that Dave and Cody have their own agenda for that night in this chapter ;)_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Messed up <p>

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Morrison glanced around the room, trying to locate Dave everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. Randy heaved a sigh of relief as he assumed that Dave had left the club. It was not like he was afraid of Batista or anything. Fist fight was always been his great forte and Randy could never resist giving Dave a good punch in his face if he really wanted to but for once, Randy thought that he preferred to enjoy his drink tonight without causing any ruckus to the club. As he was about to take a swig of his beer, Matt appeared next to him out of nowhere with a broad smile plastered on his face.

Randy stared at him suspiciously. He obviously didn't like it when Matt gave him that look and asked, "What's with that shitty smile? Are you on crack or something?"

"What? Is it wrong for me to smile?" Matt pouted.

"No, just weird. And I don't like it when you smile like an idiot at me like that. What the hell do you want from me?" There was no reason for Matt being nice to him but if he did, Randy knew damn well that the older Hardy had something up in his sleeve. Only he wasn't so sure what it was.

Matt sighed deeply as he deliberately made a sorry face before speaking, "Look, I know I've been a real pain in the ass to you all these years -"

"Glad that you finally realized who's the real asshole here, Matthew," Randy cut out and smirked before taking a long swig of his beer.

Matt shot him a glare, somewhat annoyed by the ever so obnoxious Randy but he tried his best not to blow up his plan to pull prank on that man. Ignoring his egoistical remark, he continued what he was trying to say, "…and, after taking some long thorough consideration about what Morrie had just said to me earlier, I gotta admit he does have a point. I don't see why we should keep going on like this forever like a bunch of kids whose balls don't even drop so I was thinking about maybe we should kiss and make up? How's that sound?"

Those words put quite a major shock to Randy and that made him eventually choked on his drink. Morrison quickly came to his aid and patted his back gently. After Randy has calmed down, he shot Matt a puzzled look as he still couldn't believe what he just heard, "Kiss and make up? Are you fucking kidding me? Are you sure you're not drunk or knocked your head somewhere, Matthew? Because this doesn't sound like you, at all. There's definitely, definitely something not right about you. You desperately need your head checked, mister," he said in a sarcastic manner. That was the strangest request Matt ever asked from him and Randy couldn't help but to wonder why. If he really meant what he just said, Randy never thought that Morrison could talk some sense into some hard headed bozo like Matt Hardy. That was a miracle.

"Shit no. I ain't kidding. I'm just making a sincere apology here. You know what? I'm already sick and tired of us arguing for nothing and I was thinking about calling a truce here. Yay!" Matt declared ecstatically while throwing his arms around both Morrison and Randy's shoulder and squeezed them close. Both men were still in their confused state and Morrison just shrugged when Randy shot him a questioning look. He didn't get it why Matt was behaving strange and nice all of a sudden either but Morrison was glad that Matt finally seen the light at the end of the tunnel.

"So, let's celebrate, shall we?" Matt announced happily before Randy could even protest and he shouted the bartender for a Jagerbomb.

Randy witnessed as the skilled bartender filled half of their pint glasses with Red Bull and poured full shot glasses of Jagermeister in front of him in a swift. Matt dropped the shot glasses each into the pint glasses before handing the drink to both Randy and Morrison.

"Jagerbomb?" Randy frowned at Matt, "You expect me to drink this stuff?"

"Yeah, it's good. You have to try it, man," Matt assured him with a smile.

To be honest, Randy never drank a Jagerbomb before but from what he heard from everybody, the drink was tasty and quite addictive. Randy would love to give it a try but he hesitated since he had a little too much already. He didn't think consuming any more alcohol would be such a good idea after all. He knew what he would become if he just exceeded his drinking limit.

"Sorry, I don't do girly drinks," Randy said arrogantly, trying to find excuse to avoid Matt's drinking proposal.

"Jagerbomb is not a girly drink, moron. Your four bottles of beer were girly enough for me. Even Jeffro can do much better than that!" Matt laughed at him, "Don't tell me you're not man enough to take this drink, are you?" Matt teasingly taunted him as he knew that would trigger his weak point. The thing about Randy was he just couldn't stand being challenged and he would do just about anything to prove himself better. Judging by the way Randy shot a deadly stare at him right now, he could tell that man had fallen into his trick somehow.

"You're on, bitch. Come on!" Randy took the glass without wasting any time and Morrison reluctantly soon followed.

"Bottoms up, boys!" Matt smirked victoriously as he tipped his glass in the air and they simultaneously took their drink down all at once. Randy winced by the sweet candy-like taste as he sat his glass down. He could feel a bit light headed but he thought that maybe because this was his first time drinking a Jagerbomb. He shook his head and closed his eyes as he tried to collect himself for a moment.

"You okay, Randy?" Morrison was concerned about his condition and the younger male nodded his head as he could feel his dizziness had subsided in a flash.

"Not so bad, huh? Care for another round?" Matt suggested and he ordered another when Randy gave him a nod. Morrison refused to have another drink since he didn't plan on getting drunk that night and he just watched those two guys chugging on their drink for the second round. It was quite a surprise for both Morrison and Matt to see Randy ordered another glass for himself as this was going to be his third Jagerbomb for the night; and not to mention that he already had too much beer earlier. The taste was so good, Randy was started to feel addicted to it.

"Randy, I really think you should go easy on those drink, dude," Morrison reminded him since he knew Randy had just breached his drinking limit. He shot the younger man a worried look but Randy knew that Morrison was just being very concerned for him. He was always like that. Compared to Cena, Morrison was always being the thoughtful one and Randy really admired his loyalty in their friendship. Someone like him was very hard to come by.

"Don't worry, Morrie. These sissy drinks won't get me drunk at all. Never! I mean, come on… it's just a Red Bull. How worse can it get? It's nothing and I don't understand why people could get drunk by this thing because I know, I won't. No fucking way! Believe me. Only pussies do. You can shove a dildo up in my ass and call me a bitch, if, I ever did get wasted by this shit," he boasted as he downed his drink swiftly before burping out loud on purpose. There was no way in hell he could get drunk by an energy drink with an itsy bitsy touch of Jagermeister. That was impossible, way impossible!

(Thirty minutes later)

Everybody didn't seem to believe what they had just saw. Randy, who was known for his brash and cocky attitude, had been acting strange for the past thirty minutes. He had been very friendly to everyone, talking gibberish, giggling non stop for no reason, and not to mention that he had shamelessly dry humped almost everyone in the VIP room that he could get his hands on since he just took six glasses of Jagerbomb without his realization, and eventually, he had just drunk his ass off.

Morrison was completely speechless as he watched Randy dancing and grinding at the pole almost in a male stripper manner on the bar right now, having half of his designer _shirts opened_showing off his broad muscular chest to everybody. Most of the superstars were very intrigued with what they saw and they encouraged the wasted Randy by giving him supportive chants, hoots and cheers to keep the show going. Matt, on the other hand, just couldn't stop laughing as he had been busy capturing Randy's pictures using his cell phone. He thought that this may came in handy if he wanted to piss Randy's off when he was sober the next day but Morrison didn't find his action all that amusing. He was very disappointed with Matt's depraved behavior by playing as a 'Mr. Nice Guy' before.

"You're such a child, Matt. Why are you doing this to him?" Morrison spoke while giving the man next to him a stern look.

"Chill out, Morrie. Shit like this doesn't come everyday and don't tell me you don't like what you see. Ain't nothing wrong if it just for fun," Matt responded nonchalantly and resumed on his interrupted task; taking pictures and as well as recording a video of the hammered Randy excitedly. He could hear Morrison mumbled his protest to him but Matt was too busy with his own business to be bothered by the younger man's complaint. This was just getting way too good from what he had expected and he wasn't going to let Morrison ruined the fun. Dave was right, after all. This was something that he could never forget in his entire life.

While Matt was still busy browsing the pictures and video in his phone, he didn't realize that someone had approached him from behind and stood next to him…

"Whoa, what has gotten into him?"

By the time Matt heard that voice, his heart started to pound like crazy. He recognized that voice too well but he never thought that person would ever want to talk to him. Matt really thought he was just dreaming but when he turned his head to where the voice came from, he was utterly surprised to find out that Cody; his secret crush, was indeed talking to him right now. During the years they had been working together in the same company, Matt never really had the chance to have an actual chat with Cody; let alone being close to him, and there was nothing to describe how excited Matt really was at the time to finally have the chance to talk to him, especially when Cody was the one who initiated the conversation. He felt extremely flattered.

"I-uh, I guess he got pretty wasted tonight, "Matt laughed nervously and Cody gave him a charming smile. Matt's heart melted instantly when he saw his smile and those bright baby blue eyes of his was just too enticing to ignore even in a dim-lighted places like this. Matt felt jittery all of a sudden but Morrison didn't share the same excitement as him at all. He kept the solemn face the entire time whenever Cody was around since he never liked him in so many ways but the younger man wasn't that dumb for not noticing his hatred either. Cody realized that Morrison was always being cold towards him but hell, why should he give a damn about him anyway. Morrison was nothing but a minor distraction to him and he wasn't going to let that man ruined his plan for the night.

Ignoring Morrison's piercing stare, he tried to look as innocent as possible and continued to talk to the older Hardy, "We used to party together while we're in Legacy back then but I never saw him like that."

Both Cody and Matt burst into laughter when they witnessed Randy had fell off of the bar from dancing too hard and Adam and Jay quickly came to help Randy to get on his feet. Everybody was glad that he was okay but Randy was too drunk to even bother about his recklessness at all. He behaved like there was nothing happened to him and he started wobbling his way down the stairs to join with the rest of the people in the club instead.

"I wonder what he's up to now," Cody didn't think it was such a good idea for Randy to go downstairs since he might exposed himself to cause more injury. Not to mention the appearance of some obsessed fans might be possible too down there.

Matt just smirked and shrugged carelessly, "Don't worry about him. He's a big boy. How worse can it get? I mean, if there's happen to be his obsessed fans down there, I pray to the almighty Lord that he will get back up here in one piece," he said casually and Cody couldn't resist laughing at the joke. Matt felt contented as he managed to put a smile on the younger man's face. He never saw that man smile before. Cody must've been in a great mood tonight and Matt really thought that this could be the perfect time to make his move on him. He didn't think he should wait any longer. Matt cleared his throat momentarily before asking, "Uh, do you mind if I buy you a drink, or two?" and to Matt's surprise, Cody nodded his head in agreement without hesitation. There was nothing that could describe how happy Matt really was at the time and both men started making their way to the bar afterwards; leaving Morrison behind like he never even existed there.

Morrison started to feel very uncomfortable when Cody managed to cast a sneering gaze at him. Judging by the way he look at him like that, he could tell right away that guy was up to something. Although he wasn't so sure what was his real motive for being nice to Matt out of the blue but Morrison believed that Cody must have something planned in his selfish little mind right now for his own advantage. He just knew it! Only Matt was stupid enough to trust the guy.

Feeling neglected, Morrison made his way to the balcony and admiring the nightclub scenery below him. He couldn't help his mouth from twitching in amusement when he saw Randy was enjoying himself, way too much down there on the dance floor. Morrison didn't seem to believe that man was his best friend Randy Orton that he used to know. 

x-x-x 

Cena strutted and beamed happily as his date with Justin Gabriel had turned out to be far more exciting than he had expected. They were having good times together; drinking, chatting, dancing and not to mention that they just had the most incredible sex in the men's room not too while ago. Cena was very pleased with his accomplishment for the night and decided to share his latest hook-up stories with Randy but his best friend was nowhere to be seen. He glanced around the room trying to look for him but he saw Morrison instead, leaning against the steel balcony while enjoying the view downstairs. Cena thought that Morrison might know where Randy was at the time and he decided to ask him.

"Hey Morrie," Cena greeted him with a warm smile and Morrison just nodded to acknowledge him. "Have you seen Randy? I've been looking all over for him."

"He's on the dance floor right now," Morrison said and pointed at Randy who was currently grinding shamelessly against two girls in the middle of the dance floor.

"What?" Cena didn't seem to believe what he just heard. Getting jiggy on the dance floor would probably be the last thing Randy would ever do in his entire gay life but when he had witnessed it with his own eyes, Cena couldn't help but to gape in sheer surprise. He still couldn't believe what he just saw, "What the hell had happened to him while I'm gone?" Cena asked curiously. He believed that man was sensible the last time he left him.

"Our Randy here seems to enjoy his drink way too much since Matt had just tricked him into his so-called 'truce' drinking proposal earlier," Morrison explained while making a quotation gesture. His disappointment towards Matt clearly hadn't yet subsided.

While both men were observing on Randy who was dancing wildly and enthusiastically to the music, Cena had to speak, "Well, I hate to say this but at least, Randy dances better when he's drunk," he chuckled and that remark had eventually lit a smile on Morrison's face. He couldn't agree more with that logic since Cena made the right point there.

"Look, Randy is no good when he's wasted. I think I better bring him back up here when he's done boogieing. The guy is capable of being a blabbermouth when he's drunk and that ain't good," Cena said casually and Morrison nodded his agreement. Both men knew very well the consequences they would have to face if they left Randy all by himself in his drunken state because it would cause nothing but a complete disaster. Cena really thought that he should bring him back upstairs immediately before it was too late. 

x-x-x 

Randy was all hot and exhausted but he certainly had his fun dancing with the two girls he just met earlier. They were agreed to leave the dance floor as soon as the music has ended and he wrapped his arms around the girls' shoulder as they made their way back to the booth to get some rest. Randy was too drunk to walk normally and those girls had to support him all along. He sprawled clumsily on the seats and started giggling without any reason with the two girls still by his side.

"Wow, you're a great dancer, Randy. We have so much fun tonight. Right, Tiff?" the blonde giggled while exchanging mischievous grin with her brunette friend.

"Yeah, Lisa. So much fun," the brunette named Tiffany responded and giggled. Her hands massaging Randy's shoulders lightly.

Lisa started to unbutton the rest of Randy's shirt and she gasped appreciatively looking at the man's fine body, "Oh my, look at this. Those muscles and six packs you have here are just to die for. You're every girl's fantasy, you know that," Lisa said dreamily and giggled.

"Yeah, I know," Randy smirked smugly. Even when he was in his drunken state, he still took too much pride in himself.

"So stud, do you have any girlfriend?" Tiffany asked while playfully ran her index finger all over Randy's chest, tweaking his nipples in the process.

"Girlfriend?" Randy giggled, "Yeah, I used to have a girlfriend looooong time ago …," his slur was cut off by a hiccup but he didn't seem to notice that Cena had just arrived at their booth, observing him all along, "…but thing has changed since I found out that fucking a pussy isn't as stimulating as pounding a tight man cunt aaannd... baby Hardy can give me ten times better mind-blowing blowjob than any girls I've ever slept with in my entire life. He sucks mean cock like a fucking vacuum cleaner," he slurred before bursting into giggles. Tiffany and Lisa were utterly astonished by Randy's blunt remark while looking at each other in a daze but as they were trying to figure out what he was really meant by that, Cena interrupted them abruptly.

"Hey, there you are. Where have you been, Randy? I've been looking all over for you!" Cena pretended to be very surprised although he was far from it.

"Hey girls, this is my bestest, bestest friend and my jack-off buddy, John Cena," Randy introduced them gleefully between giggles, "Don't be fooled by his looks. He may look like one of those nice, innocent looking boy-next-door type of guy you want to bring home to meet your parents and call him hubby and all, but the truth is, this fruity pebbles right here is the biggest manwhore you'll ever known alive …,"

"Uhmm…Randy, I really think we should go now," Cena reminded while smiling sheepishly to the girls. He knew that Randy was beginning to rambling nonsense and he had to interrupt him before getting worst. He held out his hand to Randy to get him to come along but the drunken man kept his rambling instead.

"This man is always horny, he boinked almost every roster in the locker room he could get his hands on and I ain't talking about the ladies here, bitches. I'm talking about some hot, sizzling man-on-man action 'cuz this cum gargling butt muncher doesn't go anywhere near a puss…,"

"Okay, that's enough," Cena clamped Randy's mouth shut while chuckling nervously, "Whooo…sorry girls, but I really need my friend here right now. Guess, he talked way too much, huh? Don't believe everything he said. He's just a horrible drunk. He didn't mean it at all. Come on, Randal. We gotta go now. Your girlfriend is waiting upstairs," Cena deliberately made an excuse to cover up the situation and finally grabbed Randy's by the wrist and lead him out of the booth.

"Wait, what? I've girlfriend? Since when I have a girlfr-,"

"Come on," Cena yanked Randy's wrist immediately before he could finish what he was trying to say. He really hoped that the girls didn't recognize them or else his and Randy's career were screwed. Vince sure wasn't going to be happy when he found out there was a rumor on the net claiming two of his top stars were openly gay since that matter was supposed to be kept private and discreet among the WWE universe.

Randy was all wobbly as soon as he got on his feet and Cena had to throw Randy's arm around his shoulder to assist the taller man to walk. Randy managed to turn around and waved his goodbyes to the girls before finally making their leave. Both Tiffany and Lisa waved back at him awkwardly but still couldn't stop exchanging confused look to one another. They still have no idea what Randy was talking about, though. 

x-x-x 

As soon as they had reached into the VIP lounging area, Cena sat Randy down on the sofa and Morrison came over to check upon the youngest male. Randy was still in his delusional state and slurred on random things non stop ever since. Cena had to admit that this was far the worst Randy's drunken experience he ever encountered throughout the years they had been friends, and not to mention how many times he had to dodge Randy's advances of trying to make out with him. Never had he seen his best friend in a wasted state like this and he couldn't help but to wonder how many drinks Randy had just consumed for the night.

It didn't take long for Matt and Cody to join them afterwards, with a broad sinister smile spread across the older Hardy's face.

"Still in one piece, I see. Looks like my prayers have been answered," Matt said sarcastically as he looked at Cody beside him and both men snickered amusingly.

"We need to take him back to the hotel. He needs a rest," Morrison said to Matt, didn't bother to look at Cody at all.

Matt snorted, "Why? It seems to me that he's having fun here."

"Fun? You call that fun?" Morrison pointed out at Randy who was scrabbling to the bar and kept falling off from the stool he was sitting. Cena quickly came to his aid and helped Randy to get on his feet again. "You're humiliating him, Matt. And I don't like it when you treat my friends like that. You should be responsible for that since this is your idea in the first place." Morrison blamed everything on Matt. If he didn't come up with such stupid ideas, Randy would never become a drunken mess like he is right now.

"Me? Why blame me? I don't force him to chug those drinks or anything. The first two, yeah… but the other four were not my responsibility. He just took all by himself," Matt was trying to defend himself even though deep inside his heart he was very pleased of his success on humiliating Randy. "Besides, I still wanna have some fun in here and I'm not ready to head back to the hotel yet."

"I, I can take him back to the hotel, if you guys don't mind," Cody interrupted between them and all eyes were on him in an instant.

"You sure?" Cena asked with Randy clinging to him. He didn't think it was such a bad idea after all if Cody really wanted to help. Cena didn't mind taking Randy back to his room himself but since he already had another date planned with Justin later that night, he didn't think he wanted to be late for that. Getting into a second round of wild sex with Justin isn't something that he should miss and Cody might come in very handy in a situation like this.

Cody nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired right now and I think I need to head back to the hotel to get some rest, "he said before turning to face the brunette Hardy, "I'm really sorry Matt. I would love to hang out with you and all but I just can't. I really hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all. I know you must be all battered up from the match you had tonight and you definitely deserved a good rest," Matt responded with a smile although he did feel rather disappointed to hear about his leaving. He wished he could spend more time with Cody that night but to no avail. He really hoped that he will have another chance with him some other time. Cody flashed Matt his warmest smile and said his thanks for the drinks and the conversation they had for the night. Matt blushed in all shades of red when Cody kissed his cheek goodbye before finally making his way out of the club with Randy.

Morrison, on the other hand, was repulsed by the visual abuse he got from the two and he didn't think it was such a wise choice to give Cody such responsibility. Morrison would like to object and volunteering himself to help Randy but since Matt and Cena had entrusted Cody to do so, then there was nothing much he could do about it. There was no use for him to argue with them because of that since they might think that he was being over-emotional for nothing and better if he just let everything went with the flow, although he still believed that Cody was up to something sinister in his evil little mind right now. 

x-x-x 

Cody walked Randy along the corridor with a wicked smug spread across his face. The plan had worked tremendously. Earlier, Dave had instructed him to go mingle with Randy's friends and pretended to be nice to them in order to gain their trust, and Cody did it. He had tricked everybody easily to believe in him and there was nothing could possibly make him happier other than having Randy in his arms right now. Matt was too stupid to buy his fake affections and Cena shouldn't be so trusting to leave Randy with him in the first place. Only Morrison was left as a threat to him but that man didn't seem to be a problem to him at all. Morrison was nothing.

They had passed doors by doors trying to find the room Cody was looking for and finally, they did. Randy was too wasted to recognize his own door number and Cody took the utmost opportunity to bring the drunken man back to his room instead. He knocked on the door three times and waited for awhile. As soon as the door opened, he walked Randy into the room and laid the half conscious man on his bed carefully.

"You did it, kid. You did your job very well," Dave muttered as he closed the door behind him. He was pretty impressed by Cody for getting his job done.

"What do you want me to do now?" Cody still couldn't take his eyes off from admiring the fine man that was laying sprawled on the bed heatedly.

Dave smirked evilly as he approached the younger man. His eyes glinted with dark intention, "You know what to do," he gave him a knowing look while showing a Polaroid camera in his hand.

Cody took a few deep breaths before nodding his head. He was nervous as hell but he had to carry out with what they had planned and began to remove his own clothes one by one. Cody knew what he was about to do was plain wrong but his inevitable desire towards Randy was way too much for him to bear anymore. He desperately needed to feel Randy's heat against his body in the most intimate ways and this was the one and only chance he had. This is the moment that he had been waiting for so long. Cody climbed onto the bed and took Randy's shoes and shirts off in a swift. He looked at Dave behind him and when the muscular male gave him his approval nod, he started to unbuckle Randy's belt as well.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Randy murmured as he could feel his pants and underwear being discarded. He wriggled in discomfort as Cody started to roam his hands all over his body. "Don't, please…," he slurred, trying to stop Cody but he was too tired to push the guy off of him and he finally gave up. Cody planted several kisses on his neck, chest and went further down to his belly. Randy let out an involuntary moan as he could feel Cody began to stroke his manhood eagerly and it didn't take too long for him to go hard rock in its full mast. Seeing Randy was all responsive to Cody's touches, Dave thought that this was the perfect time for him to proceed with his next move.

Randy gasped in delirious as Cody took his length into his mouth and sucked on it hungrily. Being in his terrible drunk condition, Randy never realized that his body was very responsive to the pleasure he just received and he was involuntary writhing on the bed in need. Dave snapped the first picture of them using the Polaroid and he smirked in satisfaction as the photo turned out extremely well, thus, he began to take more pictures from different angles. At first, Cody felt extremely awkward being naked in the same room with Dave but since lust and pleasure had taken over his mind and body, he absolutely didn't care about that anymore. He just couldn't wait to have Randy inside of him right now.

Cody began to position Randy's hard cock to his entrance and he used the remaining precum as a lube. Slowly, he impaled himself down on the entire length; hissing in discomfort as Randy's thick cock stretched him open. Randy moaned inadvertently as Cody started to set a steady rhythm working himself on his cock and both men were now completely lost in the midst of pleasure. The room was filled with heavy moan and groan as the smaller male has fastened the pace and kept riding him like there was no tomorrow but unbeknownst to Cody, Randy had suddenly flipped him onto his back on the bed roughly. Cody was surprised by his sudden aggressiveness but as he was trying to regain his senses back, Randy thrust his hard piston into him forcefully; causing him to cry involuntarily in pain by the sudden intrusion. Randy absolutely didn't seem to care about Cody at all since he was partially conscious himself and he kept pounding into him without mercy, over and over again.

Dave never expected that Randy was still an aggressive fuck, even when he was in his drunken condition like this. This was just getting way too good than he had ever imagined and he had to smirk in joy of victory, knowing that Randy had fallen into his trap at last. He kept snapping the obscene visual before him as many as he could and when the last picture came out very well, it was about time that Dave was thinking about leaving. He didn't think it was necessary for him to stay there any longer since he had many things needed to be done regarding their plan rather than watching those two men unleashing their lust on each other.

"Guess, these are more than enough for our next plan," Dave said as he made his way to the door, "I let you handle the rest, Cody. Thanks for everything. You did a tremendous job, indeed. You boys have fun," he managed to wink at Cody before exiting the room, with a big sinister grin spread across his face.

Cody watched as Dave made his leave but then he got distracted when he could feel Randy had hit his pleasure button dead on, which eventually had made the pain subsided and pleasure started to take over his body immediately. Sweat began to pour out and drenched their skin as Randy kept pounding into him frantically. The continuous sensational assault of his hard thick cock rubbing so deep inside of him had triggered Cody to approach his climax. Another several more hard thrusts were enough to bring both men to the end and Randy splashed his thick cum inside the younger male as Cody tightened his grip upon his intense release. Randy collapsed on top of Cody when he was all spent and passed out within seconds. Cody took this chance to kiss his lips and embrace the man on top of him adoringly; wishing that Randy would finally be his possessions one day, forever and ever. Soon, he slowly drifted off and joined Randy into a peaceful sleep. 

_Reviews are much appreciated._


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5 – Confusion 

Randy's eyes slowly fluttered open as the morning beams hit his eyelids. He winced slightly against the bright _sunlight_ that was streaming through the uncovered windows and groaned as his head started to pound like a jackhammer. He knew he shouldn't take those damn drinks in the first place but he just did anyway. He blinked back the headache as best as he could and carefully pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, facing the windows. Randy sighed heavily while rubbing his temple as he was trying to gather his thoughts on the last night's event. The only thing he remembered was when Matt made a drinking proposal to him and that was it. He absolutely had no idea what just happened after that and he was unable to recall how many drinks he actually had last night. The next thing he found out that he was already on his bed, feeling all worn out and naked under the sheet.

Randy's eyes widened by the thought of that. Naked? What was he doing sleeping naked? He never slept naked in his hotel room unless Jeff was there with him. His frown deepened as his eyes caught sight of a black leather jacket that was lying on the sofa in the corner of the room. He might have been a miserable drunk fuck last night, but he knew damn well that he never owned that jacket before. His breathing started to hitch when he recognized that this wasn't even his room either and froze as he could feel the bed shifted. His heart thudding faster and harder against his chest when he heard someone was whimpering softly behind him and when Randy turned around, he was completely shocked to find out that Cody was laying butt naked next to him and he leapt out of the bed in panic.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Randy's loud scream had eventually awakened Cody from his sleep. He lifted himself up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off his blurry vision before focusing on the panicking man before him, "What the fuck happened last night, Cody? What the fuck am I doing here with you?" Randy snarled as he covered his exposed manhood with the sheet.

"You were too wasted last night, Randy. You barely could walk so I had to help you to get back to your room…"Cody paused momentarily, trying to find some good excuses for the last night's occurrence and continued, "…but then, you said you were lonely and you wanted to hang out with me for a little while in my room. So, we chatted and chatted and…I guess things got a little out of hand when you started… making move on me."

"What?" Randy didn't seem to believe what he just heard. He never thought that he would have gone that far and now he was starting to get even more panicked. He shook his head in denial, "No, no, no. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. Oh God," He slumped into the sofa nearby, holding his head in his hand in complete distress.

Cody knew his sneaky plan worked tremendously but he wanted to put pressure on the confuse man even more by adding, "I thought we had fun, Randy" Cody murmured, making a sad face in the process, "I thought you meant everything what you've said to me last night."

"Don't be stupid Cody. You know I was drunk. Why the hell you didn't you stop me for?" Randy was now fumed in anger. He thought Cody was just trying to take an advantage on him while he was out and he couldn't accept that.

"I-uh, I just…can't."

"And why the fuck not? I want you to give me one good fucking reason why are you letting all of this shit happened instead of you stopping me. Why, Cody? Why? Tell me!"

"Because you said you loved me and I fucking believed you, Randy. I've fallen in love with you already," Cody snapped, almost in a high-pitched voice and that made Randy stared blankly at the carpeted floor beneath him, shocked. He didn't believe that he would say that to Cody last night. He knew he shouldn't take those drinks since it would cause nothing but chaos. Now, things had gotten even worse since Cody believed that he had fallen in love with him, although deep inside his heart he never thought about that before at all.

"Last night was special, Randy. I thought you feel the same way as I did."

"Last night was a mistake!" Randy retorted furiously before picking up his scattering clothes on the floor and began to put them on hastily. A small smile twitched at the corner of Cody's lips. He couldn't take his eyes off admiring at Randy's manhood as he watched the man getting dressed and he shivered by the thought of them had sex last night. Despite the roughness, he just loved the feeling of Randy inside of him. No wonder why that rainbow slut was all over him like crazy. The man was indeed a wet dream specimen alive he'd ever known!

Randy thought that there was no reason for him to stay in the room any longer. His head began to pound relentlessly hence, making him hard to think straight at the moment. Before things gotten even worst, Randy decided to leave the room for good. The longer he stayed in there, the crazier he could get! When he was about to open the door, he stopped on his track and turned to face Cody. With eyes narrowed in anger, Randy began to approach him again, raising a finger to Cody and said, "Listen, I want you to keep this shit between us. Everything happened last night was nothing but a big fucking mistake and to be clear to you, I never have those feelings for you at all. You hear me? Never! I don't know what the fuck are you planning to do here but, if, I did found out that you are trying to pull something on me, you're finished. You got that?" he grunted angrily before storming his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he went.

A smirk of satisfaction spread across Cody's face. He knew that Randy had fallen right into his trap, just like him and Dave had planned all along. This was starting to get very interesting and all he had to do now was to just wait for Dave to inform him about their next plan. If this whole conspiracy went smoothly, Dave made a promise that Randy would finally be his without a doubt and Cody was really looking forward for that day to come. He just couldn't wait! 

x-x-x 

Randy kept his head down as he walked along the hotel corridor, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone else. He knew he just passed by Kofi, Santino and Ted but with his depressing mood he had right now, he didn't feel like he wanted to talk with anybody at the moment. His previous incident with Cody was still lingering in his mind and he desperately needed to head back to his room as soon as possible to clear his head. He pressed the elevator button and waited for awhile for the door to open and when it did, he was surprise to found that Hunter was in there. Hesitantly, Randy stepped into the elevator and greeted him, without bothering to lift his head up. Hunter responded to his greeting warmly but he could tell that there was something bothering the younger male at the moment.

"You look terrible last night. Is everything okay?" Hunter asked curiously as he witnessed on what had happened to Randy on the previous night. Hunter used to initiate him into a drinking game when they were partying back then and he knew very well that the guy was always a messed up wreck when he was drunk.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Randy responded nonchalantly, staring at the floor underneath him. Hunter found it hard to believe and he had to ask again, "You sure?"

Randy let out a frustrated sigh but he just nodded his head. To be honest, Randy could get pretty annoyed when he had to answer the same question twice, especially not in his mood like this. That was always been his bad natural habit.

Hunter, on the other hand, knew he was lying. Judging by the way Randy had been avoiding making eye contact with him the entire time was enough for Hunter to know that he had been hiding something from him. Randy always did that when he was anxious and this was the same look he had when Randy were having quarrels with Batista while they were still in the Evolution years ago. Too bad Hunter wasn't so sure what was the main reason of their brawl since both Randy and Dave preferred to keep the matter a secret the entire time and clearly, it was not his right to pry into someone's business if they were not comfortable to talk about it.

The elevator had reached to Randy's floor and sounded its bell. When the door opened, Randy was about to step out of the elevator but Hunter stopped him, clutching his arm lightly while his other hand held the door open at the same time, "Look, I just wanna let you know this. If you're having any problem or you need my help to sort things out, don't hesitate to let me know about it, okay? You know I'll always have your back," he assured him while patting Randy's shoulder.

Randy always considered Hunter as a brother to him and he knew his intention behind those words was sincere. The guy had been nothing but kind to him all of these years, willing to offer his help whenever Randy needed one but he didn't think it was such a proper matter to be discussed with him right now and he preferred to deal with the problem himself. At last, Randy managed to lift his head up and nodded his appreciation before stepping out of the elevator without a word. Hunter locked his gaze at Randy as he made his way down the corridor until the elevator door took him out of his sight and proceeded up to his floor.

In the meantime, Cena was concerned about Randy's condition due to last night incident and he decided to pay him a visit, just wanted to make sure he was okay. He knocked on the door several times but when he heard no one was answering him, he knocked again but this time harder. He thought that maybe Randy was still asleep at this hour because of his drunkenness but that man was always like that anyway. Randy was not a morning person, from what Cena knew. After his third attempt and heard nobody was responded to him, Cena started to get worried. Lots of nasty thought had been playing in his mind right now and he was afraid if something bad might happened to his best friend in there.

"Hey yo Randy. It's me. Open up," he knocked on the door again and began to search for any possible gape at the door to peek into Randy's room. He was too busy with his routine, he didn't even realized that Randy had just arrived and had been observing him all along. Cena had given up when he couldn't find what he was looking for and when he was about to leave, he inadvertently jumped by the sight of Randy stood motionless right behind him.

"Oh fuck! Don't cha ever do that sneaking shit ever again, Randy. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack. Where the hell have you been?" he asked as his hand still pressing against his chest. He could feel his heart beat thudding like a freight train.

"I, uh-just had my breakfast downstairs," he lied. He wasn't ready to tell about the real situation to anybody yet, even to his best friend. "What are you doing here?" Randy tried to change the subject.

"I just come by to check up on you, man. You're so not yourself last night and I just wanna make sure you're all right."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he shortly responded and Randy had to avert his eyes as Cena was now staring at him suspiciously. Randy felt very uncomfortable with his gaze and he could tell that Cena didn't seem to convince with the answer. He really hoped that Cena would leave him alone before his rage began to erupt because he didn't think he could stand any further questioning from the man in these tense moment.

"You sure?"

That was it! Randy couldn't hold his anger anymore. This was the second time people tend to annoy him with those annoying words and he was so downright pissed right now. He just hated it to answer the same question twice!

"Shit, John when I said I'm fine, I'm just fucking fine! Is it hard for you to understand, huh? Are you deaf or something? Just leave me the fuck alone, will you!" he pushed Cena aside as he entered his room, slamming the door hard behind him in the process.

Cena's eyes blinked rapidly in sheer confusion as he witnessed his best friend were not in his best mood this morning. Although he wasn't so sure what could've cause Randy to be acting like that all of the sudden but being a strong optimistic person he was, he figured that maybe it must've something to do with the hangover Randy had at the time. Cena never took any of his harsh words too personally since he knew Randy was always had a serious short fuse problem going on with him. He believed that Randy would come and talk to him again when his tantrum had cooled down. Shrugging carelessly, Cena strutted down the corridor while singing a song as he made his way towards the elevator. He decided to grab some breakfast downstairs.

Randy knew what he did to Cena was plain wrong. The guy was nothing but just being concerned about him but he couldn't control his temper if people kept bothering him in such bad moment. He desperately needed some time alone to clear his mind before heading home. He took all his clothes off and went straight to the bathroom. Randy turned on the shower and let the water beat against his skin, closing his eyes as the water ran all over his face. The warm water was nice and relaxing. Randy stared blankly at the ground, letting the water hit his head and back as he recalled the incident that inflicted him this morning. How could he possibly ended up having sex with Cody last night? Randy still couldn't believe that he had just gone way too far with that man and that was the biggest mistake he had ever done in his life. He had cheated on Jeff and Randy felt extremely guilty for that even though it was all pure unintentionally.

Randy was completely clueless on what he was supposed to do now. Should he keep this matter to himself? Or should he just come clean and seek for an advice from someone else, like Cena or Morrison about this? After some time of silent pondering, Randy thought that it would be best if he just kept this matter undisclosed for the time being. It was not like he did not trust them or anything but he didn't feel like he wanted to put burden on his friends because of his personal problem. He would try his best to deal with this issue himself and Cody better be smart enough not to tell everybody in the locker room about their adultery or else the guy would most likely face his never ending blistering wrath till kingdom comes.

Fury began to build within him as his mind slowly submerging the vision of Matt Hardy. Yes, he was the one who should be responsible for everything! If he wasn't drunk last night, nothing like this would ever happen, and he won't be ended up naked in Cody's bed! Randy just knew it that he shouldn't trust all of his truce bullshit in the first place and now looked what Matt's foolishness had cost him. He wasn't going to take it easy on him this time and decided to pay Matt a little visit. The man desperately was in need of a lesson. Randy stepped out of the shower, drying himself off as quickly as possible, put on some fresh clothes and went straight to the door immediately.

Randy stepped out of the elevator and walked down along the corridor. He had no idea where Matt's room was but he decided to go to Morrison's instead. He knew very well that both men was always been seen hanging out together lately and he figured that Morrison must knew which room Matt was staying at. As Randy walked around the corner, he saw Morrison was about ready to leave and Cena was happen to be there too, talking to him. Randy quickened his pace to meet the two.

"Morrie, where's Matt?" Randy asked in a stern voice, eyes narrowing hard staring at the long-haired brunette before him.

"Matt? He just left," Morrison responded.

"Left?"

"Yeah, about fifteen minutes ago, I guess," Morrison heard Randy cursing under his breath while pacing back and forth like a madman at the corridor. Morrison shot a questioning look at Cena but the older male just shrugged carelessly. "Is everything okay, Randy?" he couldn't help but to ask when he saw Randy seemed restless without reason but frowned when he saw Cena shook his head frantically and mouthing word 'no' to him. He wondered why Cena fretted when he asked such question to Randy.

"I'm fine!" he said firmly and left them immediately. Randy didn't feel like wanted to end up insulting another person because of his uncontrolled temper but then, he stopped. He didn't think it was right for him to ignore Cena just like that without apologizing to the guy for his rudeness before and decided to make amends out of it. Slowly, he turned around and said, "John, I know I shouldn't be so harsh on you. My mind is all messed up at the time, I can't even think straight anymore, you know. I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything back there. I'm really, really sorry…,"

"Nah, that's all right. I understand. No hard feelings at all so don't worry," Cena cut in, assuring Randy that he wasn't offended at all and smiled politely afterwards.

Randy was grateful to have such an amazingly understanding friend like Cena. He knew he could be quite harsh towards him sometimes but that man must've the patience of a saint to deal with his temper tantrum throughout the years. He was very glad that they were meant to be buddies and he really hoped that it will stay that way as long as possible through thick and thin. Randy had to force a smile on his face as he said his goodbyes to both men before finally making his leave.

The short conversation they just had made Morrison left bewildered. He still couldn't understand what had happened between the two of them and just as he was about to ask Cena about it, the man grinned cheekily at him.

"I'll tell you what happened if you let me walk you to your car," he winked and Morrison rolled his eyes in annoyance. They just had this conversation a few minutes ago. Cena persistently said that he wanted to walk him to his car but Morrison declined. He obviously didn't need his company at all, especially not after their breakup but Cena seemed had just found his way for Morrison to oblige him. Reluctantly, Morrison had to agree and let the man walked him to the parking lot while listening to what he has to tell him about Randy. 

x-x-x 

Jeff dropped his bag carelessly onto the floor and threw himself on the bed. He just got home from Florida after TNA taping and his body was still exhausted from the hard fought match he had with Mr. Anderson last night. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before looking up at the ceiling above him. His mind was currently clouded with both confusion and bewilderment as he recalled the gift card he just retrieved from the mailbox earlier from someone who claimed to be his long-time devoted secret admirer.

The content of the card was very upsetting to read as if this person acted like they had known each other intimately and he didn't think that his husband, who was known for his foul temper and jealous streak, would be happy when he found out about this. Jeff never really had any love interest with anyone else other than Randy and when someone claimed that they had met and even committed a relationship with him before, he couldn't help but to wonder who this person was. Did he actually ever met him somewhere? The other thing that was bothering him was, how could this guy possibly knew his address, here in St Louis, living with Randy? He never revealed his current whereabouts to the fans before, let alone exposing their marital status openly to them. Jeff figured that this person might be someone that actually knew about their marriage, someone that was close to them or at least their colleagues. But who?

Jeff absolutely had no clue of who he was and he didn't feel like keeping the card at all. He had to burn the card to get rid of its existence and stop worrying senseless about it for nothing. He thought it would be best if he just keep Randy in the dark and lived their life as usual. He didn't think this person could do any harm to him so there was no reason for him to make this matter such a big deal after all. He believed this person would stop harassing him if he didn't show any sign of response. Jeff gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and decided to have a long, relaxing hot bath to ease his stress but then his lips quirked up in a smile as he caught the sight of their photo frame on the nightstand. He really missed his Randy so much, even though they were only been away for a few days. Just having thoughts about his husband had eventually made Jeff recovered from all of his anxiety and he just couldn't wait for Randy to get back home so he could shower him with the best love and affection he could ever give to that man. 

x-x-x 

Cody stuffed all of his belonging into his bag and was about ready to head back home. Before leaving the room, he took out his cell phone from his leather jacket and began to dial Dave's number to inform his partner-in-crime about his progress so far. He held the phone to his ear and waited.

"Everything went smoothly. Randy started to freak," Cody spoke as soon as he heard Dave answered his call. He could hear him chuckled from the other end of the phone.

"Good boy. I know I could rely on you."

Cody smirked proudly, delighted by the beginning of their triumph, "So, what do you want me to do now? What's the next plan?" He just couldn't wait to know what Dave had in mind for him. He was starting to enjoy himself messing up with the couple.

"I want you to keep distracting Randy but for now, we have to lay low," Dave suggested him.

"Lay low?" Cody frowned, "For what? We're just about getting started here." He didn't get it why Dave would come up with such idea. He thought Dave was enjoying their accomplishment as much as he did.

"Don't be stupid, Cody. I didn't want us to look that we're obviously behind all this. You mingled with them last night was enough for them to put suspicion on you and I didn't want our plan ruined because of that. We have to plan our plot very carefully and subtly, and we strike when the time is right. You just have to wait 'till I give you the next orders, understand?" he said in a firm tone.

"And the photos?" Cody asked curiously and he received another deep, gravelly chuckled from Dave.

"You don't have to worry about that. I know what I'm doing. I've already sent something to Hardy a few days ago and I bet he must've received my 'gift' by now. He will be expecting more and more from me very soon and those pretty little pictures of yours, aren't going to go wasted just like that, believe me. I'm saving the best for the last and you'll just have to wait and see how it's going to turn out. You are not going to be disappointed."

Cody hanged up the phone as they had ended their conversation. He broke into a smile as he could get the picture on what was about to come and he was really looking forward about hearing Randy and Jeff were falling apart. Although he wasn't so sure how far their plan would go but at least, he finally got his chance to taste the man of his dream. Cody shuddered deliciously as he recalled his last night's sexual escapade with Randy and he had to thank Dave for that because without him, none of this would ever happened. He picked up his bag and sailed out of the room, still smiling happily as he closed the door behind him. 

x-x-x 

Randy kept remained unspoken the entire time. Ever since he left the hotel, he didn't talk to anybody at all. While flying back home, his mind couldn't stop recalling the conversation he had with Cody earlier. The thought of him saying those love words to Cody when he was drunk had made him squirmed in his seat. He never interested in him in any way but Cody was too determined to believe that it was otherwise. Randy did his best to forget about what had just happened but failed miserably. He still couldn't shake those memories off his head and he was about to lose his mind thinking about it already. The blistering anger he felt towards Matt had not yet subsided. Randy thought that Matt was lucky for he had left early this morning because only God knows what fate awaits for that man if he managed to get his hands on him. With his current emotional state he had right now, Randy desperately needed to do something to calm himself down. Usually, he would go to the gym or doing some chain-smoking to release his pent-up frustration but none of that was going to work at the moment. He wished that the plane could fly faster so he could be with Jeff since he was the one and only person that could make him at peace and happy most of the time, and none other! He just couldn't wait to be home. 

(Several hours later) 

As soon as the front door opened, Lizzie and Prince welcomed Randy home. Both dogs wagged their tail excitedly while running back and forward, trying to get some attention from their master. Randy couldn't help but to smile of their witty behavior as he caressed the dogs' head affectionately.

"Hey, where's mommy?" he asked and both dogs barked simultaneously, it seemed like they were answering his question and Randy had to smile at that. Usually, Jeff would give him a welcome hugs and kisses when he returned home but Randy realized that Jeff was nowhere to be found. He thought that Jeff must have been in the shower at the moment and Randy climbed up the stairs to go straight to their bedroom, looking for the love of his life.

As he swung the door opened, Randy's eyes widened in complete astonishment as he saw Jeff was laying on the bed, naked. He was moaning and panting incoherently as he was pleasuring himself with his favorite dildo, eyes closed in state of ecstasy. He was savoring the sensation of the silicone material sliding in and out of his manhole smoothly while his other hand busy stroking his hard wet cock. Randy just stood still at the door, gaping by the hot scene in front of him and inadvertently dropped his bag to the floor. Jeff's eyes fluttered open as he heard the loud thud and he was delighted to see his husband had finally returned home. He had been thinking about Randy for quite some time and the mental image was mostly about them having some raunchy sex and that made Jeff became all hot and aroused in no time and he had to start without Randy.

"Mmmm…Randy. I'm glad you're home. I've been waiting for you like forever," Jeff's voice was husky with lust as he kept plunging the dildo deeper and harder inside of him. Randy could hear him gasping with each thrust and that made his cock twitched under the jeans. His breathing got heavier as he enjoyed watching the hot, steamy scene in front of him even though the prior incident was still fresh lingering in his mind. "Come here," Jeff said, crooking his finger to beckon Randy over and he did. Slowly, Randy moved forward to the writhing man on the bed and discarded his t-shirt in a swift.

Gingerly, Jeff pulled the dildo out of him and crawling to the edge of the bed. He stroked Randy's straining bulge teasingly through the rough fabric, admiring the hardness of his manhood under his touch before starting to unbuckle the belt. Jeff took out his semi erect-cock and began to stroke the meaty flesh eagerly until it became rock hard in his hand. Randy moaned heavily by the sensation, his cock was now at its full mast and dripping precum generously. Jeff licked his swollen lips lustfully, staring at his lover's engorged wet cock for a few moment and said, "This is just for me, Randy?" and those words had made Randy's mind literally drifted back to the previous incident he had with Cody this morning. Randy felt awfully guilty to answer it as he thought that he had cheated on Jeff somehow. Instead of answering him, Randy just nodded his head with a fake smile plastered on his face.

As always, Jeff believed everything Randy had told him and he was smiling happy. He absolutely had no idea what mess his husband had gotten into and Randy felt terribly bad about it. Should he just make a confession to Jeff about this? What if he got upset? And the worst, what if Jeff would never forgive him for the rest of his life? The later thoughts had scared Randy shitless and he absolutely didn't want that to happen. Suddenly, he got distracted as Jeff began to engulf his length into his mouth. Randy reluctantly groaned and threw his head back as Jeff's hot, wet mouth surrounded deliciously around him. He lapped and sucked Randy's cock hungrily like it was his lollipop while his other hand busy massaging the balls. Randy ran his fingers through Jeff's rainbow hair and bucked his hip forward, urging his thick pulsating cock went deeper into Jeff's talented mouth. But then, Jeff popped the cock out of his mouth and he pulled Randy onto the bed with him.

They exchanged deep, passionate kisses while sending their tongues into an intimate dance. Randy discarded the remaining pants around his knees swiftly and soon the warmth of their bodies mingled together in a heated embrace. The hardness between their legs was poking furiously against their skin and the feeling of their love juices smeared on their bellies had heightened the pleasures to the max. Their kisses grew wilder, hands roamed freely all over each other's bodies and heavy moan escaped from Jeff's lips as Randy slid a finger into his pucker, feeling that he was well-stretched and moist enough back there that he didn't need any more preparation for that.

Jeff's body was quivering with desire and he couldn't hold it any much longer. He rolled Randy onto his back in a swift and looked down at the man below him with a sweet smile, "I'm all hot and ready for you, Randy. Oh, how I want you so bad," and Jeff started to position Randy's hard cock to his awaiting entrance. Without warning, he impaled himself to the hilt and Jeff moaned in pleasure as he felt Randy's cock slid easily inside of him. Randy groaned blissfully by the delicious heat as Jeff rocking back and forth riding his husband violently, head fell back as his body arched in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck yes! Fucking hit me right there, baby," Jeff screamed as he felt Randy's cock poking at his sensitive spongy button inside. The amazing view of Jeff writhing and moaning slutishly on top of him had made Randy barely remembered that he was in distress and soon animalistic lust was taking over him completely. Randy gripped his hip firmly and thrust harder and deeper into the slick tunnel, sending jolt of pure sensation throughout Jeff's body. Randy pulled his lover forward and locked their lips in a feverish kiss. Jeff let out a startled cry as Randy kept ramming his sweet spot over and over again and this would bring him closer to the end in no time. Another several hard thrust was enough to trigger Jeff to his climax and his untouched cock exploded its seeds copiously on Randy's belly and chest. His body twitched violently from the release but Randy kept persistently pumped his hip upward, ignoring every whimpered and yelped from the man on top of him. However, the unbelievable tightness of Jeff's muscle clenched around him had made him losing the battle. With a loud, struggled moan escaped from Randy's lips, he exploded furiously deep inside of Jeff, bathing his inside with his creamy nectar.

They both laid there panting heavily in exhaustion for a few minutes. When Jeff finally came to his senses, he pulled himself off the soften cock and slumped onto the bed next to Randy. He snuggled against his chest while looking up at him. As much as Jeff was enjoying their love making, he could tell that something was bothering his husband at the time.

"Randy…" he called and when the younger male looked at him, he asked, "Are you okay? You're so quiet." Jeff knew very well that Randy was always been loud, impish and playful to him, especially when it comes to sex but he was not the same person today. He could tell that Randy was behaving rather awkward around him and this had worried Jeff somehow.

"Nothing, babe. I, uh…I just had a headache," Randy lied and forced himself to smile to him.

"Want me to get you some aspirins or something?" he asked concernedly, and about ready to leap out of the bed but Randy stopped him.

"No, no. I just want you to stay here with me," Randy pulled Jeff to rest against his chest again and kissed on top of his head, sniffing the sweet scented hair at the same time. Milk and honey. God, how he awfully missed that smell so much, "You're my everything, Jeff. Everything! I don't want to lose you or anything 'cuz I don't know if I can ever live in this world without you. I love you so very much," he assured him while squeezing Jeff's hands and kissed it. Randy was afraid that he might lose his husband if Jeff did find out about his unsought affair someday and he thought that he should express his love to him before it was too late, although he already did it million times before.

Jeff just smiled. He wasn't really sure why Randy was acting strange like this all of the sudden but he thought that maybe he was just trying to be romantic and all, "I love you too, Randy… and I bet you already know about that, don't you?" he pecked Randy's lips lovingly before snuggling closer against his husband's chest. They just laid there for several moments, feeling each other's warmth in their tight embrace until Jeff slowly drifted off into slumberland, leaving Randy alone in his own world of remorse.

After a long and thoughtful consideration, Randy reckoned that he shouldn't drag Matt into his problem. He thought that he shouldn't take his frustrations out on other people, even if that person was indeed the cause of his aggravation. He should learn to deal with it as an adult. Sure, he was still pissed at Matt since he was the one who intoxicating him with that damn liquor but Randy couldn't really blamed on him entirely since he was stupid enough to accept those drinks in the first place. He could say 'no' if he wanted to, no matter how persuasive Matt was that night but he was just too conceited to decline it. He was just plain stupid, arrogant prick. Besides, if Randy blamed Matt for this, he doubted that Jeff would ever believe him since he trust and loved his brother too much. Randy really thought that he should keep this matter to himself. Only him and Cody knew about this and none other, and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible, hoping that nothing bad would never happened between him and Jeff that will ruin their marriage. Gently, he stroked Jeff's hair, admiring his beautiful face for a moment before kissing his forehead tenderly. Soon, Randy joined him into sleep while wrapping his arms around his rainbow angel protectively. 

_Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	6. Curiosity

Chapter 6 – Curiosity 

(Post Monday Night Raw) 

It had been almost a week after his dreadful incident with Cody and Randy was still freaking anxious for days because of it. He was afraid that Cody would spill the beans about his infidelity (accidental infidelity would be the appropriate word to describe it) to everybody but to his relief, he didn't. Usually, when it comes to tittle-tattle, Cena would always be the first one to know about everything but when that guy didn't seem to show any sign of his nosiness to Randy, there was big possibility that he still had no clue about what really was going on. Although some people would never considered this matter as such a big deal at all since everything that happened was done unintentionally, but to Randy, it was. Considering that he had made a vow to himself that he would never cheat on Jeff after they married, it was his responsibility for him to keep to his words and granted that promise. However, Randy was glad to know that his secret was still safe between them and he thought that maybe he should stop worrying sick about it for now. He knew that he wasn't being himself for the past few days and he didn't think he should be a depressive mess all the time like a school girl who got dumped on a prom night. He needed to change that!

Randy didn't even bother to cover himself with a towel as he walked out of the shower room. It was a bit late and he assumed everybody must have already gone back to the hotel or hanging out at bars at the moment so there was nothing he should be ashamed of. As he went back to the locker room, he was quite surprise to see Morrison was still there. The guy already had his shower ten minutes ago and he still hadn't done grooming until now. Morrison sure took ages to get ready and Cena was right about that all along. Randy shook his head amusingly but he didn't find him strange at all since he knew Jeff wasn't any different either. Ignoring Morrison, he continued making his way to his bag across the room, butt naked. It was not like JoMo never saw his junk before.

"Who are you get all dolled up for? Cena?" Randy deliberately teased Morrison who was currently ironing his hair at the time. Now that was ridiculous. Morrison brought his flat irons everywhere he went! Now Randy was wondering what else he carried in his bag the entire time. Morrison responded by sticking his tongue out in disgust and Randy had to laugh at that. He knew Morrison would never get back to Cena no matter what but he just couldn't resist teasing him, "Whoa, what's with that tongue? I thought you said he's hot," Randy said as he slipped into his jeans.

"No doubt he still is, but I don't find him attractive anymore. Oh, you know what I mean," Morrison responded while ironing his hair and Randy nodded his head in understanding. He couldn't really blame Morrison for that since Cena was the one who just fucked things up. That man had it coming somehow for being such a horny bastard. Then, Morrison added, "Besides, I don't really give a damn about how hot they look anymore or how great they're in bed. I don't want to be shallow, you know. I just want to find someone that I can care about and get the same in return. Not with someone who is sleeping around with the rest of the world. Been there, done that and I don't think I should go that way ever again. I need to change somehow."

Randy gave him a warm smile. He was glad that Morrison had come to a decision to change for good and Randy was very proud of him. A good person like him deserved a better life and a big amount of respects. "So, have you met that special someone yet?"

Morrison turned off his iron and put it aside. Randy could see a small smile lit on his face when he asked such question to him, "Yeah, kind of but… I don't think he knew I have feelings for him."

"He didn't?" Randy's eyebrows raised in surprise, "What kind of an idiot who didn't notice that?"

Morrison couldn't help but to smile at Randy's remark and said, "Well, I can't really blame him if he didn't aware of that because I never treat him more than just a friend before. Well, not until I broke up with John and starts knowing him more nowadays. I realized that he seems like a guy that I can spend my time to build a relationship with. He's funny, sweet, compassionate and the best thing is, he's not a player. I really like him and I can tell we have a pretty good chemistry between us. Now, why I wouldn't think about dating him before," he said as he stuffed all of his belonging into his bag and zipped it.

Randy's mouth twitched in a smirk as he instantaneously had suspected on who was the person Morrison was referring to. Who else had been seen hanging out with Morrison lately other than this person? No wonder why he was too ignorant to notice that Morrison had a thing for him. That guy was always been a douche anyway, Randy thought. He believed he might know who this guy was but on second thought, he didn't think he could be too sure of that. He could be wrong. Maybe Morrison had seen another guy already. Who knows?

"Maybe you should come clean with him. Tell him about your feelings and all," Randy suggested as he put his black designer shirt on.

Morrison bit his lower lip, unsure, "You think so? What if he… doesn't have an interest in me?"

Randy snorted with amusement and said. "Now, that's nonsense Morrie. You know most guys would stumble over each other to get their hands on you. Even John still couldn't stop stalking your ass when he had the chance."

"No, it's not that. I mean…," he paused momentarily before continuing, "… I don't think a good guy like him would ever want to end up with … well, you know, someone like me. A slut."

"You're not a slut, Morrie. You hear me? You are not!" Randy reminded him sternly, eyes gazed hard. "What the fuck does that matter anyway? You've changed and that is what really matter now. If he really is a good guy like you claimed he is, he will accept you for who you really are and he doesn't give a fuck about what you did in the past at all. He doesn't have the right to judge you in any way but if he does then he isn't the right guy for you, Morrie. You should just dump that prick and find someone else that can actually make you happy. You don't need that kind of guy ruining your life. You deserve better. You got that?"

Morrison stared at the floor blankly. He was speechless but what Randy said to him made a lot of sense. He didn't think he had to argue with that at all since Randy made a good point. That was quite an advice from someone who was as cold as The Viper. Morrison had to admit those were very good and he had eventually gained confidence in himself. He looked at Randy and smiled appreciatively, "Thanks . That has actually makes me feel better."

Randy returned a smile. He knew he was no expert in giving advices to others but at least he tried his best to comfort his best friend. He was glad that he could make Morrison felt at his ease. "So, care to tell me who is this mysterious guy you're talking about?" Randy asked teasingly. He really hoped that Morrison would shed some light to that, just wanted to make sure if he had guessed it right but Morrison just grinned sheepishly at him.

"No!"

"No? Why not? Come, on Morrie. Since when you became so shy to tell me about your man candy, huh? What, is he someone that I'm very familiar with?" Randy asked interestedly, raising his eyebrow as he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, you'll find out eventually," said Morrison with a sly smile.

Randy deliberately pouted his lips, trying to look that he was so disappointed and all but the truth was, he already knew the answer. Considering that Morrison seemed like he was trying to hide something from him, it was confirmed that Randy actually knew who this person was. He smiled to himself by the thought of JoMo's new crush as he resumed on getting himself ready for his date with Jeff. He never expected that Morrison would develop feelings for that guy but Randy didn't think he should go there and argue about it either. As long as Morrison was happy, then Randy would be happy for him too. There was nothing he should be complaining about, though.

"So, you want me to wait for you or anything?" Morrison asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder while looking at Randy who was currently busy applying cologne to his neck and wrist. He wanted to head back to the hotel but in case Randy would want some company, he could do that for him.

"Nah, that's cool. You go ahead. I'm waiting for Jeff. He said he'll meet me here. We're going to have dinner later," Randy glanced at his wrist watch, "He should be here by now," he sighed and flopped down onto a chair nearby, was about to put on his socks next.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," Morrison assured him with a grin, "Just don't make too much noise while you're at it later tonight, will you? People might complain, dude, "Morrison deliberately teased him and winked. He knew it if Jeff was around, they both would definitely going to fuck like bunnies all night long and pissed people next door's off. Randy couldn't deny the truth on that one but since he was trying to cheer himself up from all of the distress he had been through, Randy threw one of his socks to Morrison and it hit him right in his face, making the long-haired male wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Eww, your foot smells like a dead fish, dude. Who do you slept with last night? Gregg the Sea bass?" He ran and laughed uproariously to the exit door when Randy was about to throw him another one. Actually, the sock smelled just fine, only Morrison liked to tease Randy so much. No wonder why Matt loved pulling pranks on him to no end. That man was real fun to crack jokes with.

Chuckling in amusement, Morrison made his way along the corridor hall and headed straight to the parking lot but then, his dark brown eyes glued to one person that was coming to his way. Someone that he never thought would make his appearance here tonight, someone that he despised so much. Cody Rhodes.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he muttered to himself and Morrison glanced at his sidelong as they both walked pass-by each other but Cody didn't even bother to greet or even smile at him at all. He never trusted Cody in any way and he always had his suspicion on that man ever since that night at the club. Morrison had a feeling that Cody might have something sinister up his sleeve right now. 

x-x-x 

Randy stuffed his belongings back into his bag. He heard someone had opened the door behind him but he didn't bother to turn around and said,"Hey babe, what do you have in mind for tonight? French or Italian?" Randy asked, he assumed it was Jeff who entered the room.

"I just love it when you call me babe."

That voice made Randy raised his head in consternation and he turned around quickly to face that man. His gaze went ice cold immediately when he saw Cody leaning against the door, smiling evilly to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nothing…," Cody slowly walked towards Randy, his icy blue eyes glued to him in a long, deep stare, "…I just missed you so much. You never call."

Randy stumbled back a few paces when Cody tried to touch him. "Get the fuck away from me, "he grunted his displeasure. Usually, he never scared of anything or anyone but this guy had literally made him nervous somehow. Randy really thought that his suffering was over, but clearly it wasn't. His nightmare had come back to haunt him again.

"You wanna know something? Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I just knew it that you're the one for me, Randy. I always have feelings for you. I love being with you all the time and just being friend isn't enough for me, Randy. I want more!" Cody said, trying to caress Randy's strong biceps but the older male pulled away. He gave him a wicked smile and said, "And I want you."

"You're crazy!" Randy spat angrily. He just hated it when Cody started talking nonsense again.

"You damn right I do," Cody giggled in response, "I am crazy. I am crazy about you. And your place is always here…," he patted his chest, "…in my heart," then he blew a kiss to the man before him and giggled again.

Randy never thought that Cody could have come this far and his patience was starting to wear thin by his behavior. Randy wasn't going to let Cody messed up his mind with his stupid little mind games and he had to fight that. He stared into his eyes fiercely and poked his finger at Cody's chest hard, "I don't know what has gotten into you…but you better leave me the fuck alone, you sick freak. Stop messing up with my life!" The last poke sent the younger man stumbled two steps back.

Cody gave him a furious glare, irritated by the way Randy treated him, "You hurt my feelings, Randy. That's not nice," he said in low, threatening tone while rubbing the sore spot on his chest gently.

"Fuck your feelings. I have no feelings for you, Cody. Never will! Deal with it!" he scowled furiously, "Now, you better get the fuck out of my face before I beat the living shit out of you right here. You know what's going to happen if I couldn't hold my anger anymore. It didn't mean to be sweet, that's for sure!"

Cody couldn't stand of rejection. Those harsh words had somehow driven Cody to his paranoia state and he snapped heatedly, "So what? After what you've done to me, you think you can get away just like that, huh? Just remember, Randy. You slept with me. If you keep treating me like shit, I'm gonna start charging on you for raping me."

Those remark had made Randy's eyes grew wider in shock and disbelief. Cody must have completely out of his mind to make such an accusation of him like that. He was just too damn much. Randy's blood started to boil in blistering rage as he spoke, "Oh, you're threatening me now? You knew I was drunk that night but you didn't stop me and now you accused me of raping you? That's bullshit! You made no fucking sense. I don't think people would even believe a shit you're trying to pull here because I know you're bluffing, Cody. You can't charge me on anything. You have no fucking proof for that!"

"Oh believe me, Randy. I do," Cody smirked proudly, "I do happen to have proof for that. Only you didn't know about it yet," and Randy's face turned pale all suddenly, wondering if Cody really meant what he said just then. 

x-x-x 

Morrison really wanted to head back to the hotel. After his long tiring match, he desperately needed some rest for that but since curiosity began to overwhelm his mind relentlessly, he had to stay at the parking lot for a little while to keep his eyes on Cody. He was so dead curious about that guy. Morrison still couldn't get it why he wanted to mingle with Matt all of the sudden. Cody being nice and friendly would probably never exist in his book and the way he casted a sneering look at him that night at the club was obviously shown that he was up to no good. And now he was here, in New York. What exactly he was looking for? What was his deal anyway? Morrison would never take it lightly when someone was trying to mess up with his friends, especially not with someone that he cared so much and he decided to wait for Cody and confronted the man himself. He won't rest until he found the answers he was looking for.

While his eyes glued to the door waiting for Cody to come out, he heard someone had been calling his name out. His solemn face changed into bright, brilliant smile instantly as soon as he saw the younger Hardy was approaching him and they settled for a tight, warm hug afterward.

"Oh, how I missed hugging you, pretty," Morrison smiled as they disengaged from the hug. He and Jeff had been very close friends and exchanging appreciation words like that wasn't something unusual between the two.

"Yeah, me too. Damn, you look fine each day, Morrie," Jeff complimented, admiring how good Morrison was in those tight fitting t-shirt. Morrison just shrugged but he smiled appreciatively. Then, Jeff had to ask, "What are you still doing here all alone? Aren't you supposed going to the bars or something? You might get rape, you know," he joked and both men had to laugh at that.

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone," Morrison responded and when Jeff shot him a meaningful look, he knew that he had to make up for an excuse for it; knowing that Jeff must've expecting that he was waiting for a date or something although he was far from that. "No, it's not what you think. I'm dating nobody at the moment. I'm just waiting for my old friend back in high school and decided to have a drink or two at the bar later. He said he'll meet me here," he lied. Morrison refused to tell him exactly who was he waiting for. He didn't think Jeff would even bother to know about that since Cody didn't have anything to do with him and it's better if he just kept this matter to himself.

"And what the hell are you standing here for? Randy has been waiting for you like crazy in there and you better move your ass and see what's your hubby had been up to. Don't let him keep waiting for you for too long. Now go!" he added while swatting Jeff's butt lightly.

"You're trying to get rid of me, don't you? Meanie," Jeff pouted playfully while rubbing his butt as he made his way to the door. Both guys managed to wave their goodbyes to each other for the last time before Jeff finally disappeared into the building. Now that the younger Hardy has gone, Morrison intended to get back to his interrupted task but this time, he had to be more discreet and decided to wait in his rental car. He didn't feel like wanted to be seen again. 

x-x-x 

"Do you really think your stupid threat were suppose to scare me? You're wrong. I ain't afraid a shit of you, Cody. You're nothing but a big fat liar," Randy retorted furiously. However, deep inside Randy was pretty agitated about it even though he thought Cody was just lying. He couldn't really tell if Cody was telling him the truth or not. He was so confused right now.

"Believe what you want, Randy. I'm not bullshitting you. You're under my control now. If you keep avoiding me, I'll make sure you'll pay for that," Cody flashed him his sinister smirk as he leaned against the wooden locker, crossing his arms over his chest arrogantly.

"You listen to me, you little piece of shit," Randy approached him with a deadly stare, "Don't you ever think about trying to do anything stupid on me or Jeff because if you do I swear Cody, I swear to God I will hunt you down. You hear me? You're going to fucking regret it for even thinking about it," he huffed angrily, pointing his finger to his face but the younger man didn't seem to feel intimidated by his threat at all. He just smiled at him in a really creepy way.

"Well, it won't be a problem if you leave that little slut of yours behind and be with me instead. I'll do anything you want me to do and I'll make sure that you're not going to regret for choosing me over him. I'm gonna treat you so nice and good, you couldn't even remember that your pathetic rainbow whore would ever exist. I can see you really like it when I go down on you that night," Cody winked at him and chuckled proudly.

Upon hearing that, Randy's eyes started to narrow in fury. Those 'slut' and 'whore' word had just adding fuel to his already boiling blood and he just couldn't tolerate when people was trying to insult Jeff like that. Within seconds, he already had his right hand gripping tightly around Cody's neck and slammed him hard to the locker behind him. Cody stunned and his hands were scrabbling against Randy's as he was trying to ease the death grip on his throat. "You can say anything you want about me but don't you fucking dare calling him that way. I'm warning you," he growled, giving Cody his lethal stare momentarily before shoving him away. The smaller male coughed heavily while holding his sore throat and Randy could see finger-shaped bruises were forming on his neck. If it wasn't because Randy had his respect to Dusty Rhodes, he would have beaten the living daylight out of him mercilessly, right here, right now.

Cody casted a piercing glare at Randy as the furious man went back to his bag. He was angry too but at the same time, Cody felt content that he had fulfilled his desires by expressing his feelings towards Randy. The feelings that he had kept and hid inside him long enough. That was his true intention on coming here to New York tonight. Dave never knew he was here either and Cody was too impatient to wait for that man's order anymore. This was a plan of his own and he won't rest until he gets it done. Knowing that Randy was about to leave anytime soon, Cody had another one last thing he needed to be done. He knew his next action might sound crazy but he was willing to take the risk for that in any way. When Randy was about to turn around and leave, Cody suddenly lunged forward and kissed him forcefully, wrapping his arms around the bigger male in tight grip. Randy's eyes widened in shock as their lips sealed together but then he managed to clutch Cody's arms to break the kiss. Everything was happening so fast and before Randy could even collect himself from his shock, the door had opened and the confused Jeff stood motionless in the door frame, his emerald eyes widened in sheer surprise.

Jeff wasn't so sure what he just saw in front of him. One part of him said that there was nothing going on between the two but the other said otherwise. It was quite disturbing when he saw with his two own eyes that Randy had his hands clutching to Cody's arms while the other male was currently licking his own lips in almost a sexual manner; much looked like someone who had done kissing. Jeff was too curious to just ignore about it and he couldn't help but to ask, "Randy, what this is all about?" his eyes still switching back and forth looking at both men in front of him.

As Randy realized that he still had his hands clutching on Cody's arm, he instantly shoved him away harshly. He quickly grabbed his bag on the floor, giving the younger man his fierce glare for the last time before going straight to the door, pulling Jeff by his wrist to follow him out of the room and left Cody behind without a word. Cody, on the other hand, was still in his bewilderment state. He never expected that Jeff would pop out here tonight but that would make things even more interesting than he'd ever imagined. Jeff must have at least curious about what they were doing just then and Cody was glad that he had caught them on the perfect timing; only it would be so much better if Jeff saw them when they were actually kissing.

Cody smiled victoriously as he made his way out of the building. He just loved the look of shock and disbelief displayed on Jeff's face and he couldn't wait for the next awful thing that was about to happen to him sooner or later. As soon as he reached the parking lot, he heard someone called out his name. Feeling curious, Cody turned around to where the voice came from and there, he saw Morrison was leaning against the wall casually, eyes gazing at him in a piercing stare.

"What are you doing here, Cody? Aren't you supposed to be in Philly right now?" Morrison asked sarcastically since he knew every Smackdown's rosters were supposed to be in Philadelphia right now for their taping tomorrow night. Cody's mysterious presence for tonight drove a major curiosity out of him endlessly.

"Mind your own fucking business, Morrison," he scowled and walked away.

Morrison clearly wasn't t finish with Cody and he followed him, "What's your deal, Cody? What the hell are you trying to do?" he asked, his voice was stern and demanding.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" Cody was trying to look as innocent as possible even though he knew very well what Morrison really meant by that.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. What are you trying to do, Cody? What have you done to Randy?" While he was waiting in his car, Morrison had just witnessed Randy and Jeff having some argument in the parking lot moments ago. He wasn't really sure what they were arguing about since he was far from them but he was damn sure that he heard they were mentioning Cody in their conversation. Morrison believed that Cody must have been the cause of their disagreement and he needed to find out what was that man intended to do.

Cody just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and said, "Nothing. We're just talking."

"You're a lousy liar, you know that? If you really did what you said you were, I don't see why Jeff should be so upset with Randy."

Cody stopped on his track and turned around to face Morrison. "Nothing is wrong. It was only a little misunderstanding and Jeff was just being a drama queen."

Morrison refused to believe that Jeff was a jealous freak. He knew him for a long time and Jeff won't easily get jealous if Cody didn't do anything that might upset him regarding Randy. Now, he was starting to suspect that Cody had a bad intention towards the couple. Morrison crossed his arms across his chest and gave the blue-eyed man in front of him a skeptical gaze, "Why do I find it hard to believe?"

Cody had utterly failed to convince Morrison to believe what he just said and he started to get annoyed by him. He knew he couldn't win in this dispute but he had to defend himself somehow. He didn't feel like he should reveal that he was indeed the culprit behind this.

"So, is this what you always do? Sticking your nose into someone else's businesses? Look, this has nothing to do with you so I suggest you better stay out of this for good."

"They're my friends and I don't like it when some jerk like you trying to ruin their lives. I just knew it you're up to no good, Cody. I always have my suspicion on you ever since that night at the club. You were just too damn obvious," Morrison voiced his exasperation.

Cody wasn't too surprised by his remark. He just knew that Morrison had been keeping his eyes on him all along but he didn't feel like wanting to prolong further conversation about it. He decided to change the subject that he could relate to before Morrison found out about his true conspiracy. He played cool,trying not to look agitated before speaking, "Why are you so obsess nosing around about me? I guess, this must have something to do with Matt, right? You're just mad because Matt preferred to hang out with me instead of you, is that it? " Cody tried to hold back a laugh and continued, "I'm not blind, Morrison. I know that you have a huge crush on that guy but if you're so dying to have him as your beloved boyfriend then go ahead, take him! I don't really care. All I just wanted was to hang out but he's the one that was all over me that night." Cody being a flirt to Matt was nothing more than just a job Dave had ordered him to do and there was no way in hell Cody could've fallen in love with that man in any way. Matt Hardy was so not his type, at all.

"You seemed playing along like you were interested in him and now you said you didn't care? What the hell is wrong with you, Cody? Are you trying to hurt his feelings or what?" Morrison grew madder as a result but he couldn't deny the fact that he actually did have feelings for the brunette Hardy. He got to admit that he was slightly jealous when he found out that Matt had chosen Cody over him. He never liked that guy in so many ways but if Cody was indeed the one who could put happiness in Matt's life, then there was nothing much he could do about it. Morrison just wanted him to be happy with whom ever he chose but when he had suspected that Cody was trying to make fun of Matt's feelings, he just couldn't deal with it.

"Hey, hey, hey…You don't need to put your frustration on me if Matt isn't interested in you, Morrison. It's pathetic, really. Besides, it's not really my fault if he attracted to me rather than you so…", he shrugged before adding, "…be jealous!" he mocked Morrison's way of saying and chuckled arrogantly before walking away, leaving the long-haired brunette blinking in anger and mortification. He just couldn't stand Cody's rudeness and his egocentric behavior. Morrison watched him as he drove his car out of the building with a piercing stare, hoping that he could have his payback on that man someday. He clearly wasn't through with Cody yet. 

x-x-x 

Randy tried to concentrate on his food in front of him but he got distracted when his husband kept the solemn face the whole time. Jeff had been playing with his lasagna ever since the meal had arrived and he didn't even bother to take a single bite on his favorite dish at all. Randy knew the prior incident was still bothering his mind right now and he couldn't really blame him for that. Randy was still shocked himself but he didn't feel like he wanted to spoil their dinner for the night.

"Babe, come on. Don't be like this. You'll ruin our night. You gotta eat," Randy coaxed him.

There was a silence between the two men for some time before Jeff starting to speak tentatively, "What really happen between you and Cody -,"

"Jeff, we've already talked about this, right?" Randy interrupted him, his hand stop cutting his steak and said, "I told you. There's nothing going on between us. Nothing!"

"But, you two seemed…," Jeff's voice trailed off and then he sighed heavily. He was too devastated to finish what he was saying. The way Randy and Cody behaving rather suspiciously earlier had put curiosity in his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

When Randy saw a disappointment look on his face, he knew that he had to find some way how to alleviate the situation. Jeff was starting to get anxious and Randy was no any different from that either. He didn't want Jeff to think that he deliberately cheated on him and Randy thought that he must've do something to convince his husband to believe in him somehow. Gingerly, he put his cutlery down onto his plate and reached for Jeff's hand, "Jeff, listen to me. For almost six years we've been together, have I ever cheated on you before?" he asked while looking into Jeff's eyes before continuing, "Never, not even once, right? Then why do you doubt me for, Jeff? What? You don't trust me anymore?" Randy tried to sound calm and soothing as possible but Jeff kept remained silent the entire time; his emerald eyes still glued on his food in front of him. Randy was frustrated when he didn't get any respond from him but he did felt bad for lying to Jeff just now. He still considered himself cheating even though it was unintentional. Randy knew that he should tell him the truth instead of keeping him in the dark but he was too tongue-tied to do so. The only wisest thing that he thought could work out between them for now was to assure Jeff to have a great faith in him. That was the only way that he could think of right now. He just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

Randy squeezed his hand gently before saying, "You know that I only have my eyes for you, Jeff. Just you, and no one else out there makes me feel better than you do. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't feel like I want to sacrifice our precious moment together just because of some little misunderstanding like this. I'm nothing without you, baby. Please, you have to believe in me. I love you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy. I love you, "he assured him while kissing Jeff's hand shamelessly, couldn't care less about the people around him at all. If they were not comfortable by it, then they should just get used to it.

Jeff, on the other hand, had to force a smile on his face for Randy although he was still doubted him. He wasn't dumb and he noticed that there were some slight changes happened to Randy's behavior for the past few days. He seemed nervous and restless to no end and he thought that Randy must have been keeping something serious from him the entire time. As much as he tried not to be so judgmental about it, he couldn't help but to suspect that there was something fishy going on between Randy and Cody. Only he never knew for sure what it was all about. Jeff trusted his husband completely and he would do just about anything to please that man but if Randy was just trying to make fun of his feelings and devotion all along, he didn't think he could bear the sorrow for that nor he should continue to live in his lies. He just couldn't… .

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are greatly appreciated.<em>

_Big thank you to slashdlite, takers dark lover, IsadoraAngst, RKOCMJHGIRL, and OrtonFan for the reviews. You guys are awesome to the max XD._


	7. Misunderstood

Chapter 7 – Misunderstood

(Post Smackdown Taping – Locker Room) 

Matt was chuckling to himself while looking at the images he had on his cell phone. Jay, who was ready to head out to the bar at the time, wondering to what his friend had been giggling about. Curious, he went to Matt and took a peek at his cell phone, "What are you looking at? What's so funny?"

Matt lent his phone to Jay for a clear view and when the blonde saw the pictures and video of Randy dancing silly on the bar the other night, he burst out laughing and Matt joined him as well.

"Yeah, I remember this. Me and Adam picked him up after he fell from the bar. This is just too priceless," Jay chuckled while handing back Matt's cell phone and said, "I wonder how many drinks he had that night. He looked completely trashed."

With a mischievous grin displayed on his face, Matt told him everything, that he was the mastermind behind the whole drunken Randy scheme and that enlightenment had left Jay gaped in surprise.

"Oh boy, tell me you didn't say that. Tell me you DIDN'T say THAT…,"

"Jay, you sound just like Booker just now, you know that," Matt chuckled while giving the blonde a wry look.

"I know, but…geez, did you realize what you have done? You're just like asking for a death wish or something from that guy, you know that. Randy is sure not going to be happy when he found out about this. Oh yeah, all hell will break loose. I can see that already."

Matt snorted with amusement in response; like he gave a damn about it anyway, "Hell, like I care! It's not like he never made me look stupid before. That prick deserved to be humiliated just like what he did to me so there's no reason for him to be a whiner baby or something. Besides, I don't see why it was such a big deal at all. I mean, how worse can it get? It's just a joke anyway. If he's too pussy to take the prank, then maybe I should've received a call from him by now saying that I should stop soaking his panties and shit, and leave him alone. But, since I didn't get any respond from that dickhead, then I assume he must be okay with it. No worries, Jay."

Jay just shrugged. He didn't totally agree with his remark because he knew very well what Randy was like. For someone who was known for having a serious temperament issues, Jay had a feeling that Randy wasn't going to take this matter lightly, especially when something that might screwed up his reputation like this. Randy would definitely go ape-shit on Hardy like crazy till kingdom comes. He just knew it.

"I can't really say that I'm with you in this but I'm not going to argue about it either. I mean, you're a big guy, Matt. You can tell the differences between good and bad yourself but I gotta tell you, though…if there's anything happened to him, I'm afraid that you should be responsible for that, you know. Getting someone drunk is a very bad idea. Sure, it may sounds fun and all but you never know how it's going to affect your life in the next day, even death could happen. If I were you, I'm not going to take the risk on that one, especially not to someone who has a head case like Randy. I'll be a good Canadian dead meat the next time we meet, that's for sure."

Matt rolled his eyes and smirked. He didn't feel like he needed to feel concern about that at all. As long as Randy wasn't end up dead, then there was nothing he should be concern about. "Oh, believe me. He still safe and sound out there so there's nothing to be worried about, dad. Thanks for the reminder, by the way," he responded cynically.

"I know, I'm just saying. It's better be safe than sorry, right?" Jay said before glancing at his wrist watch and changed the subject. There was no use for him to keep arguing about it since he knew Matt would never listen to him no matter how hard he tried to convince him. Matt was always been a determined stubborn freak since the first time he knew him, just like Randy. It was like both men were a perfect match for each other, in his opinion but not in a good way. "Hey, Dolph said there's some pretty good bar down the street a couple of blocks away from here. You wanna join me for a drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan but you go ahead. I'll catch up with you later," he said while grabbing his bag, shoving his belongings into it.

"Alright, I'll see you there then," and Jay slung his bag over his shoulder and leave.

While Matt was still busy getting himself ready, he saw Cody had just got into the locker room from his shower. Matt smiled to himself upon seeing his crush and he thought that he decided to ask Cody if he was interested to join him for a drink later.

"Hey Cody," Matt approached Cody who was currently busy checking himself out in the mirror. When the blue eyed man fixed his eyes on him, he asked, "Do you have anything planned for tonight? Because if you don't, maybe we can go out to the bar and have something to drink. How's that sound?" Matt sounded really excited. He thought that tonight would be the perfect time for him to settle for another date with Cody since the last one didn't go so well like he wanted to. Hopefully, this one would make up for it tremendously!

Cody, on the other hand, didn't know how to respond to such request. Dave had ordered him to just distract Matt that night but now the older Hardy had taken interest in him too seriously. Now, he must find a way to avoid that man but he had to do it in a subtle way. With a soft comforting tone, he said, "You know what, Matt? I would love to join you and all but I'm afraid that I couldn't make it. I'm too tired to go out anywhere tonight. My back is hurt and I just want to stay in my room to get some rest. I'm so sorry. I just can't," Cody wanted to ditch Matt as soon as possible and he began to slip into his jeans.

Matt, once again, was very disappointed when Cody declined his invitation. He really thought that tonight would be the night that he could make a difference between them so that he could take it to the next level with the guy that he loved so much but failed once again. However, he had to hide his frustration and played it cool. He obviously didn't have a right to force him to do something that he wouldn't do, especially when Cody wasn't in a good shape like he claimed to be and Matt respected his decision. "Nah, that's okay. I understand. I know you have a hard match out there. So, you want me to get you anything?" he asked in concern, in case Cody would want something to eat or meds to ease the pain he had.

"No, that's alright. I just want to get some sleep. Thanks anyway," Cody responded while putting his t-shirt on and packing his bag afterwards.

"Okay, you have a good rest then. I guess…maybe we can do this…some other time?" Matt said nervously; afraid that the younger man might reject his proposal but Cody was hesitated to give the answer. He wasn't so sure what to do now and if he decided to make his own decision just like what he did last night, Dave wasn't going to be too happy to hear about it. Dave was mad when he found out that Cody had made such drastic plan by making a surprise visit on Randy last night and said that he didn't want risking any failure because of it. Cody thought that if he didn't stay with his character and rejecting Matt's proposal without Dave's consent first, he might end up having trouble to explain to that man later and he didn't want that to happen.

Reluctantly, Cody nodded his head and he had to force a smile on his face, "Yeah, sure. Why not," he said as he picked up his bag on the floor. He could see Matt was beaming in joy when Cody didn't turn him down and he could tell that the guy was head over heels for him like a love struck teenager. Matt was pathetic, he thought. "Well, see you next week," Cody walked to the exit and Matt quickly moved ahead past him to open the door. Cody was surprised, though. He never expected that Matt would treat him all lady-ish like that and he obviously didn't need that kind of stupid attention anyway. Matt was just wasting his time.

"Yeah, you take care alright," Matt said with a wide smile spread across his face as he watched the smaller male made his way out of the room. Nothing would make him happier than knowing Cody was accepting his date proposal and Matt really thought that he had a bright chance to further his relation with his dream man.

"I will," Cody didn't bother to turn around when he said it. Cody rolled his eyes in annoyance as he quickly made his leave. He just couldn't stand it if that guy kept bothering him like this. He desperately needed to call Dave. 

(Cody's Hotel Room) 

Cody threw his bag on the floor as soon as he reached into his room and began to dial Dave's number immediately. When he heard his call had been answered, he began, "Dave, I think I might have a problem with Matt."

Dave just hummed lazily as he spoke, "What's with that tool?"

"He won't stop bothering me, you know. You told me to distract him that night and now he was all over me like a pathetic dweeb loser. I can't stand him. I want Randy. Not that boring Hardy! I can't go on like this, Dave. He's so annoying," he complained but then he got distracted when he heard Dave was laughing at him, "Okay, what's so funny?"

"I guess your dashing charm is only meant to work for some straight losers like him, Cody. So, don't blame me for that," Dave said sarcastically as he chuckled under his breath. He found it amusing when Cody had another guy interested in him instead of the one that he hoped so much. This was just too ironically funny to ignore.

"Dave, this isn't supposed to be a joke, okay? I'm serious," Cody sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "What should I do now? That Hardy guy is like a damn fly. He just won't quit asking me out and I'm about to go insane already. We must think of something."

"We just wanted to use him as a scapegoat, remember? Matt had done his _job_ wonderfully and we don't need him anymore. Just ditch him!"

Cody scratched his head in wonder. He was completely lost and didn't know what to do. "But how? I don't think if I just simply ditch him would work. I mean, it's must've involve a lot more effort than that, right? What if he still keeps bothering me again?"

"Don't expect me to do everything for you, Cody. I don't think you're that stupid. You have brains then use it! I have better things to do here than dealing with your stupid problem and you better figure this shit out yourself. Do whatever you wanna do. You have my permission on that, just don't do anything stupid like what you did last night, you hear me? We don't want to catch anyone's attention but you just made Morrison literally believe that you're behind all this. Remember Cody. Don't try to mess up what are we trying to do. If I found out that our plan has fucked up, then it is you I'm about to seek and you got hell a lot of explanations to do to me. I won't be so fucking nice with you next time, you got that?" he said before he hung up his phone, leaving Cody speechless while still holding the line.

"Damn it!" Cody cursed under his breath, his doubt was still unanswered. He thought that Dave would at least help him out on this but he obviously didn't want to be responsible for that even though this was his ideas in the first place. It seemed that Cody had to find a way on his own whether he likes it or not or else Dave would go ballistic on him. He laid himself on the bed, sprawling with his eyes closed while thinking on what he should do now.

After a long time of pondering, a sinister smile had tugged on his lips. A deceitful idea had struck into his mind all suddenly. Since he knew Matt was willing to do anything to get the center of his attention, Cody decided to stay with his character and used Matt as his puppet just for fun. Of course, he didn't find it necessary to have someone opened a door for him or toweling his hair dry or anything but Cody thought that it would be very entertaining to make fun of that man and might as well get Morrison jealous at the same time. He always wanted to do something to get his revenge on Morrison and this would be the perfect payback for that man for poking his nose into someone else's business.

o-o-o-o-o

(Several Days Passed)

Randy wiped the steam off the mirror with his hand and stared at the reflection in front of him. Although he just got out from his shower, he still looked like a mess. His face was gloomy and sad, showing that he was clearly unhappy with everything that he had been through lately. Things weren't the same for him anymore. Randy felt neglected and lonely. Ever since that night, Jeff had been cold towards him. He didn't talk much and he wasn't as chirpy as he used to be. He preferred to be alone and spent most of his time whether on his paintings, writing songs or poetry. When Randy was trying to initiate him into lovemaking, Jeff was avoiding him completely. He had tried everything to win him back but nothing worked. Jeff was different, completely different now and Randy felt awfully depressed when his husband kept ignoring him like that. He knew that Jeff had barely trusted him now and that thought had made Randy hurt even more. He was willing to do anything for him, just wanted to make it all good again but Jeff didn't seem to give him a chance to prove that. Why? What made it so hard for Jeff to believe in him? Randy sighed heavily when he reflected on his fate that had fallen upon him but then he decided to push the thought aside for now and proceeded on grooming himself. He couldn't stand looking at the faint stubble on his chin and he needed to get rid of that as soon as possible.

After putting on some fresh clothes, Randy headed downstairs to grab something to eat. When he was approaching the kitchen, he saw Jeff was currently talking on the phone. Randy wasn't so sure who he was talking to but he figured that it must have something to do with TNA since he mentioned about promotions a lot. Randy made his way to the kitchen island and pulled some grapes from the fruit basket. His eyes kept staring at his husband while popping the grape into his mouth but then he just saw a mail carrier had just arrived in front of his house through the kitchen window, delivering letters. Usually, it was Jeff who always retrieved the mail but seeing that he was still busy on the phone, Randy decided to go outside and collected them himself.

By the time Jeff had just ended his conversation with Jarret, he just remembered that he haven't check the mailbox yet. He was worried. Jeff swore that he just saw his husband a few seconds ago in the kitchen and when Randy was nowhere to be found, he started to panic. Three days ago, he just received yet another card from this mysterious man. He really thought it was over considering that it had been over a week he didn't receive anything from that man but he was wrong. He did send it again and the content of the card was even creepier than before. Jeff had to be very careful in the past few days and he had to get the mail before Randy got to it first. He didn't want his husband to find out about this or else he would finished. Quickly, he made his run to the foyer, trying to retrieve the mail as soon as possible but then he stopped on his track when he saw Randy was already at the front door, with an unpleasant expression on his face. Jeff's was speechless and his eyes glued at the pink card in Randy's right hand. _Oh God, no!_ His heart was beating faster and harder against his chest like a war drum. Randy had just found out about it already.

"So, is this what you've been doing behind my back?" Randy asked sternly while flipping the card open, looking at it.

Jeff gulped nervously when Randy gazed at him in a deep, penetrating stare. He didn't like the look of that because he knew what was about to happen next. "Randy, that is not what you thin-"

"No wonder why you keep avoiding me lately," Randy interrupted while slowly approaching Jeff and said, "You have another spare dick, I see. Why? Am I'm not good enough for you anymore?" His voice was calm but threatening, enough to send chills to the bone.

"No, you don't seem to understand. Please, let me explain…,"

"There's nothing to explain, Jeff," Randy cut in, "Just tell me who's the lucky bastard that has been banging you behind my back?"

Jeff was shocked. He never thought that Randy would go that far and made such accusation like that. "God, no. What are you talking about, Randy? I never slept with anyone else. What makes you think that I would do such thing to you? You know I'll never treat you like that," Jeff's emerald eyes were begging his husband for mercy.

"Oh, yeah? Then what the fuck with this '_I just miss having you by my side, my dear and I would love to hold you again in my arms and never let you go. I love you so much, Jeff. I've cherished each and every moment of us together and nothing could tear us apart.' _What the fuck is this all about, huh?" he said mockingly as he re-read the card out loud before throwing it at Jeff furiously, "Sounds like you and your fucking new boyfriend here seems to have a fucking good time together when I'm on the road."

The card had fallen onto the floor and Jeff just stared at it blankly. He really thought that this mystery man did everything on purpose and he was trying to ruin their life. Jeff couldn't understand why he had to go through with these mess. He did nothing wrong to deserve all of these torture at all. Jeff lifted his head, looking at the furious man in front of him and said, "He's lying! I don't even know who this guy is, Randy. We never met."

"Why don't you just tell me who the fuck is this fucker who had the fucking nerve to touch you, Jeff. I really wanna know who the fuck he is because if I do, I will rip his balls off and bash his fucking brain out into a bloody pulp. Who, Jeff? Who? Tell me!" Randy demanded harshly. His voice was now extremely loud, filled with blistering anger echoing the whole room.

Jeff was trembling in fear. He was scared. Randy didn't seem to believe him and Jeff wasn't sure what else he should do to convince his husband that he was innocent. He could feel slight tears began to form in the corner of his eyes as a result.

Randy was getting even madder when Jeff didn't seem to respond to him. He became impatient to wait for his answer and he began to make his own accusation, "I bet it's one of the TNA's guys, isn't it? Is it A.J Styles you've been fucking around, Jeffrey?" he asked in a frighteningly stern voice and Jeff closed his eyes shut, shaking his head before Randy continued, "Or is it Anderson?" his voice raised in anger upon asking that name. Randy and Anderson was known for having some disagreement in the past and he couldn't imagine if Jeff was indeed fooling around with that man but luckily, Jeff shook his head frantically."Or is it your beloved childhood buddy, Shannon?" Randy's tone was dark and sarcastic. He knew Shannon always had a soft spot for Jeff and he really thought that petite Southern was the suspect in their affair. Randy gritted his teeth in both fury and jealousy when he started visualizing the image of Shannon and Jeff getting sexually involved behind his back.

"No one, Randy. No one!" Jeff retorted. He couldn't take the allegation anymore and he had to protest. He thought that it was unfair for his husband to accuse his friends like that, especially not to his innocent best friend Shannon, "Please don't drag them into our problem. They have nothing to do with these. I told you I didn't know. What makes it hard for you to believe me?"

Randy snorted with annoyance and said, "Funny. You didn't seem to believe me when I said there's nothing going on between me and Cody then why should I believe in you?" Randy knew he shouldn't bring that up again since he did make his own mistake back then but he just couldn't hold his rage anymore. The thought of Jeff had been avoiding him these days had just made him completely in distress and it just fired up his anger even more hence, he just spoke anything that had just come up into his mind without thinking.

"Because I know I never cheated on you, Randy. I never will. Why do you have to think of me that way? Why don't you trust me?" Jeff looked deep into Randy's blue eyes, begging for sympathy from his husband, once again.

"Then, what does it make any difference with me? You think I really want to cheat on you?" Randy shot him a deadly glare, making Jeff went completely speechless at once before adding, "You never know how much pain you have cost me, Jeff. It was hell of a torture, knowing that you kept ignoring me over and over again just because of some little misunderstanding but you got your own fucking issue yourself that you've been hiding from me. You made me look like I'm a complete idiot waiting and begging you to love me for what? Nothing!"

Jeff wiped away drop of tears that had just slid down on his cheek and said, "I'm sorry, Randy. I didn't mean to hurt you or lying to you. It's just…," his voice trailed off as he saw the mean look on Randy's face. Jeff was too afraid to look him in the eyes and he had to stare down at the floor beneath him.

"It's just what? Tell me! Why are you doing this to me, Jeff? Why? " he snarled heatedly but when he still didn't get the answer from the younger Hardy, "Or maybe this is just your lame excuse so that you can be with another man, right? So you can fuck each other brains out while I'm busy busting my ass off in the ring like a fool, is that it?"

Jeff lifted his head abruptly in both shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe Randy just said that to him in his face. How could he do this to him? For all these time, Jeff was nothing but being very faithful and honest to his husband, but when Randy began to accuse him something that he never did, he was starting to lose his patient.

"Stop it, Randy. Stop it! I swear to God I never did those things nor I have intended to sleep around with another man. I'm not a fucking whore!" Jeff yelled furiously and that made Randy just stood there in silence, eyes blinking rapidly in dazed.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Randy. You've changed so much nowadays. The way you talk to me, the way you treat me…everything isn't the same anymore. And you really wanna know why I distance myself from you these days? It's because you don't seem to understand how I feel anymore. You don't bother to have a good talk with me just like we always do. You're the one who seem to avoid me completely in the first place without any fucking reason and on top of that, you even fucking yell at me like I'm nothing to you just now. What's wrong with you, Randy? You never did anything like this to me before. Not even once. You're being ridiculous and I don't fucking understand you! Tell me, Randy. Is there something else out there that had been bothering your mind that you refuse to tell me? Have you been hiding something from me too that I should know about? Just fucking tell me. I want your answer now!"

Upon hearing that, Randy went utter speechless. It had come to his sense that he just accusing Jeff blindly and he was beginning to regret everything he just said. Jeff was right, though. He was the one who being evasive the whole time ever since the incident and it was clearly not right for him to blame Jeff for that. It was his entire fault in the first place! Feeling awfully guilty and embarrassed, he stormed to the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Jeff all by himself and sniffling quietly in the middle of the room. Randy got into his Hummer and decided to take a long, random drive. He wasn't sure where to go but he desperately needed to do something to release his tension right now.

Randy banged the steering wheel in frustration while cursing his foolishness non stop. He knew he was plain wrong. He shouldn't suppose to get so mad at Jeff and hurt his feeling like that. Randy wasn't so sure whether Jeff really did it in the first place and he despised himself for accusing him like that. He was being childish and selfish. He should tell him the truth instead of getting paranoid but he didn't. He just made yet another big mistake in his life and he couldn't really imagine how it was going to be when Jeff had found out about his dark secret. If that moment comes, Randy thought that he should bear with the consequences and just accepted his fate wholly but could he really handle it that well? That was what always been bothering his mind right now and he sighed heavily in great despair. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and drove his car faster; wishing that it could release his fear and inadequacy. He wasn't ready to head back home yet until he felt settled. Randy thought that he needed some time alone to clear his mind, and so did Jeff.

o-o-o-o-o 

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	8. Confide In Me

Chapter 8 – Confide In Me

(_Orlando_, _Florida_)

Jeff heard someone knocked on the door of his hotel room. When he opened the door, he saw a bellboy standing in front of his room while holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand, smiling in a friendly manner to him.

"Mr. Hardy?" the bellboy asked and when Jeff nodded his acknowledgement, "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir but I've been requested to deliver this gift to you. This gentleman claimed that he's a friend of yours," he said and handed the bouquet to him.

Jeff had a huge feeling that those flowers came from the same man that had been bothering him all along. He was hesitated to accept it at first but in the end, he had to take it. He didn't feel like wasting the bellboy's time or anything. Jeff frowned as soon as he read the small card that was attached to the gift. Judging from the way of the writings, Jeff could tell that this was indeed from the very same psycho that had been stalking him. How this guy could possibly knew he was here anyway.

"Do you have any information about who this guy is? Did he ever mention to you his name or anything?" Jeff was curious and he always wanted to know who this sick bastard was.

"I'm sorry, sir. He did not," the bellboy responded.

Jeff was still frowning in puzzlement. He had to find another way to reveal this mystery man's identity from the bellboy somehow. He won't feel satisfied until he found out the answer. "I have no idea who this guy is since he didn't write his name on the card. Can you please describe to me how this guy looks like?"

The bellboy contorted his face in a baffled manner before starting to speak, "I'm not so sure, sir. This man always had his sunglasses and hoodie on. It was difficult for me to describe how he looks like but he was rather big and muscular," he explained and when he saw there was a slight anxious look in Jeff's face, he had to ask, "Is there seems to be any problem, Mr. Hardy?"

Jeff gave him a feeble smile and shook his head, "No, I'm fine, "and he dug his hand into his pocket jeans and gave the bellboy a tip, "Thanks for everything by the way."

"No problem, sir," he said while accepting the tip. With a warm, friendly smile he added, "Hope you have a very good evening, and please do enjoy your stay," and the young man took his leave after that.

By the time Jeff closed the door behind him, his roomie Shannon Moore had just got out from the shower and was drying his hair. When he saw what Jeff was holding, he couldn't resist asking, "Wow, who's Mr. Romantic?" He really thought that it was Orton who sent those flowers.

"I don't really know. This guy got some serious issue, man. He keeps bothering me again and again, sending me cards and all saying that he's my secret admirer and shit," Jeff said before throwing the roses onto the table in anger.

The answer had made Shannon stopped toweling his damp hair for a moment, "Are you sure those were not one of your crazy husband's stupid prank?" he asked while resuming on drying his hair. He really thought that Randy was just trying to mess around with Jeff, just like what Randy always did to Matt.

There was a silence between the two men for some time before Jeff started to speak in a low feeble voice, "Randy and I got into a big fight because of this guy, you know.

"Seriously?" Shannon's expression went serious in a sudden when he heard the news, "You're not kidding, aren't you?" Even though he didn't like Randy that much, he had to admit that Orton and Jeff was always been the most romantic couple he'd ever known but when Jeff told him that they were having a big fight, Shannon was surprise. This was the first time ever he heard the lovebirds were having a quarrel.

Jeff shook his head in response and said, "Randy thought that I'm having an affair with this guy. The problem is I don't even know who the hell he is anyway. How could Randy accused me for something like that? I would never do that to him. I swear," He slumped onto his bed and stared blankly at the carpeted floor beneath him. The fight they had a few days ago had left a major heart break to him and Jeff still couldn't get the bad memory out of his head ever since. It seems like everything just happened yesterday. This was the worst thing ever happened to him throughout their once happy marriage.

"Didn't you deny it or anything?" Shannon asked curiously as he walked towards the table. He gave the older male a look while pointing his finger to the bouquet, and when Jeff nodded his head in approval, Shannon took the card and read it.

"I did, but he won't listen to me. He just went berserk and started yelling to my face," Jeff sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know what to do now, Shan. Randy didn't seem to trust me anymore. He hadn't spoken a word to me ever since."

"What makes him actually believe you did that? It seems to me that Randy believes in this sick bastard more than you. Is he stupid or what?" Shannon started to get annoyed by Randy's foolish behavior. He really thought that it was unfair for Randy to judge Jeff like that without giving him the chance to explain everything. _Would a good husband do such thing to his loved ones like that? Where was his so called trust and loyalty in_ _that_?

"I don't know, Shan. I realized that Randy had been acting strange lately, even before the day we had the fight. He's not the Randy that I've used to know."

"What do you mean? He hadn't hurt you, had he?" Shannon asked curiously. He just couldn't stand it if Randy was trying to hurt his best friend. He didn't seem to feel intimidated by Randy at all (even though he was far smaller compared to Randy), and he could take on him anytime and anywhere if the Viper was asking for it but unfortunately, Jeff shook his head.

"No, he didn't go that far. He just changed. Randy used to be very sweet to me but lately, he's just being vague and evasive most of the time. I don't understand him," Jeff sighed heavily, shoulders slumped in defeat,"Sometimes, I just have a feeling that he had been hiding something from me. "

Shannon frowned in bewilderment by that statement, "Well, what makes you said that?"

At first, Jeff wasn't so sure whether or not he should tell Shannon about what he saw last week. He knew how scarily protective that man could be when it comes to him but considering that Shannon was always been his trusted best friend, Jeff really thought that he deserved to know about it somehow. "Promise me that you won't confront Randy or told Matt about this, okay?"

Shannon shot him a worried gaze. He had a feeling that Randy and Jeff's argument wasn't just a small matter, "I don't really like the sound of that," he went to Jeff and sat on the bed next to him, "What is really going on, Jeff? Tell me."

Jeff bit his lower lip hesitantly but then he began, "When I came to pick Randy after his taping last week, I caught him with Cody… in the locker room, just the two of 'em. I know this doesn't sound like a big deal at all as I wasn't even sure what had happened before that but seeing Cody ended up in Randy's arm sure had made me curious, you know. Besides, Randy was looking really nervous without any reason and that had made me suspected that there had been something going on between the two of them. Ever since that night, he was a completely different person. I don't think he's being honest to me anymore and I'm having a hard time believing in him as well."

"Jeff…,"Shannon sighed as he gave him a weary look, "I don't understand why you don't want to tell Matt about this. Randy is starting to act like an asshole to you and you just want to keep this to yourself?" Shannon shook his head in disbelief,"Matt is sure going to be so pissed when he found out about this."

"Exactly, and that is why I don't want to let him know about it. You know how much he hates Randy, don't you? I just don't want my brother threw an endless fit on him because of this."

"Randy didn't seem to trust you anymore, yet, you still want to defend him?" Shannon's eyes widened, "Jeff, why do you have to torture yourself for that guy? I mean, he didn't feel sorry for you when he accused you were having an affair with that sicko then why should you? Think about it."Shannon really thought that Randy deserved to face the wrath of Matt Hardy for what he had done to his best friend but when he heard Jeff objected the idea, he had to disagree.

"I still love him, Shan. That is why I don't want to tell Matt about it," Jeff responded, "I just don't want to lose Randy because of this. I know Matt will never forgive Randy for that and that is one thing that I try to avoid at any cost, "Jeff took Shannon's hand and held it tight, "Please, keep this as a secret between us, Shan. I'm begging you. Please. Help me out on this, will you?" Jeff begged in sheer desperation.

Shannon was doubtful at first but as for someone who always had a soft spot for Jeff, he couldn't really argue with it, especially when he begged to him like that. It was not like he could change Jeff's mind or anything. The younger Hardy can be very persistent at times and reluctantly, he had to agree, "Okay, but you gotta promise me one thing, though."

Jeff heaved a sigh of relief. He was glad that Shannon finally decided to just go along with him and he was more than willing to hear about his condition, "What is it?"

"Promise me that you will let us know if Randy hurt you, okay. I don't want my best buddy going black and blue because of his ridiculous temper tantrum. That is not acceptable."

"No, I don't think Randy will go that far. I believe if we have some time to talk, we can sort these things out peacefully," he assured him.

Shannon gave him a small smile. He knew Jeff loved his husband dearly and he respected his decision nonetheless if he decided to do that as it was clearly not his business to interfere with their quarrel. "And what about this stalker guy? I don't think you should keep this from Matt, you know. I think it's the best if you let your brother know about this psycho. We never know how dangerous this guy could be and I'm afraid that he might do any harm to you, Jeff," he reminded him as he was very concerned about Jeff's safety.

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another sigh. That was another thing that kept bugging his mind over and over again and he was getting sick of it, "Yeah, I know. I will let him know, though but not now. I wanna sort things out with Randy first. I won't settle down until my husband knows the truth. I'll try my best to convince him again."

Shannon smiled at him, resting his hand on Jeff's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "You do whatever you think is right, Jeff. If he really loves you, then I'm sure he will give you another chance to explain everything and yes, I do believe that he still is. You don't have to worry about that, okay?"

Jeff nodded his head and smile back at him. Shannon was always been positive even though Jeff knew he wasn't fond of Randy that much and he was glad to have such a good friend like him. That was the best quality in him that Jeff adored so much and he felt bad when Randy always had bad thoughts about him. Jeff squeezed Shannon's hand appreciatively before changing the subject, "Is your back still hurt? I noticed a bar down the street and I think I might need a drink or two to loosen up. Wanna join me?" He doubted Shannon would want to come along as his previous match against Beer Money got his back busted pretty badly.

"Nah, I don't think so. My back is killing me and I don't feel like going out tonight. I desperately need some rest. You go ahead without me, Jeff. I'm cool," Shannon patted Jeff's leg and stood up to put on his boxers. He would like to spend some time watching TV before hitting the bed.

"Okay," Jeff got up from his bed and went to the vanity table. He checked himself in the mirror and fixed his hair for the last minute before making his way to the door. As he was about to turn the door knob, he just remembered that there was something needed to be done before he left. "Shan, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Can you throw that damn flowers away for me, please? I don't feel like I want to see it anymore. It makes me sick," and when Shannon nodded his head, Jeff said his thanks to him and made his way out of the room.

Shannon watched him left as he went to the table to grab the bouquet. Even though this doesn't have anything to do with him but he did share the same hatred and frustration towards this irresponsible jerk. Jeff didn't deserve this and he really wished that this person would get his karma sooner or later for putting burden on his best friend's life. He stared at the flowers in his hand for the very last time before tossing them into the trash can, permanently.

x-x-x

The bar wasn't far from the hotel he was staying at and it took only about several minutes for Jeff to get there by foot. He sat on the stool and ordered his drink at the bar. As soon as the drink has arrived, he took a sip of his Vodka Cran and let the liquid flowed into his mouth and down his throat, hoping that the alcohol would help him clear his clouded mind and miraculously it did somehow. The sweet, fruity taste of the liquor had made Jeff felt at ease a bit and when he was about to take another sip, someone had approached him.

"Is the seat taken?"

That deep, gravelly voice was so familiar to Jeff's ears and when he turned his head to face the man, he was quite surprised to see Dave Batista was standing next to him, smiling ever so friendly.

"Dave?" Jeff was still stunned. Out of hundreds bars in Orlando, he just couldn't believe he had met him in the very same bar tonight. "I never thought that we could meet here. Please, have a seat" he said while giving him a short, faint smile.

"What a small world, isn't it?" Dave gingerly sat on the stool, tried to sound surprise even though he had been following Jeff around ever since at the hotel, only this time he had to lose the hoodie and the sunglasses he was wearing earlier to avoid any suspiciousness. He had been laying low long enough and tonight was the perfect time that he thought he should go out and started keeping his eyes on the younger Hardy again.

"It's been a while we haven't met. How are you doing, Jeff?" Dave was glad that he finally had his chance to speak to Jeff alone without any interference from anybody else, especially Randy. This was the moment he had been waiting for so long.

"I'm good," Jeff replied short while staring at his drink, too afraid to look at Dave in the eyes. He and Dave never had any actual conversation before and he felt extremely awkward to be around him considering that the guy was known to be a sworn enemy to his husband. He was afraid that Dave might hurt him to get his revenge on Randy but the other male had to chuckle when he realized that Jeff was acting timid towards him. He knew that the younger man was afraid of him and he couldn't really blame him for that. He knew why.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Jeff. I won't hurt you or anything. It doesn't mean if I hate Randy, I will hate you too. Don't worry," he assured him, his eyes staring adoringly to the man beside him.

Jeff was still unsure about him but he had to force a smile on his face. He never knew Dave that well and he didn't want to take a risk to be too close to him. He still remembered that Randy had told him before to stay away from that man; saying that Dave Batista couldn't be trusted in any way and he had to take a heed to that warning. Jeff wasn't even sure what was Randy supposed to mean by that but when Dave was started being friendly towards him all of the sudden, it got him worried somehow. He had suspected that Dave might have something up his sleeve right now.

Jeff finished his remaining drink in a quick before ordering another round. Having Dave beside him had made him insanely nervous and he desperately needed another drink to calm himself down. When his drink had arrived, he removed the sip stick and downed his drink in one swift.

"Whoa, take it easy. Don't drink too fast, cutie. You don't want to get sick, aren't you?" Dave said in a coaxing voice. His hand gripping on Jeff's shoulder firmly, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, not really," he replied nervously. As much as Jeff was devastated by his current dilemma with Randy, he was even bothered when Dave started to touch him. He squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.

"Oh come on. I'm not stupid. I just knew it that there's something bothering your mind right now," Dave mouth twitched in wry amusement. He had a feeling that Jeff must had been in a rough time with Randy at the moment, judging by the way he was looking depressive most of the time. He really thought that Randy must have found out about the card already and this was a one step closer to his success in ruining the couple's marriage.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just having a bad day and that's all," Jeff denied while removing Dave's hand from his shoulder. He really wished that Dave would leave him alone right now.

"I know you're upset about Randy. He cheated on you, is it?" Dave deliberately brought the topic and that made Jeff shot his head up in surprise. He wondered how Dave could possibly know about it since he never told anybody else before other than Shannon.

"How did you know?"

A small smile lit on Dave's face as he took a sip of his beer before he deliberately making up a story of his own, "There has been a locker room's rumor saying that Randy and Cody had been flirting around with each other. I'm not even sure how true this rumor could be but that was what I've heard while I was visiting some friends after Smackdown taping few days ago," he said in a low, rueful voice.

Upon hearing that, Jeff was dumbfounded. As much as he was trying to not to believe Dave, he really thought that his words made some sense somehow. He couldn't deny that there was some possibility to his remark as he had suspected as well that there was something going on between Randy and Cody, considering from what he saw in the locker room last week. He started to feel uneasy and hurt already. If this was indeed to be true, then how Randy could be pissed at him for something that he didn't do when he was the one who's being unfaithful.

When Dave got no response, he knew that Jeff was still reconsidering the truth of his allegation but then, he had to add, "I just don't get it. Why Randy would ever want to cheat on you? You don't deserve to be treated like that, Jeff. I mean… he must be very stupid for betraying someone as fine and gorgeous like you," Dave started to reach for Jeff's hand and caressed it, which made Jeff pulled his hand back immediately. He didn't feel comfortable when Dave made a move on him and Jeff didn't think he should stay there any longer either. He realized that Dave was behaving rather suspiciously towards him and he needed to leave as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry, Dave but I think I better go now. I'm really tired," Jeff carefully stood up from his stool, "It's nice meeting you here, though. Perhaps, we can uh,… see each other again… some other time," he stammered awkwardly, trying to make things sound okay although he didn't mean those words at all.

"Sure thing. I'm looking forward to it," Dave nodded his head while giving him a smug smile, "Just, don't tell Randy about it. It'll be our little secret," he joked sarcastically and Jeff just gave him a faint smile before excusing himself to leave. Dave watched him as he made his way out of the bar with a sinister grin displayed on his face. He knew his evil plan had worked wonderfully and that only leave for another one big _surprise_ for the so called happy couple. Poor little Jeffrey never knew what mess he was about to get into, he thought.

"Soon, my dear. Very soon. You're going to be mine forever, Jeff. You'll just have to wait, "Dave chuckled as he continued enjoying his beer. He smirked proudly as he could see that victory was within his grasp and he just couldn't wait till that precious moment comes.

x-x-x

(_Meanwhile, in a bar in Minneapolis_, _Minnesota_)

Cena and Morrison had been watching on Randy all along as the younger man had been isolated himself from everybody else in the bar. He preferred to sit at the table in the dark corner of the room, all alone with a trouble look displayed obviously on his face. He had been staring at his drink for the past thirty minutes and didn't even bother to take a single drop of his beer at all. They also realized that Randy hadn't spoken a word to no one and this happened ever since they were in the locker room earlier. There was no reason for Randy to be so gloomy and depressive like this unless there was something going on and they decided to find out about it.

Together, they approached Randy and both men sat on each side of him in the booth, which had made the Viper felt very uncomfortable with their presence.

"Go away," Randy hissed as he twitched in his seat. He just didn't like it when someone sat too close to him, especially with his current mood he had right now.

"We won't go until you tell us what's going on. We know you have a problem, Randy," Morrison said while looking at him in full concern.

"There's nothing to tell. I just have a headache," Randy lied even though he did have a problem nesting in his mind right now. He was too embarrassed to tell them the truth since everything happened was because of his own foolishness.

"Oh, come on. We're not that dumb. You look like shit, man. You never look like this unless there's a serious problem going on or… maybe when you really have a shit on your face," Cena burst out in laughter from his own joke and went dead silent when both men gave him a piercing glare.

"That ain't funny, Mr. Comedian. You're not helping at all," Morrison rolled his eyes, annoyed. He just hated it when Cena didn't seem to take this matter seriously but the older male knew that he just made a mistake. Cena felt terrible for being such a jerk himself and he had to apologize.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to be such an ass. I just want to cheer him up a little bit, that's all," he responded at Morrison before turning to look at Randy beside him. His face was getting all serious now, "We realized that you haven't been yourself, man. Why don't you tell us what was going on. It's not just a headache, isn't it?"

Randy was hesitated to respond but since his best friends seemed determine to know the answer, he didn't think he should be in denial anymore. The longer he kept this matter to himself, the crazier he could get and better if he just expressed everything that had been bothering his mind all these time.

"I don't know, John. Things get crazier and crazier each days and I don't understand why I should go through all of these mess. I don't even know if I can deal with the consequences when the truth has revealed. I just fucked things up really bad, John. I shouldn't get mad at him in the first place, I just shouldn't. I did make my own fucking mistake and why the fuck am I supposed to get mad at him for? Why didn't I just tell him the truth? God, why am I so stupid? Stupid!" Randy banged hard at the table in frustration, making both men beside him literally jumped in their seat. Cena and Morrison exchanged confused look to one another as they didn't understand what he was supposed to mean by that.

"What are you talking about…are you talking about Jeff? You guys have a fight, is that it?" Morrison asked and Randy hesitantly nodded his head.

Both Cena and Morrison never heard of those two lovebirds ever had a fight before. As far as they knew, The Orton's have always been the happiest couple in the world and the answer made both men taken aback in surprise.

"And what do you mean by fucked up? What is really going on, Randy? What happened?" Cena had to ask since he could sense there was something not right about his remark.

Randy thought that there was no use for him to be tight-lipped about it. He had been struggling with his dark secret for almost two weeks and tonight, he decided to get everything off his chest at once. He couldn't take this pressure anymore.

"I slept with Cody…," and that confession had made both Cena and Morrison gaped in disbelief. There was nothing could describe how shocked they were upon hearing the news and they went speechless.

There was an uncomfortable silence fell between them for quite some time before Morrison started to speak, "How?" His brown eyes were still blinking rapidly in surprise waiting for answer.

"I don't know, Morrie. I was too drunk to remember anything. The last thing I knew, the next morning after the party, I was in Cody's room and both of us naked on the same bed. He told me that I was the one who wanted to come over to hang out before I…before I started making move on him," Randy said weakly and hung his head down in shame.

Cena never saw Randy in such emotional distress before and he had his sympathy on him. He still remembered that Randy had thrown a tantrum on him that morning and that explained why Randy was behaving harsh towards him that time. Now, he felt really guilty for not volunteering to send Randy back to his hotel room that night. He was too selfish to head back to Justin's room after the party to have another round of fun with him and ignored his best friend. If he was in Cody's place that night, nothing like this would ever happen to Randy in the first place.

"And what about Jeff? Do you think he knew about this?" Morrison asked.

"He didn't…," Randy paused momentarily before saying, "Well, not until Cody showed up after our taping last week and started making advances on me, and I think Jeff had witnessed everything when he just arrived to pick me up for dinner that night. We did have some mild argument after that but I didn't tell him anything. I was afraid…,"Randy said and finally took a moment to drink his beer to calm himself down.

After hearing that, Morrison was angrier than ever. He always knew that Cody had been plotting something evil all these time and no wonder why he was in New York last week. If he knew that Cody had just ruined his best friends' life, he would have given him a good punch in the face that night.

As Randy put down his glass on the table, he continued, "And from that moment, Jeff started become distant towards me. We didn't talk much and we're not as happy as we've used to be. I did my best to win him back but he kept ignoring me no matter how hard I tried and I'm starting to get very frustrated of him. I managed to hold back my temper but when I found out that there's a guy who sent Jeff a card and said that he love him and all, I went furious and started saying bad things to Jeff because I thought they were having an affair behind my back. I know I shouldn't get mad at him but I just couldn't control my anger anymore and everything had just slipped from my mouth just like that. Ever since that day, we hadn't spoken a word to each other. Everything was so fucked up and I don't know what to do now."

Morrison felt sorry for him but he couldn't agree with his harsh action. He really thought that Randy should think and acted wisely before accusing someone blindly and now his mistake had led him to a sheer disaster. "I don't believe Jeff would ever want to sleep around with another guy, Randy. He's always been faithful to you. The guy who sent Jeff that card is nothing but an asshole and I have a strong feeling that this prick just wants to ruin your marriage. You have no reason to doubt him. You're the only guy he ever loves and no one else out there can make him truly happy the way you do. You're always special to him, Randy. That's what he always told me. He loves you too much."

Randy felt terribly guilty after hearing that. He knew he just made the biggest mistake in his life for accusing his innocent husband like that and he regretted his action to no end, "I know I just made a bad judgment and you never know how much I regret about it. I just wish I can turn back time and never took those damn drinks in the first place. I was too ego to let Matt win the situation and I accepted his challenge without much thinking. I was a fool! If I don't get drunk that night, nothing like this would ever happen," he said and started rubbing his temple. He could sense a headache was about to engulf him for stressing about it too much.

"This isn't entirely your fault, Randy. The person who should be blame for this is Matt. If he didn't come up with such stupid ideas, you and Jeff would never had a fight like this, and you won't be ended up in Cody's bed. I really think he's the one who should be responsible for what had happened to you guys," Morrison stated his protest.

"Shit happened, Morrie. As much as I hate him, there's nothing much I can do about it. It's no use for me to beat the crap out of him or anything because that won't do any good. I have to try to deal with everything myself," Randy said before taking another sip of his drink.

Cena, who has been listening to them most of the time, finally spoke, "How come you never tell us about this? We're your best friend, Randy. You should let us know if you have any problem. Keeping it a secret doesn't make you feel any better at all. What? You don't trust us or anything?"

"I'm really sorry, John. I don't mean to doubt any of you guys, I just…," Randy inhaled deeply to compose himself before continuing, "I just don't want to burden you with my problem. This is my mistake and I will take care of it, and I don't want to put any trouble on anybody else. Besides, everything happened is because of my fault and I'm… too embarrassed to tell you guys about it."

"Don't say like that. We will always be your friends and we will do our best to help you here," Morrison comforted him before adding, "Look, I always had my suspicious on Cody ever since he was at the club that night. It was pretty fishy that he was being nice all of the sudden. We all know what Cody is like, right? That guy isn't as nice as he looks. Do you think he has anything to do with this? Who knows, maybe he's the one who sent that card and claim that he and Jeff were having an affair, just wanted to make you jealous so that you can be with him instead."

Randy furrowed his eyebrows in thought at Morrison's remark but he didn't find his allegation was impossible since everything he said does made sense after all, "I'm not so sure but he does act pretty bizarre the last time I met him. He said he's in love with me, saying bad things about Jeff and even forced me to like him. I think there is a possibility that he's the one who did this to me," Randy frowned thoughtfully before adding, "I don't really understand him, though. I mean, we've been working together before and Cody seems like an okay person to me, and I happen to like that guy but… I never thought that he would go this far and try to make me and Jeff fall apart. What has gotten into him, really?"

"We never know for sure about him and his sudden changes but come to think of it, I think Morrie does make a good point there, Randy. Judging of what Cody have said to you, I think he sounds pretty convincing to be the mastermind behind all these crap but we can't be so sure about that too either. We don't have any solid proof to determine that he was the one who sent the card and we can't accuse him blindly. Who knows? Maybe there's someone else out there that has been involved in this dirty plot too. I really think we should keep this matter between us for now but do keep in mind that Cody is still our prime suspect," Cena reminded him and Randy nodded his agreement.

"And what about Jeff? What do you guys think I should do now?" Randy asked worryingly. He desperately needed to be accepted by Jeff again but Cena just gave him a weak look.

"This is hard, Randy. I think you should just be honest with him. You should tell him the truth before it's too late. I'm afraid Jeff might lose his trust on you if you keep ignoring him like this. You never know what's going to happen between the two of you if you keep this any longer and I suggest you better apologize to him quickly. Please, lose your damn ego and try making it up to him. I'm sure everything is going to be better again," Cena assured him.

"Do you think he will take me back…,"Randy's blue eyes were pleading, looking at Cena, "…after what I've told him?"

Cena let out a heavy sigh as he put his hand on Randy's shoulder, "I can't really guarantee you that but at least you tell him the truth rather than continuously keeping him in the dark. You cannot hide forever, man. We all made mistakes and we have to deal with the risk and the consequences for that whether we like it or not. Either it turned out good or bad, you have to be brave and face it like a man, but I'm sure that you can handle this very well, Randy. I'm sure you can do this. Morrie and I hate to see you and Jeff falling apart because of this and we really hope that everything is going to be better again between the two of you. Just let us know when you need any help. We will always be there for you," Cena squeezed Randy's shoulder while giving him a reassuring smile and Morrison nodded his head in agreement.

A warm smile lit up on Randy's face. He was glad to have such friends who were always by his side through thick and thin, and that was something he really needed right now. He had eventually gained confidence in himself somehow.

"You never know how much I love you guys. Thank you," Randy wrapped his arms around their shoulders and hugged them close to him. When everything was over, Randy swore that he would take both men for a dinner in the finest restaurant ever in to show his gratitude to them. He appreciated their concern very much and he really wished that everything will be better again between him and Jeff. He just couldn't bear the thought of losing his husband. His life would never be the same without him, ever.

While Cena was still comforting Randy with his sympathy, Morrison, on the other hand, had his mind focusing on Cody. He was deeply mad at him. Cody had caused too much trouble to his friends and he just couldn't let him do whatever he please. Not only that he was a complete home wrecker whore but he also had been playing around with Matt's feeling. Morrison wasn't going to take this matter lightly and he swore to God that he wouldn't hesitate to take action if Cody was trying to mess up with the Hardys or Randy ever again. He clearly wasn't afraid of him and when he vowed that he wanted to do it, he will! Nobody else would be able to stop him.

o-o-o-o-o

_Dave, the stalker, is back on action and he didn't mean to be nice ;). Well, just so you guys know, every cards and gifts that Jeff received are from Dave, not Cody. Cody is just following orders and he only interested in stalking Randy. There, I hope I've clear things out if there's happen to have some confusion in this or any other chapters. _

_Thank you for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. _

_Also, big thank you to my faithful reviewers. You guys are the best!_


	9. Hurt

**IsidoraAngst** & **Slashdlite** - Whether or not Randy has the guts to tell Jeff the truth, let's find out the answer in this chapter ;).

**takers dark** **lover** - JoMo is definitely going to kick Cody's ass, that's for sure XD.

**Centon4Eva** - Oh, believe me. He won't go until he gets what he wants ;). 

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<strong> - <strong>Hurt 

Jeff had been sitting on his bed, all alone while staring blankly at the empty space in front of him, thinking about Dave. He still couldn't get Dave's words out of his mind ever since he had left him that night. The man claimed that Randy had been flirting around with another man but he couldn't deny that Dave did have a good point about it since it involved the very same person he had his suspicion on, and that was Cody Rhodes. Jeff became restless. His mind started to race with doubts and countless bad thoughts over the possibility of their affair but, however, he tried so hard not to go there. As much as he doubted Randy himself, he wasn't going to let those wild rumors ruining his marriage until there was solid proof existed. He wasn't sure if he should trust Dave entirely on this either and he didn't want to lose Randy just because of his dubious speculation.

Jeff really thought that he needed someone to talk to; hoping that it would make him forget about the problem he had right now, even thought if it was just for a moment. Randy still hadn't spoken a word to him ever since he had reached home yesterday and Jeff was awfully lonely. He assumed that his husband must be still mad at him and he didn't have the guts to talk to him in any way. Randy had gone out somewhere about an hour ago and had not yet returned ever since. Jeff felt forlorn; however, there was only one person he believed could make him felt at ease from his stress. That man has always been therapeutic to him. Gradually, he reached for his cell phone on the nightstand and began to dial Matt's number. It had been quite a while since he last spoke to his brother and he really thought that he should give him a call, just wanted to make sure everything was okay. It didn't take too long for Jeff to wait and Matt had picked up his call.

"Hey Jeffro. I haven't heard from you for awhile. How's it going baby bro?" Matt's voice was heard from the other end and he sounded happier than usual.

"Yeah, I'm good. Never been better," Jeff replied, trying to sound cheerful even though he was far from it before adding, "I didn't disturb you or anything, am I?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. You know you always welcome to call me anytime you want. So, what's up?"

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "It's nothing, really. I'm just bored and I wanna have someone to talk to right now."

"And what about your butt face husband? Isn't he suppose to be there, entertaining you or something-something? " he said and giggled mischievously.

Jeff had to smile to the cynical comment Matt had given to him and said, "He isn't home right now. He just went out," and when he heard another chuckle from his brother, he couldn't resist to wonder what had make him so cheerful today, "You seems awfully happy there, bro. Care to share the good news with me?"

"Happy?" Matt snorted in amusement, "Naahhhh. What are you talking about? I'm always like this," he denied but Jeff clearly wasn't dumb. He knew his brother very well and at this point, he knew Matt was lying to him.

"Oh, come on Matt. It's not like I knew you yesterday. You never sound this chirpy unless there's something interesting going on with your life so don't lie to me, man. I know you've been hiding something from me. Spill it out already, will you. Don't make me force you," Jeff felt calm when he got the chance to talk to his brother, especially when he knew there was a good news around the corner.

Matt thought that there was no use for him to be secretive to his brother. He knew damn well that Jeff won't leave him alone until he got the answers and better if he just admitted it and tells him the truth. With a big smile spread across his face, Matt finally made his confession, "I'm in love, Jeff. I think I just found my true soul mate at last.

"Really," Jeff's eyes widened in excitement, "That's great. I'm so happy for you." He felt joyous instantly when he heard the news and literally, it had made him forget about the problem he had at the time. It had been so long since Matt was being single and it was about time that his brother deserved to have a special companion in his life.

"Thanks Jeffro. You know that I'm not talking about the Divas or any other girls here, right?"Matt let out another chuckle.

"Wow, that's a sheer surprise, "Jeff chuckled delightfully, "I didn't see that coming. I bet no one is going to expect that too either," He knew his brother was never comfortable with the idea of dating a man before but when Matt did, that came as a big surprise to him. "Is that special guy happens to be one of the locker room boys or you just found some random cute guy while you're on the road?"

"You know that I always prefer the one who I'm working together with," he responded and smiled when he heard another giggle from his baby brother. He was glad that Jeff shared the same excitement as he did.

"I'm so glad you finally found yourself a man, big bro. It's about time that you need someone by your side and show you some loving. So, who is this special someone that's responsible for making my brother a happy man, huh? Come on, tell me." Jeff was so excited to find out who the lucky person was. He really hoped that it was Morrison his brother was talking about. Jeff always thought that they would make such a cute couple and the idea of them together was never an impossible thing since they both were very close to each other.

"It's Cody, Jeff. I'm so in love with Cody Rhodes."

Upon hearing that name, the smile died from Jeff's lips instantly. He didn't expect that Matt would commit a relationship with the very same man he had suspected were having an affair with his husband and that made him twitched. Since when they were started dating?

"Cody?" His mind started to drift back to the night of the incident. If Cody really was dating his brother at the moment, then what the hell was he doing with Randy and acting all suspicious that night? He doubted that they were having just a casual conversation. And what about the rumor Dave had told him about them flirting around with each other? That was the other thing that had been bothering his mind relentlessly and Jeff wasn't sure what he should believe to right now. Does that mean Cody was cheating on his brother the entire time? He was so downright confused.

"Yeah. Isn't that great? I always have a thing for him but I never get the chance to know him better until that night at the after-party. We did go out on a date twice already and I gotta tell you, it was awesome. Although, we didn't go through to the, uhm… y'know, fourth base or anything but still, it was a great experience nonetheless. He is simply amazing, I tell you that. You gotta love him," and when Matt didn't hear any response from Jeff, he had to ask, "Jeff? Are you still there?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm still here," Jeff finally snapped from his thoughts. He wasn't sure if he heard everything Matt had said to him.

"Is everything okay? You don't sound too good."

"No, I'm fine. I just…have a headache, "Jeff intentionally made an excuse so Matt didn't expect anything from his inattentive behavior.

"You don't like the idea of me dating Cody, do you?" Judging by the tone Jeff was having right now, Matt could tell that his brother didn't seem to be as thrilled as before and that worried him.

"No, don't be ridiculous Matt. You know that you will always have my support. If Cody is the only person who can makes you truly happy, then why should I disapprove of you guys?" Jeff didn't want to hurt Matt's feelings and he had no choice but to accept their relationship even though he never liked the idea of them together at all. Jeff was still unsure about Cody and the thought of having him to be part of his family made him cringed. Why must everything happened around him have Cody in it? Could this possibly was just a mere coincidence?

"Well, I'm glad you didn't mind because I don't think Morrie feel the same way as you do."

Jeff wasn't sure why Morrison had anything to do with these and curiously, he had to ask, "Morrie? What about him?"

"Morrie called me the other day and we chatted awhile. Everything seems okay at first but when I mentioned him that Cody and I are dating, his reaction was different all of the sudden. He wasn't as talkative as he had been before and he ended his call in a hurry. I don't really know what's wrong with him but I can tell that he doesn't sound too happy when he heard about Cody."

"Didn't you try calling him again or anything?" Jeff suggested. He wasn't even sure why Morrison would do such thing to Matt. The guy has always been a good friend to his brother.

"I did call him the next day and I asked him what's really bothering him but he refused to tell me. He kept telling me that there's nothing wrong but I know he's lying to me," Matt paused momentarily before adding, "I think he's trying to avoid me too, you know. He didn't pick up my phone nor calls me back after I left him messages. I don't understand him, Jeff. He just changed. I wonder what I did wrong to him."

Jeff didn't seem to understand Morrison either. He knew Morrison never pull something like that before but Jeff had his own speculation about his odd behavior, "Don't you think he's… jealous or something?" he gingerly stood up from his bed and walked around the room, trying to stretching up his legs for he had been sitting too long.

"Jealous? For what? As far as I'm concerned, Morrie and I are just friends. In fact, he's the one who suggested me to make a move on Cody in the first place so I don't get it why he should be jealous for that. I thought he's being supportive to me all these time, "Matt sighed in frustration before asking, "Did he try calling you or anything, Jeff?" He knew how close Jeff and Morrison could be and he assumed that they might have exchanged boys talk to each other recently.

"No, he did not. The last time we met was when I was about to pick Randy for dinner and that was about more than a week ago. He doesn't look suspicious to me or anything," he explained as he peeked through the curtain window. As soon as he saw the mailbox outside of his house, he just remembered that he hadn't checked his mail this morning. He needed to retrieve them as quickly as possible before Randy got to it first. He was afraid that crazy stalker might have sent something to piss Randy's off again and he didn't want that to happen.

"Hey Matt, look…there's something just came up and I really have to go now. I'll try to call Morrie and see what I can do. If things going the right way, I'm sure he'll talk about it," Jeff assured him, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I don't know what else should I do so please talk to him for me, alright? I really wanna know what's bothering him. We'll talk later, Jeffro. Ciao!"

As soon as Jeff said his goodbye and ended his phone call, he quickly made his way downstairs and headed out straight to the mailbox. When he opened the metal door, he could see six envelopes waiting for him. After he had retrieved the mail, Jeff went back inside the house while sifting through the envelopes and he found out that there were two letters with his name on it. His heart thudding hard against his chest as he could tell what was hidden in those envelopes. Judging by the thick and the stiffness of the content, it was clear that both envelopes might have contained a possible card in them and he knew right away who the sender was.

Hesitantly, he tore off one of the envelopes and anger started to build up in him as he saw the expected card displayed before his eyes. He was starting to get sick and tired of this psycho's stupid game and he couldn't deal with this shit anymore. When he was about to tear the card apart, something caught his eyes and he stopped immediately when he saw there was a word written "Helms" at the bottom end of the card. He took a moment to read them, just want to make sure he saw the name right and soon, a big smile formed on his face. His buddy, Shane Helms had been very thoughtful by sending him a greeting card and Jeff couldn't resist laughing at his funny remark on it. This was something that Shane had been doing all the time and he frequently would send cards or crazy gifts to Jeff without any actual occasion just for fun. Shane was always like that and even Randy had gotten used to his wackiness.

Jeff shook his head in amusement as he began to tear open the other envelope. Shane always had a good sense of humor and even now, he still couldn't stop smiling. Shane sure knew how to make him felt at ease from his stress but not too long. As soon as he pulled out its content, Jeff gasped in shock by the disturbing images he saw before him. For all these time, he was trying so hard not to believe everything he saw but now, the proof was in his hands, in front of his very own eyes, and he couldn't deny the inevitable truth of it in any way anymore. Jeff was utterly devastated and he didn't think he could bear this pain and heartache any longer. This was just too much for him to take.

Slowly, the first drop of tears began to trickle down his pale white cheeks… 

x-x-x

Randy took a few deep breaths to calm his mind as he slowly drove his car down into the garage. After he had been spending about two hours away for a random drive; thinking about his problem thoroughly, he decided to just come clean with Jeff. He was determined with his decision and he absolutely didn't care the consequences he was about to face. That was the risk he was willing to take and he never hesitate to admit his mistakes ever again. Randy was sick of lying and he would tell him everything he had been hiding from him for so long, once and for all. As the engine died, Randy reached the newly bought red roses bouquet on the passenger seat next to him and stepped out of his vehicle. He took another long, deep breath to compose himself before he finally made his way into the house.

As usual, Lizzie and Prince greeted him excitedly but the house was very quiet than usual. No radio or TV had been turned on and Randy couldn't find Jeff anywhere in the kitchen, living room nor the basement. He figured that Jeff must've still isolated himself in the bedroom and Randy began to climb the stairs slowly. He could feel his heart thudding nervously as he approached the bedroom and when he opened the door, he could see his husband was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the window. Jeff didn't bother to turn around even though the sound of the door closed could be heard clearly in the room.

"Jeff?" Randy called him out in a low, calm voice but the other male remained unspoken. "I know this isn't the right time for me to bring this up but I really think we need to talk."

"Talk?" Jeff mumbled while looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, "There's nothing to talk about." His response was cold and bland, clearly showing that he wasn't interested in his husband's proposition.

Randy sighed deeply before saying, "I understand if you still mad at me but I don't blame you for that. I'm really sorry, but please give me a chance to explain everything to you. I don't want us to keep going on like this forever, Jeff. Please," he said ardently but Jeff ignored him completely. He was still sitting on the bed, motionless but Randy waited for his answer patiently.

There was a momentarily silent fell between them for quite some time before Jeff began to speak; his voice was starting to crack, "Fine. Since you put it that way, let's just get this thing straight and I want you to just be honest with me," Randy could hear him sniffing back his runny nose and said, "Have you been cheating on me?"

The question made Randy felt hesitant and he stammered awkwardly, "Jeff, I- uh …,"

"You love Cody, don't you?" Jeff interrupted him, making the younger male shot his head up in surprise by his accusation.

"What? No, I'm not. What makes you think that? We already had this conversation before and just like I said, there was nothing going on between me and Cody," he denied it but that was when he saw Jeff finally stood up and began to approach him in a furious way. Randy could see his eyes were red and puffy and he was holding something in his hand.

"Oh yeah? Then, what the fuck are these all about, huh?" Jeff's voice was now loud, filled with anger as he shoved several pieces of Polaroid paper to Randy's chest real hard, making the younger male stumbled a few steps back. Although confusion still muddling in his mind, Randy began to look at the photos in his hand but then, he could feel his heart stop beating by the time he saw the very shocking images before him. His eyes widened in utter disbelief and he could feel himself growing weak in an instant. There were eleven obscene pictures of him and Cody in the most sexually disturbing way and Randy still couldn't believe that he actually did have sex with him that night. He really thought that Cody was just making that up to freak him out but unfortunately, that guy wasn't lying about it at all. Everything was completely fucked up and he didn't know what the hell he should do right now. He never thought something like this could possibly happen.

"Jeff, this isn't what it looks lik-," His words were cut off as Jeff gave him a stinging slap across the cheek, which was hard enough making him inadvertently dropping the bouquet he was holding onto the floor. Everything happened was so fast and Randy didn't even see that one coming. Only deep pain was left lingering on his burning cheek.

"With those proofs you got in your hand, you still want to deny the fact that you've been cheating on me? Fucking him behind my back? How long are you going to keep lying to me?" Jeff spat angrily as his eyes were swelling up in tears.

Randy held his head down as he placed a hand on his throbbing cheek. The pain was unbearable but he really thought that he deserved that punishment in return. This was his entire fault in the first place. He should have just told him about the truth sooner. "I was drunk at the time, Jeff. I don't even remember what had happened to me that night, I swear."

Jeff scoffed irritatingly, "Oh, drunk? That's it? Is that the best reason you can came up with so that you can sleep with that slut? Do you think I'm going to buy that stale excuse of yours? What makes you think I will believe you?"

"This was a mistake, Jeff. I'm not lying to you and I never intend to cheat on you" Randy looked up pleadingly into Jeff's emerald eyes and said, "It-It was all started when your brother initiated a drinking game on me and I-, and I got drunk real bad that night. I wasn't even-,"

"How could you involve my brother into this? He had nothing to do with this!" Jeff snapped furiously and that had made Randy went speechless at once. He knew how pissed Jeff was at the time and he wouldn't dare to argue about it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Randy? First, you accused me of fucking around with another guy and now you said that my brother is the reason you got drunk? So, what now? Are you saying that Matt did all this because he wants to tear us apart? Is that it? Well, that's bullshit! Matt cares about me a lot and he wouldn't do shit like that to us in any way. He always said to me that he wanted me to be happy and the reason he approved us getting married is just because he wanted me to be fucking happy, and yet, you still want to blame him for all the mistakes you ever did. Well, fuck you, Randy! How could you do this to me? Why don't you just stop talking shit about him already, "Jeff yelled at him heatedly. He just couldn't stand it when people were trying to blame his family for this. He trusted Matt completely and he didn't think that his brother would do such stupid things to ruin their marriage.

Randy, on the other hand, knew he shouldn't ever involve Matt into this. He knew how sensitive Jeff could be when it comes to his family but he just wanted to point things out that it had been a set up. Randy remembered that Cena had told him that Cody was the one who volunteered to take him back to his hotel room that night and he thought that Cody must have deliberately took an advantage of him while he was drunk. Those pictures also proved that there was a third person involvement in this sneaky plot and Cody clearly wasn't alone doing this dirty job.

"No, baby. Please, that's not what I meant. I'm just…I'm just saying that everything was a set up…and Cody was just trying to take an advantage of me while I was out. I think he's -,"

"When are you going to stop blaming others, Randy?" Jeff interjected while sniffing back his tears, "If you're saying that he was making his move on you, then I just don't get it why I see you're the one who is on top of him, fucking his brains out. Why don't you just cut this shit already and tell me that you don't love me anymore, Randy. Just tell me, so I could take off this goddamn ring right now!" Jeff pointed at his own silver wedding band on his finger and when he was about to take it off, Randy stopped him immediately and took Jeff's hands in his hold.

"No, Jeff. Please, don't do this," Randy shaking his head frantically, kissing Jeff's hand over and over again, "I love you, baby. I love you too much. I didn't mean to say those horrible things to you but I was too stressed out at the time and I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry, Jeff. I know I just made a huge mistake back then and I really want to apologize to you for treating you like that, and I swear it will never happen again. Please, forgive me, baby. I'll do anything for you. Anything! You never know how miserable I could be without you so please, take me back, Jeff. I'm begging you, please. Don't do this to me," he pleaded desperately; his cobalt blue eyes were now glistened with tears as he began to reach for the roses' bouquet on the floor and gave to Jeff eagerly but the frustrated blonde shoved them back to his chest before storming his way out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him hard, leaving the miserable Randy all alone in deep despair.

Randy was so frustrated by the outcome and he couldn't control his emotion anymore. Furiously, he threw the bouquet across the room and kicked a chair nearby before slumping down onto the bed, clutching his head in complete sorrow. Never in his life had he felt so torn and sad, and he didn't even know what to do now to fix this mistake. He was afraid that he might lose Jeff for this and that was what terrified him the most. He just loved Jeff too much, he didn't want that to happen. They had shared so many sweet memories together and there was no way in hell he could bear to live in this world without him. He meant everything to him and he would do just about anything to have Jeff back in his arms again.

While Randy was still battling with his emotion, he didn't realize that tears began to stream down his cheeks and fall onto his jeans-covered lap. He gingerly wiped the tears from his face and stared at it in surprise. Randy was never a cry-baby but from what he had been through right now, he clearly wasn't ashamed to shed tears for days because of it. There was nothing could describe how anguish he was at the time and Randy desperately needed someone to talk to right now, someone that he could trust and rely on in this desperate moment.

Sniffing back his tears, he pulled out his cell phone from his jeans pocket and began to dial for Cena's number. It didn't take too long for his best friend to answer his call and Randy began to speak in a low, shaky voice…

"John…I don't know what the hell I should do now. Everything had fucked up…really bad." 

o-o-o-o-o

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	10. Grudges

Chapter 10 - Grudges 

Morrison gritted his teeth in utter rage as he walked along the backstage corridor. Even though he heard people greeted him, he didn't bother to acknowledge them back. He didn't care if those people think he was an asshole for ignoring them because he had his own reason for popping up here at their Smackdown taping, and he didn't mean to be friendly. His mind was only focused on one thing right now and it was Cody Rhodes, and that man deserved to pay for what he had done to his best friends. After Cena had told him everything about what had happened to Randy, Morrison went furious instead. Cody had just gone way too far by causing trouble to the couple which had almost torn them apart and that left Morrison with no choice but to start taking action immediately before it had gotten even worst. His patience had worn thin and he decided to pay him a little visit. He just couldn't deal with his shit any longer.

Morrison quickened his pace and headed straight towards the locker room. The taping had just over a few minutes ago and every roster must have been gathering in the room to get ready before leaving, and that included Cody. As he swung the door opened, his eyes caught immediately by the sight of Cody and Matt in front of him but they were completely unaware of his arrival at the time. His blood was boiling in sheer anger when he saw Cody instructed Matt to carry his bags and jacket and the other brunette was too stupid to comply with his order. It seemed that Cody was just using him on purpose and that had made Morrison grew even madder at him.

Clenching his fist in fury, Morrison began to approach Cody and called him out. When the younger male turned to face him, Morrison lunged forward and punch him directly in the face, making Cody stumbled back hard against the locker behind him. The sudden commotion had made every roster in the locker room turned their attention to them and everybody was trying to break up the fight.

"Morrie, what the hell are you doing?" Matt, who was still in shock by the unexpected assault, began to pull the furious male away from his lover but Morrison wouldn't budge. He persistently attacked Cody in frenzy and swung his right fist viciously towards him. Cody covered his head as if he was trying to block his attack but Morrison managed to hit him in the jaw and his left cheek couple of time before Matt successfully pulling him away, with some help from Jay. Cody winced and whimpered in pain by the assault he just received and he knew bruises might form on his face sooner or later for that, which he despised so very much.

Matt grasped Morrison's shoulder and turned him around forcefully to meet him in the eye, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your fucking mind?" he yelled while shaking him vigorously.

Morrison shrugged Matt's hands off of his shoulder before saying, "Why don't you ask him yourself? Ask him what he had been doing behind your back." He still couldn't get his eyes off Cody and cursed silently under his breath.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt frowned in confusion, "What did he do?"

"That whore had just ruined someone's life and I'm going to teach him a lesson for messing up with my friends." Morrison began to make his attack again but Matt and Jay quickly held his arms to stop him, "Let me go," Morrison began to struggle for a release while McIntyre and MVP began to shield Cody to keep him away from receiving another attack from the ballistic man.

Morrison kept struggling to be freed from their grasps but Matt didn't think they could hold him any longer if he was keeping this way. His uncontrollable manner was starting to get on his nerves real bad and Matt began to yell at him, "Stop it! Stop it, Morrie. Stop it!" he shoved the long-haired brunette forcefully away from him, "That's it! I've had enough with you. Why are you behaving like this all of the sudden, huh? First, you became distant towards me and now, out of nowhere, you attacked Cody without reason. What is your problem, really? What is your fucking problem?"

"The problem is you're too fucking blind, Matt. What makes you think he really loves you?"

The room was now filled with an uncomfortable silence by the remark and that had made everybody in the locker room switched their eyes between Rhodes, Hardy and Morrison. They were all still puzzled about what just happened and they were waiting for a response from any one of them.

Matt went speechless as he was trying to hold back his anger. He wasn't sure what Morrison was trying to pull here but he knew for sure that the guy was just jealous of him. Ever since Morrison had been avoiding his phone calls for these past few days, he knew right away that Morrison couldn't accept the fact the he was dating Cody but why does this matter concerned him so much? This doesn't have anything to do with him at all, seriously, and his ridiculous behavior needed to stop! He obviously didn't need Morrison to tell him what to do.

"What are trying to do, Morrie?" Matt shot him a glare, "Are you trying to ruin my life or something? Why can't you just be happy for me for once? Is it too much to ask?"

"I did this for your own good, Matt, "Morrison retorted, "I know he doesn't love you and he obviously doesn't care a shit about you at all. He's just messing with you. I don't understand what you see in him, anyway. He's nothing but a pretentious, selfish piece of shit!"

"Don't you dare saying bad things about him. You know nothing!" Matt snapped furiously. He just loved Cody dearly and he couldn't stand when Morrison was trying to make such accusation of his lover, "For your information, Cody and I are doing just great and we love each other. We're happy and that is what really matters, and you have no damn right to judge him that way!"

"You really think he loves you?" Morrison scoffed while casting a sneering look at Cody, who was still hidden behind Drew at the time before facing Matt again, "You have no idea, don't you? He's just using you, dammit! Don't you see that?" The older Hardy just gave him a cold stare but Morrison deliberately rolled his eyes in response, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're blind, and that is why you didn't realize that you had fallen straight into his trap. I feel sorry for you Matthew," he said with sarcastic tone in his voice.

Cody, on the other hand, was so dead pissed at him right now. Not only that he bruised his face but his plan also has messed up. Morrison has always been interfering into his business all the time and Cody wasn't going to take this matter lightly. He swore that he would strike a revenge on that man if his plan had fucked up. He really meant it.

"You can say anything you want about him but I don't believe a shit you said, "Matt shook his head and scowled, "Cody did nothing but being very sweet to me all the time so I don't get it why a good, charming guy like him would do such thing to me. You're just jealous, Morrie. You're jealous because you still hadn't found the right guy and thus, you let your frustration out on me. Just because you stop fucking around with every guy you could get your hands on doesn't mean you have the right to judge me with whomever the fuck I am supposed to be with right now. You're pathetic, Morrie. Pathetic! How could you do this to me? I thought you're my friend!"

Morrison was shocked and heartbroken. Nothing could describe how hurtful he really was by his words. He couldn't deny the fact that he was indeed jealous of seeing them together but all he was just trying to do was to help Matt to realize that Cody had been fooling him the entire time. His intention was sincere but the brunette Hardy didn't see it that way. Matt really thought that he was just trying to ruin his life and Morrison felt extremely frustrated by his ignorance. He never thought that Matt had the nerve to throw a harsh insult like that. How could he do this to him?

"Okay fine, whatever," Morrison threw his hands up in defeat, holding back his frustration, "I don't want to argue about that anymore since you choose to be so fucking in denial about it but let me tell you one thing. Instead of you worshiping him like you have no damn life, maybe you should, at least, try to consider visiting your brother and see where your stupidity has led to. I know Randy is innocent and I want you to tell Jeff exactly what happened that night at the party and clear things out to him before it's too late. You had almost cost their marriage, Matt and I want you to be responsible for that since everything happened was because of your own damn fault!"

Matt stiffened upon hearing Morrison mentioning his brother. He was always known to be very protective of Jeff and when he heard such news about him, he couldn't help but to feel worried, "Jeff? What do you mean? Wh-what happened to him?"

"Oh, what? Too busy playing footsie with your new boyfriend, you don't even know what the hell had happened to your brother?" Morrison just smirked lazily as he spoke, "Shame on you, Matt. I thought you really care about Jeff all these time. Why don't you just find out for yourself. You'll know what I'm talking about and you'll know that asshole had been taken an advantage of you all along. Don't be fooled by him, Matt. He's not as sweet as you think he is. He's a fake. Do not trust him," he warned the older Hardy before setting his eyes on Cody and gave him a deadly glare, "You better stay away from Randy if you don't want my five fingers sucker punch gets in your so called pretty face again. If I ever found out you're trying to bother him again, your face isn't going to be so flawless anymore, you got that? Consider this a warning…"

Without anyone's expectation, another hard punch has landed on Cody's face and that had made the younger male stumbled onto the floor.

The locker room went ruckus once again. Matt quickly came to Cody's aid and held him in his arms when he saw his lover was now grunted and wailing in pain as his lips and nose had busted open. Matt tried his best to soothe him as Cody was now had gone complete hysterical because of the injury and when he was about to scold Morrison for his irresponsibility, the man was already gone from his sight. Matt cursed silently to himself for his bad luck but then, he turned his attention completely to the injured man in his arms. Cody's nose and lips were now bleeding out and some of the blood stained noticeably on his pastel blue designer shirt.

"Come on, Cody. Let's get you to the trainer," Matt began to lift him up carefully and walked him out of the room, leaving the other staggered colleagues behind.

While he waited patiently for Cody getting his treatment, his mind started to drift away and kept replaying on what Morrison had said regarding Jeff earlier. He was confused. What had happened to Jeff exactly, and what did Morrison really meant by saying he had almost cost his brother's marriage? He didn't understand. What he had done wrong to cause that to happen?

Matt started to feel uneasy about it. It has been quite awhile since the last time he met Jeff, considering that he was too busy spending time with Cody, and he felt that he did neglected his brother somehow. He was worried if something bad had happened to him and he decided to pay Jeff a visit when he had a free schedule this week. He needed to find out what went wrong and hopefully, nothing terrible had happened between the Ortons even though, judging by Morrison's way of speaking, he doubt that it would be a good thing. 

o-o-o-o-o 

Jeff paid the paints and canvas he purchased as soon as the cashier announced the prices and he strode his way out of the Wal-Mart building immediately. Although he had his hoodie and shades on, he still didn't feel like wanted to attract attention from others. He didn't mean to be cocky. He always has been humble and appreciative to his fans but with the current miserable state he had right now, he didn't feel comfortable meeting with anybody for the time being. He preferred to be alone and kept himself away from any disturbance and that included his husband, Randy. He rather spent most of his time doing his paintings in the basement since that, at least, would make him feel at ease a bit from his stress.

It had been almost a week from the dreadful incident and Jeff still hadn't forgiven his husband ever since. Every time he set his eyes on Randy, he couldn't help but to feel terribly hurt. A mixed feeling of anger, sadness and disappointment welled up inside of him. He didn't think he could handle such sorrow anymore and even planned on moving out from that house but Randy stopped him. He had been crying and groveling on his hands and knees, begging for Jeff to stay with him. He never saw Randy in such wretched mess and as much as he was so upset of him, he did feel sorry for Randy. Jeff didn't have the heart to leave him and decided to stay but he didn't speak nor slept in the same room with his husband. That was the only thing he could think of would work out between them in this intense moment.

As soon as he had reached in the parking lot, Jeff began to dig his hand into his jeans pocket for his car key. He cursed silently as he could feel the key sunk deeper into the pocket and when he began concentrating on reaching the key without being aware of what was ahead, someone had just come in his way and bumped into him hard, making his shades flew from his face and inadvertently dropping his belongings onto the asphalt surface. At first, Jeff was annoyed by that idiot but then, he was completely surprised when he happened to recognize the big muscular man in front of him.

"Dave?" His emerald eyes still blinking in disbelief. He didn't expect he could meet him again, but here, in St. Louis.

"Jeff! I never thought I could meet you here. It's good to see you," Dave said with a smile, showing how much delighted he was to see him there although he had been following him around, yet again, ever since Jeff had left the house. But then, he got distracted when he realized that Jeff's eyes were red and puffy. "Oh dear. What happened to you?"

"Uh, it's nothing," Jeff began to scramble for his shades on the ground and quickly put it on back to cover his eyes before retrieving his scattered belongings. He didn't want Dave to suspect him anything and began asking him so many questions. He obviously didn't have the mood to answer it.

"You've been crying, aren't you?" Dave asked while helping Jeff collected his items. His eyes kept staring at the blonde male curiously.

"N-No, I'm not. I'm just-,"

"Don't lie to me, Jeff. I know you're lying to me. You're in trouble, aren't you?"

Jeff wasn't sure how he should hide from him anymore since he was too damn obvious dejected at the time. Reluctantly, he had no choice but to just admit it, "It's complicated, really," he responded gloomily, "I don't think anyone could help me, though…not even myself."

The corner of Dave's mouth twitched in excitement, knowing that his depression must have something to do with Randy. They must have been into a big fight right now and Dave was glad to know that those pictures he sent to Jeff a week ago had worked tremendously to ruin the couple. However, being a slick manipulative snake he was, Dave sure knew how to play innocent and began to plan his next move, "Come with me, Jeff. Let's do lunch together and we can talk about your problem. I'm buying."

Jeff was quite surprise to hear his kind offer. Never in his life had he seen Dave was being so nice to anyone before and that made him felt slightly awkward.

"Well, it's been really nice of you, Dave but I don't think I -"

"Oh, come on. It's not like we could see each other every day, Jeff. Our last meeting was kind of rush and I still have lots of things in my mind I want to talk about. Besides, while I happen to be here…is it wrong for me to do a good deed and try to make you feel better? I don't think that's hurt, right?"

At first, Jeff was hesitated to accept his invitation. He was unsure about him. He still thought that it wasn't such a good idea at all to be anywhere near him but he had no other choice. He didn't want to be rude and disappointed the guy despite that being around Dave made him nervous so badly. He just didn't get it why Dave was so interested in talking to him all of the sudden. Was there any motives hidden behind all these? Jeff really thought that he should be more careful whenever he was around him.

They headed to a diner nearby and Jeff ordered just a latte out from the menu. Dave did suggest him on ordering some proper meal but Jeff declined politely, saying that he was well satiated even though he actually didn't have any appetite at all, especially with the current mood he had right now. Therefore, they both settled for just having a drink instead.

While waiting for their orders, Dave began to initiate the gloomy blonde into a conversation, "So, care to tell me what's bothering you, Hardy?"

Jeff sighed weakly, "Believe me…you don't wanna know about it." He didn't think that Dave would be interested to listen to his problem since this involved his long-time sworn enemy.

"Try me. You can tell me anything you want and I'm all ears just for you" Dave persuaded him with a reassuring smile even though he knew well enough what it was all about. When he saw the younger male remained quiet, he had to add something, "Come on, I know this must have something to do with Randy, right?"

"I'm not so sure if I should talk about this. I mean, just thinking about it makes my mind going insane already," Jeff mumbled coherently but then, they got distracted when the waitress arrived at their table.

As soon as the middle-aged lady set their drinks on the table and left, Dave began to ask him in a low tone, "So, I assume that… the cheating rumor turns out to be true, huh?" and when Jeff reluctantly nodded his head, "How do you find out about that?"

"I…happen to have some proof for that," Jeff said weakly. He refused to tell him the details since he didn't feel comfortable to discuss about it right now, especially to Dave. He took a sip of his latte in order to get a hold of himself for a few moments before saying, "It really hurts to know that he cheated on me over Cody. I just don't understand what makes him decided to do that. I thought he's happy for what I had given him all these years. It's a shame that I put my full trust on him," Jeff said while staring down at his drink the entire time but Dave just smirked as an evil plan has struck into his mind.

"Randy has always been greedy, Jeff. Always have. Everybody in the locker room knows about that already. He never satisfied of what he had now and always wanting more, and I don't think cheating is something new for him either. Randy is nothing but a selfish, ungrateful, self-centered asshole and that explains why we never get along so well with each other. I just don't get it how you can stand living together with him for so long. That guy is evil. If he could cheat on you now, then I bet he will cheat on you again later," Dave deliberately made up stories. He just wanted to stir up the already heated situation but, however, the blonde didn't seem too convinced by his allegation at all. Jeff wasn't sure why he should believe in someone that he barely knew himself and he had to stand up for his husband somehow.

"Actually, Randy is a very different person when it comes to me. He always been nice and caring and nothing like you claimed he is. Randy never-,"

"That's not the point, Jeff. The point is he cheated on you. You should take this matter seriously," Dave interjected him. He didn't even want to hear any more complimentary remarks about Randy because that would make his blood stirred instantly. Everything about Randy was always perfect and that was what had made Dave so mad at him. Not only Jeff but Hunter, Flair, Vince and even everybody seems to worship Randy endlessly. What was so special about him anyway? Everybody seems too busy praising and kissing his ass, they didn't even notice that he, Dave Batista, would ever existed. He deserved to be treated as equal as Randy but people didn't give a fuck about him at all. Randy always won and got what he ever wanted, and that included his long time secret crush, Jeff Hardy. That was what had cause the collision and brawl between them in the first place and until now, Dave still held grudges against Randy for taking what was supposed to be his.

There was a long silence between them for a few moments before Jeff started to speak again, but this time, his voice became low and strained. He started to feel awkward when Dave snapped at him like that, "I still find myself hard to believe that he's cheating on me…because sometimes… my heart tells me that there's someone out there is trying to screw us over. But hell, how am I supposed to know about that for sure."

"Really?" Dave stared fixedly at him while stirring his tea. A small smile has formed on his lips when Jeff apparently mentioning his doubts. "What makes you said that?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Some sick bastard has been sending me gifts and claimed that he's my secret admirer and all. It was just a little misunderstanding and Randy thought that I was having an affair with this guy and he went furious. That's how our conflict started in the first place and when I found out that Randy is the one who cheated on me, I don't think I can deal with him anymore. We got into a big fight after that, "Jeff let out a long sigh and held his head in his hand, "I just don't get it why all of this shit is happening to me? What did I do wrong to deserve all this?"

Dave had to smile to that. He really thought that this was the perfect time he had been waiting for to start making his first move on the younger male since the couple was on the verge of splitting at the moment. Gradually, he took a sip of his tea before saying, "I know this may sound wrong and weird but having a secret admirer isn't something unusual, Jeff, especially for someone as beautiful and gorgeous like you. It's pretty normal, you know," he chuckled lightly and that had made Jeff literally squirmed in his seat. Dave's remark was kind of discomforting for his ears to hear. Why would he say such thing? He was supposed to make him feel better, not freaking him out like that.

"Well, speaking about admirer, haven't you thought about looking for a new…man in your life? I mean…someone like you must have many guys waiting in line to take Orton's place, right?" Dave added while giving the younger male a long, heated stare.

Once again, his question had caught Jeff by surprise. He didn't think it was appropriate for him to ask such question since it was still far too early for him to consider such thing like that; let alone looking for a new companion to replace Randy. Dave was starting to scare him off somehow.

"I don't think so. I mean, I'm still traumatized about what had happened to me and I don't think the idea of finding another man at this time will do any good. It will make things even worst." Jeff avoided looking Dave in the eyes as he spoke.

"It's never a bad thing if you happen to found a perfect man that will makes you truly happy," Dave smiled and started reaching for Jeff's hand and caressed it, "If Randy could cheat on you, why can't you do the same to him?"

Jeff wasn't sure what Dave was trying to do but he believed that man was trying to make a move on him. Swiftly, he pulled his hand away and stared at the man in front of him in shock and disbelief. Dave was just too damn much to deal with right now. "I don't care what you think. I still don't think it's right for me to do that to him. That just plain wrong and I'm not that selfish," Jeff started to get pretty annoyed by his behavior but Dave just smirked evilly in return.

"You're too nice Jeff. You still want to take on his side even though you know damn well that he's plain guilty. Too bad you didn't know who the real Randy Orton is," he said evenly while circling the rim the cup with his forefinger.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff frowned in puzzlement. He wasn't sure what did he meant by that. Dave had become strange all of sudden and that had scared the shit out of him even more.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings but to tell the truth…Randy isn't what you think he is, Jeff. He's a phony," and that statement had left Jeff blinking in confusion but Dave didn't wait for any response from the younger male as he continued, "I've always been keeping my eyes on him back when we were still in our Evolution's years and I just knew that he always had something devious planned in his sick little mind ever since he first laid his eyes on you. That two-faced lying son of a bitch wants nothing but to show off that he could own you and make you completely swept off your feet by his charm. But the truth is…he didn't love you, Jeff. He never loves you. That explain why Randy and I always gotten into a disagreement the entire time because I know that he had something sinister up his sleeve on you. He always tried to avoid me from getting close to you because he's afraid that I might spill his dirty little secret to you. He just wanted to take an advantage of you, Jeff. Pity you didn't see that coming." Dave, yet again, made up another accusation even though he knew Randy was definitely far from it and that made the younger man went dumbfound at once.

Jeff wasn't sure how to react about it but he didn't find his words made sense at all. If Randy didn't love him, why would he want to waste his six years living together with him? Why would he make such commitment on getting married with him considering that it might cost his popularity and fame in return? Would Randy ever do that and took those risks if he didn't really love him? After a long pondering, Jeff really thought that he shouldn't take heed of his allegation. Dave was behaving very suspicious just now and he wasn't sure if he should trust him on this. He really thought he should make his leave immediately before Dave tried to do any harm to him. He wasn't going to let that man poisoning his mind with his nonsense horrid thoughts.

"I-uh, I don't know, Dave. I just don't know what to say about it. I'm so confused right now and discussing about this makes thing gotten even complicated than it already was. Maybe it will be much better if we didn't prolong this conversation anymore. I know you just being concern towards me and all and I thank you for that but I'm not really comfortable talking about it right now. I hope you understand that. Now, will you excuse me? I have to go. Thanks for the latte by the way," Jeff gingerly stood up from his seat but suddenly, he could feel Dave gripped his wrist firmly.

"After what he had done to you… you still want to live in his lies? What makes you think that he can bring back happiness, Jeff? When are you going to learn that he just wanted to mess up with your feelings?" Dave couldn't hold his patience anymore. He had been waiting for this moment for far too long and when Jeff didn't seem to show any sign of interest in him, he became furious. He was desperate and didn't even bother to be discreet about it anymore.

Jeff yanked his hand harshly, "Look, I just don't get it why you were so upset about it. This doesn't have anything to do with you, Dave. Seriously! Why don't you stop prying into our business," Jeff had to retort as Dave started to get on his nerves. The busy diner went silent at once upon hearing the commotion and everybody turned their attention to them.

"Oh yes, it does. You never know how long I've been waiting for this moment to come, Jeff. I've always want to talk to you and be close to you so I can get to know you better because I really like you. But, that bastard Randy always gets in my way. He always been a nuisance but now is the only way I finally have my chance to state my feelings to you..."

"What? " Jeff never thought that Dave would have feelings for him. The guy never showed any interest in him before and when he suddenly said something like that, Jeff was completely shocked. While his mind still hadn't recovered from the shocking remark, Dave grabbed Jeff's hand and held it firmly in his grip.

"Just leave Randy and be with me instead, Jeff. I promise you that I will give you a better life. Better than anything you'd ever have when you're with Randy, I can assure you that. Please, come with me, Jeff," he pleaded but the smaller male jerked his hand back hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dave? Are you out of your fucking mind?" he yelled furiously, "Randy is still my husband and I ain't going anywhere near you. There's no way in hell I would leave him just to be with someone else that I barely know myself. I'm not a cheap slut and I don't FUCK around with another guy, especially not with someone that I don't have feelings with, like you. Sorry, Dave but I am NOT that desperate. Get a fucking life, will you!" Jeff headed straight to the door and stormed his way out of the diner. He quickly made a run to his car without even bothering to look back anymore.

Dave became furious and he began to go after the blonde but by the time he reached at the diner entrance, Jeff was already too distant away from him. Instead, he just yelled at Jeff from the door, "If you decide to keep on living your so called happy life with Orton, fine! Go ahead, but you make a big fucking mistake, Jeff. You hear me? You're going to regret it for rejecting my proposal, dammit. Turning down someone that actually cares about you. You'll never be happy, Jeff. You and Orton will never be happy! You hear me? NEVER!"

Everybody in the diner was still taken aback by the incident and when Dave realized that they have been staring at him curiously, that annoyed him to no end, "What the hell are you looking at?" and that was when everybody resumed on their previous tasks in an instant like there was nothing happened. Dave didn't care if those people recognized him or not. He was so pissed right now, he couldn't hold his temper any longer.

Dave went back to his table and flopped down onto the seat, frustrated. His plan to lure the younger Hardy into his hand had failed completely. He knew downright that Jeff could sense the suspiciousness in his behavior and Dave cursed under his breath for his foolishness. He had to make a change of his plan somehow and that left him with no choice but to do it the hard way. He didn't give a fuck about the consequences at all. He just wanted Randy out of the picture permanently. As long as Randy still existed in this world, his life would never be complete and Jeff would never be his no matter what. He didn't care if Cody refused to go along with his new plan because Dave was going to make sure that he would. He had to do what he had to do and nothing could change his mind, and he couldn't care less about the risk he was about to take. Dave was too desperate and he's willing to do anything, in any way, to get his revenge on Randy Orton. 

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Big thank you to __**IsidoraAngst**__, __**takers dark lover**__, __**Magz86**__, __**Slashdlite**__ and __**OrtonFan**__ for their reviews XD. _


	11. Revelation

Chapter 11** - **Revelation

Jeff was restless. The incident at the diner earlier was still lingering in his mind and he had been pacing back and forth in the living room for the past ten minutes since he got home. He still couldn't get Dave's words out of his head. He never thought that man would ever develop a feeling for him.

His remark was not just a normal admiration but it sounded more like an obsession to him and that was what scared Jeff the most. He wasn't a person who likes to accuse someone blindly without proofs but he had a strong feeling that he had suspected Dave might be the very same person who claimed to be the so-called secret admirer that had been bothering him the entire time. There was no way for a 'friend' to be acting up all suspicious like that if he didn't have any devious plot planned in his sick twisted little mind and Jeff was worried that man might do harm to him. He could sense that there was some kind of threat in his words and he was afraid that Dave might pop up out of nowhere and started bothering him again. Jeff was scared but he didn't know what to do. Should he tell someone about this?

Jeff couldn't help the urge to bite his nails as he was trying to fight back his nervousness but then, he heard the door bell rang. His heart was thudding faster as he approached the door. He was afraid if Dave was following him home but when he slowly cracked the door open, he was surprise to see his brother instead, smiling warmly at him. He didn't expect that man would come since Matt hadn't visited him for quite some time now.

"Hey Matt...," he greeted him with a faint smile, his voice was low and weak, "It's been a while."

Matt knew exactly why Jeff sounded frustrated and he felt really guilty for that. It was some sorts of routine that Matt would come over to and spent time together with his brother but when Matt hadn't see him for almost two months now, it was pretty much expected that Jeff would be very disappointed of him. Phone calls weren't enough to make him happy.

"Yeah, I know. I've been… very busy lately. I'm sorry." That was the only reason he could come up with although he was not as busy as he claimed he was and he could see Jeff still kept the long face.

"With Cody?" Jeff asked him in a calm manner but Matt could sense that there was some slight jealousy in his tone. He knew his brother was upset of him but he couldn't help it. After he had been waiting for so long, why would he pass on the chance to have a date with Cody, the man of his dream? This might be a once in a lifetime opportunity for him and he was a complete fool if he would ever decline that kind of proposal.

"Oh, come on, Jeffro. At least I come here and make it up to you, right? Look, I'm really sorry. It will never happen again, okay? I promise."

"No, that's okay. I know you're busy and all. I shouldn't be like a pain in the ass or something," he said nonchalantly while making way for Matt to enter the house. Jeff closed the door behind him and made his way straight to the kitchen, frustration still build up inside of him.

Matt knew Jeff was still hurt but he really thought that he shouldn't prolong this conversation anymore. He admitted that he was wrong; spending too much time with Cody and almost neglected his brother but he didn't want to argue about it any longer. He came here in peace and he didn't want to turn this small matter into a big argument. Matt gingerly followed him into the kitchen and took the beer his brother was holding out to him. He took a swig of his beer as he glanced around the house and he realized that the house was quieter than usual. No sounds of TV or radio, and not even Randy. Now he wondered where the hell was that the ever so annoying douchebag had gone.

"So, where's Randy? I haven't seen him around," Matt was trying to initiate his brother into a conversation since Jeff had been keeping his mouth shut the entire time.

"I don't know," Jeff shrugged carelessly and that had made the older Hardy blinked his eyes in disbelief.

"You don't know?" Matt didn't seem to believe of what he just heard. Jeff was always enthusiastic to talk about Randy but when he responded coldly towards the question, Matt could sense right away that there was definitely something not right about him at the moment. Matt was starting to get worried. Was it true that they were in a fight?

"What really happen, Jeff? Come on, tell me. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing, Matt. Nothing," Jeff's couldn't help his eyes but to get teary but he didn't want Matt to see them. He kept staring down onto the floor beneath him.

"Don't lie to me, Jeff. I know you're lying. Morrie told be that you and Randy got some issues right now. Is that true? Did he hurt you or anything?" he asked but Jeff shook his head weakly.

"No, he didn't but…," there was a momentarily silence between them before Jeff decided to just tell him the truth, "…lots of bad things had happened to us lately and I don't know if I can live with this shit any longer," Jeff buried his head in his hand, trying to hold back his emotion, "I'm miserable…and scared. I don't know what the hell am I suppose to do now."

"Hey, hey, hey…what's wrong?" Matt set his beer down on the counter and hugged him as he could sense there was sadness in his tone, "Calm down, Jeffro. You should tell me what's going on. I don't like to see you like this," Matt patted his back as he was trying to comfort his crestfallen brother.

Jeff buried his head in the crook of Matt's shoulder, trying to collect himself before saying, "I found out that Randy…has been cheating on me…," he gingerly lifted his head to meet Matt's gaze,"…over Cody."

Matt's brown eyes turned darker at once.

He was so shocked, Matt couldn't even form a single word to state his aggravation to that remark at all, especially when Jeff was mentioning about Cody. A sudden blistering anger began to rise up within him when he found out that Randy was not only hurting his brother's feelings but he also had been fooling around with his lover behind his back. Of all guys in WWE, why would he pick Cody, for fuck's sake! Why it would have to be him, his love? Randy sure knew how to piss him off endlessly and this was totally unforgivable. Matt wasn't going to go easy on him this time.

"I don't know if I should believe him, Matt. He denies that he's having an affair with Cody but I did happen to have proof for that, you know. He told me that he didn't remember a thing what happened to him at the after-party and he said that he was drunk and Cody was taking an advantage of him while he was out. How the hell am I supposed to believe shit like that? He could've lied to me, Matt."

Drunk?

Matt's anger died instantly upon hearing that statement. He did remembered that Randy was terribly drunk at the party, in fact, he was the one who planned everything to get that man intoxicated in order to pull a prank on him. The possibilities of Cody took an advantage on him while he was unconscious might be true after all since that man was volunteering to bring Randy back to his room later that night. Maybe Cody was already planning to do this all along. But why? Why Cody would do such thing to Randy? He really thought that they were friends; good friends.

Now, Matt was starting to get worried if he was indeed the one who was responsible for the couple's quarrel. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Dave in the first place and now, he was trapped in this horrible state. How can he be so fucking stupid? He just knew it that he might face a bad outcome for this but he was too selfish to even care about it. This was entirely his fault. He couldn't even blame Dave for this. If he was smart enough and wouldn't even bother to listen to that man's idea, nothing like this would ever happen.

Jeff also mentioned to Matt about Cody was seeing Randy after Raw taping in New York several weeks ago before showing his brother the said proof he happened to have. Matt's eyes widened in utter shocked and disbelief when he saw the pictures. Not only that he was surprised by the obscene graphic before his eyes but he also felt guilty for what he had done to Randy. His stupidity has led to an unexpected chaos for both Jeff and Randy and Morrison was right all along. That man was trying to tell him the truth but Matt refused to believe him. He regretted for not listening to him and he felt bad for embarrassing Morrison in front of his colleagues in the locker room that night. Morrie must've not forgiven him for what he had done to him, he thought. Matt was a complete fool to fall in love with Cody and believed every word he said. That man had tricked him! Matt was terribly hurt and heart-broken.

"What am I so mad about was when kept blaming others even though everything was obviously his damn fault. He said that you're the reason he got into this and you deliberately made him drunk. I just can't believe it that he had the nerve to accuse you like that," Jeff voiced his protest," I'm so sorry for hiding this from you, Matt. I should have told you about this sooner. I should have to."

Matt was utterly speechless. He didn't know what to do now. Randy blamed him for everything that had just happened but Jeff was intensely defending him from the 'allegation' that appeared to be true. Now, he felt awfully guilty for what he had done. Should he just tell his brother the truth? What Jeff would say when he found out that he was indeed the main reason of their quarrel? Jeff was sure going to be so pissed and hated him for life because of this.

As Matt was still unsure about his decision, he couldn't help but to feel curious about how did Jeff obtain those pictures. He had to ask, "How do you get these photos, Jeff?"

Jeff froze when he heard the question but then he said in low ragged voice, "Someone sent it to me… but I don't know who."

"What do you mean?" Matt frowned upon hearing the answer. He didn't seem to like the sound of that.

Jeff thought that this was the right time for him to tell his brother everything he had been keeping a secret for a long time. He didn't think he should hide about it anymore and preferred to get everything off his chest immediately. He really thought that he should tell Matt about the stalker, and as well as Dave. He had a huge feeling that both men were pretty much connected in this evil plot somehow. Perhaps Matt could help him through this predicament. He couldn't take this pain much longer.

Jeff took a long, deep breath before saying, "That is what has been bothering me, Matt. There's a guy out there is trying to mess up my life. I didn't know who but I think-,"

Jeff didn't get to finish what he was saying when they got distracted by a loud thud of someone closing the front door echoing throughout the house. Jeff expected that Randy must have just got back from wherever he had been and it didn't take too long for him to appear at the kitchen door. His face turned into menacing glare at once when he set his eyes on the brunette Hardy. Matt gulped in fear as he knew what was about to come next.

Calm but in threatening manner, Randy began to approach them, "Matthew Moore Hardy….what an unpleasant surprise. You sure have guts to show your face here in my house. Are you asking for a…," Randy tilted his head to crack his neck, "...death wish or something? You sure can't get enough pissing me off, aren't you? So, what's your next plan then…kill me? So that I won't be bothering Jeff's life anymore? Is that going to make you happy? Huh?"

"Leave my brother alone, Randy. He doesn't have anything to do with this," Jeff had to interrupt when he could sense Randy was about to reach to his outburst. If he didn't, Randy might have taken this conversation to the next level which would have cause harm to his brother and he obviously didn't want that to happen.

Randy changed his eye sight from Jeff to Matt and he huffed angrily through his nose, "If it wasn't because of him, I would have pummel you into a bloody pulp. Because of you, my life has turned upside down and I've done terrible things that I never thought I would do to ruin my marriage. I bet you know what the fuck am I talking about here and I want you to tell him exactly what had happened to me that night. I can't stand to be the one who is always been blame, Matt. You better start clear things up to him…or else."

"Oh, are you threatening my brother now?" Jeff interjected, "What is your fucking problem, Randy? Why are doing this to him? I told you not to involve him into our problem. Why don't you just stop being such a prick?"

"All I want is Matt to tell you the truth that I am innocent, Jeff. I've been humiliated so badly and I can't take this torture anymore. I don't intend to cheat on you, I swear! I've been the victim of your brother's joke and I was -,"

"You say shit about my brother again and I swear to God that I will leave this fucking house right now!"

Randy went dead silence at once. He wouldn't dare to argue about the matter since he might lose Jeff because of it and that was something he tried to avoid at any cost.

Matt was now filled with a deep remorse as he witnessed the argument between the two. As much as he hated Randy, he couldn't let them keep quarrelling like this forever. All he wanted to do was just to annoy Randy for fun but he never intended on making them fallen apart like this. He was always wanted Jeff to be happy and he wished none of these would ever happened at all. He had to do something and fix everything up somehow, and that left him with no choice but to just admit his mistakes. He couldn't care less about the consequence he was about to face as long as he could bring them back together once again.

"No, Jeff. Please, don't argue anymore. Please…," Matt interrupted their dispute, which had made both men turned their attention to him instantly, "Randy is right, though. Everything is my fault."

Jeff shook his head, "No, Matt. You don't have to let his words get into your head. You can't blame yourself for things you didn't do." He thought his brother was just trying to calm down the heated situation that has been going on at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Jeff but I did. I did…make him drunk that night," and there was when Matt could see Jeff's expression started to change. The blonde stared at him with an incredulous look on his face but Matt decided to just keep going with his explanation, "I thought it was just for fun, you know…pulling pranks on him like I used to do. I just want to make Randy pay what he did to me and turned him into a joke material of the locker room but I never expected that it had gone way too far like this. I've made a drinking proposal to him that night. He declined it at first but, however, I managed to persuade him to drink my treats and he got real drunk after that. Randy's condition was getting even worse so I thought I could trust on Cody when he said he wanted to send Randy back to his room but I have no idea he had taken an advantage of that chance instead. I know I just made a big mistake, Jeff. I'm terribly sorry. I don't mean for all these to happen…," his voice trailed off when he saw Jeff's eyes were now narrowed hard in silent anger. His brother was hurt but that was what he had expected.

"I can't believe you did this to me, Matt. Did you realize that your idiotic jokes had almost cost my marriage? I have lost my trust on my husband because of you, Matt. I blamed him for everything the entire time because I always thought that you're doing the right thing but God, I feel so fucking stupid for believing in you. You should be ashamed of yourself!" he barked furiously.

"I know, Jeff… and I'm really really sorry for that. I never know that you two had been quarrelling because of this. If I did, I could have explained to you about it sooner and nothing like this would ever happened. Please forgive me, Jeff. I am so sorry," Matt begged his brother while placing his hands firmly on his brother's shoulder but the younger male shrugged it off angrily.

"You should have thought about it sooner, Matt. You should think before you act. But, I don't think that shit really matters to you anymore, right? You don't give a fuck about me! You don't care about me!"

"No! Please, don't say like that, Jeff. I love you. I always care about you."

"Bullshit! If it wasn't because of Morrie, you'll never know what the hell had happened to me because you're too busy spending your time with Cody, like he is so damn important to you than your own fucking family," Jeff's emerald eyes were now glistened with tears, "Now, I want you get the fuck out of this house right now. I don't wanna see your face again. Stop ruining my life and go spend the rest of your life with that cheap slut boyfriend of yours and don't even bother to come back here again. Ever! I fucking hate you!"

"But, Jeff…I-,"

"Get out! Don't you hear me? I said get the fuck out!" he yelled while pointing his finger to the main door.

Randy, who had been standing there the whole time watching the two, was rather speechless as he witnessed the surprising scene occurred in front of him. He absolutely had no idea that Matt was dating Cody (since he was too stressed out with his own problem at the time) and he didn't expect Jeff would go that far and throwing hate words on his brother like that. Did Jeff really mean what he just said? Did he really didn't want to see his brother anymore? When he turned to Matt, the brunette kept his head down in shame and slowly walked his way to the exit door without a word. Jeff couldn't hold his tears any longer and he rushed to the stairs to go into his room, leaving Randy standing in the kitchen all alone in the mid of astonishment.

Never had he seen Jeff became this harsh before and Randy wasn't sure if Matt really deserved this punishment or should he feel sorry for him. The Hardys were always known for their strong family bond and Randy couldn't imagine if they were not together anymore. It was pretty hurtful to see them ended up like this but there was nothing much he could do about it. It was none of his business to get himself involved with and he thought that it would be better if he just leave the matter alone. At least, Matt had proven him innocent and Randy was now free from any false allegation. He just couldn't wait to have Jeff back in his arms and started a new happy life like they used to have all over again but, wait! Did Jeff really have forgiven him? What if he still mad at him?

Filled with curiosity, Randy decided to check up on his husband upstairs. He thought that it would be better if he, at least, tried to comfort Jeff even though the possibility of being rejected was pretty much expected. Gingerly, he climbed up the stairs and crept silently down the corridor to peek through the half-closed door into the guest bedroom, which was where Jeff currently staying at the moment. Inside, he saw Jeff was sitting on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hand, sniffing his tears silently.

"Jeff?" Randy called him out in a low gentle voice but seeing Jeff wasn't responded to him, he thought that he should leave him alone for now. He understands what had he been through at the time and he felt sorry for him. As he was about to close the door behind him, he heard Jeff called his name softly and that made him turned his head swiftly to face the blonde. Randy was really hoping for Jeff to speak to him again. It has been so long he didn't hear Jeff calling his name like that and he really missed it.

Jeff lifted his head and locked his puffy red eyes to meet Randy, "I'm sorry Randy," he stood up and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I feel terrible for not trusting you. I know I've been a real jerk and selfish to you but please, forgive me."

Randy held him in his arms while caressing his back soothingly, "Shhh…that's okay. Jeff. I have forgiven you already," he pulled the smaller male away from him and looked into the glistening emerald eyes, "You don't have to feel so guilty yourself. I was never mad at you at all. I did my mistakes too back then and I'm asking about the same thing to you too. I know I shouldn't suppose to accept his proposal and accused you nonsense but I just did, and you have no idea how much I regretted it to no end. I really hope you can forgive me, Jeff. Please. I'll do anything to have you back. I am so sorry."

Jeff couldn't agree more to that. He didn't see why he should prolong this argument any longer either. Sure, Randy did make a bad decision before but he didn't think he should go there and argue about it endlessly. It won't do any good at all and better if he just let everything go. Being wrapped in Randy's embrace was what he needed most of the time.

Sniffing back his tears, Jeff nodded his head and smiled, "I forgive you, Randy," he hugged the bigger male tighter, "I forgive you. But please…don't let me go. I just missed you too much. "

Randy smiled in relief and hugged him back lovingly. It had been way too long since he had Jeff in his arms and he felt content to finally get the chance to feel the warmth of his body pressed tightly against him once again, just like they used to have. He was really glad that their reconciliation went smoother and easier than he'd expected. They just stand there in silent, holding in each other's arms for a few moments before Randy cupped Jeff's face in his hands and wiped the tears off his cheek with his thumb, "Now, please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you miserable like this. It hurts. Just let bygones be bygones, okay? We can start our life together all over again. I promise I won't hurt you anymore," he said soothingly while caressing the blonde's cheek lovingly.

Jeff managed giving him a small smile before capturing Randy's lips into a deep searing kiss. Randy was taken aback at first but then he responded to the kiss enthusiastically. He missed him too much already and he wouldn't want to waste the opportunity to make love to his husband again. He slid his tongue across Jeff's lips and the blonde willingly accepted the entry. Their tongue danced in each other's mouth and they were moaning into the kiss while Randy's hands were roaming all over Jeff's body. Feeling annoyed by the garment that was clung to their bodies, they began to lose their clothes in a swift and soon, both men were naked and their cocks were rubbing together sending waves of pleasure coursing through them. Jeff clung to his husband dearly as Randy lifted him and laid him down onto the bed while their lips were still sealed to one and another in heated passion.

Randy kissed his face and down to his neck, lapping on those creamy white skin before sucking and tugging gently on his pink nipples eagerly. Jeff moaned and gasped in delight as Randy began to caress his opening lightly with his fingers while he kept suckle him ever so passionately. He just missed the way Randy fondled him and no one else ever made him feel so good like he did. Jeff began to stroke Randy's cock tenderly and the younger male couldn't help but to moan out loud by the sensation. Jeff's magical hands never disappointed him and he loved it when he wrapped his hand around his hard throbbing cock like that. It was heavenly and this is what he needed the most for not engaging a sexual intercourse with his love for far too long. Listening to Jeff's whimpers of pleasure had heightened his lust and made him harder than he already was.

Jeff captured Randy's lips for another sloppy kisses before their eyes met in a heated gaze, "Make love to me, Randy. I want you now," he said huskily and Randy didn't need to be told twice to comply with his demand. Randy began to reach for lubrication in the nightstand drawer but he cursed silently when he had found none of it. He really thought that he should provide one in their guest bedroom, in case if they happen to have sex in that room again.

"Don't bother about the lube. I want you inside me now," Jeff purred while nuzzling up to Randy's neck.

"Are you sure? But that's gonna hurt," Randy reminded him. They hadn't have sex for quite some time and Randy assumed that Jeff might be in real pain if there was no preparation done for him. As much as he wanted to bury his hard pole into that hot tunnel, Randy didn't feel like he wanted to make their make up sex was painful and unenjoyable to his husband.

"I don't care. That is what I need right now. Please, just do it. I trust you," Jeff whispered to his ear lustfully while one of his hand still stroking Randy's cock keenly.

Randy couldn't really argue with that. He was so hard himself he would burst in no time if he waited any longer and that was not going to make both men happy. Randy smeared his precum along his cock and some to Jeff's pucker. Jeff let out a small gasp as Randy slowly fingered him open several times before positioning his cock at the entrance. Jeff wrapped his legs around his waist and Randy slowly inserted his swollen engorged member into him. Jeff gasped and closed his eyes shut as he was trying to compose himself from the pain of the intrusion. Randy couldn't resist letting out a long moan by the tightness snug that wrapped around him and he leaned over to give Jeff a soothing kisses. Inch by inch Randy began to push his entire cock into him until he was fully sheath into the whimpering blonde warm passage. They stayed still for a few moments, trying to savor the feeling of each other's heat that they had sorely missed before Randy started to pull his cock out slowly and slammed back in deeply. Jeff's grunt soon turned into a needy moan as the younger male began to set a pace and rocked his hips back and forth into him in a steady rhythm; his cock was sliding against the sensitive nub inside of him deliciously. It hurts no more and pleasure started to take over his mind and body.

Randy quickened his pace and pounding harder into him while Jeff tightened his legs around the younger man's waist to urge Randy to go deeper in him. Both men moaned hard nonstop in ecstasy as their bodies were joined together as one intimately. Without breaking eye contact with the blonde below him, Randy began to stroke Jeff's cock in rhythm of his vicious thrust, hitting the sweet spot inside of him over and over again, making Jeff moaned to the point of screaming by the relentless furious jabs. Randy could feel his muscles started to clench tightly around him. He was about to approach the verge of his orgasm and Randy was no different from him either. This was just too much for him to take.

Another several hard thrust was enough to bring both men to the climax and Randy's body became stiffen as he spilled his seed copiously deep inside of the writhing man below him. Jeff let out a soft cry and convulsed in his arms as he came together with his husband. Randy kissed him deeply for the last time before collapsing on top of him, breathlessly and well spent. Jeff happily wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace while trying to regain their consciousness.

Randy moved off of him and pulled the blonde on top of him, resting Jeff's head against his chest, "I love you, Jeff. I missed you so very much," he spoke quietly as he caressed and kissed the top of Jeff's head adoringly. God, how he missed the smell of milk and honey in his hair.

Jeff lifted his head and looked at him, "Me too, Randy. You have no idea how much I've been thinking of you the whole time. I'm helpless without you."

Randy flashed him a warm smile as he traced his jaw lightly with his fingertip before planting another deep lingering kiss on Jeff's lips. As he pulled back, he saw Jeff's face has turned gloomy all of the sudden.

"What's wrong, baby? Is there something bothering you?" he asked curiously. Randy could sense that there must be something not right about that look he gave to him. He looked trouble.

Jeff bit his lower lips nervously, "I …I met Dave." Since he didn't get the chance to tell Matt about this before, he really thought that Randy should know about it instead.

"What?" Randy raised himself by the elbow abruptly while his eyes shot wide open in shock, "What the hell did he want from you?" He knew how obsessed Dave could be when it comes to Jeff and he was worried that Dave might have taken an advantage of his husband.

Jeff shook his head weakly, "I don't know. At first, he seemed okay to me but then he started talking nonsense and saying bad things about you. He even threatened me that you and I would never have a happy life together. I just don't know what's wrong with him, Randy. He kept popping up out of nowhere and insisted on having conversation with me no matter how much I tried to avoid him. He's scaring me, "Jeff gingerly sat on the bed, "This wasn't the first time we've ever met, you know."

Figures. That was what Randy had expected. He knew how crazy that guy could be and Dave would do just about anything at his will to tear them apart. The Animal sure couldn't get over the fact that Jeff was never his in any way. However, Jeff's last statement had caught his attention and he had to ask, "You mean…you've met him before?" Randy pulled himself up and sat on the bed.

Jeff nodded his head and said, "He happened to be in Florida when I had a taping about three weeks ago. We've met in a bar but we only had a casual talk before I left him immediately. He seemed really weird on that night, though. He was being nice and friendly to me all of the sudden," there was a momentarily silence between them before adding, "I have a feeling that…Dave might be the one who sent those photos, Randy. He's also the same person who sent those cards on purpose, just wanted to make you jealous. I really think he tries to make us fall apart."

Randy's shot his head up in stunned. Photos?

If Dave was indeed the very same person who sent those pictures to them, does that means that he had been cooperating with Cody all along? This just made fucking sense! Dave might be the one who took the pictures while Cody was making an advance on him that night!

His blood started to boil in anger instantly and Randy couldn't help but to curse under his breath. He knew Dave very well and he wasn't too surprise if that man was part of this conspiracy as well. Dave despised him too much and he was willing to do anything to make his life miserable, even though he had to take a serious risk for his action. He was pure evil and demented, and Cody was a fool to even think about collaborating with that mad man.

"I don't know what the hell am I suppose to do now, Randy. I'm scared. What if he keeps bothering me again?" Jeff hugged the bigger male against him, "Please, don't let him do any harm to us. Please. I just don't want to lose you again," he said as his voice started to get panicked.

Randy didn't want to lose him either. He had been through so much pain and rough time for these past few days and there was no way in hell he would let Dave take Jeff away from him. He wrapped his arms around him protectively and kissed his forehead repeatedly, "I won't, baby. I won't. I'll make sure he'll pay what he did to us, and so does Cody. Nobody is going to tear us apart, baby. I promise," he said as he rocked Jeff back and forth in his arms, trying to comfort him.

Randy sworn that both men will pay for their depraved crimes and he wasn't going to let them got away just like that so easily. Cody would definitely be the first person he would seek for some answers. He sure as hell had lots of explanation he needed to do and Randy would never settle down until he finally gets his hands on both men, especially on his long-time sworn enemy, Dave Batista. 

o-o-o-o-o 

_Is it just me or did anyone else is having a problem that this site didn't notify me (via my email) if there's a new stories posted lately? I have no idea that this author had updated her story until I checked it myself. This isn't the first time I'm encountering this problem, though. Weird._

_Anyway, back to the story - the truth has finally revealed. Matt admitted his mistakes, Randy and Jeff are back together again but clearly, their problems are not over yet. Things are getting even more complicated that it already was in the next chapter._

_Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly_ _appreciated_.


	12. Remorse

Chapter 12 - Remorse

(Denver, Colorado)

Once Smackdown taping was over, every roster from both brands had been hanging out in the local bar called The Blue Moon. Cena strutted happily while bringing two glasses of drinks he just ordered from the bar and he flopped down in the booth, sitting next to Randy with a silly grin spread across his face.

"Hey Randy, want some Jagerbomb?" Cena teasingly waved the drinks in front of his face even though he knew Randy was still traumatized by the liquor.

"Shit, John. Get that damn drink away from me," Randy brushed his hand away in the process. He despised that drink so much he didn't even want to smell the scent of the liquor either. It made him sick.

Cena chuckled amusingly and pouted his lips, "Aww….why not? It's real fun to see you go all giggly and crazy again like a retarded monkey on crack. It's priceless. Mizzy told me that you did a striptease dancing that night. Too bad I didn't get the chance to see that or else I'm going to slip a hundred in your pants and ask you to do a lap dance on me," Cena downed the drink in a swift and winced as he sat down the glass on the table, "Wooo…this shit is good," he said while smacking his lips, "I think I might need another one."

"Be careful…,"Randy took a swig of his beer and sat it down on the table, "…you'll never know that drink might lead you to a fucked up life after that."

"Hey, ease up, man. Don't be so tense," Cena put his arm around Randy's shoulder and tried to coax him, "At least, you and Jeff are back together again, all right. That is what really matters now. There's no need for you to pull face like someone's just shoved a baseball bat up in your ass so chill out."

"Chill out? I'm not going to chill out until I get my hands on Cody, okay? He ruined my life and I'm gonna make sure that fucker is going to pay for what he did to me," Randy downed his beer empty and smash the can down onto the table, "Now, where the hell is that bastard anyway? I tried looking for him at the hotel but he wasn't even there. That little scumbag sure knows how to play hide and seek with me," Randy gritted his teeth in utter anger. He was frustrated when he couldn't find Cody anywhere. The last time he saw him was when Cody did his taping earlier that night but Randy couldn't get the chance to meet eye to eye with him backstage because Vince had distracted him for a debriefing on his future promo hence, he had lost Cody from his sight in a flash. He knew Cody was trying to avoid him but that doesn't mean Randy was going to stop hunting him down. He was going to find him, and Dave would be next. Cody sure knew where he could find that man.

"Relax. We'll going to get him, okay? You can count me in if you want me to help you beat the crap out of him and shit. I'll be happy to give you a hand," Cena flashed him his sinister grin while patting Randy's shoulder.

A small smile lit up Randy's face. He knew Cena would always up for being his partner-in-crime and he really appreciated him for his kind assistance even though he has no problem dealing with Cody himself. But then, his smile waned when his eyes started to focus on the only dejected man across the room, "Yeah, but… there's seems to be another problem, though," and when Cena gave him a questioning look, Randy pointed his finger towards the said man. Matt Hardy had been isolated himself by sitting in the far corner of the room, looking all miserable and depressed. It was obvious that he still couldn't get those bad memories out of his head and he had been chugging on his beer nonstop. Morrison was there with him all along, and that man was trying his best to console him.

Although Cena was never really been close to Matt that much, he did have his sympathy on him. Matt was always been jovial and cheerful from what he knew and it was pretty upsetting to see him became a different person like that all of the sudden.

"Yeah, that's sucks. I feel sorry for him," Cena spoke quietly while observing the man from afar, "Do you think Jeff really meant what he said?" After Randy had told him everything about what had happened to the brothers, he still thought that he found it hard to believe that Jeff would never wanted to see Matt ever again. Was he for real? The Hardys was always been so close to each other and it was almost unbelievable that Jeff would make such a shocking decision like that to the one and only brother he ever had.

Randy shrugged, "I'm not so sure. I'm having a hard time believing it myself. I never thought that Jeff would say something like that either. I feel somewhat…guilty, you know. I feel like I'm the reason for their break up. I did try talk to Jeff and tell him to just let everything go and forgive his brother but he won't listen to me. Jeff is still mad at him and I don't know what else I should do to fix it," he sighed weakly.

Cena wasn't sure how to solve the problem either but he had something to say to comfort his best friend, "I'm not an expert in this but if you ask for my opinion, I will say that it will be better if you just leave this matter to the fate, Randy. It's for your own good, man. It wasn't like you didn't try to mend things. You did, but it didn't work out very well and there's nothing much you can do about it. Maybe Jeff needs more time to think about it and all you have to do is just give your full support on him. Show him that you really care about him because you're the one he needed the most right now, Randy. Jeff is still vulnerable but I believe by any chance or circumstances, If God willing…I'm sure they will be back together again. We just have to wait and see how it goes. Jeff has a gentle soul and I believe he won't stay mad at his brother forever," he assured him and Randy nodded his head in agreement. After a long silence, Cena had to add something, "And you know what you should do now? I think you should concentrate on spicing up your life with Jeff. Show that rainbow-haired sweetie pie of yours what he's been missing all this time. I bet you guys must have hot makeup sex all night long, right? Oh boy, I'm starting to get a boner already just talking about it," he quipped gleefully. After brain-washing Randy with his motivational speech, Cena really thought that he should talk about something to cheer him up a little bit, mainly about Jeff. That was the only way he knew could trigger Randy's good mood and he was right. Randy smiled broadly to his remark.

"You betcha. He sure does miss my nine inch plus horse cock a lot, "he smirked proudly before picking his beer can and grunted his frustration when he found that it was already empty. He needed another drink right now but then, he realized that there was a very inviting bright orange-red colored cocktail sat on the table in front of him. He really thought Cena was kind enough to buy him a drink. When he was about to reach the glass, Cena smacked Randy's hand unexpectedly.

"Whoa, whoa…what do you think you were doing?" Cena took the glass and hid it from Randy.

"Isn't that for me?" Randy asked while pointing his fingers at the drink, with a confused look still plastered on his face.

"I never said this is for you. This is for Morrie. I don't think you're fond of Tequila Sunrise anyway, mister."

"Morrie?" Randy couldn't help but to grin, "You bought a drink for Morrie but not for me? Hey, I'm your best buddy here, John. He's just your ex. Why are you so concern on buying him a drink, huh?" he teased him. He had a feeling that Cena was up to something right now.

"I just want to be nice and bought him his favorite cocktail, that's all."

With a cheesy reason like that, it was obvious that Cena had something up in the sleeve right now regarding Morrison. It wasn't really that surprising to know that Mr. Five-Knuckle-Shuffle still have feelings for the Shaman of Sexy. The guy was too obvious that he still couldn't get over his break up with Morrison and anyone doesn't need to be a fucking psychic to realize all that.

With a cheeky grin spread across his face, Randy teasingly asked, "Seriously, are you trying to win him back or something?"

Cena scoffed while looking away from Randy. His cheeks started to blush, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Randy knew his best friend very well and when he avoided eye contact like that, it was clear to him that Cena had something he wanted to hide from him but that doesn't stop Randy from kept teasing him. He leaned over and spoke in his ears, "You may deny it, John but I can say your eyes tell a different story," and when his best friend still ignored him, Randy took Cena's chin in his grasp and forced the older male to look at him, "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

Cena swatted Randy's hand away and turned his back at him. He was embarrassed that Randy had caught his act, "Okay, Randy. That's enough. You're being ridiculous. I don't wanna hear it no more. Can we talk about something else?"

"Aww… what's the matter? Johnny boy still couldn't get over the other Johnny?"

"What are you talking about? I am not! Look, is it wrong for me to be nice to him for once? I know I'm nothing but a jerk and I just want to redeem myself for all the things I've done to him and that' all. No funny business," Cena tried to look that he meant what he said even though deep inside his heart, he did have an intention on making up to Morrison.

To be honest, being with Morrison was different than he was with another guy. It was not just the sex was always fantastic but Morrison was also the best lover he ever had. Usually, Cena never interested in committing a serious relationship with anybody but it was a miracle that he agreed to do that with Morrison and happy with it, even though their relationship was just only lasted for three months. It was hard to find someone who was passionate and a good hearted man like him and Cena had found none so far. Most of the guy he slept with was a total selfish cumslut, much like himself but Morrison was different – way different. He was one of a kind. No one ever made him feel as complete as he did and he really missed his moment with him. He wished Morrison would give him another chance to patch things up between them but he doubt that it would happen. He knew Morrison was still mad at him.

"Okay, I get it. You mean, you don't mind if Morrie happens to have a new boyfriend?" Randy kept teasing him and that question had caught Cena by surprise.

"Well, uh…yeah. Sure, why not? There's nothing between us anymore and I don't see why I should be jealous of that. He can be with anyone he wants and I don't give a damn about who is he dating with either. It's none of my business, anyway. We're through," he said nonchalantly and trying to look cool although he was slightly agitated to hear about the news. He had a feeling that his chance on winning Morrison back was thin after all. _Damn!_

"And by the way, don't call me Johnny. I hate it! I feel like my balls don't even drop yet when people call me by that name."

"Okay, okay…whatever," Randy put his hands up in defeat while trying to hold back a laugh. He believed that Cena was still being in denial about it, "It's just that I heard he has a crush on someone of our locker room's boys. Just wanna let you know that," Randy deliberately spilled the beans. He knew that would do the trick to make Cena reveal the truth himself that he was still madly concerned about Morrison. He just wanted to see how his reaction was as he thought Cena must be taken aback to that remark, and to his expectation, he was right about it all the way. Cena's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard the news.

"Really? Who's that guy?"

Randy just smirked smugly to himself. He knew Cena very well and he knew that his plan would definitely work for someone who was as predictable as him. He totally forgotten that he just mentioned before that he didn't care about Morrison but the truth was, he still did after all. Cena could be a total dork sometimes but he loved that guy nonetheless. At least, making fun of him had literally made him felt at ease a bit from the problem he had at the time.

"So, you still care about him, huh? How cute," Randy leaned his head on Cena's shoulder while deliberately making a sad face in the process, "It's okay John. I understand. Breaking up is tough, I know…especially when you're the one who got dump. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Flushing in shame, Cena shrugged him off of his shoulder and tried not to look too embarrassed. That was a real slap in the face, he thought. Randy really got him tonight with his heavy sarcastic comment but he couldn't blame him for that, though. He did have a good point there.

Although he felt annoyed when Randy kept laughing at his silliness, his mind still couldn't stop thinking about Morrison and who was his mysterious crush Randy was referring to. His eyes started to focus on his ex-boyfriend who was still comforting the distraught Hardy across the room. He was so concerned about Matt, he didn't even bother to enjoy himself and having a good time just like the others. What had made Morrison decided to keep his full attention on him, anyway? Could it be Matt that Randy was talking about? It was obvious that they always been seen hanging out together lately and Cena could tell they seemed getting pretty closer too each day. If his speculation was indeed turned out to be true, it seems that his attempt on making up to Morrison was just a waste of time after all.

x-x-x

"Come on, Matt. You don't have to do this. You're miserable already and I don't think it is such a good idea if you keep it this way. Neither of this will solve anything nor will do any good. Please, you gotta stop," Morrison pleaded the older Hardy for not to take any more beer as he had been drinking excessively. Matt had been struggling with his own guilt and despair and he had gotten even worst each days because of it. Morrison was there by his side the entire time and tried his best to comfort him but the older male wasn't give a crap about everything he said at all. He kept on drinking and drinking and drinking, his sense of balance started to become weak.

Morrison tried to take the beer from his hold but Matt yanked his hand away harshly, "To hell with that. Like people would give a damn about me, anyway," he barked at him before taking a long swig of his beer and put the mug down on the table clumsily. Some of the beer spilled messily onto the table but he didn't care about it a bit, "I've lost everything. I don't have anything left in this world anymore. Everyone that I love has turned against me. Jeff hates me, my dad keep blaming everything on me, Randy couldn't care less about me and Cody…," Matt paused momentarily, his face was contorted as he was trying to hold back his emotion and continued, "…and Cody is only playing around with my feelings. He didn't love me at all. No one ever loves me! They all fucking hate me and you probably hate me too -,"

"I never said I hate you, Matt. I never did," Morrison interjected, "In fact, no one hates you, really. You just overreacting and this gotta stop," and when he saw Matt was about to take another swig of his beer, he held his hand to put the mug down, "Don't do this. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Hey, look…I don't need your fucking advice, all right? Whatever happens to me… it has nothing to do with you. Why do you concern about me anyway, huh? I'm an asshole, remember? Whether I'm going to be sleeping on the street or ended up dead in the next morning… that is none of your fucking problem! It's mine and I don't give a fuck about it at all. You know why? Because I fucking deserve it! I deserved to be treated like shit because everything happened was entirely my fault. My damn fault! You have no idea what I've been through so mind your own fucking business, Morrie. Go take your sympathy somewhere else. I don't fucking need it!" Matt spat angrily. He didn't care if his remark would hurt Morrison's feelings. He was way too drunk to concern about all that.

Morrison felt very uncomfortable when he heard Matt was talking nonsense like that, especially when that man mentioning about dying in the conversation. He was afraid that Matt had the intention to hurt himself and that was what had been bothering his mind, "Matt, please. There's no reason for talking like that. You're scaring me. I know things were pretty much screwed up for you at the time but it's never the end, you know. People make mistakes and you gotta learn from them and move on. In time, I believe everything is going to better again. They can't always stay mad at you, Matt. Believe me. At least, you have the guts to admit your mistakes and that was an honorable thing to do. You don't have to be like this. This is just not right," and when Matt didn't show any response from his advice, he said, "Come on…let me take you back to your room. You need a rest," Morrison took a hold of Matt's wrist but the older male pulled his hand away from him harshly.

"No, just leave me alone, Morrie. I don't need your help. I can walk back to the hotel myself, alright. I don't feel like going anywhere or talking to anybody right now. It gives me headache and you've done nothing better. You just makes thing even worst. Just…go, will you? I'll be fine," he said and began to down his beer empty before burying his face in his arms on the table. Morrison shook his head in defeat. He tried to help him but Matt was too stubborn to even listen to him. There was nothing he could do about it and with heavy heart, he left the miserable drunken man alone and head back to his table lifelessly.

Randy could see there was an obvious frustration displayed on Morrison's face. He could tell that things didn't go very well like they had planned on comforting Matt. When Morrison began approaching them, Randy had to ask, "So, how things go?"

Morrison gingerly sat in the booth facing both Randy and Cena, "Not good. He just won't listen to me. I don't know what else I should do to help him. He's gotten worst," he sighed weakly while observing Matt from afar but then he got distracted when Cena offered the Tequila Sunrise to him. Morrison was a bit surprise at first but considering that it was his favorite cocktail, he accepted it graciously with a small smile.

Randy could see Cena was currently engaging some sort of staring game with Morrison although the long haired brunette didn't seem to play along with him at all. Randy thought it was pretty amusing to see Cena was acting all goofy like that to win Morrison's heart back but considering that this was not an appropriate time for a laugh, Randy decided not to bother with him and carry on with the conversation, "Well, what did he say?" Randy interrupted, breaking the silence between them.

Morrison took a sip from his drink and said, "He still thinks everybody hates him. He takes this matter way too far right now and he keeps blaming on himself for everything happened. He starts talking nonsense about dying and all and I'm afraid that he's going to do something not right after this. I think it will be better if you just try talk to him, Randy. You should do something about it. Who knows, maybe he will listen to you. We don't want anything bad happen to any one of us anymore aren't we? So, we got to help each other. Besides, Matt isn't someone else, Randy. He's your family too. Please be considerate and help him," Morrison pleaded for his support and to his relief, Randy nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do. Don't worry about it," Randy assured him with a smile. As much as Matt was always been annoying to his eyes, he didn't want to see the Hardys fallen apart. Although he and Jeff were already in good terms now, looking at the younger Hardy pulling gloomy face most of the time had made him felt restless somehow. It was clear that Jeff still wasn't too happy with everything that goes around him at the time and that was what made Randy decided to consider helping Matt on this. He wanted to reunite them back together and it would be very much delighted to see Jeff finally smiled and be happy again. Besides, he wasn't doing this for his own good but he also doing this for Morrison as well. He completely understands why Morrison was being overly concerned about Matt and that man didn't need to explain to him why.

Morrison smiled back at him appreciatively. There was no other method he could think of right now that could solve the problem other than Randy himself. Randy knew what has been going on between them and maybe he was the only person who could talk some sense into Matt to make that man feel better. He was glad that Randy agreed with him and took his advice. He really thought that it was about time that both men should stop hating each other and make peace already.

Neither of them three had spoken a word for quite some time and Morrison took the silent moment to finish his drink before deciding to make his leave. He didn't want to stay in there any longer since just looking at Matt made him stressed out already. He desperately needed some time alone.

When Cena saw Morrison stood up and began to put his leather jacket on, he couldn't help but to ask curiously, "Wh-Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I can't stay with you guys for too long. I need to head back to the hotel. I didn't get enough sleep this morning and I'm tired so I think I'm in need of some rest tonight," he explained while straightening his jacket, "Please, keep your eyes on him, will you guys? Don't let him do anything stupid."

"Sure, no problem," Randy replied, "You be safe out there."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast," Morrison waved to them as he was about to leave but then, he stopped and turned around, "Oh, by the way…John…," Cena lifted his head immediately when he heard his name has been called and when their eyes finally met, "Thanks for the drink. I'm glad you still remember my favorite," he said with a warm smile. For the very first time since their breakup, that was the first sincere smile he ever gave to him. Sure, it was pretty awkward for him to do that but at least, that was what the best he could do to appreciate his concern to him.

Cena watched Morrison closely as that man left the bar. Although he was glad to see his ex seems to lighten up on him a bit but there was something else that has been bothering his mind relentlessly. Ever since he laid his eyes on Morrison when he got back to their table earlier, he couldn't help but to get a strange feeling about him. His heart thudding hard and fast against his chest all the sudden, making him felt restless without a reason. It seems that he had a feeling that there was something not right about to happen although he absolutely had no clue of what it was. That explained why he hadn't spoken a word to him at all as he was still fighting with his strange instinct at the time. His heart was heavy to leave him all alone in the street like that and after some time of silent pondering, he decided to just follow him.

"Hey, Rand...I'm sorry but I gotta go, man," he patted Randy's shoulder as he step out of the booth.

"And where the hell do you think you were going? Don't tell me you want to hit the bed too," Randy thought it was still too early for Cena to leave since they just got there about half an hour ago.

"Nah, I-uh… there's something just came up sooo…I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Later," Cena didn't wait for Randy's response and he quickly made his way out of the bar in a hurry, leaving Randy all alone in the booth.

"Yeah, right. Something just came up, my ass," Randy rolled his eyes and smiled. He just knew that Cena must have been up to something to impress Morrison but since this has nothing to do with him, he thought it would be better if he just stay out of it for good. He already had too many problem of his own in his hands and at this point, he should keep his eyes on Matt. If it wasn't because of Jeff and Morrison, he would have left the bar sooner. He didn't feel like wanted to stay in there any longer since bars gave him the creeps lately but he had to do what he had to do. Since keeping a promise is one thing that Randy was really good at, he would make sure to keep his words and tried not to let anyone's hope down.

While Randy was still monitoring the brunette Hardy from afar, he never realized that Dave had been keeping his eyes on him all along. He had been sitting in the corner of the bar, far from everybody else and he was wearing a pair of shades, trench coat and a hat as a disguise so people would never recognize him. The main reason he popped up here was just to make sure whether or not this was the right time for him to proceed with his next plan and by the looks of it, this was just way too perfect for him to strike his devious plot. He noticed that Matt was being pathetically miserable at the time but Dave didn't care less about him. Messing around with Matt's life didn't do any benefit to him. It was just a waste of time. He just wanted to use him as the scapegoat and that was that. Matt was stupid enough to trust him without further thinking and that was his own problem he had to deal with.

As soon as Dave had finished his drink, he headed straight to the exit immediately. Outside, he had to walk passed a few blocks of old buildings before going into a small dark alley where Cody was supposed to wait for him there. He wanted to inform his accomplice about the next plan they should take but to his surprise, Cody was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit! Where the hell is that little shit has been?" he muttered angrily to himself while still looking around for him. Cody was clearly too stubborn to follow his order and now Dave had to waste his time looking for him. He better have a damn good explanation to him or else Cody was doomed. No one ever made Dave Batista wait like that and the older male was now fumed in anger. Reluctantly, he began to search for Cody in the different alleys while cursing non-stop. He really hoped that Cody wouldn't dare doing any drastic move like what he did before but he had a strong feeling that Cody would most likely do the opposite. That man tended to get himself into trouble!

x-x-x

Morrison didn't head back to the hotel after leaving the bar. It wasn't his time to hit the bed yet nor was he tired. He just wanted to have some time alone and he had been wandering around the streets aimlessly, trying to clear his clouded mind. He just couldn't stop thinking about Matt. Although his inner self kept telling him not to make any ridiculous assumption but as a very concerned and caring friend he was, Morrison couldn't help himself but to think otherwise. He was afraid that Matt really meant what he just said earlier and he might end up harming himself in the end. Everything was merely possible for him to do, especially when he had a terrible drunken condition like that.

He was starting to shiver by the thoughts of that and the chilly night breeze in Denver wasn't being helpful at all. Morrison had to wrap his arms around himself to stay warm even though he already had his jacket on. The street was dark and quiet as some of the lamp posts were out but he didn't really bother by that. He kept proceeding on walking down the street and turned to his left at the corner where the path would lead him back to the hotel. After a long random walk, he really thought that he should head back to the hotel and get some rest. His legs were starting to get tired and weak.

As he walked along the darkened street, he heard a faint sound of footsteps was following behind him. Morrison stopped momentarily and turned his head around to see who was behind him but there was no one in sight. He frowned in confusion but he turned back and kept on walking. He really thought he was just imagining things since he had been worrying too much lately. However, he heard another footstep behind him but Morrison didn't bother to turn around this time. He kept his head down and began to quicken his pace. He tried not to get panic but when he heard the footsteps became louder and frantic behind him, he couldn't help but to get really scared and Morrison started to make a run for his life.

The footsteps was now became closer and closer to him and his panting became heavier as he kept running without bothering who was the creep behind him. Whoever that person was, he wouldn't dare to take a risk and confront it but then, there was a loud roaring sound of car revving had took him by surprise, and eventually had made him whipped around to look back at once. Surrounded in darkness, he didn't get the chance to see anything what was coming towards him and all he knew, he could feel his body had been tackled down hard onto the ground by someone, making both of them thrown off to the side of the street in the process. Everything happened was so fast and he was too astounded to speak or react as he was trying to figure out what was really happening to him at the time. A loud sound of tires screeching was all he could hear before he could see there was a black muscle car was speeding away recklessly leaving the scene without even bother to turn the headlights on. His heart was still beating furiously from the prior incident but as soon as he managed to collect himself, his face turned in full shades of red as he just realized that he had ended up on top of a built muscular male that he was so very familiar with.

"Are you okay?" Cena asked while his arms still wrapped around Morrison. He was worried if he had hurt Morrison when he was tackling him down earlier.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Morrison quickly disengage himself from the bigger man and gingerly stood up on his foot. He could feel his legs were still weak from the aftermath but he managed to balance himself not to fall before extending his hand to help Cena up.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but someone is trying to run you down, Morrie," Cena explained as he dusted the dirt off his clothes. Morrison's mouth gaped open in surprise when he heard his assertion. He absolutely had no idea what he had done that people would have an intention to hurt him. As he was still trying to figure out who was the culprit behind this, Cena continued, "I just saw that car had been following you around since you left the bar, you know. I can't help but to feel very curious about this person who has been on your tail the entire time. So, I decided to follow you around wherever you go… so that I can keep my eyes on you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I'm just trying to help."

Now, Morrison has figured out that the footsteps he heard were Cena's. Although he wasn't sure why he would had to sneak around like a thief instead of just warned him, Morrison was very grateful that Cena was happened to be there when everything happened. "No, actually… you did the right thing, John. You just…saved my life and I can't thank you enough for that. If it wasn't because of you, I don't know what the hell had happened to me. I might have ended up… dead or something," he said in a low weak tone while staring down at the pavement under his feet. He was totally in debt with him and he was too embarrassed to look at Cena in the face.

Cena put his hands on Morrison's shoulder, trying to comfort him, "Hey, don't say like that, okay? You're safe now and that is what really matters. Now, I wonder who the hell is that son of a bitch, anyway. He'll sure going to pay if I happen to find out who that guy is," he hissed his determination. Even though they were already broke up, Cena would never let anyone trying to mess with his ex-boyfriend. Never!

As he was still overwhelming with his rage, he could see Morrison's face was slightly contorted in pain. When he saw the younger male massaging his own arms and rolling his neck, he couldn't help but to ask him, "Are you sure you're okay? I think I've just tackled you pretty hard, am I?" Cena realized that he just made a mistake earlier. He just rammed Morrison too hard but that was something that he couldn't help since that was his nature for someone who was used to be an offensive lineman back in his college years. When he got the intention to ram, he always rammed hard. However, Morrison shook his head and smiled to him. Even though Cena wasn't too convinced by his respond, it was clearly not his right to force him to admit something he didn't want to.

"Well then, maybe I should take you back to the hotel. It's obviously not safe for you to be out here all by yourself. I ain't going to let anything happen to you again. Come on," Cena held Morrison's arm and began to help him to walk.

"Wait, wait…,"he called to stop and when Cena gave him a questioning look, "…but you got your arm scraped there, John. It looks like it needs to be treated," he said while pointing out at Cena's injured left forearm. Even though the cut wasn't that deep but the scratch was beginning to swell really badly.

Cena looked at his arm for a moment and shrugged casually, "Nah, it's nothing. It's just a minor scratch. I'll be fine," he assured him.

"Don't take this matter lightly. You'll probably get a risk of infection if we don't treat that wound sooner. You saved my life and I don't want you go dying later because of this so called minor injury that you claim it was. We need to get you to the hospital, John. It's better be safe than sorry."

Cena couldn't really argue with that. Morrison made a good point there. He never knew if a mild scratch like that would cause harm to him later on and he obviously didn't want that to happen. He nodded his head in agreement and held Morrison's arm as he helped the younger male to walk. Cena's eyes dropped for a moment as he could feel Morrison clutching his wrist for support and when their eyes met once again, the long-haired brunette gave him a warm, heart-melting smile - the smile that Cena had been missing so much. Cena smiled back at him appreciatively and proceeded on guiding the man in his arms carefully until they made it out of the street to the busy main road. It didn't take long for them to wait for the taxi and when the vehicle pulled up beside them, they both got into it and headed straight to the hospital immediately.

x-x-x

"_What are you trying to do, boy? Why are you doing this to your brother? Did you realize what have you done? You almost caused them to fall apart, for God sake, and I am very, very disappointed of you, Matthew! Why can't you just be happy for your brother for once? Why do you hate Randy so much? Why can't you just be nice to him? I thought I could rely on you but you act like a complete fool of yourself by making those stupid jokes on that man. You're an embarrassment to me! Now you listen to me, boy. You listen to me good. I want you to go out there and apologize to both of them, especially to Jeffrey. Grovel if you have to! As long as they aren't forgiving you, I ain't forgiving you either, boy. You're a disgrace, Matthew. A disgrace!"_

"_**I can't believe you did this to me, Matt. Did you realize that your idiotic jokes had almost cost my marriage? I have lost my trust on my husband because of you, Matt. I blamed him for everything the entire time because I always thought that you're doing the right thing but God, I feel so fucking stupid for believing in you. You should be ashamed of yourself!"**_

"_**I don't wanna see your face again. Stop ruining our life and go spend the rest of your life with that cheap slut boyfriend of yours and don't even bother to come back here again. Ever! I fucking hate you!**__"_

"_You really think he loves you? You have no idea, don't you? He's just been using you, dammit! Don't you see that?"_

"_Don't be fooled by him, Matt. He's not as sweet as you think he is. He's a fake. Do not trust him."_

_*beep* __**"Hey, it's me…Cody. Look, there's something I need to talk about to clear things out. It is just something that I really should tell you long time ago. Matt… I think we should stop seeing each other from now on. I don't think our relationship seems to work out, and to be honest…I don't actually have feelings for you at all. I never have. The only reason why we were dating is because I felt sorry for you, and that's all - nothing more than that. In fact, our relationship was a mistake, a big mistake and I don't want to deal with this shit any longer. We're through, so stop calling me."**_ *beep*

A single tear began to trickle down his cheek as he recalled everything he had been through for these past few days. Everything was so fucked up really bad and there was nothing could describe how painful his anguish was at the moment. He didn't know what else he should do to fix his mistakes. He tried but failed. He thought that nobody in this world would ever give a damn about him anymore. All the people he loves had abandoned him and he felt miserably forlorn.

Cody had made a decision to break up with him. After the night Morrison went berserk on them, Cody had always been avoiding him without reason. Matt tried to call and even texted him but none of them has been answered. Matt wasn't sure what has really gotten into him, not until the day he found out that Cody had been cheating on him and that man had left him a message last night to call off their relationship. His heart was crushed at once. Although he knew Cody had been lying to him the entire time, he couldn't help but to feel terribly hurt when Cody made such drastic declaration. He just loved Cody too much and he couldn't bare the thought of losing him. He was everything to him! Why does he have to face all of this mess? He really thought Cody was very happy with their relationship like he did but clearly he was mistaken. Once again, he was a complete fool to believe that Cody was so in love with him and he felt awfully guilty for what he had done to Morrison. He shouldn't have insulted that man in the first place. He shouldn't have to.

It was not just only losing his lover had made him miserable but losing his family as well had made things became even worst that it already was. His father was furious when he told him about what had happened. He strongly demanded him to ask for forgiveness and made amends to his brother but how could he possibly do that if Jeff didn't even want to see him nor answered his phone calls. He was completely pressured by the condition that his own family seems to disown him and he eventually had lost his faith and hope in himself somehow. He had caused more damage than good to everybody around him and for once, he really thought that he had no reason to exist in this world anymore.

With teary eyes, Matt looked at the dark sky above him as he heard a faint sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. He was now sat sprawling on a hotel rooftop, having yet another bottle of beer in his hand as he appreciated the peace ambience of the night beauty around him. The noisy atmosphere at the bar didn't help him at all to make him feel better. He had to go somewhere else quiet, some place that he could unwind his mind and he chose to sneak in to the hotel's rooftop instead. No one would ever found him there and he felt relieved to be away from everybody else.

Matt took a long last swig of his beer before throwing the empty bottle away, letting those little pieces of glasses shattered messily onto the ground. After a long time of pondering, Matt finally came to a decision to end his suffering, once and for all. He knew what he was about to do was plain wrong but he just don't have enough strength to go through with all of these torture anymore. He was too drunk to think clearly and this was the only way he could think to release his burden. Gingerly, he stood up on his foot and made his way to the ledge of the building.

More tears began to stream down his cheek as he recalled the memories of him and Jeff were always been so close and happy since they were little kids. He always took a good care of his brother ever since the departure of their beloved mother and their dad, who was being the single parent, worked so hard to raise both of them. The moment where they shared hugs of joy and victory was always been cherished in his heart forever and he loved his family dearly till the end.

Matt began to climb the ledge slowly. He took a moment to look down upon the busy city under him and breathed in deeply, considering that was the last air he would breathe before taking the next step. He took this very last moment to pray all the good things for his family and friends and he begged to God for forgiveness for the sin he was about to commit before leaving the world for good. His decision was final and there was no turning back this time. He couldn't take this torture any much longer and he wanted to end his misery as soon as possible.

With his eyes closed, Matt took one final deep breath before slowly, he let the gravity took over his body… .

o-o-o-o-o

_Once again, I would like to let you guys know that I've been working on this ficcy since last year (just like what I've mentioned in the first chapter) and I've finished writing it around April so to clear things out, the suicide attempt mentioned in this chapter doesn't have anything to do with Matt Hardy's real-life controversial 'issue' on YT. This is nothing more than just a mere coincidence and I don't intend to bring up this topic or make fun of him. And no, I'm not going to re-edit this story. I'm far too lazy to do that and if I did, it'll ruin the whole storyline of this ficcy and I don't really want to deal with that. I really hope you guys understand that :) ._

_Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly_ _appreciated_.


	13. Chances

**IsidoraAngst** - Yeah, I'm feeling you too :). Cena still loves Morrie but his mistake in the past had eventually contributed to their breakup, so there's no doubt that he still have feelings for Morrie. He didn't want to break up though, Morrie did.

Thanks for the review XD.

**Slashdlite** - Lol That's one of the reason why Jeff love him so much. Nine-incher plus is very hard to come by ;P.

Cena might be a manwhore, but he's a sweet, caring guy all the way. Will Mor give Cena another chance to patch things up? Will Mor feel the same way as Cena did to him? You'll find out about that in this chapter :).

Thanks for understanding. I just thought that some people might get offended by this. I'm still a fan of him and I would never have an intention to make fun of him. He is one of the very first few guys in wrestling (other than Jeff, of course) that makes me interested in watching WWE until now.

Thanks again for the review XD.

**takers** **dark** **lover** - Cody? You really think it was Cody? Really?...REALLY? lol sorry. I can't help myself imitating Miz. Well, you'll find out about that very soon in this chapter XD.

The problem is Matt never expect that Morrie would have feelings for him. Just like what I've mentioned in chapter 2, he really thought that he wasn't attractive to Morrison's eyes and he didn't think Morrie would be interested in him at all. Well, there goes his mistake. Morrison isn't that shallow.

Thank you for reviewing XD. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - Chances<p>

Matt really thought everything was over but then, he could feel his body was being jerked from behind all of a sudden, making him stumbled back onto the ground real hard. His head felt dizzy by the impact and he shook his head as he was trying to regain back his bearing. It was obvious that he wasn't alone on that rooftop and when he blinked his eyes several times to clear his blurry vision, all he could see was Randy, and that man was staring down at him with eyes wide opened in disbelief.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Randy yelled at him. He had been following Matt around ever since he had left the bar and when he saw the older Hardy was about to do something that was completely out of his expectation, he had to stop him.

"Fuck you, Orton! Since when you were so fucking concern about me?" Matt spat angrily as he was trying to get up but failed since his legs were still too weak to stand up, "You could have just let me die. There's no reason for me to live any longer. Everybody hates me, and you all want me to fucking die!"

"Don't be stupid, Matt. Nobody wants you to die. You're being ridiculous. Why are you doing this? What makes you think committing a suicide will solve everything, huh?"

"You have no idea what I've been through, dammit!" Matt bawled, sniffing back his tears at the same time, "You never know how it feels when someone you love so much has turned their back against you. It fucking hurts and I can't take this shit anymore!"

"And you think by leaving your family behind in this way will make you feel any better? You're wrong, Matt!" Randy interjected, making the older Hardy went speechless at once by the time he mentioned about his family, "How does it feel when your father found out that his son had made a stupid decision to waste his thirty-six years of living life just like that by a suicide? Would you want to see Jeff went in grief for the rest of his life because he just lost the one and only brother he ever had that he loves so much? And what about your mother, man? She must've…," Randy paused momentarily to take a deep breath. He was hesitated to bring up Matt's late mother in this but he really thought that he had to if it was the only way he could make Matt change his mind, "…she must've been very upset with you if you decided to end your life this way. Please, think about it. Be reasonable," he coaxed him in a softer tone.

Matt stared blankly into the empty space in front of him, still speechless. He wasn't even sure what had made him decided to end his pain in this horrible way. The liquor he'd consumed must have what took over his mind and made him couldn't think clearly and behaving out of control. Randy was right about it all along. The moment where Randy mentioned about his late mother has caught his attention and a sudden jolt of sadness struck his heart real deep. Matt couldn't help but to feel terribly guilty for his action.

Randy sighed weakly as he ran his fingers over his head. There was a long silence between them as a mix feeling of anger and relief washed over the younger man in the same time. He never thought Matt had an intention to do something foolish like this and Randy couldn't imagine if he wasn't there at the time to save him. He was glad that he listened to Morrison in the first place or else Matt could've done the biggest mistake he ever did in his life and only God knows how painful that tragedy was for Jeff to overcome.

"It's never the end of the world, you know," Randy spoke, breaking the silence, "There's lot of awful crazy shit had happened to me and Jeff in the past few days but somehow, we managed to cope with the situation very well even though it was hell back then. You were supposed to be strong, Matt. I always thought that you are compared to your brother but now, look at you. Trying to take the easy way out just because you think everybody hates you but the only problem is, you're too fucking blind to realize that there is someone out there who is actually cares about you. And I'm not just talking about your family, Matt. I'm talking about someone else."

His statement had made the older male shot his head up in surprise. Matt couldn't believe what he just heard. Who could've such feelings for him? For all these time, he really thought that no one else would even care about him but was it just because he was too dumb to realize all that emotions ever existed? Who could that person possibly be?

Matt tried to get up on his feet but he was too drunk and weak to support himself, thus, making him fell onto the ground once again. When he was about to give another try, Randy extended his hand out to help him. Matt stared at him for a moment, almost in disbelief. For all the years they've known each other, this was the very first time ever Randy was being good to him. The man who was always known as a selfish, arrogant, cold-hearted viper has just saved him from the wrongdoing and somehow, he was totally in debt to him now. If it wasn't because of Randy, he could've gone from this world with regret and he would never forgive himself for the stupidity he had committed.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room. You need a rest," the younger man said in a calm gentle voice while still offering his hand to help him.

Gradually, Matt took his hand and Randy swiftly pulled him up to his feet. When Matt was about to lose his balance, Randy threw his arm around his shoulder and assisted the older male to walk, heading down the stairs. Since the rooftop area was prohibited to the guests, they had to sneak out quietly to head back into the hotel hallway. Randy had another plan set in his mind and he wasn't going to take Matt back to his room. He didn't want to risk the chance that Matt would try to hurt himself again and he was going to take him somewhere else instead; some place safe that someone could take a good care of him and Randy knew exactly the perfect person he should seek to right now.

x-x-x

"You shouldn't have crept up behind me if you want to be my knight in shining armor, you know. You could've just told me instead of you go all Detective Danny Fisher on me," Morrison let out a small chuckle as he just got out from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his slim waist; indicating Cena of his role in the movie '12 Rounds' as he recalled the ghastly incident earlier that night. Cena had rammed him pretty hard while trying to save him and until now, he still could feel his body was aching all over from the impact. Being a cheerful and quirky person he is, Morrison found the situation was pretty amusing even though he was so close to a death trap.

Cena, who sat on the edge of the bed at the time, had to smile sheepishly to his remark. He knew he just made a silly mistake but he had his own reason why he did that, "I know, sorry. My bad. I just don't want you to think that I'm some kind of sick pervert who just can't get over myself and keep stalking you around. Besides, I don't think you're going to believe me, anyway. You might think I just made everything up so that I can get your attention or something," he said while his eyes travelling all over Morrison's wet body when the younger man walked across the room to his bag while dry toweling his long hair. Cena turned his head away when he saw Morrison began to change into his boxers but still, he couldn't help checking him out in the corner of his eyes. He got to admit that his ex-boyfriend looked stunningly magnificent as always.

"Well, you could've at least tried. Why wouldn't I believe you if I know you were trying to save me back there, huh?" Morrison approached the bed and sat next to Cena, "Besides, I can tell the difference if you're telling me the truth or you're just trying to work your charm on me like the drink that you bought for me at the bar earlier… but hey, it's all good to me. I really like that drink, though" Morrison smiled slyly when he saw the blue-eyed male beside him blushed furiously in embarrassment. Cena didn't expect that his method on winning back Morrison was that obvious and now he felt really stupid that his ex-boyfriend seemed fully aware of his intention. He wished he had a paper bag at the time to cover his face.

"So, how's your arm?" Morrison asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't want Cena became all awkward around him now, especially not after that guy had just saved his life.

"Okay, I g-guess" Cena stammered when Morrison caressed his bandaged arm lightly. His touch was so soothing and he could feel he got a slight hard on for that, which he hated it. This obviously wasn't an appropriate time for him to get all aroused and shit but he just couldn't help it. Cena had to cross his leg to hide his boner.

"I'm sorry that you have to hurt yourself because of me," Morrison spoke, almost in a whispering tone while looking at the other man with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about as long as you're safe," he responded calmly, trying not to look too conspicuous but froze when Morrison planted a kiss on his left cheek.

"Thanks, John," Morrison flashed him another warm smile, "Thank you for saving my life. I am so very grateful for everything you did for me and I don't know how I can ever repay you. You're such an angel."

Their eyes locked in a deep, lingering stare. They were so close this time and their face was only mere inches away from each other. He got harder when his eyes darted to the younger man's inviting lips. Cena was always fond of kissing and he would like to plant a long, deep kiss on those lips ever so passionately, and made that man loving him again. He would like to show him how much he misses him and all those sweet moments when they were together but then, they got distracted by a loud frantic knock on the door, making both men literally jumped in response. Morrison excused himself and quickly went to the door and opened it. He was surprised when he found out that Randy was in front of him while holding the passed out Hardy next to him.

"Randy? Wh-what happened?"

"It's a long story and I seriously need your help right now, "Randy said in a pleading voice and without wasting time, Morrison held the door open and let him entered the room while dragging Matt along. Randy was quite surprised to see Cena was in the same room and wondered if he had interrupted them from whatever they were doing just now, considering that Morrison was half naked at the time, "I'm not bothering you guys, am I?" he frowned, switching looks between Cena and Morrison.

"No! No, you're not. We're just…talking," Cena responded swiftly as he got off the bed while covering his semi-hard on with his hands, making way for Randy to lay the unconscious Matt on the bed, "What happened to him?" he asked curiously.

Randy began to explain the horrendous rooftop incident to them and his remark had made everybody went dumbfounded at once, their mouth agape in total disbelief. Cena thought that Matt was always been the sensible ones of the Hardys and he didn't expect that he would have gone way too far and trying to take his life that way. He was really glad that Randy was there to save him. Morrison, on the other hand, still could feel his heart beating hard and fast against his chest when he heard about the shocking news. He just couldn't imagine what could've happened to that man if Randy refused to listen to him in the first place. Matt could've gone from this world forever and he won't get the chance to express his real feelings to him at all. He didn't think he could handle such sorrow and he was very grateful that Randy took his advice without a second thought, he really was.

The room was now filled with deep silence as everybody still couldn't take their eyes off the older Hardy who had already dozed off on the bed peacefully. They still could feel a slight goose bump overwhelming them from the prior incident but then, Randy broke the silence, "Can I let him stay with you tonight, Morrie? After what had just happened, I don't think I want to leave him all alone in his room. I still have some unfinished business needs to be taken care of and I need someone to look after him while I'm away. We never know if he might try to hurt himself again and I really need your help right now. Can you do that for me, please?"

Morrison understood Randy won't settle down until he finally got his hands on Cody and he would be more than willing to help him out in these circumstances. Nodding his head, he responded, "Yeah, sure. No problem. I'll keep my eyes on him."

Randy knew his decision by bringing Matt here was a good choice. He knew how protective Morrison could be when it comes to his friends and love ones, and Morrie is definitely a person that he could rely on in this situation. Randy switched looking from Morrison to Cena in front of him but then, his gaze fell upon Cena's bandaged arm. He believed that guy wasn't injured the last time he met him at the bar earlier and curiously, he had to ask, "What happened to your arm?"

Cena glanced at Morrison before facing back the taller male, "Some psycho tried to run Morrie down and this is what I got when I was trying to save him."

Randy's eyes grew wide in disbelief as he heard Cena's explanation. Why does everything have to happen at once in the very same night? First, Matt was trying to kill himself then someone was trying to run down his best friend. What could've possibly going to happen after this? Tonight was the most disastrous night he'd ever experience in his whole damn life!

"Do you guys have any idea who did this?" Randy asked sternly.

Morrison shook his head and said, "No, everything happened was so fast and I didn't even get to recognize the guy behind the wheel. But…I think I have my suspicion on one person, though."

"You did?" Cena shot his head up surprise, "Well, who is it?" He really wanted to know who the culprit was. He just couldn't wait to teach that scum a lesson.

"I have a strong feeling that Cody is behind these. I think he's the only person that might hold grudges against me because I knocked the living daylight out of him last week after his taping," Morrison said and his statement had made both Cena and Randy exchanged confuse looks to one and another. Knowing that both men must had been wondering why he decided to make such drastic move, he explained to them the reason why he did it.

"You shouldn't get yourself into trouble, Morrie. You're lucky enough that John was there to save you. This is just between me and Cody and you better stay out of this for your own good. I don't want you to get hurt because of me, you got that?" Randy grabbed on to Morrison's shoulders, gave him a little shake and the smaller male reluctantly nodded his head.

After listening to Morrison, Randy couldn't deny that there might be big possibility that Cody was the one who was responsible for this since that guy hadn't been so himself lately and even trying to ruin his marriage. Randy really appreciated Morrison for his concern, however, the thought of him trying to get involve into this situation wasn't such a good idea to meddle with. This could be a real danger to him and that was something he tried to avoid at any cost. Randy knew every ruckus happened was all because of Cody was trying to seduce him in the first place and he didn't want Morrison to end up to be the next victim of his problem, just like what had happened to both Matt and Cena.

"Now, I better go and find that bastard. That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to us all," Randy vowed as he made his way to the door swiftly. He couldn't wait to lay punches on Cody's so-called flawless face for messing up with everyone's life.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Cena said while trying to catch up with Randy. He would like to get some piece of Cody too for hurting Morrison and as well as he got hurt himself because of it. Cena managed to flash a smile at Morrison before closing the door behind him.

Morrison replied the smile warmly before his gaze fell back upon the unconscious man on the bed, still wondering what had gotten into his mind that Matt decided to take that dreadful path to end his misery. He just couldn't believe so many unexpectedly horrible things had happened tonight and he was very glad that both he and Matt were saved from the brink of death. He felt fortunate to be alive.

Morrison took Matt's socks and shoes off before pulling the comforter over him. Morrison stared at his sleeping face, brushing a few strains of hair from his face before leaning down and planted a kiss on his forehead. He just knew that the man before him was meant to be his true love because no matter how bad Matt hurt him before, he still cared for him no matter what. Cena was a great guy nonetheless. He noticed that Cena seemed like wanted to win him back all over again and somehow, he literally fell for it but his feeling towards that man wasn't as strong as he did to the brunette Hardy. Matt was always had a very special place in his heart and he really wished that someday Matt would feel the same way as he did to him.

x-x-x

Dave has had enough!

He didn't want to waste his time looking for Cody in an endless search and he decided to just wait for that man to show up by himself. He leaned on the wall while crossing his arms across his chest irritably. He swore if that guy hadn't show up for another five minutes, Cody would definitely face the consequences. But then, he could see a black muscle car slowly made his way into the alley and stopped right in front of him. Fuming in anger, he stepped into the car and yelled at the young man beside him heatedly.

"Where the hell have you been? Don't you dare do anything stupid or else you're going to blow our plan, dammit!"

Cody ignored him and he just flashed the man beside him an annoyed glance, "I have to do what I have to do," he grunted under his breath, gripping the steering wheel tighter in his hand.

"Forget about Morrison already. He doesn't have anything to do with us! How many times do I have to tell you that? Why are you always asking for trouble, you stubborn fuck! " Dave snarled angrily. He didn't need Cody to explain what he meant by that because Dave knew very well that he was trying to seek his revenge on Morrison.

"Look what had he done to me! Look what that bastard Morrison had done to my face!" Cody snapped furiously, pointing at the bruises and cuts that were formed visibly on his cheek and lips after Morrison went berserk on him last week, "I just can't let him get away like nothing happen. That asshole had ruined my face and he's going to fucking pay for what he did to me." His looks was everything for him and when his face got disfigured, he was willing to do anything to make sure that person would get the same in return.

"I don't give a fuck what he had done to your face. I told you to ditch Hardy before but you're too fucking persistent to play with fire with that lover boy Morrison instead of you listening to me. You had it coming, boy. It's your damn fault if your face got all fucked up like this so stop your bitch ass whining and let's get moving to our next plan," Dave declared sternly. He had lots of other things he should be concerned about at the time instead of Cody's face. It was none of his problem nor would he give a fuck about that at all.

Cody huffed his frustration quietly, disappointed that Dave didn't seem to concern about him a bit. "What now?" Cody asked nonchalantly as he checked himself in the mirror and cringed by the sight of his now flawed looks. He swore that Morrison definitely going to pay for this!

"We need to go to St. Louis." A devilish smirk spread across the older man's face.

"St. Louis? For what?" Cody frowned curiously while looking at the man beside him. Dave claimed that he just wanted to keep an eye on Randy for tonight but when he said that they should go to St. Louis instead, he wondered what his real motive was.

"I would like to pay our Jeffrey a little 'visit'," Dave grinned maliciously while rubbing his hands in glee, "It's about time that we should give him a little surprise, don't you think?"

_Jeff? Again? Why everything has to revolve around him? That does it_! Cody has had enough from being pushed around and pressured under Dave's control. Just hearing Jeff's name was enough to make his blood stirred and his depression went sky high. He couldn't take this anymore!

"What? No way! You know what? That's it! Listen, Dave. For all these time, I was the only one who've been listening to you. I did everything what you told me to do but you barely do anything for me in return. This isn't fair, Dave! This isn't fair! This isn't what we planned in the first place. You didn't give a fuck about our deal at all. It's all about Jeff! Everything is about that damn slut and I'm sick and tired of hearing that name over and over again! My plan on winning Randy over had already fucked up but you didn't do a shit to help me out here to get what I want so I don't think I should be your fucking lapdog for the rest of my fucking life. You better find someone else to get that rainbow slut of yours because I don't want anything to do with this any longer, you hear me? Fuck this shit, we're done!" he protested furiously and when he was about to open the door to leave, the older male yanked him back inside by the collar harshly and forced Cody to face him.

"You listen to me, you little shit. We've already been way this far so don't you dare trying to get away from this. Just remember, Cody. You've already fucked up. You have nowhere to go and I bet Randy must've been looking all over for you to blow his fist right in your damn face. Now you either listen to me and do as I say…," Dave snaked his hand behind his waistband to pull out a gun before pointing it to Cody's forehead, making the younger man's eyes widened in terrified shock, "…or I'm going to put you out of your misery myself. You got that? I mean it, Cody" Dave said in a calm yet threatening tone.

Cody felt his body was now trembling in fear. He wasn't sure if declining his request would be such a good idea at this time and he had to nod his head frantically although it was against his will. He regretted for trusting Dave in this but it was too late. There was nothing he could do about it. He had no other choice but to just listen to him or else, he was history.

"Good boy," Dave chuckled victoriously while patting his head like a small kid. He knew his way of _persuasion_ would work wonderfully on some coward like him. "Now let's get us some tickets, shall we? We don't wanna miss our plane, dear. Drive," he commanded firmly while still pointing the gun at his head. Cody didn't need to be asked twice to comply with his order and he put his feet on the pedal at once, driving the car out of the dark alley and heading straight to the airport instead.

o-o-o-o-o

(The next morning…)

Randy knocked on the door of Cody's room frantically. He was so dead pissed right now, he didn't care if the noise he made had awakened everybody on the entire floor from their sleep. He couldn't find Cody anywhere last night and he willing to wake up at seven in the morning (because he wasn't usually a morning person) just wanted to make sure he got to meet him and settled everything once and for all before Cody got the chance to get away from him again. Accompanying with Cena by his side, Randy kept knocking on the door non-stop and started calling out Cody's name when the guy didn't seem to show up at the door ever since.

Hunter saw the commotion when he was walking along the hallway at the time. He thought there was no use for Randy to waste his time pounding the door until he broke it open because he knew Cody won't show up no matter what. For that, he had to interrupt…

"If you're looking for Cody, he's already left," Hunter spoke, making both men swiftly turn around to face him.

"Left?" Cena couldn't believe they had lost him once again, "When?"

"He left pretty early this morning. I saw him checking out of here around five and he looks kind of in a hurry too," Hunter explained. Without actual reason, he couldn't really get to sleep last night and decided to go down for a walk to get some fresh air. When he returned to the hotel, he saw Cody was already making his way out of the hotel building in a rush. He didn't even get the chance to ask him why he left so soon. He really thought this must be something of an emergency and it was clearly not his business to stop him.

"Fuck!" Randy couldn't hold his anger anymore and he had to curse his frustration out loud. He didn't care if the maid in the hallway was bothered by his vulgar language. He was so furious right now and he didn't give a damn about being polite at all.

"What seems to be the problem here, guys?" Hunter frowned curiously.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck as he was trying to compose himself before replying, "Nothing. It's just…we have something needs to discuss in private, that's all. It's just a small matter, "Randy replied gruffly. He didn't feel comfortable to tell Hunter the real reason why he was hunting Cody down. He didn't want to broaden this issue and better if he dealt everything himself although he knew Hunter would be gladly to help him out if he needed one. Randy managed to thank him before both men decided to make their leave at once without any further explanation.

Judging by the way Randy was behaving rather suspicious just now, Hunter could tell that there was some kind of issues going on between Randy and Cody at the moment. Although he never knew what the main reason of their dispute was, he sure as hell it wasn't just a small matter like that man claimed to be. He worried about Randy. He needed to find out about it somehow, one way or another.

x-x-x

(St. Louis, Missouri)

Jeff slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped out of his car as he had just got back from his taping. He was so enthusiastic to be home today since he had a special surprise planned for Randy tonight. After all the hard time they had been through, he really thought that by having a nice romantic dinner together with his husband later that night would be such a tremendous idea to fix their relationship once they had almost lost. He still felt bad for misjudging Randy before and he wanted to make up to him for the mistakes he'd ever done. He just couldn't wait for Randy to come home so he could shower him with the love and affection he truly deserved.

As he was about to unlock the door of the house, he was taken aback by surprise when someone clamped a cloth over his nose from behind. He could feel his body was trapped in a tight grip of someone's big muscular arms but he couldn't get to recognize who the person was. He tried to fight back for all his worth, kicking and flung his arms wildly as he was trying to escape but that mysterious man was far too strong for him to resist. He tried to scream his lung out but the cloth was clamped shut to his mouth and his voice was muffled through the fabric. Jeff was completely helpless and his struggle became weaker and weaker as he inadvertently inhaled the powerful chloroform vapor on the cloth. He was starting to get dizzy, his vision turned blurry and he could feel his body going limp all suddenly. Jeff was too powerless to fight back anymore.

Within a matter of seconds, darkness began to engulf him against his will and slowly, he slumped down into deep unconsciousness… .

o-o-o-o-o


	14. Captive

Chapter 14 - Captive

Cody opened the door to the small wooden cabin and stepped aside so Dave could walk in while carrying the unconscious Jeff over his shoulder. There was an old mattress on the floor and Dave laid Jeff carefully onto it, trying not to wake him up.

Everything was well-planned. Dave knew the cabin was abandoned and that was why he didn't hesitate to order Cody to take them there. Since he was very determined with his intention to take Randy out of the picture, he has been searching around for the perfect spot to be a hideout for his evil plan while he was in Missouri and he had found one in Oakville. The cabin was located in the middle of the woods and it was isolated way too far from any resident nearby so if there's anything happened, everything will go unnoticed very easily.

Cody rolled his eyes as he watched Dave who has been smiling to himself like an idiot while admiring Jeff below him. He had those menacing look displayed on his face and Cody swore that if Dave had any intention to rape Jeff in front of him or anything, he was willing to stay in the car instead. He didn't need to see all that since everything about Jeff was always made him felt agitated but luckily, Dave was gentleman enough for not to take advantage on him even though he had the chance. He wondered why. Dave didn't say a single word at all and he made his way straight to the door instead, ignoring him completely.

"Where the hell do you think you were going?" Cody asked. He didn't think it would be such a good idea if Dave wanted to ditch him with the guy that he hated so much in the middle of the woods just like that.

Dave stopped on his track to look at Cody, "You stay here with him. I've got another business needs to be taken care of. Don't try to do anything stupid again, you hear me? I'll be right back."

"If you think I would go along with your plan to hurt Randy, MY Randy…then you're so wrong. I never said that I'm going to agree with you for that. That is not what we plan in the first place, Dave. You have your Jeff and that's it but please leave Randy alone in this. He's mine. We have a deal, remember?" Cody reminded him sternly. Dave had told him about his next plan to lure Randy to their hideout to make some sort of 'peaceful arrangement' with that man, as he claimed to be, to trade Jeff with him but Cody doubt that it would be that simple. He had a feeling that it was going to be more than just a trade and it could be far worse than that. Cody wasn't that stupid to believe his lies anymore.

Upon hearing Cody's statement, Dave let out a small chuckle in response before saying, "You don't have to worry about that, Cody. Nobody is going to hurt your precious Randy…," and he yanked the door open and made his way out of the cabin at once, leaving Cody behind. As he walked to the car, he glanced back at the cabin behind him with a devious smirk on his face, "…yet."

There was no way in hell that Dave would let Randy get away just like that because of Cody. He had been waiting for this moment to come for a very long time and he wasn't going to miss this golden opportunity to finally seek his revenge on Randy, and he would make sure to do it slowly and painfully. Without Orton, Jeff Hardy would finally be his possession, forever.

x-x-x

(_Denver_ _International_ _Airport_)

Matt felt awkward, really awkward. Usually, he would never felt that way when he was around Morrison but today, he just did. Morrison was sitting next to him in the waiting hall, reading his favorite fitness magazine while waiting for his flight to arrive. Ever since he had awakened from his sleep this morning, they hadn't really spoken to each other that much. The only conversation they had was when he asked Morrison how he ended up sleeping on his bed and Morrison explained everything to him. He didn't really remember what had happened last night. The only thing he remembered was when Randy saved him from his suicide attempt and that was it. He was too drunk at the time and he had dozed off without he even realized it. When he woke up, he was already on the bed and Morrison slept on the recliner next to him.

He felt terrible for all the things he had done to Morrison. He knew he had hurt that guy's feelings real bad. He really wanted to apologize to him but he doubt that Morrison would ever want to forgive him at all. He couldn't blame him, though. He really thought that he deserved all the punishments since he chose to be a fucking ignorant before but, being Matt Hardy himself, he won't feel better until he finally gets the chance to express his sorry to that man.

"I'm sorry…," Matt finally spoke up and the younger male turned his head to look at him, with a slight confusion displayed on his face.

"For what?"

"For everything that I've done to you, "and when the other man still didn't seem to catch what he meant by that, he explained," Listen Morrie, I know I was acting like an asshole to you before. You tried to warn me but I was too damn stubborn to even listen to you. Ever since when I was with Cody, I realized that I had become a very different person. I've changed a lot and I was behaving in a way that I normally wouldn't do in my whole life. Because of Cody, I've neglected my own brother. I didn't have the time to visit or even called Jeff because I was so lost in my own damn world. I thought Cody really loves me like he claimed he was. I don't even know what had happened to Jeff until that night you told me that he and Randy were having a fight, and there I realized that I was making the biggest fucking mistake ever in my life because I've failed my responsibility to my brother. I was selfish and it seems that I didn't even care what had happened to him the entire time. Even worst, everything was entirely my fault in the first place, from the beginning to the end. I started all this mess and everybody's life has turned upside down because of me. I feel horrible." Matt cupped his face in his hands as shame began to wash over him again.

Morrison just stared at him, still wasn't too sure how to respond as Matt continued, "Then, I've made yet another mistake by humiliating you in front of everybody in the locker room that night. I didn't mean to bring up your past but I was too carried away at the time and I couldn't control my emotion. I thought I really could trust on Cody but I was a fool. He had been playing around with my feelings the entire time and treated me as a joke. I feel so stupid to believe that Cody would have feelings for someone like me – I'm nothing! I should've listened to you, Morrie. I should have to. I know you must be still mad at me right now and I don't expect you to forgive me either but…I just want to let you know that I regretted my action so badly and I want to take this time to apologize to you. I'm sorry, Morrie. I'm really, really sorry. I would do just about anything so that we can be friends again. I don't mean for all of these to happen, "he said with a pained expression on his face and startled a bit when Morrison put his hands on his lap.

"That's okay, Matt. I have forgiven you already," Morrison comforted him with a smile.

"No, "Matt shook his head, didn't seem to believe what he just heard, "That's not okay, Morrie. How can you forgive me so easily after what I did to you? This isn't right."

"Everybody makes mistakes, Matt. We all make terrible decision at times and I can't really blame you for that. You're just confused and Cody is always there to distract you the whole time. Besides, shit happened, anyway. What do I get for holding grudges against you endlessly? Just let bygones be bygones, all right? I don't really like to talk about the past. I have no hard feelings against you at all anyway so don't worry," he patted his leg reassuringly.

"I was being damn mean to you but why are you still sticking up for me?"Matt asked, his voice filled with disbelief, "You can insult me, punch me in the face or even humiliated me in front of everybody here like I did to you, I don't care. You know why? Because I really thought I deserve these. I deserve to get these punishments because I chose to be a fucking in denial the whole time. Why Morrie? Why don't you just take out all your frustration on me?"

"No, there's no need for that. It won't proof anything nor would it be the wisest choice to solve the problem, either. As long as I got the chance to punch Cody in the face was enough for me. He's the one who should be put the blame on here. Everybody's life is messed up because of him."

Matt couldn't agree more to that. He understood very well what he just meant by that because he knew him and Randy wasn't the only victims of Cody's insidious mischief. For once, he really thought that Cody deserved what was coming to him. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you last night. I'm very glad you're safe."

Morrison swore he didn't tell him anything about the incident last night. He preferred to keep the matter private but when Matt already knew about it, he was curious to know how did that man found out about that somehow, "You knew?" he asked and when Matt nodded his head, "Who told you that?"

"John. He told me Cody tried to run you down because you said Cody was mad at you for knocking the living daylight out of him that night, "Matt gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before saying, "Don't worry, Morrie. He's not going to get away with this. I'll make sure he's going to pay for what he did to us all."

Cody was out of control. He became dangerous and started harming other people on purpose, and Matt really thought that it would be best to let Vince knew about it before things gotten even worst than it already was. This matter surely shouldn't be taken lightly.

"So…can we still be friends?" Matt asked hopefully. He just wanted things back to how they were before. He really missed his great time with him.

"Of course we are, silly. Why the hell not?" Morrison smiled as he gave him a playful slap on his arm, "To be honest, you're actually a very interesting person to befriend with, you know that," Morrison hinted him. He really hoped that Matt caught what he really meant by that.

"Really? For all the terrible things I've done to you, you still think I'm interesting?" Matt shook his head and smile, "You're too sweet, Morrie. I just don't know why you are being so nice to me. Someone like you is very hard to come by. You're a true friend and I have to thank you for that."

Morrison thought that it was about time that Matt should know about his true feelings towards him. He had been keeping it a secret for too long and he couldn't wait any much longer. Matt didn't seem to get what he was trying to tell him and it was better if he just let the truth revealed this time. There was no need to beat around the bush anymore or else he would end up frustrated to see him ended up with another man again.

"Matt, actually…there's something I really need to tell you -,"

Morrison didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when they got distracted by a phone call. Matt quickly reached for his cell phone in his jeans pocket and answered it, "Hey Shan, what's up?"

"Matt…is Jeff with you?" Shannon's voice was strangely serious and tense at the other end of the phone.

"No, why would he? Isn't he supposed to be in Orlando or at home right now or something? What's wrong?" Matt frowned anxiously. He wasn't sure if he was going to like what he was about to hear from his southern friend.

"I didn't get to contact him, man. I tried many times but he didn't answer his phone at all. In fact, he got his phone shut off right now and that's what worries me so much. Jeff never do that," Shannon started to sound panicked. Everybody knew that Jeff never turned off his phone no matter what happened and when he did, it caused great curiosity to everyone else, especially to the older Hardy. _What could've happen to his_ _brother_?

"Have you tried calling Randy's house?" Matt suggested and the other male responded, "I did, but no one answered it either. I'm worried, Matt. I'm worried if that guy finally got his hands on Jeff."

"Guy? What guy? What are you talking about, Shan?" Matt's eyes widened in utter surprise when Shannon mentioned about the possibility of someone else involved in his brother's disappearance. He started to get even panicked than he already was, "Is there something else that I should know here? Who is that guy, Shan? Tell me!" He just knew that Shannon must have been keeping something from him and he has the right to know about it right now. Morrison couldn't help but to feel worried when he noticed that Matt started to lose a grip on himself. He wondered what had happened to Jeff that made the man beside him behaving that way.

"I'm not sure if Jeff told you about this but…there's a stalker who has been bothering him all these time, Matt. I don't know who the hell he is but this son of a bitch must've come up with something to tear his marriage apart. I'm sorry, Matt. I should've told you about this sooner. I should have to."

"What?" Matt didn't believe his allegation seems to be possible but suddenly, his thought started to drift back to the day where Jeff had confessed to him about his problem right before their big fight…

"_That is what has been bothering me, Matt. There's a guy out there trying to mess up my_ _life_…"

Now, he remembered everything! Jeff didn't get the chance to tell him about it since they got distracted by Randy, who was just got back home at the time.

Matt never thought that there was actually someone out there who was mean enough to ruin his brother's life. What have he done to deserve all this? Jeff was always been humble to everyone and he didn't think his brother would ever make enemies with them as far as he concerned. This was way beyond unfair for Jeff to get this in return and he didn't hesitate to teach that scum a lesson if he'd ever found out who the culprit behind all these, and Cody was the first person that came into his mind right away. Those pictures Jeff showed him the other day was enough to prove the man was obviously had a bad intention to make the couple fallen apart.

By the time Randy got back from the men's restroom along with Cena, Matt already hung up his phone but not a single word came out off his mouth afterwards. The only thing that Randy knew there was something bothering the older Hardy's mind right now was when he had been pacing back and forth relentlessly while chewing on his nails.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

Matt ran his fingers through his hair nervously before saying, "Shannon called. He said he couldn't contact Jeff in any way. His phone was shut off."

"Shut off?" Randy's voice rose in disbelief, "What do you mean shut off? Jeff never does that. "

"I know, we all know that he never do that and that is what bothering me right now, "Matt stopped pacing around to face him instead, "Randy, did Jeff ever told you about a guy out there who has been bothering him lately? Does he ever mention anything to you about a stalker?"

Randy shot his head up in sudden realization. By the time he heard the word stalker, his heart was now beating faster as ever as he knew right away who the man behind this was. He just knew that it was him!

"Oh God, no! No, no, no, no…! This can't be happening, this can't be happening," Randy shook his head violently and now it was his turn to pace back and forth frantically. A sudden mixed feeling of anger and fear overwhelmed him. Matt, Cena and Morrison shot a questioning look to one another as they witnessed Randy was starting to freak out all suddenly at the time and they thought Randy must've known something that they don't.

Cena, who was always the coolheaded one, has to step forward and dragged Randy to follow him to the corner of the room, where there was no other people around at the time. He didn't want to attract everybody's attention because Randy was starting to look like he was about to lose his damn mind already and better if they discussed about it in some place privately. Matt and Morrison soon followed them from behind, still worried.

Cena placed both of his hands on Randy's shoulders and shook him lightly, "Okay now, why don't you just calm down and tell us what's going on. You can't keep going on like this like a mad man, Randy. You're scaring us. Tell us what you know," he said in a softer tone to the blue-eyed man in front of him but Randy was still in his own world; fidgeting restlessly. "Dammit Randy, snap out of it!" Cena had to shake him again more vigorously and finally, Randy regained his senses back.

"Dave, he's-,"

"Dave? Matt cut off, "You mean Batista?" By the time Randy mentioned that name, Dave Batista was the very first person that came into his suspicion. He just knew that man must have something sinister up his sleeve by the time Dave made his sudden appearance that night at the club, moreover being nice to him without any actual reason but why? And why does he have to involve Jeff into this? Matt didn't get the chance to ask Randy about Dave's real motives behind all of this when they were interrupted by an unexpected phone call.

Randy quickly dug his hand into his jeans pocket to get his phone and he let out a long relief sigh when he saw Jeff's number displayed on the screen, "Baby? Baby, thank God you called. I'm so worried if anything happ-,"

"Hello, Randy. It has been quite a long time we didn't get in touch with each other. Miss me, buddy?" Those deep gravelly voice was too familiar to Randy's ears and fury began to boil within him once again instantly.

"Dave? Dave, you fucking bastard!" Randy hissed through the phone, "How do you get Jeff's phone? What did you do to him, you sick fuck?"

Both Cena and Morrison exchanged look of surprise to each other by the time Randy mentioned Dave's name while Matt, on the other hand, was starting to get panicked, really panicked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...Randy, Randy, Randy. Still the ol' brash Randy Orton that I used to know. You haven't change a bit, I see. Is this the way you answer all your phone calls, Randal? Didn't your mama and dada teach you any lesson of manners when you were little kiddie? I guess not."

He could hear Dave chuckled from the other end of the phone and that pissed him off even more to no end."What the fuck is your problem, Dave? What the hell do you want from me?" Randy's voice starting to get louder.

Dave let out another sinister chuckle before saying, "Don't act like you didn't know what I'm talking about, Randy. You KNOW what I want from you."

"Dammit, Dave! Why do you have to make things such a big fucking deal? Why don't you just get it over with already?"

"I will never quit until I get what I want and this shit needs to be settled tonight, once and for all, "Dave retorted sternly, "And guess what? I have your sweet little Jeffrey with me right now...,"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him, you bastard!" Randy warned him, gritting his teeth furiously, "I swear to God, Dave…I swear to God I will fucking kill you if you're trying to hurt him, you hear me!"

"If you want him so bad, then meet me at Oakville tonight. There's a note I just left for you on the kitchen table at your home right now and I want you to follow exactly what I tell you to do and where we should meet. You better not call the cops or bring any of your stupid boyfriends along, Randy. I mean it! This is just between me, you and Jeff and I'm not expecting any company, you hear me? Be there at ten or else your precious Jeffrey will be history. You got that?" he yelled before hanging up the phone.

Nothing could describe how furious Randy was at the time. He was now huffed and puffed through his nose frantically like a bull getting ready to charge. He gripped the phone in his hand tightly, so hard that his knuckle was beginning to turn white and hurt. If it wasn't because he valued every contact numbers he had in his phone, he would have thrown the phone to the wall right away. Dave has gotten into his nerves real bad. He was out of control but trying to steal Jeff away from him was happened to be the biggest mistake he ever done in his life and Randy would make sure that Dave would regret for coming up with such plan. Randy would do anything to get Jeff back, even if he had to sacrifice his life for him.

"I swear I'm going to fucking hurt him so bad. I'm going to make him suffer and kill this motherfucker for good!" Randy curled his hands into fists, face flushed red and eyes narrowed in malevolence.

"Dave has Jeff, isn't he?" Matt asked in deep worry, his heart was beating restlessly.

Randy lowered his head and reluctantly nodded his head, "They're in Missouri right now. He wants me to meet him there tonight."

"I'll go with you," Matt volunteered willingly without hesitation. At this moment, he didn't care to know why Dave did all this. All he wanted to do now was to take any chance he had to save his brother and that was it but Randy shook his head in disagreement.

"No! Dave didn't expect anyone else but me."

"My brother's life is at stake out there and you think I'm just going to sit here and pretend like nothing happened?" Matt retorted, "No, Randy, no! I won't let you do that. I know how important Jeff is to you but that doesn't make any difference with me either. It's also my responsibility if there's anything happens to him and I ain't that selfish to let you get hurt alone because of this. Please, Randy. We have to do this together. It's too damn risky for you to confront Dave all by yourself. Believe me, you need help and let me help you."

"Then, we all go," Cena interrupted the conversation abruptly, "We're coming with you, Randy. We will help you in any way we can to get Jeff back. Matt is right. We have to do this together," he looked back at Morrison and the long-haired brunette nodded his agreement. There was no such thing that they were going to leave their best friends behind without helping them.

Randy was hesitated at first. He wasn't sure if he should drag them all into this because this might exposed them to sheer danger. He knew how crazy Dave could be and he obviously didn't want to risk his friends' life because of their dispute. He preferred to handle everything himself but when they persistently wanted to help him, Randy didn't think he should argue with that any longer. He didn't want to waste any more time bickering about it because no matter how hard he tried to stop them, they just wouldn't listen to him and better if he just proceeded on the matter at hand.

x-x-x

No one has spoken a word to each other as a mixed feeling of fear and worry surrounded them at the time. Matt, Cena and Morrison had to take a last minute flights to St. Louis because of the sudden emergency and each one of them were having their moment of silence to pray for Jeff's safety while waiting for their plane to arrive in the waiting hall. They were such in luck that there were tickets available for them in such spur of the moment and the plane will arrive there very shortly. They really hope that luck was on their side once again for what they were going to face later that night.

Randy stood up from the chair abruptly and started pacing back and forth restlessly. The image of Jeff kept bothering his mind over and over again and he didn't think he could sit still anymore. His mind had been racing with lots of nasty thoughts and he was worried that Dave might have taken an advantage on his husband.

"You need to calm down, Randy," Cena looked up at him as he spoke up in a calm manner, "We're going to be there very soon."

Randy ignored him completely. He kept pacing frantically while staring down blankly at the floor beneath him. Why should he calm down if his husband has been held hostage by a complete maniac? He wasn't going to settle down for sure. Not until he gets his hands on Dave and ripped his head off from his spine. As he was still overwhelmed with the emotions that were raging inside of him, he accidently bumped into someone that he was so very familiar with.

"Sorry," That was the only word came out from Randy's mouth and the blond long-haired man in front of him responded with a brief smile.

"That's okay. I've been looking all over for you. I'm glad I found you here though, "Hunter said as he fixed his slightly disheveled designer shirt. He took a moment to nod his acknowledgement to the others before facing Randy, "We need to talk, Randy. I realized that you're so not yourself for the past few weeks. You botch a lot in your matches, your in-ring performance isn't half as good as you always be and not to mention that you've been acting suspicious knocking at Cody's door in a wee morning like a complete nutcase. I bet you must have something bugging your mind at the moment and I think maybe we should take some time to talk about this. What's with Cody, really? Why do you want to see him so bad?" Hunter was curious to know what Cody had done to him. Randy seem happened to have some unfinished business going on with that guy. He waited for Randy to give the answer but the younger man decided to keep remained silent about it.

"I care about you, Randy. I will be gladly to help you if there's happen to be any problem. Just tell me. If you're not comfortable to talk about it here, then maybe we can go to the café or somewhere else that you think we can sort this out together."

"I'm sorry Hunt. I-I just can't," Randy shook his head, "I have to head back home as soon as possible because there is more terrible thing happened out there that I should be worry about right now. Jeff is in danger." At this point, Cody was no longer his main concern because Dave was a bigger threat to him. That guy was a total psychopath and he definitely couldn't take this matter lightly.

"Danger?" Hunter shot him a concerned look, "What do you mean danger?"

Randy sighed deeply as he ran his hand to the back of his neck. He glanced to the others momentarily, trying to make an eye contact with them whether or not he should tell Hunter about this but when Matt gave him his approval nod, he had no choice but to just tell the truth, "It's Dave. He…kidnapped Jeff."

"Kidnapped? Are you serious? Why would he do that?" Hunter was quite astounded to hear about the dreadful incident but then again, he wasn't that surprise at all. The conflict between the two of his ex-Evolution members wasn't such strange news to his ears and he had a feeling that this dispute must have something to do with the never ending brawling they had throughout the years.

"I noticed that you and Dave had been feuding for so long but I never knew what the main reason of your argument really was. I don't mean to pry into your business, Randy but since there's a crime involved here and it might as well affected the company's reputation, I think I have the right to know what this was all about. What's the problem, Randy? You can't keep this matter to yourself forever. You have to tell me and maybe I can help you." Hunter thought it would be better if he knew about it first before Vince does because if the boss did, Hunter couldn't really guarantee what the future would hold for the son of Bob Orton. He doubted that it would be a good thing.

Taking a deep long breath, Randy had no other choice but to explain to him what the real reason of their heated disagreement really was. It was about time that Matt should know about the truth anyway, one way or another.

"Everything is about jealousy, from the thought that I was stealing his limelight and to Jeff. But, mainly it's all about Jeff all along."

"Jeff?" Hunter frowned in confusion, "Why did he have anything to do with this?"

"Dave still couldn't face the fact that Jeff and I are together. He always thought that I stole Jeff away from him but I did not. I didn't even know that Dave has feelings for him. We used to be very close back then but Dave never mentioned anything that he has a huge crush on Jeff, not even once, nor did Jeff knew about it either. He became jealous without any reason and our friendship has drifted apart when he found out that we were started dating. He has gotten even worst when we decided to take our relationship to the next level by getting married. He became paranoid and tends to provoke me over nothing whenever he had the chance. He just couldn't accept that Jeff is never interested in him and he tries so hard to prove me wrong at any cost, even if it means he has to endanger someone's life for it. Jeff absolutely has no idea that our dispute was all because of him. I never told him anything about it at all because I know how possessive Dave could be when it comes to Jeff and I don't want him to get scared but I never thought that it would have to end up like this. Dave is just way too much," Randy paused momentarily as he took another deep breath to compose himself before adding, "If I want Jeff safe, then I have to meet him in Oakville, Missouri tonight, and we're going to end this mess, once and for all. I have no other choice."

Matt was speechless. He knew about the whole Randy and Batista's feud that had been going on but he never knew exactly what the main reason of their argument really was. This was the very first time ever he heard Randy talk about it openly and his doubt has finally been answered. Now he knew why Dave was hunting his brother down and he wasn't afraid to face that man for the sake of his family. Jeff clearly didn't deserve to end up with that lunatic! Cena and Morrison, on the other hand, decided to just keep remained unspoken the whole time. Unlike Matt, they already knew about it since Randy himself had acknowledged them before long ago. Whenever Randy had problems, Cena and Morrison were always been his trusted friends to spill his sorrow with.

"Damn it, Dave! Why do you have to cause troubles all the time? What has gotten into you? "Hunter growled to himself. He couldn't understand why Dave would ever want to do something foolish like that since this might ruin his own reputation completely in return. Dave might have lost his frigging mind, he thought.

"Whatever it is, we should do something about this before it's too late," Hunter rubbed his chin thoughtfully before coming to his decision, "I'm coming with you, Randy. You need help and I can help you."

"No, Hunter, no!" Randy protested earnestly, "This is just between the two of us and I don't want you to trouble yourself because of me. I can handle this myself. Matt, John and Morrison are coming along with me so there's nothing to worry about. The only thing that I would likely ask for your help is just to cover me up on this because I don't feel comfortable if anybody else know about it, especially Vince. This is a personal issue of mine and I prefer to keep this matter a secret for the time being until I get everything settled and I really hope you understand why I'm doing this. Please, I'm begging you," he pleaded him, hoping that Hunter would tolerate with him for that.

Hunter was disappointed at first. He would be gladly to help him out on this but when Randy had made such request, he had no other choice but to comply with heavy heart, "Even though I wasn't entirely agree that you didn't let me help you to take down that psycho but I do respect your decision, Randy. And I really hope you know what you are doing because this is just too dangerous for you to handle. You could get hurt for this. Think about it," he reminded him as a deep concern written all over his face.

"I know, but I have no choice. For the sake of Jeff, I have to do this no matter what it takes and I don't care how bad it's going to be as long as Jeff is safe. I have to do what I have to do. I'm not going to change my mind."

Hunter could see there was a glint of determination displayed in his eyes and it was clear that Randy wasn't exaggerating about it. There was no denial that Randy loved Jeff dearly and he had to admire the younger man's courage and loyalty to stand up for his loved ones even in such a dangerous state. With a proud smile, Hunter gave Randy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and said, "Just, promise me that you will come back home safe, okay?"

Randy couldn't really hold to that promise. Knowing that he was about to face his arch enemy who was known to be ruthless and violent, he doubt that he would escape from Dave without getting hurt. Randy just nodded his head and smiled his appreciation for his concern before Hunter suddenly pulling him into a hug. He knew Hunter was being concerned about him and Randy hugged him back, trying to ease his worry.

As soon as they pulled apart, a female voice announced the next flight to St. Louis can be heard echoing throughout the hall. Randy turned to look at Matt, Cena and Morrison and they simultaneously stood up from their seats, ready to leave.

"Now, go out there and be a hero, Randal. May God be on your side. Don't worry. I got everything covered for you," Hunter patted his shoulder before turning to the others, "You guys take care, alright? You all be safe out there," and the three of them gave him their appreciative nods in return. Without wasting any time, Randy went back to his bag and he managed to bid his goodbye before finally making their leave.

As Hunter slowly watched them disappeared from his view, he sighed heavily as disappointment flooded over him. He wished that he could do more to help them than just covering them up. Randy was always been his favorite colleague and he just couldn't bear the thought of losing him. He really hoped that Randy would come up with a smart plan to face this, and somehow, he believed that man would. He always had faith in him and all he could do now was to pray to God for safety to each and every one of them. He didn't want bad things happened to them but if it did, then Hunter swore that he would make sure that Dave would pay the price for his foolishness. He won't let that man get away that easily, that's for sure!

o-o-o-o-o

_I believe some of you might wonder how Randy and Dave's rivalry started. All we know that it's all about Jeff but I never wrote anything about the in depth detail of the fight between the two. So, this chapter had eventually explained it all._

_And btw, Hunter is just play a minor role in this story. He's not going to get involve with Randy/Dave dispute but you may notice that I've mentioned him several times before in the previous chapters (i.e chapter 5 and 13). I don't plan to make him that significant but it would be just too plain silly if I didn't mention him anything at all. I mean, there's a crime involved in here, right? At least, someone from the higher up must've aware about what's going on with Randy and I choose Hunter since he's the leader of the Evolution and also, he's one of the most important guy in WWE. It just doesn't make any sense if I made everyone seem to ignore about Randy and pretend that nothing happens. I really hope you guys understand what I'm trying to explain here._

_Anyway, thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated :). So sorry for the late update. Last December was pretty hectic and heartbreaking for me. _


	15. Distress

Chapter 15 - Distress

Jeff felt his head heavy as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling a little groggy without reason. In his fuzzy vision, he could tell that he was in some kind of old wooden cabin but he never recognized this place before. He shook his head to get rid of the blurriness. At first, he thought he was dreaming but then, he just realized that he was laying on his side on an old mattress with both of his hands were tied behind his back. Panic took over him once he remembered what happened to him before losing his consciousness. He knew someone was trying to kidnap him. He tried to scream for help but unfortunately, no one could hear him. His mouth was sealed with a duct tape. He wasn't sure how long he had passed out but whatever it was, he had to find a way to escape.

He tried to wiggle out from the knots but the ropes were tied too tight behind him and with the awkward position he had right now, it was difficult for him to disentangle himself. However, Jeff found out that his legs weren't tied. That was odd, but he wasn't going to waste his time pondered about that and slowly, he used his strength to lift his body to sit up. When he has succeeded, he tried to struggle some more from the bonds but whenever he tried to break free, the knots getting tighter and tighter, and his wrists was starting to hurt real bad rubbing against the rough surface. Jeff's groans and pants were muffled against the duct tape but he wasn't going to give up so easily and he kept on trying.

"Forget it, stupid. You can't escape no matter how hard you try," said a voice behind him.

Jeff was stunned. He thought he was the only one in the cabin at the time but clearly he wasn't. When Jeff turned his body around, he saw Cody sat on a wooden chair, turned backward with his arms popped up on the backrest, watching him menacingly in the corner of the room.

Cody could hear Jeff was mumbling indistinctly behind the duct tape while trying to wriggle out of the ropes. Gingerly, he stood up from the chair and knelt down beside the tied up man. Roughly, he pulled the tape hard in one swift, making the blonde Hardy yelp in pain. Cody grabbed a fistful of Jeff's hair and jerked his head back to meet those emerald green eyes, "Now, speak up bitch! What do you want to tell me so much? Huh? What?"

"Cody, you asshole! Why are you doing this to me? What the hell do you want from me?" Jeff grunted in pain when Cody deliberately pulled his hair even harder.

"You stole something from me, Jeff… and I want it back!" His crystalline blue eyes narrowed in determination as he spoke.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal shit from you," Jeff winced sharply as he could feel some of his hair being ripped out by the root as Cody gave him another rough tug. Angry tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Randy is supposed to be mine, Jeff. Mine! You took him away from me and I want what's mine back! I'm the one who should be with him, not you!" He spat back, anger fuming inside of him before releasing his grip on Jeff's hair roughly.

Jeff shot a narrow glare at the younger man in front of him as he responded, "You're delusional, Cody. What makes you think he loves you? He was never yours, and he never will be. Why don't you just deal with it?"

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking whore! You know nothing!" Cody couldn't accept such insult. He loves Randy dearly and he always believed that he had a future with that man. He hated it when other people had the nerve to judge Randy's feelings towards him like that. It was none of his fucking business!

Roughly, he grabbed Jeff's chin and forced him to look into his eyes, _"_Randy loves me, always will…and the only thing that keep us apart is because of YOU always get in our way. You're always a fucking distraction to him, you stupid fuck and I'll make sure that you and Randy will never be happy," he shoved Jeff's face away furiously. Cody stood up afterward and started pacing back and forth restlessly while chewing on his nails, trying to compose himself from his depression.

His headache.

His headache started to engulf him again and it pounded his head relentlessly. He cursed silently as he began to rub his temple gently.

"How could you, Cody? Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to my brother? You said you love him and he believed you and this is how you repay him? "Jeff gritted his teeth in anger, "Why would you want to hurt his feelings just to be with someone that you could never have?"

"I lied, you dumbshit! Don't you get it?"Cody spat angrily in response but he could feel his pain has eventually subsided slowly. He took a long deep breath as he cracked his neck to release the tension before saying," You really think I would fall in love with that idiotic brother of yours? Not a fucking chance. He's the one who's all over me like crazy and stupid enough to believe that I was so in love with him. He never knew that I'm just toying him around like a fucking rag doll and he fell for it. What a douche," he smirked arrogantly as Jeff's eyes narrowed in silent anger.

"Someone like me… doesn't date with some loser like your brother. Someone like me… should end up with someone in the same league as me; the legends generation to be precise, someone like Randy, or at least Ted. Matt never strikes my fancy at all nor does he have the standard to be with me, so forget it! He's pathetic, just like his adoring little brother in front of me. I never know what Randy sees in you anyway. You're just plain blond, overrated, fat-ass, bimbo. You're nothing!" Cody knelt down beside Jeff once again and added, "And you wanna know something? I still remember that night when Randy and I first made love. I still can feel him inside of me as if it was just happened yesterday, all rough, hot and throbbing, makes your whole body tingled and you're craving for more. Oh, it's heavenly indeed and how I'd love for that moment to happen again. You know what am I talking about, right?" Cody deliberately brought up the moment and chuckled when Jeff gave him his piercing glare.

"No one out there ever made me feel the same way as he did, Jeff. Randy is just pure sex and I'm gonna make sure that you're going to weep your sorry ass, day in and day out, until there are no more tears left because your man will be my mine forever. There's nothing you could do to stop me," he uttered his intention with a sinister smile displayed across his face but Jeff wasn't intimated by that threat at all.

"In your dream, you prick. You're just wasting your time and you'll never have Randy no matter how hard you try. I can assure you that. You may call me a fat-ass bimbo but there's no way in hell he's going to fall in love with some deranged scrawny ass psycho like you, "Jeff snarled scornfully and that made the younger man became even madder. How dare he mock him like this! Psycho? No one ever called him psycho! He hated it when people calling him that! He's not crazy! Furiously, he grabbed Jeff by the hair once again and the older male kept trashing around, trying to get away.

"Let me go! Let me go, you son of a b-,"

Within seconds, Jeff's resistance was rewarded by a stinging backhand slap across his face from the young brunette and he slumped back onto the mattress, wincing in pain.

"Cody!"

Cody was taken aback as a loud gravelly voice was calling him out blaringly from behind and the younger man startled in panic. He whipped around to find Dave was standing at the entrance door with a furious look displayed on his face. He knew he shouldn't hurt Hardy in the first place but he just stupidly did anyway. Gulping in fear, he just stood there still as Dave approached him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you not to do anything stupid. Are you fucking deaf or something? You want me to blow a fucking bullet through that damn thick skull of yours? Don't tempt me, boy!" he yelled at his face but Cody chose to keep his silence the entire time, staring down at the wooden floor beneath him. Dave was enraged at him and he didn't want to cause any problems with that guy. He knew the possible outcome for this if he kept being a pain in the ass with Dave Batista and he didn't want that to happen.

Dave glared angrily at the smaller male before him but then, his sight turned to the blonde-haired man that was curled up on the mattress. Their eyes met only in a split seconds before Jeff averted his gaze from him. Dave was very pleased that everything went as he planned. Nothing makes him happier than finally having his beloved Jeff in his hand and he wanted to keep it that way permanently.

With a satisfied smirk, he knelt down beside him, taking a moment to admire his precious possession in front of him before he finally spoke, "He's hurting you, isn't he?" Dave asked in a softer tone. He didn't want to scare the already terrified man but when Jeff didn't show any respond, he had to add, "Don't be scared, Jeff. Everything is going to be just fine," he tried to assure him but his tone was obviously shown that he meant otherwise and Jeff wasn't buying his innocent act at all. He wasn't too surprise to find out that Dave was part of this conspiracy as well. It has been pretty much expected since the guy had put so much hatred and contempt on his marriage before.

"You're not going to get away with this, Dave. Randy will come looking for me," Jeff said furiously but frowned when the big muscular man chuckled delightfully in response.

"Exactly! That is part of the plan, Jeff. I do really want Randy to come here so that we can settle everything that should be done long ago, once and for all. I am really looking forward for his arrival and tonight will be the night that I shall remember for the rest of my life as you, my dear, is going to witness the whole thing. I bet it's going to be a blast, I can assure you that," and another dark chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"What are you trying to do?" Jeff sniffed back his tears, "What are you going to do to him, you sick fuck?" his voice was high-pitch with blistering anger. Jeff was sickeningly worried that Dave might hurt Randy, and he believed that sick bastard would. He didn't want to lose his husband because of Dave's ridiculously never ending jealousy streak.

Cody, on the other hand, was also felt uneasy to hear Dave's remark. He didn't like the idea of Randy getting hurt either. Judging by the way of his talking, Cody doubt that man would ever hold to his promise earlier for not hurting Randy.

"Don't worry, Jeff. Randy and I are just going to have some little boys' talk. I just want to claim what is rightfully mine from him, and that's all," Dave licked his lower lips as his eyes travelled all over Jeff's body. He really admired every single feature of the man that was laying helplessly before him. He had been waiting for this moment to come for so long and how glad he was that it finally happened at last. He could feel himself getting harder just by looking at the younger Hardy boy, so vulnerable under his mercy, "You're beautiful, Jeff… so beautiful, especially when you get all bound up like this. So helpless, so weak…,"

"Get your fucking hands off me," Jeff grunted as he could feel Dave's hand started to travel down from his tied-up arms to his hips. He was now shivering in both fear and disgust, afraid that Dave might have taken the next step that he hated the most.

"Aww…what's the matter? You don't like me touching you, sweetheart? I always have my eyes on you ever since the very first time I met you. Why don't you just be a good boy and show me some love, will you? I promise I will treat you all nicey-nicey," Dave lifted Jeff's chin to kiss him but the other male jerked his head away from his touch.

"Fuck you, Dave! I never love you, you asshole. Never will! Why don't you just go to hell!" Jeff yelled at him in full of resentment as he began to trash around trying to break free.

Dave's face turned sour at once. He had enough playing nice with him. He tried to be as patient as possible but when Jeff still refused to tolerate with him, he didn't think he could hold his anger any longer. He yanked Jeff's hair roughly and forced him to look into his dark menacing brown eyes, "Then, you should get use to this because you're going to be mine forever, Jeff. Mine!" and Dave crushed their lips together in a rough kiss. He moved in between Jeff's legs and his other hand started to unbuckle the younger man's belt in a rush.

"No! Get off of me! Get off of me! Please, don't! Please…," Jeff begged desperately. He knew what was about to come next but Dave ignored him completely and kept ravishing his lips. Jeff tried to avoid the kiss but the bigger male jerked his head up and forced his lips to meet him unwillingly. His hands was still tied up behind and he couldn't do anything to fight him back. He did try kicking and thrashing him off of him but he refused to budge. Jeff was helpless. Dave was obviously way much stronger than him and he ripped his white t-shirt apart in a single yank, exposing his pale smooth chest to him. Dave's eyes grew bigger in lust looking at those pink inviting nipples in front of him and he began to take his own top off in haste.

Cody rolled his eyes in disgust. He didn't think he needed to see all that shit and decided to stay outside for awhile. He turned around immediately and left.

Jeff felt disgrace. He wasn't going to let himself being used for Dave's animalistic lust. He might not be the strongest person on earth but his devotion and love towards Randy were much stronger than anyone else could've imagine, and he won't submit to Dave no matter how bad it was going to be. At this point, he must come up with something fast to prevent this from getting even worse. Once their lips met again in a sloppy teeth-clattering kiss, Jeff took this opportunity to bit his lips, as hard as he could until it drew blood. Dave grunted in sheer pain and he released Jeff from his grip instantly.

Upon hearing the scream, Cody went back inside the cabin at once and frowned in complete cluelessness. He absolutely had no idea what was going on but when he saw Dave's lower lips were covered with blood, he smirked in amusement. He had been keeping grudges against Dave ever since he acted like a complete asshole to him last night and seeing him hurting like that definitely going to put a smile on his face. Serve him right, he thought.

Dave wiped his blood-stained lips and his eyes narrowed hard as he stared at his bloody palm before turning his gaze to Jeff, "Quite a mouth you got there, Hardy. You're just too damn much," he spat the blood out to the ground.

Jeff knew he got some of Dave's blood dribbled down to his chin but he didn't care less about it all. He shot his hateful look to the man before him and they stared each other down for a moment. Dave looked like he was ready to burst into rage in any second. Jeff didn't care whether he was going to end up getting another slap, punch or even a hard kick to his ribs, he had to brace himself and face the consequences for it. His heart was beating harder against his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut as he could feel Dave was getting so close to his face.

"You're lucky enough I have a thing for you or else you're good as dead," Dave growled to his ears before standing up and turned to face Cody, "Take him and lock him up in that room. Make sure he can't escape," he ordered the youngest while pointing out to the door in the corner of the cabin before Dave disappeared into the bathroom, cursing endlessly.

Cody grabbed Jeff and dragged him into the said room without wasting any more time. Inside, he tied the younger Hardy securely to the chair, making sure that Jeff couldn't move while he was at it before tying his legs next.

"He's going to hurt Randy, isn't it?" Jeff's voice breaking the silence between them, making the younger man rose his head up to meet those glisten emerald eyes. Cody wasn't too sure how to respond to that and he decided to keep remain silent as he continued his interrupted task. "Please, Cody. I'm begging you. You don't have to do this. Please, don't hurt Randy. Don't let Dave hurt him, please. It doesn't have to be like this. This is just so wrong."

Cody didn't want it happened either. He had a mixed feeling about this. He didn't want Randy to get hurt but he had no other damn choice for this. If he disobeyed Dave, he's definitely going to face severe consequences for it. He was completely clueless on what to do now.

"Just shut up," Cody retorted but he was kind enough to wipe Jeff's bloody lips clean before sealing a fresh duct tape over it. He just hated blood and he didn't want to hear Jeff talk about Randy anymore. It messed up his mind somehow. After making sure every window was locked, Cody made his way out of the room at once and Jeff could hear the door clicked from the other side. It was locked.

Jeff didn't realize that a single tear slowly began to trail down to his cheeks. He couldn't take this torture any longer. How long they would hold him captive like this?

He missed his family and friends already. He missed his dad, Shannon, Morrison, Cena…everybody! But Randy... . Randy is the one he missed the most. He was supposed to have a romantic dinner with his husband tonight but he simply couldn't make it. He missed Matt; the one and only brother he ever had. He knew he was being way too harsh on him lately and he wished that he could tell him how truly sorry he was for all the hurtful things he had said to his brother before but he couldn't make it either.

Everything was too late now and there was nothing he could do to change the fate. Jeff could only pray over and over again that God would take on his side and protect Randy from any harm. He didn't want anything bad happened to his husband and he really hoped that tonight wouldn't be the last night they could see each other again. He just couldn't bear of losing Randy and the thought of him stuck together with a sadistic monster like Dave for the rest of his life made him sick. He didn't deserve this!

God, please help him…

x-x-x

"_**Well, this is our second date but it seems to me that I know you like forever."**_

"_I'm pretty sure we knew each other for quite some time, Randy."_

"_**(laugh)**__**Of course we are, but we never get serious before, right? I'm glad that you gave me a chance to know you better. To tell the truth, I never take any emotional interest on other people before but you're different, Jeff. You're completely swept me off my feet just like that and I never feel the same way when I'm with anyone else, you know. I don't know what the hell had happened to me but when I'm with you…I feel calm and content. I realized that I'm a very different person whenever I'm around you. You're the only person that can put a smile on my face and make me happy no matter how foul my mood was at the time. I could melt just hearing your voice and you make me want to be with you every second of the day. I never had enough of you, Jeff. You've changed my life in so many ways and you never know how grateful I am you did that. You're my perfect match, Jeff and I think I've just found the true love of my life. I really think we were meant to be together, Jeff. I really do." **_

"_I feel the same way about you too, Randy. I'm very glad that we found each other. I don't care what anyone else thinks of you but to me, you're very special … and your place is always here, right in my heart. Always have."_

... .

"_**I know this may sound crazy but the longer I keep this to myself, the crazier I could get and I don't think I can hold this any longer. I gotta tell you, though. I'm not really that good with words, or reciting a poem and shit so, let me just get this thing straight, okay? No more secret. No more hiding. Jeffrey Nero Hardy, will you marry me?"**_

"_Yes, Randal Keith Orton. Yes, I will marry you. Oh God, I never thought that you'd ask. I'm not dreaming, am I?"_

"_**God no, you're not babe. I swear that today is the bestest day ever happen to me and you're the greatest thing I ever had in my entire life. No one else in the world could ever replace you. I love you, Jeff. I promise I'll make a good husband for you."**_

"_Me too, Randy. My life is never the same without you. Oh, I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and yes, I believe that you're going to be an amazing husband for me. I love you, Randy. I love you so very much. You make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world._

... .

_"You're like the missing puzzle piece that completes me, Randy. I don't know if I can live in this world without you. You're my everything and I'll do anything to make you happy. Promise me that you will never leave me, no matter what happens? Promise me that you will always by my side for the rest of our life together?"_

"_**I promise, baby. I promise. Till death do us apart."**_

"…_Yes_, _till death do us_ _apart_."

Randy started shaking due to his oncoming tears. He tried so hard to control his emotion but when his mind continuously kept playing flash after flash of their treasured memories together, he couldn't hold his sorrow anymore. Soon, tears began to trail down his cheeks slowly and he buried his head in his hands, sobbing silently. Randy has been secluded himself from everybody else, sitting silently on the chair in the basement of his home, trying to unwind his mind from the pressure he has been through but failed miserably. He couldn't believe he just failed to protect Jeff from Dave and now his husband has fallen victim in their rivalry. This was a nightmare; his worst nightmare and regrettably it came true. He wished nothing like this would ever happen to them but everything was pretty much expected. He knew Dave would come for Jeff sooner or later, and then he would come for him for revenge. It was inevitable.

The sound of the dog whimpering caught his attention and with teary eyes, Randy looked down at his feet and found out Lizzie was staring at him. The dog looked sad. She kept whining and giving him a gloomy look, as if she had witnessed everything that happened to Jeff earlier the day. Sniffing back his tears, Randy reached down to caress the dog's head.

"He's going to be okay, Liz. Mommy is going to be okay, "Randy's voice was trembling as he was trying to fight back his tears. That was the least he could say to the dog as he was trying to calm himself down from his despair even though it didn't make him feel any better at all. Lizzie gave him a piteous look before making her way to the corner of the room, sniffing keenly at a white sheet covered item leaning against the wall on the floor. He wondered what was hidden behind that sheet and Randy decided to find out about it. He thought he had seen that thing before and when he pulled the sheet off, a wave of great sadness washed all over him once again, but this time it was even more hurtful and heartbreaking. Randy sank down onto the floor and sobbed in helpless agony as he looked at the painting Jeff did of them together. Just looking at the image brought back memories and it stung painfully deep in his heart, and a sudden feeling of extreme guilt and rage began to surge through his body. He and Jeff were supposed to be inseparable but that bastard Dave had stolen that happiness away from him! Unable to control his anger at bay, he threw a wooden chair nearby forcefully across the room before sinking onto the floor once again, sniffing back his angry tears.

Matt, Cena and Morrison gingerly made their way down to the basement. They were gathered in the lobby at the time; trying to give Randy some time alone to clear his mind after they had just arrived home. Matt shot the anguish man his sympathetic look. He and Randy might not get along so well with each other but in the moment like this, they both shared something in common. He couldn't really blame him when he got all emotional and depressed like that. He understood how he must felt to lose someone that he love and care so much because Matt felt the same way as he did. Calmly, he approached Randy and knelt down beside him.

"I know it hurts, Randy. I know how difficult you must feel right now but you have to try not to lose yourself. You have to keep it together," Matt said in an assuring tone.

"I wish I was here…," Randy spoke between sobs, "If I was here, Dave couldn't even get the chance to lay a finger on Jeff. If I was here, nothing like this would ever happen to him, never! I've made promise that I will never let anybody hurt him but I fucked it up. Jeff must have been very disappointed of me and I can never forgive myself for this," he grunted while caressing his silver wedding ring on his finger. He still couldn't get the image of Jeff out of his head and worried that he might didn't get the chance to see his husband ever again.

Matt was embarrassed.

For all these time, he always had a pessimistic attitude towards Randy. He always thought Randy was just trying to mess around with his brother because that man used to be the biggest locker room playboy long time ago. Matt never trusted Randy even though he had changed his lifestyle and happily married to Jeff for six years but tonight, all of those silly indictments needed to stop. His perspective on Randy has changed vastly and he knew for sure that man loved his brother genuinely. Matt doubted him no longer from now.

"Hey…," Matt placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "It's never your fault, all right? I'm pretty sure Jeff will never think of you that way. He knows that you will give everything for him so stop blaming yourself, "Matt tried to comfort him and when Randy finally managed to lift his head to look at him, he added, "Look, you can't keep going on like this. Do not let your emotions take over your mind, Randy. It will make you weak. We still have the chance to save Jeff tonight and we all have to be strong for him, and I know you can do ten times better than me. Trust me. You've been through so much shit lately and I'm sure that you can do this. I have great faith in you, Randy. Please, don't give up hope so easily." Matt gave his shoulder a light squeeze. After a moment of silence, Randy finally nodded his head as he sniffed back his tears. Matt was glad that he listened to him.

"Now, we shouldn't waste any more time. We still have three hours left before ten and we should come up with plans by now," he reminded him as he extended his hand to help Randy to get up on his feet. Now that they had the instruction Dave left for them, he really thought they should get everything well-planned before meeting him. They never knew what Dave might have planned for Randy later that night so they have to be very careful and fully prepared.

Randy couldn't agree more with Matt. There was no use for him to keep weeping for nothing. He had to be strong for Jeff. He had to be there for him now. He took a long deep breath, trying to collect himself before looking at his two best friends, "You guys sure you want to do this?" Randy already had plan set in his mind but he wasn't sure if they were ready for it. This might sound a bit risky.

"We're down. We will do anything we can to help you guys. We're not going to change our mind," Cena spoke his determination and Morrison nodded his agreement. Whatever Randy had planned for them, they both were ready for it.

Randy began to explain the details of his plan with them. He gave suggestion to them on what to do once they had arrived at the location and after several minutes of thorough discussion, they finally reached to an agreement. Although he wasn't sure this would work hundred percent but at least, this was something that he could come up with to make sure Jeff was safe, first and foremost.

"What about me? Shouldn't I suppose to do something to help here?" Morrison voiced his protest. He wasn't too happy when Randy left him out from this. Jeff was his good friend and he really wanted to help him in any way he could.

"No, Morrie. You almost got yourself killed last night and I'm not going to let it happen again. I just don't want you to get hurt, you got that?" Randy shot him a stern look before making his way to his gun vault. Morrison looked like he was trying to protest again but the younger man ignored him. Randy took his favorite Colt M1911 from the display, examined the weapon for the last time before handling the gun to Matt, which made the older Hardy hesitated to accept it at first.

"If anything happened… don't be afraid to pull the trigger. I know you're very good at it," Randy said with a brief smile. He still remembered Jeff had told him before that Matt was a good shooter and he had a feeling that Matt could handle his responsibility very well tonight. He trusted him completely.

"What about you? Are you just going bare-handed?" Matt asked as he took the gun.

"I assume he might check up on me just to make sure I'm unarmed. Besides, I'm very good at throwing punches so don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself," he assured him.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Matt started to get worried about their plan, "I mean, isn't Dave going to hurt my brother if he ever found out what we're about to do?"

Randy shook his head, "Dave wouldn't do anything to hurt Jeff. Trust me. He only wants to seek his revenge on me and that's it. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Whatever happens, just stick with the plan," he paused momentarily before adding, "Besides, if I couldn't make it out alive, though… at least, I know you guys and Jeff are safe, and that's what really matters to me."

All eyes were on Randy in an instant by that shocking remark, an obvious displease look displayed on their face. This wasn't what they really wanted after all in the first place.

"Hey…," Cena stepped forward, his blue eyes were locked on Randy in utter disappointment, "Don't say shit like that, all right? I don't want to hear it anymore. We can do this and ain't no one is going to die tonight. We all have your back, Randy. We won't let anything happen to you. We're not going to lose you, you hear me? We're not going to lose you!" Cena stated firmly while shaking his shoulder roughly before pulling Randy into a hug. He couldn't imagine if fate had destined him that tonight would be the last night he could ever be with his best friend and slight tears began to well up in his eyes unintentionally. He couldn't hold back his emotion anymore.

Both men hugged each other ardently and Randy motioned Morrison to join them in a long, and probably the last group hugs together. This was the least he needed the most to ease his pain and anguish in the very last moment.

Matt just watched as those three best friends shared the embrace while mumbling words to each other emotionally. He could even see them started to shed tears shamelessly and Matt shared the same sorrow as they were. He understood how painful it must be for them to accept something that they scared the most and he felt sorry for Randy. That man was willing to do anything, even if he had to sacrifice his own life for the sake of his brother and Matt couldn't thank him enough for everything he did for his family. He admitted he made lots of mistakes to Randy but still, he didn't get the chance to apologize to him at all. He felt terribly bad.

What could he do to make up for all the horrible mistakes he ever did to that man? Would Randy ever forgive him at all? He doubted that it would be that easy.

o-o-o-o-o

_Remember the gun conversation in chapter 1? And the two half naked entwined man painting? Well, you can see those things are much related in this chapter. _

_Yeah, I know Randy is pretty emo in this chapter but I just can't resist writing him like that. My Randy may be an obnoxious, self-centered, grumpy-head asshole but when it comes to Jeff, he can be a very sensitive guy all the way XD. Don't blame him, though. Some people are like that in reality :)._

_Anyway, this story is about to reach the end. Another 3 chapters left and voila, Nightmare is completed. And of course, the next chapter is about the rescuing mission so whether or not Randy could get Jeff out of there safely, we're going to find out about that soon. _

_Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated! To **slashdlite**, Happy Chinese New Year :).  
><em>


	16. Nightmare

Chapter 16 - Nightmare

No one has spoken a word along the journey. The feelings of dread still haunting their mind and hadn't washed away in the slightest. Randy has been driving for about an hour and a half to reach the destination while the others have been praying silently for safety for what they're going to deal with very soon. As soon as they have arrived in Oakville, Randy had to drive straight to a place called Bluff Road and just like Dave mentioned in his instruction, he had to take the right path when he came to a fork road. He drove all the way until he met a wooden sign board written 'dead end' in the end of the path and he turned left, leading them onto a dirt road trail. The trail took them into one hell of a deep woods ride, far away from any other houses nearby and Randy kept driving until he met another dead end ahead with a small bridge that was built over a small river.

"This is it, "Randy turned off the engine, "Remember, what ever happens...just stick to the plan. He wants me to walk from here to the cabin. Matt, John…you guys know what to do, right?" he reminded them on what to do and both men nodded his acknowledgment.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about us. You be careful out there," Matt patted his shoulder and Randy gave him a quick nod before stepping out of the vehicle.

Randy felt his heart beating faster than he usually was. A mixed feeling of fear and anxious started to overwhelm his mind but he pushed that emotion aside. He needed to get Jeff out of there as soon as possible and there was no time for him to be scared and shit. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down before finally making his way to cross the bridge. Randy could see there was a faint light gleaming from afar. He assumed the light might come from the cabin and he walked into the woods without any hesitation, brushing off the branches that got on his way as he went deeper into the woods until he reached a small wooden house in the end but, to his surprise, Dave was already there, waiting for him. He approached him cautiously while giving a continuously glare to his long time arch enemy heatedly.

"You're ten minutes early," Dave said as he glanced at his wrist watch, "But that's fine with me. The earlier you came here, the better it will be. We can settle our little _business_ in no time," a dark chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Where's Jeff? I want to see him," Randy stepped back a bit when Dave pointed his Browning to him. Randy held his hand up but still didn't break his piercing stare with that man.

"Move!" Dave motioned him with the gun to go into the cabin and reluctantly, Randy complied to his order as the bigger man followed him from behind. Dave glanced around cautiously, trying to make sure no one else was following them before entering the house. Once inside, Dave pushed the younger male roughly, making Randy stumbled hard onto the wooden floor. Cody rose from the chair at once when he saw Randy and the Viper cast his sneering look at him when their eyes finally met.

"I just knew it you're part of this too," Randy's eyes narrowed sharp as he spoke. It was no doubt that Cody and Dave had been plotting together in this. They have something in common and both men wanted him. Gingerly, Randy lifted his body as his eyes still locked to the blue eyed male before him, "You're a fool, Cody. Why do you have to be a fucking puppet for that fucking lunatic? He's just using you."

"Save the lecture for yourself, Randy. No one is going to give a fuck about it anyway. Cody, go check up on him," Dave ordered the youngest sternly, didn't give Cody a chance to speak at all.

Randy raised his hand as Dave pointed his gun at him again. Cody literally began doing his search, blushing when he roamed his hand all over Randy's body.

"He's clean, "Cody said with a nod, after making sure Randy was unarmed.

"Where's Jeff? I want to see him now, dammit. Where is he?" Randy grunted his demand persistently. He won't settle down until he made sure Jeff was safe and Cody went to get the younger Hardy when Dave gave him his approval nod. It didn't take too long for Cody to reappear with Jeff by his side and he pushed the blonde towards Randy roughly.

Randy took Jeff in his arms and hugged him tightly as they sank together onto the floor. He tore the duct tape from his mouth gently and Jeff buried his face in the crook of his neck, his body shook in fear. "Shhh…it's okay, Jeff. I'm here, baby. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay," Randy smoothed his messy hair back and kissed his forehead repeatedly, rocking him back and forth in his arms.

"Aww…how cute. Aren't you supposed to be jealous, Cody?" Dave deliberately teased him when he saw the younger man clenching his fist in silent anger. He knew Cody was furious by the visual abuse he received in front of him but that doesn't make any difference with Dave either. He hated it even more! Looking at the couple before him locking in an embrace was sore to his eyes and he wanted to end this misery as soon as possible.

"Well, lover boy…this shit is going to end tonight," Dave began to point his gun to Randy but he got distracted when he heard a sound of branch snapping outside of the cabin. Cody shot him a questioning look when he heard the same and frowned. Dave knew that they weren't alone and he had a feeling that they were expecting more company at the time.

"Go see what's outside," Dave commanded Cody as his eyes glued to both Randy and Jeff in front of him, still pointing his gun at them.

"What? No way! I'm not going out there. Why don't you just-,"

"Now!" Dave glared at him fiercely and the annoyed male had no choice but to follow his demand. If he refused to do what he told him to, he might be the one who ended up dead instead.

Drawing out the gun that Dave had given him earlier from his back waistband, Cody approached to the entrance door cautiously. As he slowly opened the door and peeked outside, the door suddenly being kicked open and someone was tackling him down hard onto the ground. Matt Hardy was now on top of him and tried to disarm the gun from his grip.

As Dave was still in daze looking at the scene before him, Randy took this advantage to kick his hand to drop the gun and lunged forward to give a hard punch to his face. Dave stumbled back onto the floor and Randy used his weight to hold him down. He was glad that Matt went to their plan B instead. He just knew it that Dave wasn't alone doing his dirty job.

"Now, John. Now!" Randy yelled as he threw another furious punch over and over again. Dave tried to reach for his gun but Randy kicked it away and pummeled him on the ground mercilessly.

Cena ran into the cabin and went to Jeff immediately. Just like what they had planned, Cena was supposed to take Jeff out of there as soon as possible.

"You're okay?" Cena asked and when Jeff nodded frantically, "Good, now come on. We gotta get you out of here fast," Cena started to drag Jeff out of the cabin but as soon as they exited the house, the other man stopped him.

"No! No, wait! We're not just going to leave them like that. We have to help them, John. We have to help them. Please," Jeff begged him desperately when he saw Dave was now mounting on top of Randy and began to lay a hard fist to his face repeatedly.

"I will, I will….but let me get you out of here first, okay? Randy wants it that way. Come on. We have to go," Cena urged as he pulled Jeff along with him to get back to the car. Jeff reluctantly followed him but he kept glancing back at the cabin with heavy heart. 

* * *

><p>Matt managed to knock the gun from Cody's hand but a quick unexpected punch landed on his face instead and he fell backward. Cody knew he was terrible when it came to a fist fight and he crawled on his hands and knees to the back door, trying to escape but the older Hardy grabbed him and returned several mean punches to his face. Matt didn't give a damn about his looks anymore. Cody had hurt his feelings before and he wasn't going to take easy on him this time. Knowing that he was cooperating with Dave all along to kidnap his brother was enough to make him enraged and he hated that man for eternity.<p>

Ignoring the aching bruises and the busted lips that formed on their face, both Dave and Randy lunged forward to each other for another furious brawl but Randy was quicker and got the first hit. He punched him in the stomach before giving him a good hard blow to his cheek, sending Dave to the floor once again but that man got to his feet quickly. When Randy was about to lunge another strike, Dave dodged and elbowed him in the face, giving him a bloody nose and even a severe split lip as a result. Randy stumbled onto the floor and when he shook his head to get rid of his grogginess, he was rewarded by a hard kick to his ribs. Randy groaned out in pain as he doubled over and Dave took this opportunity to grab him by the shirt and threw him towards the old wooden shelf in the corner of the room before picking up his gun from the floor.

The loud crashing noise had made Matt stop unleashing his fury to his ex-lover and Cody took this moment to kick him off of him and he scrambled quickly to get his gun back, and he did. Matt raised his hands in defeat when Cody pointed the gun at him.

"That's it!" Dave exclaimed, kicking the scattering mess on the floor furiously, "I'm sick and tired of you, Orton. For all these time, I've always been living under your shadow. I've always been the one who got left out while you constantly got surrounded by all the glory and fame that I could never have in my entire life. No matter how hard I'm busting my ass in the ring, YOU have always be the one in the center of attention. You're everyone's fucking favorite golden boy and they don't give a shit about me like I never fucking exist in this fucking hell hole at all! You always get in my way, Orton. You stole everything that is supposed to be mine, and on top of that, you even stole Jeff away from me! And I…can't take this shit anymore…," Dave began to aim his gun at Randy, who was still sprawling out on the floor with pile of the broken shelves surrounded him.

"Dave, what the fuck are you doing? I said I don't want you to harm Randy. We've talked about this before and I'm NOT going to say it again. We have a fucking deal," Cody protested bitterly, his voice rose higher than he usually was. He never berated Dave before but since he kept treating him like shit and made empty promises, Cody couldn't hold his patience any longer. Dave was starting to get on his nerves real bad.

"To hell with your deal, Cody! Who gives a fuck about you anyway? You're just another pathetic fool who fell straight into my trap. This is just between me and him, and right now…I want him dead, and you got nothing to stop me!" Dave snarled at the infuriated younger man before looking back at Randy, still pointing the gun at him, "Any last words before I finish you off, Randy?"

Randy gingerly rose to his hands and knees, spitting the blood onto the floor, "Fuck you." That was the only words that came from his mouth as his blue eyes narrowed hard in full resentment. He didn't regret saying it at all. If he died, it was worth it.

"Keep dreaming Orton," Dave smirked in a response and just when he was about to pull the trigger, Cody took the opportunity to struggle with the bigger man's gun at the very last moment, but a single 9mm bullet escaped and hit Matt's right shoulder instead, knocking the older Hardy to the floor. Blood started to trickle down beneath the torn material and Matt couldn't help but to let out a painful wail. Cody kept struggling to knock the gun down but since Dave was way much stronger than him, he stumbled back onto the ground as a solid punch landed on his jaw, his own gun dropped out of his hand and slid across the room. Randy took this chance to spear Dave to the ground and swung his fist madly to the man beneath him, drawing more blood from his nose and mouth. This was a payback for what he did to Matt. 

* * *

><p>By the time Jeff heard the gunshot and the scream, him and Cena has stopped running. His heart pounded furiously in his chest and his face got paler in terror. He knew that was Matt. He just knew there was something not right has happened to his brother in there and Jeff was starting to get panic. He wanted to head back to the cabin but Cena stopped him and kept dragging him along persistently while Jeff was still struggling to be freed.<p>

As soon as they have arrived at the car, Morrison was already waiting for them there and he helped Jeff to untie the rope and covered him with his jacket. Cena ran to the back of the car instantly and waved both of his hands in the air, and soon several police cars began to flash its bright headlights and surrounded the place in no time. Randy had entrusted him to alert the police immediately when Jeff had been rescued and he did what he had been told. Randy had informed about the kidnapping assault to the police earlier that night and they were agreed to cooperate with Randy to take Dave down after he had explained about his plan.

"Calm down, Jeff. Everything is going to be okay," Cena tried to comfort the younger Hardy in Morrison's arms, "The police have surrounded the place. Dave can't get away with this. I can assure you that."

"Matt…," Jeff became restless, "He's…he's-,"

"What's wrong, Jeff? What happened to him?" Morrison cut in. He couldn't help but to feel worried when Jeff mentioning about Matt to him. He could sense bad news was about to be told.

"I, I…don't really know what happens…b-but I think Matt got shot."

Morrison was shocked and speechless to what he just heard. Lots of crazy thoughts had been kept playing in his mind over and over again and nothing could explain his terror at the time. He was worried sick about Matt and he didn't think he should stay there and doing nothing. At this point, he didn't hesitate to get himself involved with the situation if it was necessary. He didn't care. He was willing to take the risk! 

* * *

><p>Stumbling back a few steps after got kicked in the stomach, Dave froze when he heard a siren blaring from outside, followed by a voice of a police officer commanded him to submit to an arrest. Randy let out a sneering chuckle as he saw a panic look displayed obviously on Dave's face.<p>

"You're fucked up, Dave. You got nowhere to run. The cops are all over the place now. You're going down, motherfucker," he cursed wrathfully and Dave clearly wasn't through with him yet even though he was starting to get weak. With a growl of rage, Dave swung his fist to hit the other man's left cheek but Randy blocked his attack and delivering an uppercut to his jaw instead. Dave was sent backwards a few steps, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness before charging forward to tackle the younger man down, rolling back and forth across the floor.

As both men were too busy exchanging mean punches to each other while Matt was still grimacing in pain, Cody took this golden opportunity to get his gun back and escaped through the back door sneakily. Since the police had showed up at the area, he didn't think he should stay there any longer. There was no way in hell he was going to end up in jail and it would be better if he made his escape as soon as possible, unnoticed. 

* * *

><p>Outside, Jeff was still a restless mess. Cena tried his best to calm him down, but to no avail. Jeff kept struggling from his grip, begging for him to go and help Randy but Cena simply couldn't do that. Randy had counted on him to stay with Jeff no matter what happened but when the blonde-haired man was starting to lose control, he had no other choice but to relent. He didn't feel like it was right for him to leave his best friend just like that either and he decided to help.<p>

"Okay, okay…I'll go, Jeff. I'll go," Cena shook his shoulders, trying to snap him out of it, "You have to calm down and just stay here, all right? Morrie, I need you to -,"

By the time Cena turned to face Morrison, the long-haired brunette was no longer by his side. He just disappeared without Cena even realized it and panic started to wash over him like a tidal wave. He tried to look around while calling out his name over and over again but unfortunately, he didn't get any response from that man at all. As Morrison disappearance still haunting his mind, Cena, once again, was shocked when he found out that Jeff had vanished from his sight as well.

"Shit!" Cena cursed to himself as he began to sprint back to the cabin. He knew Jeff was heading there now for both Matt and Randy and he needed to stop him before it was too late. It was far too dangerous for Jeff to go in there and if there was anything bad had happened to him, Cena thought that he was utterly responsible for that. 

* * *

><p>Jeff kept running as fast as he could. He heard the police called him to stop but he absolutely didn't give a damn about them at all. Matt and Randy was his main concern and he wouldn't settle down until he got to see his husband and brother. As he approached the entrance door, Jeff was staggered to find out his brother was injured, leaning against the wooden wall with blood streaming down his right arm, grunting helplessly.<p>

As Randy was still struggling with Dave on top of him, his eyes widened in terror when he saw Jeff appeared in the cabin out of nowhere. He shouldn't suppose to be in here in the first place. It was just too damn risky! What was he thinking?

With all the strength left in him, Randy punched Dave twice more in the face, several vicious blows to his gut before kicking the bigger man off of him hard, sending him back several steps and fell with a loud thud, face first but Randy didn't realize that there was a gun laying on the ground inches away from his arch enemy.

With a sinister smirk, Dave began to reach for his gun and his eyes glint with fierce determination. He had to do what he should have done long ago and no one could ever stop him now. This was his chance; the only chance to have his revenge on Randy.

"Jeff, what are you doing? Go! Get out of here,"Randy demanded as he gingerly got up to his feet, still feeling aching and battered all over but he ignored the pain. He wanted him to leave immediately, but his husband refused, only making Jeff went closer to him instead.

"No! Don't come any closer. Get out of here, Jeff! Get out of here, NOW!" and that was the last word that came from his mouth before he could feel his body jerked and went numb all suddenly.

He could hear a loud blasting sound filled in the air in a mere second ago but he couldn't really figure out what it really was. The next thing he knew that he could hear Jeff's voice; screaming his name and his beautiful emerald eyes were already streaming in tears. Randy felt lightheaded all of the sudden, his vision started to get blurry and his breathing became ragged. As he wouldn't be able to regain his balance anymore, he collapsed onto the floor instantly and Jeff was already by his side, holding him closely in his arm, crying uncontrollably. He still couldn't figure out what was really happening but then, he could feel a sharp pain shot across his chest and a warm liquid slowly trickling down his stomach. By the time he looked down at his chest, his t-shirt has already stained crimson red with blood, his own blood.

His breathing became frantic, almost hyperventilating when Randy found out that he got shot. 

* * *

><p>Outside, Cena was trying to get inside the house when he heard the gunshot but the police stopped him. They told him to stay away from the crime scene since they were going to take care of the situation but Cena didn't give a shit about it at all. He needed to help his friends in there and Cena had to struggle with two young police officers to get passed through them. The number were increased to five when he was obviously too strong for them to handle but Cena clearly wasn't going to give up that easily. He determined to get inside that cabin, one way or another, even if he had to struggle with another ten police officers that got in his way. <p>

* * *

><p>Matt was astonished.<p>

He couldn't help but to share the same agony as his brother as he witnessed the dreadful incident before him. Everything happened was so fast and he had a hard time figuring out how it happened. He felt terribly guilty for that somehow. He could've save Randy when he had the chance but his wounded shoulder had prevented him to do so, and he cursed his disappointment for his disability.

Matt was starting to get panic when he saw Dave was approaching towards Randy and Jeff, with a gun in his hand. He really thought he should do something about it this time but whenever he tried to move his arm, even if it was an inch, his shoulder started to hurt real badly and blood was dribbling down even more. He barely could move but Matt wasn't going to give up so easily and kept on trying.

Just like everybody else, Dave wasn't in a good shape either. He was now weak and shaky. The previous ferocious fight he had with Randy had drained his energy completely and he couldn't even walked straight by now. _He was all wobbly_when he aimed his gun at Randy.

"Come here, Jeff. I want you to come with me. Your real place is by my side, "Dave said in a softer tone as he extended his hand to the blonde-haired man in front of him. Dave didn't have any intention to hurt him as he planned to keep Jeff as his pet but when the younger man shook his head, still crying and hugging Randy closer, it pissed him off to no end.

"Godammit, Jeff. I said come with me. You don't want me to blow your fucking head off because of this fucking prick, are you? Come on!"

"Go to hell, Dave!" Jeff screamed his heart out, "I rather die than spending the rest of my life with a fucking monster like you!"

Dave had enough!

He obviously didn't have any patience left in him to deal with Jeff anymore. If he didn't want to be with him, that was fine! Dave decided to put both of them out of the misery instead. He thought it would be better if he just killed Jeff rather than not having him at all.

"Fine, then you might as well join your beloved husband six feet under," he pointed the gun at Jeff, "Goodbye Jeffrey ."

Jeff closed his eyes shut as he hugged Randy tighter in his arms. Whatever happened, at least he died with Randy in his embrace and that was enough to make him happy. Jeff jumped when he heard two loud gunshots went off but neither him nor Randy took the bullet. Instead, Dave was the one who collapsed onto the floor, groaning and wailing in sheer pain. Jeff noticed that Dave's right arm and left thigh were bleeding copiously; staining his shirt sleeve and jeans.

Behind the injured male, there was his brother, Matt. He was still leaning against the wall, panting heavily from his injury but this time, Jeff realized that he had a Colt in his shaky hand and a stream of smoke came out from the tip of the gun.

Matt was the one who shot Dave. His brother had just saved their life.

After a great amount of struggle, Cena managed to get through into the cabin. He was enraged when he saw what had just happened to Randy. He wished he could help him but it was too late. He couldn't hold his fury any longer and began to pummel the hell out of the helpless Dave on the ground mercilessly. The police had to tear him apart from the heavily battered man and one of them started making calls for an ambulance. More police started to enter the house to arrest Dave at once and they assisted help to both injured Randy and Matt.

After making sure Matt was okay, Cena went back to check on his best friend immediately. Randy was injured pretty badly but he had to help him build his strength and spirit to fight the pain, "Don't worry, Randy. The ambulance will be here in any minute. You're doing good, buddy. Please, stay with us. You can do this," Cena squeezed Randy's hand tightly.

Randy gulped his pain and nodded his acknowledgement before speaking, "J-Jeff…,"

"Yes, Randy?" Jeff caressed his cheek and planted a kiss to his husband's forehead, still sobbing silently.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I-I didn't mean for all of these to happen to you. I know I s-should have told you about Dave sooner b-but I didn't. I just don't want you to get scared, "Randy paused momentarily as he was trying to catch his breath, "P-please forgive me, Jeff. I wish I could be a good husband for you. I'm so sorry that I've failed to protect you. This is my fault. Everything is my fault…."

"No, Randy, no," Jeff shook his head frantically, "It's never your fault, baby. You're always been a good husband to me, always have. No one ever makes me happy like you do. Please, stay with us, Randy. Don't you give up on me like this," Jeff begged desperately as he pressed his hand to the wounded right chest to stop the bleeding. Randy grunted painfully but Jeff pecked kisses to his head over and over again, trying to soothe him.

"I-I don't know, Jeff. I don't know how l-long I can live much longer. E-Everything is so b-blurry…"

"No, don't say shit like that, okay. You'll be fine. Everything is going to be just fine. You can do this, Randy. Please," Jeff sobbed, squeezing Randy's other hand to reassure him.

"That's okay, baby," Randy managed to smile at him, "If I couldn't make it…at least… I-I'll die for you. I'll die happy because of you…"

"No! Don't do this to me, Randy. I need you. Please, stay with me. Don't leave me, please… ." Tears began to drench his pale cheek and some were even dropped on Randy's face. Jeff buried his face in the crook of his neck, sobbing miserably, "You promised, Randy. You've promised me that you'd never leave me. You've promised me that we will always be together but how can you do this to me? I need you, Randy. Please, don't go."

Randy gingerly lifted Jeff's chin, his heart broke as he watched more tears began to stream down his husband's cheeks, "I love you, Jeff…," Randy gasped between his ragged breathing. His chest grew heavier as the pain has gotten even worst but he managed to caress Jeff's face gently, wiping the tears away with his thumb, "…I will always love you…till the last breath I have left in me." The thought of him not be able to see his husband ever again had made him feel dejected and soon, his own tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

Cena couldn't help but to let his own tears fell watching his best friend suffering in pain. He just couldn't deal of losing Randy either. He wished he could do something about it but there was nothing could possibly be done. He squeezed Randy's hand to comfort him, hoping that God would hear his prayer and save his best friend.

"I love you too, Randy. I've always love you," Jeff said in a whisper, squeezing his hand tightly before kissing his lips. He kept rocking his husband back and forth in his arms while praying over and over again non stop for Randy's safety. They had been informed the ambulance would arrive very shortly and he really wished that Randy could make it to the hospital, safe.

This was his only last hope. 

* * *

><p>Cody was restless.<p>

He heard a faint sound of gunshots echoing in the distance a moment ago and he knew something bad had happened in the cabin. He was worried about Randy. He wanted to head back to the cabin for him but he wasn't going to take the risks of getting arrested by the police. He won't go to jail in any way. After some time of pondering, he really thought that he should push his concern aside and proceed on his escaping attempt. As he was running for his life, he was then been rewarded by a hard kick to his ribs, sending him sprawling onto the leafy ground with a hard thud, face first.

"Where the hell do you think you were going, squirt? You and I have some unfinished business needs to be taken care of. We're not through yet."

Cody shot his head up. He recognized that voice too well and anger began to swell within him at once, "Morrison, you stupid fuck," he winced as he gingerly stood up, clutching his ribs. He was panicked when he couldn't find his gun anywhere. It must've dropped somewhere here but he couldn't find it with the darkness of night surrounded them.

"Don't think I would forget about you, Cody. I'm not gonna let you get away that easily." Morrison saw Cody was trying to escape through the back door while he was on his way to sneak into the cabin earlier. Since Cody was trying to take him out of the picture so badly, he decided to go after him to get some payback for what he did to him last night.

"Quite bruises you got on your face. Guess you're not so dashing now, aren't you? Mind if I add another number to your face, just like what I did to you the last time?" Morrison deliberately teased his battered looks and the other male scowled furiously.

"I should've run down both of you dead when I had the chance. I should have to! You and John better be off dead! Dead!" he snarled furiously, "Now, I'm going to make sure that you'll die for real this time, Morrison. You're going to fucking regret for sticking your nose into my business in the first place."

Morrison smirked, clearly wasn't intimidated by his threat at all, "Then what are you waiting for? Show me what you got, tough guy. I'm not afraid of you. Give me your best shot," Morrison dared him and it doesn't take long for Cody to respond to his challenge.

He made the first move by swinging his fist to Morrison's face but the other man dodged it and sent a solid jab to his cheek bone. Cody ignored the pain and countered the attack by giving him a hard backhanded blow across Morrison's cheek that sending him few steps back. Cody didn't give a chance for Morrison to recover and he took this advantage to throw another punch to his face but the long-haired brunette dodged it fast and delivered a mean kick to Cody's back instead. He stumbled forward and a guttural grunt escaped his lips as pain shot up his spine. His body was already sore after his fight with Matt earlier and he couldn't stand any more beating. Morrison was too fast for him and he was obviously no match for the guy. He had to play dirty if he wanted to beat him. When he knew Morrison was about to approach him, he grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground and threw it at his face. Morrison grunted in pain as some of it got into his eyes and Cody took the chance to tackle him down to the ground.

Cody was now on top of him, throwing punches by punches before strangling the man beneath him with all his might. Morrison was thrashing around violently as Cody tightened his grip around his neck but somehow, Morrison managed to fight him back by knocking his jaw and kicked him off of him. He tried to scramble up to his feet but Cody jerked his long hair roughly and trapping him into a chokehold. Morrison couldn't breathe. He gasped for air, his hands scrabbling wildly for a release but Cody gripped his neck even tighter, suffocating him.

"Come on, Morrison. It's that all you got, huh? Say, you're not so tough now, aren't you?" Cody laughed hysterically as he choked the older male harder, "Prepare to die, Morrison. No one is going to save you. No Johnny is going to save your sorry ass now," he grunted to his ears and jerked his hair forcefully, making the other man yelped in pain.

One thing about Morrison, he just couldn't stand it when people pulled his hair like that. His adrenaline began to rush through his veins like a wildfire straight away and he would do just about anything to get even with them.

With all the flexibility and the long legs he had, Morrison hop and nailed a hard kick to his forehead; just like what he always did in the ring. Morrison coughed and gasped heavily, trying to suck in air after he had been released from the younger man's grip. His neck was sore as a result but to his surprise, his kick has knocked Cody out cold on the ground. He never expected that man would be so vulnerable from that attack and he was relieved. It seemed that Cody wasn't that hard to be taken down after all.

"No one ever messes with my 'do," he said breathlessly to the unconscious man on the ground. As he was still regaining his breath, there was a several beam of light flashing in the distance and he could hear a faint, very familiar voice calling out his name; Cena's voice. Morrison quickly responded to that call and he could see the beam was getting closer and closer to him now.

He heaved a sigh of relief as help had come to him in time. 

* * *

><p>The situation was now under control. Both Matt and Randy had been wheeled out of the cabin by the paramedics and the police had arrested Cody. They took him to the car instantly but the younger man went hysterical all of the sudden when he saw what had happened to Randy. He began to scream and cried uncontrollably as he kept struggling with the police to get to Randy but Cody was forcefully been thrown into the car and the vehicle drove off immediately, leaving the scene.<p>

Matt could see his brother still couldn't hold back his emotions and continued to shed tears endlessly in Morrison's arms. He knew how painful this situation must be for Jeff to handle as Randy's condition was getting worse each second. Matt managed to glance at Randy as the paramedics pushed that man into an ambulance. Randy was already unconscious and he had a sudden feeling of extreme fear began to overcome his mind. What if Randy couldn't make it to the hospital? What if he didn't get the chance to redeem all of his mistakes to that man? And what about Jeff? Could his brother deal with losing his husband?

This was a complete nightmare.

He wished nothing like this would ever happen but sadly, it did. If it wasn't because of his right arm was injured and he was losing his balance, he could have his revenge on Dave and shot him dead for what he did to Randy. Yes, he used to despise Randy before but he didn't think he could bear with the thought that he could never see Randy ever again after this, especially not after he had been sacrificing his life so much to save his brother.

He admitted he was a fool. He knew this entire ruckus started because of his own foolishness in the first place but he swore to God that he would do just about anything he could to see Randy was safe and smiling again. While Randy's fate hadn't yet been decided, Matt continuously kept praying over and over again for miracle that God will save his soul because he believed that man deserved a second chance to live.

_God, please help him. Please help us all…_

o-o-o-o-o

_This isn't a song fic but somehow, this story's title is inspired by a song called 'Nightmare' from Avenged Sevenfold. At first, I have no clue what title I should give for this story but when I listen to the song while I wrote, I think Nightmare would be just perfect. Love the song. M Shadows is hot, btw XD._

_Thanks to all the reviewers. Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	17. The Truth

_This is the second to last chapter; the ending, sort of… but not quite yet ;). Whether or not Randy is going to survive, we'll find out about it soon_ _enough_. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 - The Truth <p>

(Three days later…) 

"How is he?"

"I don't know, Matt. He's gotten worst each day," Cena's lower lip quivered and his eyes brimmed with tears, "The doctor said he's in coma right now. We're not even sure when he is going to wake up."

The brunette Hardy gaped in disbelief. He was so shocked by his remark, he couldn't even form a single word out of his mouth at all. He just stood there motionless, with his right arm in a sling.

Both him and Randy were rushed into the emergency room immediately once they had reached the hospital that night. Matt didn't receive any news from Randy since they were separated into a different room after the surgery for two days. Neither Jeff, Morrison nor Cena had given him any information about Randy's condition at all. They preferred to keep remain unspoken about it and he became anxious. When Matt finally had the permission to go home today and found out that Randy was in a coma, he couldn't help but to feel heart sick and hopeless.

"Randy is a brave man. He had been sacrificing his body and soul just for Jeff's sake and only God knows how deep his love is to your brother, Matt. I'm not sure if I can deal with the thought that we can never see each other again. It's heartbreaking. He's my bestest, bestest friend since OVW. I could never lose him, man. I just couldn't," Cena began to sob harder and buried his face in the crook of Matt's neck. Knowing that Randy was a good friend and also a tutor to Cena back when they were still in Ohio Valley Wrestling was enough for Matt to understand how painful this fate must be for Cena to overcome.

"I understand, John. I understand how you must feel right now. I couldn't imagine myself either if I didn't get to see him again," he patted Cena's shoulder lightly to comfort him, "I've made lots of mistakes to Randy and I could never forgive myself if I didn't get the chance to apologize to him. I feel bad. I feel terribly bad," Matt hugged him one handed before the other man slowly pulled apart, still sniffing back his tears.

"Then, maybe you should go inside and see him. Express everything you wish to convey. Randy just can't move but I'm sure he could listen to you. Go, before it's too late," Cena suggested and the older Hardy nodded his head.

Drawing in a deep breath as he tried to compose himself, Matt slowly swung the door open. Inside, he could see Randy, and that man was lying on the bed peacefully. He walked over to him and sat on the chair next to his bed. Matt could see Randy's face was etched with cuts and bruises and his chest was bandaged heavily, rising and falling from breathing. The sight of the unconscious man before him had made him got emotional all over again and a single tear began to roll down his cheek involuntary. Matt couldn't hold his sadness anymore and he buried his head in his hands, sniffing his tears silently.

"God, what have I gotten myself into? What have I done to Randy? Why should I doubt him all these time? He loves my brother dearly but why am I so blind to see all that? Why is it so hard for me to accept him? Why? Why would I never give him a chance?" he scolded himself while gripping his raven locks out of frustration.

"I admitted everything is my fault, Randy. If I didn't come up with that stupid prank, nothing like this would ever happen to you. You and Jeff never gotten into a fight if it wasn't because of me. I'm so sorry, Randy. I'm so sorry. I never thought anything like this would ever happen to you. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean it at all, I swear."

Matt didn't bother to wipe his tears. He glanced up to look at Randy, who was still remained motionless the entire time before staring the floor beneath him blankly, "You did lots of good things, Randy. If it wasn't because of you, I don't know if I'm still exist in this world anymore and you never know how glad I am that you helped me that night. Please, wake up Randy. You can't do this to us. We need you, please. I don't know if I could ever see Jeff being happy again without you. I don't think he could deal with the pain of losing you, Randy. He just can't, nor did John, Morrie or even I could handle that either. Everything isn't just the same without you, "Matt choked between the sobs and he closed his eyes as his hands held up in prayer, "Oh God, please wake him up. Please, give Randy another chance to live. I swear that I'll do anything to redeem my mistakes to him. I swear that I'll do everything at my will just to see him talk again but please, please don't take him away from us. Oh God, please. I'm begging you…."

"Aww…how sweet. I never thought you would cry so much for me, Matty."

That voice.

That deep voice was so very familiar to Matt's ears and he shot his head up immediately. He just couldn't believe what he saw. He blinked his eyes several times, trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming but then, he knew damn well he wasn't. This was real and a sudden mixed feeling of joy and relief started to wash over him ever so excitedly.

"Randy? You're awake! Oh God, you're awake!" Matt exclaimed enthusiastically and stood up from his chair. He just couldn't believe his prayers had been answered real fast.

"Why do you mean I'm awake? I'm already awake even before you drown me with your tears, you little cry-baby," Randy smirked and Matt's happy face soon fell into confusion. He wasn't even sure what Randy was talking about. He thought that man was in coma.

"What do you mean? I-I thought you're in-"

"Coma?" Randy snorted, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm all fine since yesterday, you goof. It's just that we didn't plan to tell you about it yet because we just wanted to see how your reaction is if we made up such bad news to you. So, you really care about me after all, don't you?" Randy snickered mockingly, raising his eyebrows in a teasing manner. As the older Hardy was still trying to figure out what was really happening, the door burst open and in came Jeff and Cena who was laughing and hooting at him. Matt was still standing there like a dumbfounded fool, still having no clue about what was really going on.

"You, my friend… had just got punked, big time! You should see the look on your face, Matt. It's priceless," Cena pointed out at Matt who was still blur and gaping at them. The room was filled with laughter once again and Randy couldn't help but to join in the laugh as well but not so hard since his chest was still vulnerable from the surgery.

Matt grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in confusion, "You mean, you guys planned all this? Randy is fine all along?"

"Yeah, we're just wanted to mess around with you, bro. Sorry," Jeff patted his shoulder playfully and the brunette's face flushed red in embarrassment. No wonder why they didn't give any response about Randy's condition for the past couple of days. They already planned out everything to pull prank on him. He felt so stupid to fall for that cheap trick and he had to laugh at his silliness.

"Fuck! This is so fucking embarrassing. You guys are asshole, you know that. You all torturing me. You just made me waste my tears," Matt chuckled as he wiped the remaining tears on his cheeks, "I fucking hate you right now, John but damn, you're good."He almost thought the whole prank setup was real since Cena had been crying his heart out shamelessly like he meant it. He couldn't deny that man was very good when it came to acting.

"I really got you, didn't I," Cena smirked playfully, "I told you guys that I'm a good actor. I know that I'm as talented as Dwayne but too bad that he's no cuter than me," he boasted as he comparing himself with The Rock and stuck his tongue out cheekily.

"Oh God, can someone pass me a pail or something? I think I wanna throw up," Randy interjected and everybody roared with laughter. Cena was always known for his witty sense of humor and everybody knew he just wanted to cheer things up from all the hard times they had been through together. Nothing against Dwayne at all.

Once the laughter in the room has subsided, Jeff turned to his brother and said, "Matt, I'm really sorry for what I've done to you. I know was selfish. I know I've been really harsh towards you and I wasn't supposed to hurt your feelings like that. I should think before I speak but I was too carried away at the time and I couldn't help it. Please, believe me, Matt. I never meant to break us apart, I never did and I regret it to this day for saying such thing to you. I'm sorry, bro. I'm really really sorry. Please forgive me."

Matt smiled and shook his head, "I was never mad at you, Jeffro. You did nothing wrong, I did. I'm the reason you and Randy got into fight in the first place. I'm the one who should apologize, Jeff. Not you."

"That's okay, Matt. Everything's over now. We shouldn't further this matter any longer. Just let bygones be bygones, alright? It's about time the Hardys should be reunited once again, don't you think? I miss you, Matty. I missed you so much," Jeff smiled and hugged his brother carefully. Never in his life he felt so safe and happy to know that threats were no longer existed since he heard both Dave and Cody were going to face charges and sentence for the felony crime they had committed.

"I miss you too, Jeffro," Matt rubbed his back soothingly with one hand before kissing his forehead, "I love you."

"And I love you too, "Jeff smiled happily as they pulled apart and when his eyes saw Matt's slung arm, he couldn't resist to feel concern about his condition, "Well, how's your shoulder?"

"I'm okay. The bullet just grazed my shoulder but I'm fine. It's just-"

Randy deliberately cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention, making everybody in the room turned to look at him at once, "Uhm, hello…he isn't the only person who got shot here. I need some loving too, babe. Are you forgetting about your man here already?" Randy pouted as he waved his hand. He wasn't too happy that he was getting ignored.

Jeff beamed happily as he made his way next to his husband, "No, of course not. Why would I do that? You're my knight in shining armor. How could I possibly forget about you, baby," he gave him a quick peck on the lips and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck dearly.

Soon, the door creaked open and they saw Hunter peeked into the room, grinning from ear to ear while bringing a fruit basket along with him, "Hey hero, how's it going?" he closed the door behind him and acknowledged everybody as he made his way to Randy. He passed the fruit basket to Jeff and the younger man accepted it graciously before setting it down on the table.

"Hey Hunter," Randy greeted him with a bright smile, "I'm still sore all over. The chest hurt the most but overall I'm good." He was glad that Hunter came to visit him.

"Wow, got shot in the chest, huh? " Hunter whistled in amazement as he caught a look at Randy's bandaged wound, "You sure have an angel to protect you there, Randy. It's a miracle that you can still make it alive." He really thought that it was impossible that people could survive when they got shot in the chest, considering that part was one of the most vulnerable spot in human bodies.

"The doctors consider me lucky because the bullet just went through the muscle. It doesn't hit any of the bones, lung or arteries inside or else I'm not going to be able to see all of you guys here again. Yes, it's a miracle indeed," he said and tightened his grip on Jeff's hand, looking up at his blonde-haired husband endearingly. Jeff bent down and kissed his forehead gratefully.

"You never know how glad I am to know that you're safe, Randy. I'm so worried about you but you proved me that you're one tough son of a bitch, and I really admire you for that, "Hunter patted Randy's shoulder lightly before looking at the others, "And same thing goes for all of you too. You guys did a very good job and I'm really proud of each and every one of you. Jeff, I bet you must be so damn proud and lucky to have Randy as your man. He's very responsible and scarily protective when it comes to you," he said with a bright smile.

"Yes, I am. I'm the luckiest man alive to have Randy Orton as my husband. He's one of a kind and I love him so much," Jeff said as he planted another kiss on Randy's lips.

Hunter smiled watching those two lovebirds exchanged kisses in front of him. It was undeniable that both men loved each other with all their hearts and Hunter couldn't help but to share the same happiness for both of them. The couple was meant to be together and definitely deserved one another.

After some good chat amongst them, Hunter decided to make his leave. He wished he could stay there longer but tight schedule was always got in his way. He was glad that he could make it to see Randy, even if it was only for a short visit.

"Well, I would love to hang out with you guys and all but too bad that there are lot of things needs to be taken care of out there. I'm so sorry but I wish all the best for you guys. Randy, Matt, hope you two get better soon. "

"Uh, Hunter? About Vince….,"

"You don't have to worry about him, Randy. I can take care of everything. You can count on me on this one. Just take a good rest and enjoy your days off, okay," Hunter assured him with a warm smile. He knew Vince wasn't going to be very happy when he found out about what happened but Hunter sure that the boss would understand and took this matter into a consideration after he had explained everything to him later. After the truth has revealed, Hunter believed that Vince would never consider taking Cody back to work with him ever again since he was a complete disgrace to the company, and Dave…Well, he was out of question. That man might face a lifetime imprisonment as a punishment for the crime he committed.

"Thanks, Hunter. I appreciate everything you did for us. You're the man," Randy bumped his knuckle to the blonde.

Hunter smiled before turning to the younger Hardy, "Make sure he gets a good rest, Jeff. Go easy on the sex, will you. Don't wear him out or anything," he winked teasingly, knowing that both men were most likely would be a couple of rabid horndogs when they got some private time together and the room was filled with laughter once again. It was not just Matt, Cena and Morrison but everybody in the locker room was pretty much aware of their insatiable sexual routine very well. It was no strange news at all.

After Hunter had bade them farewell and leave the room, Randy wrapped his right arm around Jeff's waist and pulled him to sit on the bed next to him, "My, my, my…what am I going go to do with you when we get home?" Randy asked heatedly as he roamed his hand underneath Jeff's shirt, teasing his nipple. He just couldn't wait to spend time happily with his beloved husband again. He just missed him too much.

Jeff tapped his chin thoughtfully as he leaned against Randy before grinning impishly, "Hmmm…make up sex?"

"Oooh yeah, definitely," Randy cupped his chin and kissed him feverishly but he pulled apart not long after that. Jeff whimpered in protest as he started to enjoy the kiss that he missed so much. "But babe, the doctor said that I have to stay here for another couple of weeks. That's no fun. You know that I can't wait that long," Randy pouted his disappointment.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll come visit you everyday and take care all your needs. Just tell me how'd you like it and I'll give it to ya," Jeff winked as his index finger circled teasingly at younger man's crotch to prove his point.

"Oh, you sure know how to make your man really happy, you dirty lil' minx, and that is why I love so much, " Randy grinned mischievously before their lips met once again in a deep, hungry kiss; totally ignoring Matt and Cena in the room who was been observing on their indecent act all along.

Matt literally blushed looking at them and he deliberately cleared his throat, "Hey, no making out in the hospital, "Matt teased them, trying to annoy Randy just for fun.

Randy broke the kiss and rolled his eyes, "I believe there's no sign in here that says you're not allowed to make out so don't try to ruin the moment, Hardy. This is my own damn private room. I can do whatever the hell I please so pardon me if it makes your dick hard. Try to get use to it."

"I thought you're sick, Randy. Sick people aren't supposed to get horny, you know. "Matt grinned, just wanted to tease him some more.

"Well, my dick isn't. It's still healthy, throbbing and begging to be touch, and this little monster is going to be hitting your brother all night long."

"Oh man, how I miss this kind of conversation," Cena had to chuckle listening to them, "I just missed your obnoxiousness, Randy. I'm really glad the real you is back." Randy was always known for being brash and had a very sarcastic sense of humor and Cena was glad that Randy was being Randy once again. He just couldn't stand to see his best friend being a miserable depressive mess, ever again.

"Yeah, although you're sick, you still sound like an asshole, you know that? But that's fine with me 'cuz I think I'm starting to really like you now," Matt admitted with a warm smile, "For the past few hectic days we've been through together, yeah… I can say that I really missed the old cocky, self-centered Randy that I used to know. Don't get me wrong but you're pretty good too when it comes to be a nice guy, giving me a motivational speech shits and all but I think the mean Randy suits you better. Emo Randy sounds…," he contorted his face into an absurd grin,"…pretty gay," and everybody burst into laughter yet again.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and Morrison walked in with a gift basket full of grooming products on his hand. He greeted everybody in the room and managed to ask Matt about his shoulder's condition before setting the gift down onto the table in the corner of the room.

After some time of pondering, Randy really thought that it was about damn time that Matt should know about Morrison's feelings towards him. There was no use to beat around the bush anymore. Morrison had waste too much time to do this and Randy clearly didn't have the patience to wait any longer.

"Hey, "Randy motioned Matt with his finger to come closer to him and said almost in a whispering tone, "Remember when we were on that rooftop that night? When I said to you that there's someone out there who actually cares about you?" and when the brunette Hardy nodded his head, "Well, he's the guy I'm talking about," Randy pointed at Morrison who was still busy rearranging his gifts and the others ever since.

"Wha-, really?" Matt eyes widened in total disbelief, "Morrie likes me?"

"Oh God, you're so stupid, you know that. He's always right there, RIGHT THERE in front of you. Why are you so blind, man? Why can't you see that?" Both Randy and Jeff chuckled amusingly at his silliness. Cena couldn't resist joining in the laughter as well.

"I really have no idea. I thought he's just being concern about me as a friend and that's all," Matt said and tried to keep himself together when Morrison began to approach him.

Morrison realized that Matt had been staring at him sheepishly the whole time and he started to feel very awkward, "What? Do I smell funny or something?" he began to sniff himself but froze when Matt wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"No, you smell just fine," Matt responded and crushed his lips to his new lover at once. Morrison was surprised at first but then he wrapped his arm around Matt's shoulder carefully to deepen the kiss. The room was now filled with whistles, hoots and cheers as they celebrating the new couple.

Matt reluctantly broke the kiss. As much as he didn't want to let Morrison go, he had something that he really thought he should say to him, "I'm sorry, Morrie. I'm sorry that I never give a chance to you. I feel so stupid for ignoring you all these time. I never thought that someone like you could fall in love with someone like me. I'm nothing compare to you, Morrie. I don't think I deserve you."

"Real love doesn't need a comparison as long as we have a good chemistry. For all these time we've been hanging out together, I just found out that you're the right guy that I've been looking for. Sure there has been some ups and down between us but honestly, you're the guy that I want to spend my time with and be happy. I am happy whenever I'm around you and no one else out there ever made feel the same as you do. You're a wonderful person, Matt. I like you for who you really are."

"Even when I had hurt your feelings before and trusted Cody over you?" Matt spoke in a low feeble tone. He didn't think he deserved such compliment since he knew he acted like a complete asshole to Morrison before.

Morrison smiled warmly at the older male before saying, "At least I know that you will protect him with all your heart just because you love him too much. You're just being protective, and I like you for that. I love you, Matt."

"And I love you too, Morrie, "Matt beamed with delight before pulling the younger man into another long, searing kiss. He was so happy that he had found his true love at last and he wasn't ashamed to admit his sexuality from now on. He was proud to be bisexual and he didn't regret coming out of the closet one bit.

"Hey, no making out in the hospital," Randy mocked Matt's way of saying and the brunette Hardy flipped him the finger as they kept prolong the kiss in front of them shamelessly. It had been so long that Matt had a companion in his life and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to show his love to his new found boyfriend before him. He already had wasted this chance before and he wasn't going to let it happen again. Morrison was officially his treasured possession and he would love that man for all his worth.

… .

As Morrison, Jeff and Randy had their conversation going on between them, Cena and Matt have their own matter to talk about.

"I gotta admit I'm a bit jealous of you, Matt. I mean, you got yourself one fine ass man right there and I'm not just talking about he has one damn fine piece of ass but Morrie is a caring, wonderful person you'll ever know. You're so lucky to have him, Matt. You'll never regret having him as your soul mate."

Matt smiled appreciatively but he felt bad for Cena somehow, "I'm so sorry that things isn't work out between you guys anymore. Do you still have feelings for him? "

Cena just smiled as he added, "Yeah, I can't really deny on that one. My feelings for him are still too strong but I have to let him go. I did what was best for him because I feel Morrie deserved to have a good decent guy to spend his entire life with and be happy, and that man obviously isn't me. It's you, Matt. He needs you. So, I want you to take a good care of him, all right? And I know that you will."

Although it was painful for Cena to do this, he didn't think he should keep interfering into Morrison's life any longer. Morrison clearly wasn't meant for him and he had to accept that. He respected his decision if that man decided to find a new love in his life and he was glad that Morrison had found one good guy that could make him truly happy. Cena was happy for him; he was happy for both Matt and Morrison.

"Just don't hurt his feelings like the way I did to him, okay? Cena reminded him, "You don't want him to get mad, believe me, because if he did, he'll trash your house and left you like a two dollar hooker. Morrie is pretty scary when he got pissed so you'll be warned." Cena ought to share his unforgettable broke up experience with Matt, although he doubt that the older Hardy would do the same mistake as he did. He believed the Hardys were always been very faithful when it comes to the love of their life, unlike him.

Matt couldn't help but to feel amused by the thought. He found it hard to believe that Morrison had a temper tantrum like that because that guy seems sweet most of the time but he had to keep that in mind, just for sure.

"And uh, just so you know…,"Cena lowered his tone to a whisper, "Morrie is one feisty devil in bed. He occasionally likes role playing and enjoys various positions in each love making so you be creative, all right. Yes, good chemistry is important but great sex is a MUST! Don't you forget that. You should see those amazing trick he can do with his flexible body. It's hot," Cena winked mischievously and elbowed him playfully. Matt blushed heavily by the heated thought but he was very glad that Cena being supportive towards him all along. He felt grateful that Cena was very open-minded about it.

"Thank you for understanding, John," Matt extended his left hand for a handshake and the other man accepted it graciously, "I really appreciate the tips and the advice. You're the coolest ex ever."

"Yeah, but hey…don't just thank me. Thank Randy instead. He deserved it more than I do. "

Matt couldn't agree more with him. Cena made a good point there and he didn't think he should stay being cold towards Randy endlessly. It was about time that he should show his appreciation to him and redeem his entire mistakes to that man, once and for all.

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done for us, Randy. If it wasn't because of you, I don't know what would happen to me and Jeff. You proved me wrong in so many ways and you made me changed my mind, and how glad I am you did that. I know you love Jeff so much, you take a good care of him like he's your own life and I don't think that I need to bitch around about how much I hate you anymore. From now on, I have no doubt against you and I have my trust on you, not half, not a quarter but I trust you all the way. I give all my blessing to you guys. So, thank you Randy. Thank you so much for everything. I'm glad to have you as part of our family," Matt expressed his sincere gratitude to Randy and Jeff smiled proudly to his brother. He was really glad that Matt finally decided to make peace with his husband. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and it came at last. Jeff had never been happier.

"Same here, "Randy replied with a smile, "I'm sorry for being such a prick to you through all the years. If it wasn't because of you saved me and Jeff that night, I don't think we will be able to see each other again right now. I'm totally in debt with you, Matt. Thank you."

Matt smiled broadly before extending his hand to the younger man for a handshake, "So, truce?"

Randy and Jeff gave a meaningful look at each other and grinned before turning to look at Matt, "Yeah, I guess I can do that," Randy grabbed his hand and shook it.

Unbeknown to Matt, he felt a jolt of electricity went through his fingers and he screeched out loud involuntarily, "Aahhh! Shit! You motherfuc…," and everybody laughed when Randy revealed he had a joy buzzer hidden in his left palm. Matt just couldn't believe he had fallen into yet another prank in the very same day and he laughed at his bad luck, "Damn, I can't feel my hand. You still won't quit pulling prank on me, don't you?" Matt shook his hand to ease the pain.

Randy shrugged as he placed the joy buzzer on the side table, "I can't help it. I just love pulling pranks on you. I think it's more fun that way. It doesn't mean if we're on a good term now, we should get mushy with each other, don't you think?"

Matt couldn't help but to agree with him but his remark had somehow given him an idea to tease him back, "Well, I don't mean to bring up the past but since you're mentioning it, I think I still happen to have your photos, and even a video of you going mad drunk in the club that night in my cell phone. Wow…I never known you're a great dancer when you're all whacked out. You can make it into a stripper business in no time if you're not in the WWE," Matt joked and everybody couldn't help but to laugh. He just remembered that he hadn't deleted them from his cell phone yet and he would be gladly to show it to Randy if that man was interested to see it.

"Really? I danced good?" Randy sounded surprised. He never knew it either that he even danced that night and when both Cena and Morrison nodded his agreement, he just couldn't wait to see them, "Come on, give me your phone. Let me see it…,"

"Oh no, no, no, no….," Matt wiggled his finger at him with a cheeky grin and when the youngest male shot him a puzzled look, he added,"…Not until I give you one big hug and a kiss to you, Randal Keith Orton. Come here!"

"No, no, no, no…nooo!" Randy tried to dodge but the older Hardy hugged his neck and kissed on the side of his head before pulling away with a long 'mwah'. Randy contorted his face in disgust and pulled Matt's shirt to wipe his head, "Ughh, I just knew it that you can't resist kissing me," he boasted and everybody was chortling in laughter watching them.

"So, do I get to shove a dildo up in your ass and call you bitch for getting yourself drunk on a so called 'sissy drink' you claimed to be that night," Morrison grinned mischievously while making his way towards Matt as he recalled the moment where Randy bragged that he would never get drunk on the Jagerbomb in any way. Matt was already bursting into laughter as he also remembered the dare Randy had made to Morrison on that night. Randy must've taken too much pride in himself, he didn't think twice before he spoke and now, he could see the Viper was flushing in sheer embarrassment.

"In your dream, Morrie. The only person that has the permission to do that to me is my sweet little Jeffrey right here. But I don't think that's going to happen since he's much prefer it the way he is right now; a full-time power bottom. Isn't that right, babe?" Randy looked up at the younger Hardy while squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Yeah, absolutely," Jeff responded before their lips locked in a long deep kiss. Both Matt and Morrison had to smile looking at them before they settled into holding each other in a warm embrace.

Looking at the couples shared kisses and cuddles with each other made Cena felt that he had something missing in his life. For the past few days, he had learnt how important it was to value a relationship because pure love does exist. True love knows no boundaries and can withstand anything in its way, and that thought had made him felt that he should reconsider changing his lifestyle to a better one. Maybe it was about time that he should find a steady boyfriend and settle down for good.

"Watching you guys go all lovey-dovey makes me feel very lonely, you know. I just don't know if I will be able to find my 'Mr. Right' like you all do," Cena spoke in a low tone.

"You're a good person, John. I bet many nice guys out there would do just about anything to be with you. I'm sure if you keep looking, you'll find one soon enough," Morrison tried to assure him and smiled.

"Hey, what about J-Gay?" Randy had to cut in, "He seems nice."

Cena frowned and asked, "J-Gay who?" He absolutely had no idea who was Randy talking about. He slept with many guys but he never heard one with that name before.

"Justin Gabriel, man" Randy explained, rolling his eyes, "I thought you had a crush on that South African Sensation. Why don't you ask him for a real date this time and give it a try. I'm sure he isn't going to say no for that." Since Justin was the last person he knew Cena seemed to have an interest with, Randy really thought that he should start off by building a relationship and get to know that guy very well. Justin wasn't a bad choice after all.

"Oh! Yeah, right. How come I never thought of that before? "Cena had to smile to that and tapped his chin thoughtfully. He almost forgot about Gabriel until now and the idea of asking him out for a date was a brilliant idea.

"Wait, wait…are you really serious about this whole monogamous thing? Are you sure you won't go poking your sausage in other guy's butt while you're talking with your boyfriend on the phone? Because I find it hard to believe you wouldn't do that." As much as Randy being supportive towards his best friend, he still wasn't sure if Cena really meant what he said. This was the exact same thing he said before starting to date Morrison long ago and Randy doubt that he would keep to that promise again. Randy knew Cena too well and that guy never took his commitment seriously.

"What? You don't believe me? Come on, man. I can change my lifestyle if I want to. Okay, I made my mistakes back then but I'm not going to let it happen again twice, you hear me? Never! Mark my word. It will never, ever, happen again," Cena stated his determination but then he got distracted when he saw a very attractive young male nurse entered the room to do checkup on Randy. Cena absolutely couldn't take his eyes off the blondie who was almost resembled the Fantastic Four's actor Chris Evans and his blue eyes kept trailing all over that man's ass the entire time. Matt and Morrison were snickering silently as they have been observing on Cena all along while Jeff nudging his husband to look at his best friend who was already in his Casanova mode yet again.

The nurse managed to give Cena an interested look as he made his way out of the room and the older man couldn't help but to get all excited by the response. Cena felt embarrassed when he realized that everyone was looking at him the entire time and he blushed profusely.

"I think I might need uh-, some refreshment outside," Cena grinned awkwardly, flashing his dimples innocently to everybody in the room before going after the nurse in a hurry. There was a silence between them for a second but soon, roar of laughter began to fill the room once again. They just knew that Cena couldn't resist flirting around with every guy he met and clearly, that man wasn't ready to change his lifestyle yet, for now. Only time will tell.

Although Cena still hadn't show any sign of improvement, Randy was glad that Matt had found his happiness at last. It was not just that him and Matt was starting to get along now, but having Morrison as part of the family made things even more interesting and meaningful than it already was. This was like a new chapter in his life. For once, he really thought that everything happened was meant for a good reason. Matt might be the one who started the whole mess but would this great changes could possibly happen if it wasn't because of him? Would him and Matt ever made amend with each others if this incident never happened in the first place? Sure, the brawl that night almost took his life away permanently but on the positive thoughts, this was what actually that brought him and Matt together at last as a family, and it was all just because they both shared their love and affection on the very same man. A man that had changed their life in so many ways and they would do just about anything at their will to see him smile and happy, once again.

This is what sacrifice was all about and Randy was very fortunate to have that man to be part of his life, and that special man, is none other, than the one and only, Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

_I love you to death, baby! You're my heart and my soul and I will love you forever and always._

o-o-o-o-o 

_Reviews are appreciated._


	18. Epilogue: Lunacy

Chapter 18 – Lunacy

(Pinewood Tranquility Institution)

"He loves me…he loves me not…,

He loves me…he loves me not…,

He loves me…he loves me not…"

Rocking his body back and forth on the bed, he just won't stop plucking the daisy petals in his hand one by one as his mouth still couldn't stop chanting the same words over and over again, whilst a pair of steel blue eyes had been watching him through the small windows on the white door with a mixed feeling of hurt and despair. The blue eyed male still couldn't get over with the fact that his lover; ex-lover had ended up in a place like this. He tried so hard not to believe that this would ever happened to him, and even imagined that it was nothing but just a bad dream but sadly, this was all the reality.

"Please, doctor. Isn't there anything I can do? He doesn't deserve to be in a place like this. Cody is not sick," Ted DiBiase Jr. voiced out his displeasure since all of his plead and suggestions to release Cody had been rejected. He would do just about anything for Cody as long as his ex-boyfriend was free from this hell hole.

"I'm sorry, Mr. DiBiase but Cody is completely unstable ever since his arrest. He has been screaming, crying, laughing, and even trying to hurt anyone who is around him, and you've already witnessed it for yourself, don't you?" said the middle age doctor and that remark had made Ted's eyes caught a sight at his own bandaged arms. Cody was suddenly out of control and violently attacked him when he went inside to visit him earlier; it was all just because Ted told him that Randy refused to see him.

Randy still hadn't changed his mind about Cody at all. No. Not even the slightest. He still couldn't get those bad memories out of his head…

_"Please, Randy. I understand that you still mad at him but please, give Cody a chance. He just wants to see you. Just once, please. "_

_"After what he did to me and my family, you expect me to give him another chance? No, Ted. I don't care what's going to happen. I don't want to see him. In fact, I will never want to see that crazy son of a bitch ever again for the rest of my life, even if he die rotting in his cell. You just don't know how it feels like to be in my shoe, Ted. It fucking hurts so bad, you wished you never met him in the first place. I used to like that guy before, Ted. I really do, but now, everything isn't the same anymore, so stop coming here and begging me to see him again because that shit will never happen_, _and that is final! _"

The doctor let out a weak sigh as he spoke, "He's too dangerous to be out there with his condition like that and I'm afraid that I can't allow him to be released from this institution."

Ted's shoulder slumped in defeat when he heard such statement. He wished he could do more for Cody, but to no avail.

"I'm truly sorry but that's the way it has to be. I hope you understand what we are trying to do," Dr. Ramsey put his hand on Ted's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Ted nodded his head weakly. He didn't think he should argue with that since it was the truth. There was nothing much he could do to help him since that guy in the room wasn't the same Cody Rhodes he used to know. He was different, way different but Ted still couldn't deny that his love for that man was still strong. He really hoped that Cody would recover from his _sickness_ so that they could be reunited once again. Ted always believed in second chance, although it sounded ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, Cody. I wish I could do more for you. I wish I could but I can't. I just can't. Please forgive me," Ted whispered, pressing his palm against the small window on the door, wishing that he could somehow touch him. Inside, Cody was still won't stop rocking his body back and forth but this time it was even frantically than before. His mouth began to mumbling words incoherently and daisy petals were scattering all over the floor and bed.

"Don't worry, Mr. DiBiase. Everything is under control. We will do our best to take a good care of him. You have my words on that, "the doctor assured him and he excused himself politely to check the other patients, leaving Ted with his two muscular attendants to accompany him to the exit later.

The visiting hours was about to end and Ted knew that he should be going by now but his heart was too heavy to leave Cody in there all alone. He really wished that he could stay there longer but he didn't think the hospital would allow him to do so. Ted took this opportunity to bid his farewell to Cody, his blue eyes were slightly teary watching the younger male trapped like caged animals inside that room.

"Till we meet again, Cody. I promise I'll come visit you when I had the chance. I promise, "Ted assured him as he stared blankly on the floor beneath him, trying to blink back his tears, "I love you, Cody. I still love you," and when Ted glanced back into the window once again, he was surprise to find out that Cody was nowhere in sight any longer. Ted gulped nervously, and when he was about to get a closer look inside, he was taken aback when Cody banged his palm hard against the window, looking at him with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why he doesn't want to see me? I've been waiting for him in here like forever and this is what I get?" Cody sobbed harder, "Why you never love me, Randy? Why? I've always love you but why can't you just love me back?"

Ted could only stand there and watched the younger male inside the room with a feeling of broken-heart. No matter how hard he tried to be the center of his attention, Cody would never treat him like he'd ever exist. Maybe this was what had contributed to their breakup. He had someone else in his life – Randy Orton. Everything was all about Randy. Damn, it was all about the Viper all along but he couldn't blame Randy for that. This was never Randy's fault. Cody was the one who _sick_ and needed serious help. He wanted Randy so badly, he was willing to do anything to get what he wanted, even if he had to force himself to get involved into committing a serious crime. Too bad that his plan didn't go as it suppose to be and his mistakes had led him to be stucked forever in a place like this. Ted felt sorry for him but what more he could do about it?

"I thought he's gone. I really thought we could never see each other again but I….but I… was wrong. Randy is alive. Randy is still fucking alive out there and I just can't wait to see him again. I just missed him too much. I want to see him. I want to see him," Cody's crying suddenly turned into a maniacal giggle that could send chill to Ted's bone. Fear and discomfort began to wash all over him.

"Oh, wait… Randy? Randy? Where are you going? Please, wait for me. Wait for me, Randy! Don't go!" Cody cried aloud, his hands banging the door desperately, "Please, don't leave me here, Randy. I need you. Please."

Ted and the attendants ignored him completely. They knew Cody was nothing but just hallucinating. That was what had happened to him in the past few days. Cody had turned delusional and paranoid when he thought that Randy couldn't survive the gunshot that night and he was losing his mind.

"Teddy? Teddy, you have to get me out of here, please. I promise I won't hurt anybody. I promise I will be a very good boy," Ted froze when the younger male spoke to him but he felt soothing when Cody's baby blue eyes were soften looking at him. His voice was calm and gentle. Ted could melt just hearing that voice. He always has. He always had a soft spot for Cody.

"Please, Teddy. You have to help me. I can't live in here. This place is a dump. There's no mirror in here, Teddy. I can't get to see my face. How the hell am I supposed to look good for Randy if there's no single mirror in this room? I wanna see my face, Teddy. I wanna see my face. Teddy? Teddy?"

Ted didn't even dare to mention to him about his looks. Several bruises and cuts were formed visibly on his once perfect well-groomed face but Cody always thought that his looks were flawless. The doctor had advised him not to ever mention to Cody about his disfigure or else it would trigger his insanity instantly, and that was something they tried not to deal with at any cost.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the flawless of them all? Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the dashingest of them all?" Cody chanted innocently before a deep loud cackle escaped from his lips, making Ted literally shuddered by the younger man's unpredictable behavior changes.

"Tell me I'm perfect, Teddy. Do I still look attractive to everyone's eyes?"

To Ted, Cody has always been attractive but he wasn't sure if the others felt the same way as he did. Cody patiently waited for his answer but he wasn't allowed to mention about it nor did he want to tell him the truth –his disfigure. He didn't want to upset Cody. He just stood there in silence, staring at him nervously.

"Why are you looking at me like that for, Teddy?" Cody's eyes narrowed hard, staring at him in a very creepy way, his soft voice was now turned dark and monotone all suddenly, "Are you scared? Are you scared of me now? I thought you said you love me, Ted. That is what you always said to me, don't you? Why? Am I not attractive anymore?"

An awkward silence stood between them for a moment before Ted, once again, was taken aback when Cody suddenly banged the door hard from the inside.

"WHAT? You think I'm crazy? You think I've lost my fucking mind, don't you? Well fuck you, Teddy! FUCK YOU! You don't know me. What makes you think I'm crazy, huh? Do I look crazy to you? I'm not crazy, you hear me? I…AM NOT…CRAZY! Let me out, you fucking bastards! LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" Cody banged and kicked the door maniacally before breaking down once again, pulling his own hair in agony as he slumped down onto the floor.

"Randy, where are you? How can you do this to me? You said you love me! Please, come back to me. I need you so bad. I promise I'll do anything for you just please don't leave me here like this. I would even die for you, you hear me? I'd fucking kill and die for you!" His cried soon turned into an eerie, hysterical laughter that was echoing throughout the hall and Ted was could only grimaced at his words. Cody had become worse.

"I don't care, Randy. I just don't care how bad it's going to be," Cody grinned in sadistic manner, leaning against the wall lazily, "As long as I'm still exist in this world, I will never stop loving you. Just face it, Randy. We were meant to be together. We will always be together forever and nothing, I mean NOTHING… can change that. Not even that little rainbow slut of yours can stop me from loving you. What is so special about that skank, anyway? He better be off dead! DEAD!" Cody banged his fist to the floor and giggled delightfully by that thought.

"I will always waiting for you Randy, and I will never, ever, stop looking for you. You're going to be mine… and only mine forever 'till death do us apart. I will always love you, Randal Keith Orton. I will always love you. Oh yes, I do, yes, I do," Cody broke into laughter once again before he stood up and waltzing around the room happily, humming a wedding tune out loud in the same time.

Hearing his rambling had made Ted lost his hope at once.

Randy... .

Yet, it was still about Randy and Ted was starting to get tired hearing that name already. A wave of hurt and frustration began to overwhelm him completely as he realized that how stupid he was for putting hopes on someone who could never loved him back in return. Cody never loved him and he was foolish enough to believe that Cody felt the same way as he did. This was just a complete waste of time and he couldn't bear to stay there any longer.

Ted turned around, and started walking away while the attendants followed him suit. He heard Cody shout out after him but he didn't bother to look back anymore. He kept his head down as he walked along the hall to the exit door, ignoring the stare and hoots from the other patients that he had passed by and made his way out of the building for good, and probably didn't even plan on coming back, ever again. Forget about the promise he had made earlier. Cody would never care about him and he didn't think he should be so concerned to that man in any way either. His love towards Cody was no longer existed. He has done being nice to him. Cody deserved what was coming to him.

_Goodbye_ _Cody_…

-The End-

_Well, I hope the ending doesn't suck ;P._

_I just can't resist adding Ted in this chapter. I did mentioned about Cody broke up with him in chapter 2 so I don't think I should stop there and make Ted's character just go 'disappear'. It won't be so much fun XD._

_Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who patiently follows this story till the end. I really appreciated all the wonderful reviews, alerts and faves. I hope you guys enjoy this ficcy as much as I had so much fun writing it XD. Love it, hate It, you wanna strangle me for the slow update, whatever…just let me know lol. Thank you again._


End file.
